


与时同眠

by IkkitousenRZC



Series: 与时同眠 [1]
Category: IkkitousenRZC
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Multi, Other, amberfield, life is strange - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 210,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC
Summary: 世界有多疯狂，我们就有多疯狂（写得超级渣的LIS同人）amberfield，ooc预警





	1. 初到

麦克斯醒来的时候发现自己趴在一张长椅上，抬起头看，没错，自己应该在一座山上，但这次不再是狂风暴雨而是阳光灿烂，反而有点不习惯。

“我的天哪，难道又要再来一遍吗？”

她的前面是一个小悬崖，但在她面前展现的并不是阿卡迪亚湾海岸的景象，而是一片绿油油的森林平原，一条河流仿佛一条裂缝从中切开，加上万里无云的蓝天，完全是个比阿卡迪亚湾甚至是西雅图好一百倍的地方。麦克斯觉得自己很有必要拿出宝丽来拍一张照片，总不能有这么好的风景也不拍下来留念吧？

等等，这里风景确实很美，但也确实不是阿卡迪亚湾。至少我没看到海，我三点钟的方向也没有那座灯塔。

麦克斯拍了照片之后做的第一件事就是离开这里，这个地方无论风景多美也总不能待一整天，必须找个地方安定下来。从身后方向走出来，一条小路指向两边不同的方向，但选哪一边走麦克斯就陷入了纠结，因为两条路看上去都很长也看不到尽头，最后她只好走右边的路，因为直觉告诉她走这里可能会有一点惊喜。

兜兜转转走了十分钟终于算是走出了这片树林，刚走出来麦克斯就看到距离她有大约几公里的山下有一座被小树林围绕着的城堡，太好了，总算看到有人烟的地方了。但坏消息是，这意味着她还要走完这几公里的路，对于一个喜欢宅在宿舍里的女生而言算是一种煎熬吧。但她到了这个时候还是不忘拿出宝丽来对着城堡拍了一张。额，虽然说相机在这个时代已经不是新事物但宝丽来还没有诞生吧？那就是说自己的自拍癌晚期真的要治一下了——打开相机还有自己那有点破旧的单肩包看了看，好像只剩不到十张相纸了——包里并没有相纸，而自己也没打算要用这个年代的相机去拍照，因为她对于没有颜色的东西不感兴趣，特别是没有蓝色的照片。她刚才拍的两张照片都有万里无云的带点泛白的浅蓝色天空，特别是刚刚拍的这张城堡照片，她很喜欢——蓝色是只属于她心中的那个人的颜色，尽管是一种很忧郁的颜色但无可置疑她代表了它。

如果能把她也带到这里那有多好啊。离开阿卡迪亚湾一直都是她的目标，但是可惜的是，我已经无数次的穿越了不同的时间线，想去救这个几乎被世界遗弃的人，最终的结果都是以失败告终，上帝你到底是想把她怎么样？能力是你给我的吧？为什么不能让我做我应该做的事情？还是说我做的事情已经让你感到恐惧，担心我会挑战你的地位吗？

都他妈扯淡！我不过是一个普通的学生，我只想回去找回那个从小玩到大的好朋友，也许我离开了她五年了，但不代表我已经忘了她。

好了好了，别在这里进行内心小剧场了，城堡就在眼前，先下山进去看看吧，说不定那里的主人会好心收留自己，否则她可得在这片荒郊野岭和山里的动物们度过了。

刚刚停止了内心的思想斗争，突然身后传来声音，麦克斯回过头来发现面前来了几个士兵，很快自己背后也来了两个，麦克斯瞬间就被眼前的景象吓到了——这是演的哪出戏？我可没有看剧本啊。士兵们举起手中的步枪指向麦克斯，说着麦克斯听不懂的语言，但很明显他们说的应该是举起手来之类的话，听上去也不像法语，难道是德语？麦克斯打算弄清楚他们演的是什么角色，直到她看到士兵军服上的雄鹰图标之后，她又一次被吓到了。

没错，他们是德军！

等等等等，到底发生了什么？难道说，我回溯到了二战时期？那可是七十多年前啊！我是什么时候被送到这里来的？

麦克斯·考尔菲德，你一定是在做梦，拜托你快醒醒吧，你的好朋友还需要你去拯救。

但是麦克斯丝毫不觉得自己是在做梦，因为她还发现了一个无法确定是好事还是坏事的事情：她的回溯能力消失了。

很好，真的很好，不再超级的超级麦克斯，你的回溯能力调皮的把你送回到了七十年前的世界某个地方，还把你抛弃了，看来这回应该是彻底被困在这里了。

但无论如何她始终都必须要搞清楚一个很重要的问题：这里到底是哪里？

麦克斯的右手就这样停在半空中不敢再乱动了，事实上士兵被她举起右手的举动吓得就差开枪这个环节了。可不能在这个世界死掉啊麦克斯，还是死在敌人的枪下，正当她打算认命、任由这些士兵将她当作敌军俘虏的时候，她的身后有一个穿着白色连衣裙的女人匆忙走了上来：“不好意思先生们，这个女孩是我们家亲戚的孩子，真是个不听话的小公主，都说了不要跑到山上乱走就是不听，真的不好意思，请你们不要吓到孩子，我会向元帅先生道歉的。”

听完女人的一番解释后士兵们都把步枪收了起来，也向她道了个歉然后继续巡逻，女人微微一笑表示接受歉意之后连忙牵着麦克斯的手朝着下山的方向慢跑起来。

“谢谢你的帮助，女士，我...”

“噢，你太客气了宝贝，不过你还真幸运碰巧我在这附近散步，要不然被德国人抓到你就惨了，现在他们的神经都绷的紧紧的，目测他们的好日子已经到头了。”

“嗯...你会说英语？”麦克斯总算找到一个可以吐槽的对象了，她一直都担心自己去到了德国，虽然在学校有人说她是布莱克威尔的女nazi而自己也没有反驳的意思，但现在真的回到这个年代，好吧我就不要和这些人渣站在同一阵线上了。

“当然，我德语和英语都会说，毕竟我出身贵族之家，这些都是从小就学的东西。”

麦克斯瞬间又懵了，一个法国贵族，能够让德军敬她三分，还如此的漂亮，现在可能是一个将军的情妇吧，她不敢再想下去了。

这不是把自己送进虎口吗？

“额，女士，我能问一下我在哪里吗？”

“当然是巴黎啊我的宝贝，你看，”她用手指向了一点钟方向，好像能隐约看到埃菲尔铁塔的顶尖部分，“这里是郊区，我叔叔的庄园就在这座小山上，他是一个伯爵，这片土地都是他的，四年前德国人来了就强制征用了这里，全都是一群鸠占鹊巢的混蛋，甚至对叔叔指手画脚，不过元帅先生是个好人，他不像之前的那些混蛋，不仅没有提过任何过分的要求还一直派人保护我和叔叔，我们一直都很感激他。”

“元帅先生？”麦克斯突然对于女爵的这位“情人”很感兴趣。

“没错，大名鼎鼎的隆美尔元帅，真的没想到我居然能够零距离的看到他。”

埃尔温·尤金·隆美尔，二战时期德国三大名将之一，在法国和北非都立下了赫赫战绩，“沙漠之狐”的称号就是他在北非得到的，在当时的德国是偶像一样的存在。麦克斯无法相信自己居然被自己的回溯能力送到法国，而且还是二战时期这个人类历史上最疯狂也最接近世界末日的时间段，而现在她正前往被隆美尔占据的法国城堡里度过这段暂时不知道用什么词语形容的奇异旅程。

不不不，麦克斯快点想办法，现在的当务之急应该是尽快想办法摆脱这个不像是梦境的梦而不是继续逗留在这个到处都是德军的地方。

你以为你是谁啊麦克斯，你现在连回溯能力都没有了，还能跑到哪里去？连下山这么简单的事情都被人发现了差点就被乱枪打死了，还觉得自己能离开这里吗？那你还是被德军打死了算了，说不定那样就是结束这一切的最佳方法呢？

“对了小女孩，你叫什么名字啊？”女爵及时的又打断了麦克斯的内心小剧场，她一直都保持着笑容，这让麦克斯有点不习惯。

“麦克斯，麦克斯·考尔菲德，女士。”

“别这么见外嘛，我叫拉罗什富科，不过你可能不习惯，就叫我女爵好了。”

麦克斯也微微一笑的点了点头。看着她那套漂亮的白色连衣裙，再看看自己那套经典的牛仔裤、粉红色T恤和浅灰色外套打扮，你简直就是个外星人啊麦克斯，七十年前可没有这么潮流啊。

“女爵，”麦克斯微微低下了头脸也有点红，“你家的衣服应该有不少吧？”

 

 

二十分钟后，城堡。

    差点就累死我们这位没经常运动的女高中生了。原来树林里面藏着一个小村庄，从村庄走到城堡又是一段漫长的路，麦克斯不敢相信女爵居然能够千里迢迢跑都那座山上散步，看来贵族妇女也不好当。幸亏女爵早就安排了人把车停在在村庄入口处这里，而麦克斯也没打算让女爵的仆人开车进城堡，她决定展示一下自己的驾驶技术，总不能让人家觉得自己只是一个小女孩什么都不会吧，当然，拍照技术一流这个不能对外透露。

女爵也觉得不可思议，她起码比麦克斯大几岁但自己并不会开车也认为她这一辈子都不会想学，但是麦克斯这位女司机竟然可以把车以最快的速度从村庄开进去了城堡可差点把她吓坏，她决定以后有机会就让麦克斯教自己开车。连在城堡大门口站岗的德军士兵也几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛——为什么是一个小女孩在开车？而且载的是女爵？车速开这么快差点还以为是破坏分子来到这里搞事了。

因为是女爵的车德军也没有进行任何的阻拦，麦克斯成功的把车开到了门口前，两个仆人从里面走出来为女爵开门，而对于麦克斯她们显得十分冷静也很正常的从眼里透露出一种略有惊讶的眼神，可要知道这座城堡自从德军占据之后除了女爵之外没有任何女性进来过了，而且透过车窗看她的衣着打扮，她到底是个什么人啊？难道是是伯爵在巴黎的贵族朋友的大小姐吗？这身打扮还真的是第一次看见。

麦克斯坐在车上死死的握住方向盘似乎不敢走出来了。她在等那两个仆人离开，能够隐约的感觉到她们在看着自己，还用问吗？你这身宅女打扮在这里任何一个地方都足够吸引人们的视线了，哎呀拜托你们了快点带着你们的女爵走吧，我只想快点换掉这身打扮，这是麦克斯有史以来第一次因为自己的衣着感到尴尬又害羞。

女爵好像知道了麦克斯为什么待在车里不愿意出来了，她示意两个仆人马上上去给客人收拾一下房间，然后马上来到车边打开了车门，“考尔菲德小姐，欢迎来到我的家，哦不，欢迎来到法国！”女爵做了一个请的动作，麦克斯这才不得已的从车里走了出来。

看着眼前这座雄伟的城堡，麦克斯顿时觉得自己可能这辈子都不想走了。城堡似乎年代已经很久远了，但走进里面却是一副富丽堂皇的宫殿般的画面，走进每一个房间都可以看到美丽的壁画或者是超大幅的油画，仿佛走进了一家艺术馆。女爵带着麦克斯去到了仆人专门为她收拾的房间，豪华舒适的主卧，拉开窗帘便可饱览刚才在悬崖上看到的美丽风景，卧室两侧还配备了单独的走入式更衣室和化妆间，低调、奢华又温馨的气氛让麦克斯仿佛真的住进了皇宫，此刻的她更加不敢相信这不是一个梦了，哪怕这个梦里她已经没有了回溯能力，但是，谁说我需要了？

女爵命令仆人拿了一些衣服进来，五颜六色的裙子都放在了床上让麦克斯随意挑选。太好了，这身来自未来的打扮她是一刻都不想继续保持了。她随便拿了一件深蓝色的连衣裙就走进更衣室，当她走出的那一瞬间，女爵和正在把没穿的裙子放进衣柜的女仆都惊呆了：麦克斯穿着这件裙子显得更加成熟了，尽管她仍然是一个只有十八岁的女孩。而和女爵的白色裙子对比起来，两个人简直就是一对双胞胎姐妹。

    “天哪，你看上去真美，”女爵直接迎上前去抱着麦克斯，还趁麦克斯没注意在她的脖子上亲了一下，麦克斯瞬间就觉得自己好像被什么东西蜇了一下那样半个脖子都麻掉了，女爵看到女孩呆住的表情更加开心了，“天啊麦克斯你真的太可爱了，好了看你的样子应该很累了吧，快点睡一觉，等你醒来了就可以好好大吃一顿，而且元帅先生答应了我今晚会和我们一起吃晚饭，看来今天真的是美好的一天啊，哈哈...”女爵笑着离开了房间，女仆也向麦克斯笑了笑关上了房门。

    见鬼了麦克斯，看来这个梦更像是一场戏，不演下去也没有办法回去未来了。但问题是，我该扮演一个什么角色呢？

    坐在床上拿起单肩包，麦克斯才发现自己的手机不见了，也对，这个年代给你手机没用；宝丽来，嗯很好，什么东西都可以丢了唯独你不行；日记本，好像也不见了？对啊，被那个混蛋烧了。其实麦克斯迫切想知道她来到这里的时间是否和未来有点联系，因为她从德军逮捕的时候她就有这种观点：可能我是被卷进了一个或者是一系列的历史事件，而且和阿卡迪亚湾发生的事情一样，这个世界线发生的变动需要有我的参与甚至是破坏，毕竟从我拯救了那个蓝发女孩开始周围的世界已经因为我而改变了不是吗？

    但到底应该怎么改变？暂且不说自己在这里有多么渺小，光是语言就已经成为我在这片土地生存的障碍了，除了女爵就没有一个人听得懂你说什么，即使能够克服种种因素，但我又能做什么呢？我已经不是超级麦克斯了，至少现在，在这个世界，我不是。

    要是有你在，我应该不会这样狼狈吧。

 

    四个小时后。

麦克斯也不知道什么时候自己就睡着了，也许那个星期的布莱克威尔的“测验”让自己无论是身体还是精神上都收到了很大的打击，这一觉正好让自己又振作了起来。

嘿女孩，没什么大不了的，穿越时间线、打破第四堵墙这样的壮举你都经历过了，世界大战你会熬不过来吗？女爵说今晚隆美尔会和她一起共进晚餐，看来自己也不能避免了，她甚至有种感觉：这位喜欢挑逗自己的的小姐姐要进来亲自邀请了。

果然，有人敲了几下房门然后直接走进来了，女爵还是今天的这身衣着但是多了一份妖娆，看着正坐在床上发呆的女孩她有点心痒难耐，“嘿，你睡得还好吗？”

“很好，女爵，但是...”

“我能不和元帅一起吃晚餐吗？”女爵已经知道麦克斯下半句说什么了，“哦，宝贝，看来你是第一次参加这种场合吧，不怕，来，有什么事情我来帮你扛着，那群德国军官不会也不敢把你怎样的，再说了，元帅先生身边的人可不像在巴黎里的那些野兽。”女爵边说边帮麦克斯打扮，然后就把她推出了房间。

女爵牵着麦克斯的手来到了宴会厅，在这里坐了十几名德国军官，其中有一个身高看上去有一米七的军人正背对着她们和军官们聊天，那个人正是传说中的埃尔温·隆美尔。女爵直接就走上前去跟隆美尔打招呼，隆美尔则对于女爵的到来感到十分高兴，很快他就看到麦克斯站在门口一动不动的样子，他感到好好奇——认识女爵这么久这可是第一次带女性回来城堡，很快他就走到麦克斯面前说了一句德语，而麦克斯看着已经年过半百但是依然帅气十足的隆美尔则露出了一副当初见威尔斯校长时候的无助而又弱小的表情。

看到了麦克斯的尴尬女爵马上走上来向隆美尔解释：“元帅先生，这位小女孩是叔叔在英国的朋友的女儿，很明显她听不懂德语，您就不要为难她了，她第一次出席这种场面，我和她说了只要乖乖的和我们吃晚饭就好了。”听完了女爵的话隆美尔马上换了一副友善的表情，麦克斯也不知道哪里来的勇气将自己的右手伸了出去，隆美尔马上出于礼仪地亲吻了一下麦克斯的手背，向女爵说了一句话然后就把麦克斯带到了其中一个座位上，坐下来之后女爵告诉麦克斯，“元帅说你很漂亮，希望以后可以带你去见一下他的夫人。”

哦天啊，麦克斯，你的魅力真有这么大吗？先是搞掂了这个对自己颇感兴趣的法国女爵，然后现在就是这位名留青史的德国元帅，真可惜她不能拿出宝丽来和他自拍一张，要不然以后回到现实绝对全世界都会说她疯了，居然有人能够和隆美尔拍了一张自拍而且还是一个女高中生？

麦克斯坐在了女爵旁边，她的另一边则是隆美尔的副官，一个梳着背头的金色头发的陆军上尉，不过麦克斯对于这些帅哥根本就不感兴趣，任由他们一边吃东西一边说笑，麦克斯由始至终都没有享受这顿丰盛的晚宴，及时行乐可不是她的人生信条，她所追求的无非也就那几件事：拍照，拍照，还是拍照。但是在这个战争年代，在这个到处都是军人的地方，相机似乎是一样比枪和手雷更加敏感的武器，毕竟这里不是德国——不是他们德军真正的家园，破坏分子什么的无处不在，哪怕是在这个远离市区喧嚣的村庄，无论如何她都不可以再像今天这样这么引人注目了，女爵最多也只能保证自己在城堡里是绝对安全的，但以后就很难说了。

她必须要去到更远的地方，去一个能够找到一切答案和真相的地方。或许巴黎这个地方正是这一切的“罪魁祸首”。

“嘿，麦克斯，”女爵悄悄地和麦克斯说，“元帅先生说等一下他要带我们去见一个将军，他是从东边新调来的参谋长，也许我们可以找这个机会叫他顺便带我们出去巴黎转一圈？”女爵的眼神充满了期待。

“嗯...你是想要我开车载你去巴黎玩吗？”麦克斯刚想拒绝，但想了想：这不是寻找真相的最佳时机吗？“好啊，我们等一下就和元帅一起去迎接他吧，也许能留下一个好印象，去巴黎就更加容易呢？”麦克斯有点报复性的亲了一下女爵的有点粉红的脸颊，“我觉得你应该会让我对于这次旅行留下一次深刻的记忆的”。

女爵不得不拿起桌上的红酒一饮而尽让自己的脸不能再这么红下去，“你...你还真的是个让人无法拒绝的诱惑阿，麦克斯，也许你的真名是海克斯吧。”女爵从座位上起来，摸了一下麦克斯的短发，一副很享受刚才对话的样子。

哟呵呵，什么时候对其他女人都这么感兴趣了？别玩火自焚啊麦克斯·考尔菲德，已经不是第一次玩脱了。

额，我什么时候玩脱过了？

吃完晚饭已经是七点三十分，麦克斯跟着女爵来到了会议厅，隆美尔和一名副官都在这里等待新参谋长的出现，但半个小时过去了还是没来到。女爵把自己的手表送给了麦克斯，因为她发现后者一直在看放在角落的落地钟，觉得麦克斯应该是个时间观念很强的人，所以她干脆就把手表当做见面礼，或者在她心里认为是一件定情信物。麦克斯当然也很开心，而实际上之所以要时刻看着时钟是因为她觉得留给她的时间已经不多了，她发现今天是1944年4月15日，这个时间段对于德国人而言确实不是什么好的时期，正如女爵所说的，他们的好日子已经到头了，等待他们的将会是毁灭性的打击。

终于，在八点十五分，一辆奔驰汽车驶入了城堡大门口，车上走下来一男一女径直的从门口走进会议厅，隆美尔等待已久的新参谋长终于来到了，据说迟到的原因是因为遭到了敌军飞机的追踪而不得不中途停飞两次。麦克斯一直在看着这位参谋长和她身后的女军官。女爵告诉麦克斯，这位新来的将军叫做斯派达尔，显然麦克斯对于这位将军根本不感兴趣，她的目光一直放在了这位女军官身上。她的头发扎起了马尾，穿着一套格外显眼的笔挺军装，比自己要好看很多，当然这是谦虚的说法。

对于这位女军官，麦克斯总感觉在哪里见到过她。准确的说，是在一张寻人通告上看见过她，直到脑海中再次回想起那个女孩的外貌。

她和她只差了一个蓝色羽毛耳环。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 属于小学生作文级别的渣文，反正就写的很烂很随便...  
> 部分偏重历史情节，也有适量玩具车情节...  
> 我只想写老麦和老秋相爱相杀又各自想开对方的车...  
> 场景情节灵感来自电影《隆美尔》  
> 一句话总结：坑，发完就溜...


	2. 少校

她就是瑞秋·安布尔？那个克洛伊苦苦寻找了半年多的人？她为什么会在这里？现在还是一个将军的副官？难道瑞秋也可以回溯时间？如果可以的话，为什么她也会出现在这里？麦克斯脑袋里瞬间又多出了一万个为什么。

喂，瑞秋不是已经...

好了好了你的小脑袋运转不了这么快就别瞎折腾了，找个机会去问问她究竟是什么回事不好吗？

隆美尔和斯派达尔寒暄了几句便带着他上了三楼。城堡的西区以及整个地下室都设有德军的作战会议室和各种办公室，除了晚上没有人工作的时间之外连贵为庄园主人的女爵也不能进去。隆美尔的副官帮瑞秋把行李都搬到了客房区，后者环视了大厅一周之后走进了宴会厅，由于和斯派达尔从中午开始就从东边出发来到法国，所以她已经快七个小时没吃东西了，但看到了站在窗边不说话的麦克斯，自己现在一点也不觉得饿，却像一只狮子瞄准了猎物般露出了一丝笑容。而那只猎物，则只敢用余暇去祈求自己不被这头母狮靠近，然而这只严格意义上已经被困在墙角的小动物能做什么呢？

“你好，女士，今晚过得好吗？”瑞秋走到麦克斯面前，脸上毫无表情的问候自己。

没有说德语的瑞秋让麦克斯放下心来，这下又多了一个可以沟通的对象了，她觉得自己再和这个古怪女爵相处多几天可能这辈子真的要被困在城堡里了。

她不敢问为什么她用英语和自己交流，“嗯，一如既往吧，长官您还好吗？看你的样子好像有点疲倦。”

“对啊，差点就被敌人击中我们的飞机，中午之后我和将军就没有吃过东西了，不过我现在最需要的是一杯酒，它能让我暂时放松一下。”

“那我...就给长官倒杯酒吧，您先坐下，我去准备一下。”麦克斯像个做错了事情的孩子不敢面对大人一样没有勇气去看瑞秋的脸，连说话也有点不流畅。她走到旁边的餐桌上拿起一瓶红酒就往杯子里倒，由于不会喝酒，不知道这些基本礼仪的麦克斯一下子就将酒杯几乎倒满了，正想转过身把酒递给她的时候，瑞秋已经站在了她的面前，两人此时的距离不到十厘米，可把我们的假女爵吓得不轻。

“倒红酒只需要倒满杯子的三分之一就够了，女爵小姐，”直接从麦克斯手中轻轻接过酒杯一饮而尽，“不过也好，我很渴而且酒量很好，嗯，这酒不错，谢谢你，女爵...？”

“我叫麦克斯，麦克斯·考尔菲德，长官。而且我也不是什么女爵，我只是女爵的一个朋友，我来到法国只是找她叙旧顺便住几天而已。”

瑞秋对这个回答似乎有点将信将疑，走到了麦克斯身旁拿起桌上的红酒给自己倒了一杯，“原来如此，我和我的父母也曾来过巴黎，这里确实是个好地方，如果您还没去过而又有机会的话还请女士您赏面让我亲自带你去游历一下巴黎，保证会让您流连忘返的。”

进展就像演戏一样如此的顺利，脱稿演出的麦克斯眼睛一亮并摆出了一副惊喜的表情，“事实上，女爵正想通过长官您和将军的关系帮助我们去巴黎玩几天，不知道长官您能不能帮我们这个忙呢？或者说，您能帮我这个忙？我一定会好好的报答你的。”

嘿，麦克斯·考尔菲德，你没有喝酒啊，哪里吐出来这么一句话？还是你撩人的对象已经不设限制了？为了去巴黎查清楚一切就这么的不惜代价吗？

她真的是瑞秋·安布尔吗？也许只是碰巧样子像她罢了？那为什么她会用英语和你聊天？好吧，事到如今也只能死马当活马医了。

要是这次搞砸了，你就完蛋了麦克斯，你会被她以为你是敌人派来的卧底，然后抓去好好的严刑逼供，恭喜你即将获得新生。

没想到瑞秋突然哈哈大笑起来，“我的天啊，考尔菲德小姐，我看上去是那么的饥渴吗？你这句话真让我感到意外，不就是带你和女爵去巴黎吗？多大点事啊，将军和我十天之后就会启程去巴黎执行公务，”然后把杯里的酒又一饮而尽，“你们可以开车跟着我们前往市区，然后等我处理完公务有空就会去找你们的，到时候等我消息？”瑞秋摆出一张笑脸给麦克斯，让后者已经没有拒绝这个选项了。

麦克斯唯一的选择就是微微一笑的点了点头。心里却总觉得这感觉有点不对，但又不知道怎么去形容。

“啊，原来你在这里，我还以为你又躲进房间了，”及时出现的女爵又一次救了麦克斯，“雷曼少校，原来你也在这，飞了这么久今晚一定很累了吧？不如我带你参观一下你的房间早点休息？”

“当然可以。但是有件事情还请女爵您能够帮忙。”

“基于叔叔‘不能给客人添麻烦’的嘱咐，我已经没有说不的权利了，不过少校小姐尽管说来听听看看我帮不帮得上？”

“我能将我的房间选在这位女士的隔壁吗？我对于在英国的一些事情迫切需要请问一下考尔菲德小姐，当然这是一些情报方面的工作，将军和元帅也聊过这件事。女爵能帮我这个忙吗？绝对无意冒犯您和您的朋友，我能用我的生命保证不会对考尔菲德小姐做任何过分的事情。”

脸上没有了表情的女爵来回的看着瑞秋和麦克斯，内心权衡数秒后也只能屈服于这头志在必得的狮子，“既然是元帅先生的意思那我就只好这样吧，但是少校小姐，我有必要说明一点，考尔菲德小姐是我的好朋友并非你们所认为的敌人，我不能允许她在你的身边的时候出现任何的意外，即使是受到小小的惊吓也不行，否则，凭借我和元帅先生的交情，你会认识到什么叫做得不偿失的。”

瑞秋露出了诡异的笑容，马上又向女爵立正，“保证完成任务，女爵小姐。对了，希望女爵可以现在就准备一下旅游计划，考尔菲德小姐已经和我说了去巴黎旅游的事情，很抱歉我们需要在这里观察状况至少十天才能前往巴黎，而且我也知道由于伯爵先生向元帅先生吩咐过的缘故所以你们不能擅自离开城堡。不过请您放心，我保证会让你们顺利到达巴黎的，另外考尔菲德小姐也承诺了由我带她游览巴黎，到时请等待我的到来，让我有机会完成这个艰巨的任务。”

女爵略带醋意的看了看麦克斯，后者本能的逃过了她的双眼：你就放过我吧，我也是个受害者啊！

 

 

由于临时被召唤去开会的缘故，瑞秋并没有跟随女爵住进自己的房间，直到晚上十二点才从会议室出来处理一些文件然后回到了房间。迫于压力女爵只好将瑞秋的房间选在了麦克斯的隔壁。需要说明的是，对于瑞秋这个带着神秘色彩的女人，女爵有点担心，感觉自己这样做一定会付出代价的。

毕竟在她看来，这位名为莱奥妮·雷曼的少校才是名副其实的“海克斯”。

早早回到房间的麦克斯一直都在策划潜入瑞秋房间的“特别行动”，说实话这种事情她是绝对的新手入行，虽然当初和那个人有过潜入校长办公室寻找校园霸凌事件的线索的“作战经验”，但这次没有了回溯能力，出了什么差错自己就是一只自愿掉进蜘蛛网里的苍蝇了。嗯，总之只许成功不许失败。

已经有了视死如归的决心，现在就等作战的最佳时机了。麦克斯一直坐在房间的化妆桌前等瑞秋睡着或者会离开房间。

二十分钟后，她终于听到了关门和军靴走路的声音。

很好，时机成熟了，麦克斯确认了走廊没有人之后鼓起勇气走到瑞秋房间的门前并轻轻的将它打开了。里面一片漆黑，最明显不过的没有人的征兆，但还是小心点好。于是麦克斯一点一点的移动自己，大概花费了半分钟才勉强进入了瑞秋的房间，甚至认为自己做到无声无息的潜入进来了。

“刚才那个是阿尔丁格，隆美尔的副官，来和我谈一些工作事宜，”突然在自己右边传来了那熟悉的声音，坐在墙角的单人沙发上的瑞秋打开了桌上的台灯，摇了摇杯里的红酒，“想进来何必这么费劲，敲个门不就好了吗？”

被发现了的麦克斯好像被石化了一样僵在门口，保持着这个偷偷潜入的滑稽又可爱的动作。脱下了军装的瑞秋只穿了一件白色衬衫，放下了头发，翘着腿坐在沙发上，如同狮子一般透露出凶狠但带点疲惫的眼睛没有看着今晚到手的猎物而是专注于手中的酒杯，今晚的她对于红酒如同鲨鱼嗜血，这种半醉半醒的状态可能是使自己更好地活着在这个世界最好的一种方式。

“找我有事吗？看你的样子可不像是来找我聊克洛伊的，而是关于你现在的处境以及即将要面对的东西。”

对方都直入主题了就没必要继续装傻了，“看来你果然是瑞秋·安布尔。”

“如假包换啊。不过现在的我还有另一个名字：莱奥妮·雷曼，怎么说呢，我还有很多个名字，不过在这个世界，名字什么的一点意义都没有。”

“这个世界？难道说你知道我们被困在这里的原因？”显然相比瑞秋本人，麦克斯更加关心自己所处的这个世界，所以也决定不再对眼前这个人保留任何事情。

看着心急的麦克斯，瑞秋慢悠悠的把杯子里的酒喝完，“说真的我也不敢确定，但唯一我可以确定的，就是隆美尔这个人是关键。”

“元帅？我...为什么你会这么说？”

“我估计你应该曾经也拥有能够回溯时间的能力吧？”

讲到重点了，麦克斯马上把房门关上然后坐在了床上面对着瑞秋一脸的严肃，“对，我的确有可以回溯时间的能力，但自从我来到这里以后就没有了，我觉得应该是因为回溯的时间太久远了，之前我试过无限次回溯某一瞬间，为了做到这一点我花费了几乎全身的力气，结果成功了，时间在那一刻凝固了整个世界都好像停止运行了，连雨滴都停留在空中一动不动而我却能够从人群中任意穿梭，尽管因此我的能力没法再使用，但最后还是成功的救下了一个人。”

“看来你也没少研究这种能力阿，不过好可惜在这里你不能使用超能力，要不然解决这一切真的简单多了。”

麦克斯听得出来事情有点不简单，“瑞秋，你能告诉我到底发生了什么事情吗？我真的需要知道一切的真相，我不能不明不白的活在这里，一定有办法离开这里的。”

瑞秋呆了一会儿，然后拿起了桌上那瓶红酒，已经懒得把酒倒进酒杯里直接大口的喝起来，只剩三分之一的红酒很快被她喝完，让她的脸红了一点点，看起来更像一个腼腆的女高中生而不是现在这个十足成熟的女人。

“我被谁杀死的，这个问题想必你知道答案吧。”

还是要谈起这件事吗？都来到这里了就不能和过去那些扯淡的事一刀两断吗？

麦克斯沉思了一会儿还是说了出来，“内森，内森·普雷斯考特。”

“对，那天我和他还有其他人在漩涡俱乐部的周末聚会上一起喝酒，因为吃了糖大家也好像以前一样玩得好嗨，本来聚会已经结束了准备回去各自的宿舍，但突然内森和我说希望去他的房间看一些东西，我以为会是什么值得探索的东西或者什么惊喜，没想到刚走近他的宿舍门口我就晕倒了。到我醒来的时候双手和脚都被胶带缠住不能动弹，我听到有人在给我拍照，但当时‘药效’没过视觉一直很模糊看不清是谁，我能看到他用各种姿势调整角度去拍我，但突然他好像发了疯一样不断抱头尖叫，然后又给我喂了很多糖，很快身上最后的一丝力气也没有了，我又一次睡着了。”

瑞秋从烟灰缸上拿起刚点燃的烟，吸了一口吐出了淡淡的烟雾，“我原本以为我已经死了，至少正常人而言那种量是必死无疑的，但是没想到我居然醒过来了，还是躺在一家医院里，我发现自己居然听得懂德语还会说，我在这里的第一个名字是黛安·米勒，她的身份是隆美尔家里的一名女仆，从医生口中得出我是突然昏迷的，那天是1944年9月5日，我在第二天出院回到了隆美尔的家里，看到了隆美尔在和一个将军商量一些事情，当时我并不知道他是谁也不知道当时我应该做什么，所以我一直都在饰演女仆这个角色，直到10月中旬隆美尔在家里被两名军官上门带走了，之后我看到了报纸上的头条：隆美尔死于中风。与此同时，一支小队冲进了家里把所有人都杀了，包括我，然后我又变成了另外一个人...”她不想再说下去了，深深的又吸了一口烟。

“那个将军，就是现在的斯派达尔？”麦克斯也不是傻瓜，好歹在阿卡迪亚湾和克洛伊一路顺藤摸瓜地找到了内森和马克·杰弗森的那些犯罪勾当，这么简单的推理还是能做到的。

“没错，当我发现那天和隆美尔谈话的人就是斯派达尔的时候，已经是我第八次回到这个场景了，我的角色依然是他家的女仆，但回到这里的时间开始变得不固定，从4月到10月的任意一天都有，连我变换角色的名字多得我都已经不记得了。这几次经历下来我总结了一点：隆美尔的死亡就代表着一切都要重新开始。一直以来我都以为我可以让他避免被杀的命运，但最后发现我做不到，哪怕是说服了他身边的人将他绑架到一座山里躲藏起来但德军还是找到他并且以各种罪名诬陷他将他杀了，这个过程中好像总是缺少了点什么，终于我又得出了一个结论：女仆这个角色不可能帮我完成这个任务。所以我开始寻找改变自己角色的方法，经过实践终于被我找到了，不过没想到会是那么的简单。”弹了一下还挣扎在烟头上又长又弯的烟灰，然后以一种老师询问学生问题等待答案的表情看着麦克斯。

“哈？什么意思，我...嘿，我是来听你说的，你把问题丢给我干嘛。”麦克斯就像一个赌气的小孩坚决不跟着她的节奏，瑞秋也没辙了，她还以为自己的故事有点无聊想用这种方式防止气氛变闷，但是麦克斯突如其来的这一招让那头狮子也无法招架。

“想改变自己角色的定位其实很简单，就是在你在死前将你身上的打扮换成你想变成的角色的标准打扮，当我发现这个规律的时候我已经死了大概三十多次了吧，呵呵，都不知道是不是恶作剧，要我以一个女仆的身份被德军杀了还不如直接我把我自己杀了算了。”瑞秋把烟掐了，拿起了桌上另一瓶开了的红酒又大口的喝起来。

麦克斯简直不敢相信自己的猜测全部都成为了事实，不过对于这个转变角色的方式她意外的很感兴趣，虽然说自己来到这里的第一个角色就是麦克斯·考尔菲德这个宅女高中生，但既然来到了这个世界她就必须要成为这里的人，也许下一次她应该偷偷地拿走女爵的衣服穿上然后找个办法让别人弄死自己，让自己当一下法国贵族，也许她会帮助瑞秋更快更好的搞掂隆美尔也说不定？等等，转变角色一定要别人杀死自己？这是什么扯淡设定？好了算了吧，这可是比回溯时间还要可怕的事情。

死而复生这种事情自己也算得上经历过了，但亲身经历一次的话，那还是等自己玩脱了之后再算吧。

“所以，麦克斯·考尔菲德小姐，你觉得自己为什么会来到这里？”

这个问题我自己也想找到答案啊！

查案模式的麦克斯还是回来了，“既然你来到这个世界的第一个地方是隆美尔的家，而我是在他法国常住的城堡，你做了这么多事情都是为了改变隆美尔的命运而改写历史，那么我想我的任务自然也是这个了。”

这一刻，麦克斯和瑞秋各自都感觉到自己是找到了盟友，但两人的内心想的东西却各不相同，略带一点单纯的麦克斯很自然而然的认为：也许自己的到来可能会终结瑞秋这些时间以来带给她的痛苦，而且一切看起来都这么顺利，距离瑞秋口中的隆美尔死亡的日期还有这么长的时间，自己一定会帮助瑞秋结束这一切。

可怜的瑞秋，为什么你会遇到这么多糟心事？还是说和克洛伊要好的人都注定有这样的惨剧发生？

有信心和决心当然是好事，只不过这仅仅是麦克斯来到这个世界的第一天，而瑞秋已经陷入了这个死循环数十次，加起来的时间估计也有六到八年的时间了。和麦克斯相比，瑞秋经历的事情，无论是在阿卡迪亚湾还是在这里，都要多了很多。

因为还有很多事情和东西都解释不通，至少它们还没暴露出来，而到了最后也许她会觉得：事情的真相会是那么的残酷。

 

 

1944年4月25日，巴黎。

这十天过得可不怎样。

女爵由于麦克斯答应了瑞秋的事情一直耿耿于怀，导致麦克斯不得不作出承诺：最多让瑞秋陪自己一天，剩余的时间绝对不会让瑞秋干涉到她们的这次旅行。在这段时间里，麦克斯认为自己必须学会一些法语和德语的基本用语，好歹不能让自己的“间谍”身份暴露了，所以她偷偷地找瑞秋学了一点，而后者则告诉她没有这个必要，很快她就能够通晓这两门语言了，对此麦克斯一头雾水。

十天时间不快也不慢，一切都照着计划进行。早上八点瑞秋驾驶着黑色的奔驰载着斯派达尔从城堡出发，麦克斯就开着女爵的车载着她紧随其后一起前往巴黎。从郊区一路向北开进市区虽然路程不远，但能途经很多很好看的风景，如果不是要做司机的话，麦克斯即使把剩下的宝丽来相纸拍光了也不会觉得后悔。

毕竟这是巴黎啊。

麦克斯和瑞秋在进入市区之后就不得不分道而行，根据规定凡是执行公务的当事人车辆不得有任何外人陪同，也不允许有其他车辆跟随，以免机密泄漏和其他意外发生。这就不得不让麦克斯对于这位斯派达尔将军刮目相看，能和隆美尔这样的军事界“明星”共事想必他多多少少也有点本事吧。

汉斯·斯派达尔，陆军中将。德军打败法国后被任命为任驻巴黎军事总督的参谋长，后改任驻法国占领区军事总督的参谋长。之后被调往东线参加另一场大战，随着德国越来越深陷于这个泥潭无法自拔，他开始认为应该尽快结束战争否则国家有可能遭到毁灭。于是他开始了漫长的游说活动，据说在1943年他成功说服了在东边的某些指挥官，让他们准备在希特勒到达当地的前线指挥部之后立刻带领属下的亲信部队封锁指挥部，将他扣押并逼迫其停战，必要时可将其击毙。然而，这个计划落空了。

如今，他被调到了法国出任隆美尔的军团参谋长，到底他这次又有什么不可告人的秘密呢？

女爵特意安排了卢浮宫里贾纳酒店的一间铁塔景观房给麦克斯让她体验一下在灯红酒绿的巴黎市区度过一天有多么的精彩和难忘。这家酒店坐落在巴黎市中心，位于杜乐丽花园的对面，能够俯瞰着卢浮宫的美景，其所在的地区集时尚区、购物区和博物馆区为一体，不难看出为了讨好麦克斯这位贵客女爵花了多少心思在这次巴黎之旅。

瑞秋和麦克斯约定了下午三点在酒店的房间里见面。由于伯爵当时正在巴黎谈一些公事，在得知女爵今天已经到达巴黎的消息他要求女爵必须在当天晚上参加一个晚宴顺便检查一下这个淘气的侄女有没有到处闹事。于是后者只好将麦克斯安顿在酒店并和她吃完午餐之后就匆忙离开了，只身一人的麦克斯虽然也很想到香榭丽舍大街逛逛，但是每当看到在酒店进进出出的德军军官她就感到害怕——这些军官身边都有法国当地的女人陪伴，她们看上去妖娆而温柔，并且无可救药的坠入这些占领了她们国家的年轻军官的爱河，已经看不出来四年前那场战争深深地伤害了那些依然爱着这个国家的人了。

不光是这些，她无法拿出宝丽来给这些事和物拍照也是一个不能接受的事情——十天没碰过相机的她快要疯了，明明这里有很多东西值得她拿起相机拍照，就如她随处都可以看到的德军军官和法国情妇相互谈情说爱的场面，在她看来既是一个很值得耐人寻味的情景也是一个富含艺术感的行为，将这一刻定格下来一定会是一个很好的艺术品，不管也没关系，她的眼睛就是一台相机，她的脑海里已经晒出了无数张这一系列画面的照片，虽然观赏者只有自己罢了。

“咣咣”的敲门声从后面响起，站在阳台欣赏巴黎风景的麦克斯看了看手表，刚刚好三点整，没想到瑞秋也是一个准时的人。然而正当她走去开门的途中，她感觉到自己右边的脖子被类似针之类的东西蛰了一下，紧接而来的就是之前经历过的那样——全身失去力气，倒在地上动弹不得，视觉无可避免的变得模糊起来，但她这次看不到有任何人出现在这个房间里，也就是说，她不知道凶手是谁。

但嫌疑人——唯一有可能做这种事情的人，他的名字马上就从脑海中浮现出来。

 

 

他也来到这个世界了？


	3. 铁塔

“给我盯着那里别动！别他妈乱动！”

 

“噢麦克斯！你他妈的搞砸了我的这张照片！”

 

“蠢婊子！你听不懂人话是吧？也许应该再给你打一针让你安静一下。”

 

“记住我的第一原则：Always take the shot。”

 

 

麦克斯猛地惊醒，发现自己躺在了酒店的床上，灯全都亮着让她感到很不舒服。看了一眼手表，已经是晚上的八点四十分了，睡了几乎六个小时。

她很清楚，这不是噩梦。

她绝对是被人打了一针，而想对她做这种的事情的人有且只有一个。

我不是没让大卫杀死他的吗？还是我最后选择说出了真相？管不了那么多了，如果真的是那个人而且他已经来到这个世界的话，基于一系列的“合法”前提条件，她一定会想办法弄来一支枪，一旦找到他便毫不犹豫的把子弹统统塞进他的脑袋里。

起码得为那条时间线上死去的她报仇。

“咣咣”的敲门声又响起了，麦克斯警惕的从床上起来，迅速跑到了客厅从桌子上拿起了一把水果刀，无论如何今天发生过的事情不能有第二次。她每靠近门口一步都更加抓紧手上的刀，对于门后的人到底是谁她心里已经做好准备，假如真的是他那就再好不过了，但目前为止除了瑞秋也没有什么来自阿卡迪亚湾的人来到了这个世界，而且她也不相信会有其他人能够出现在这里。

毕竟，麦克斯有点自负的认为：没有超能力的人不可能会在这个世界上，他纯粹是个人渣，不会有这个能耐来到这里。

想到这里，她的信心也多了一点，一鼓作气的拉下门把打开了房门。

没人？麦克斯走了出去看了看空无一人的走廊，死一般的寂静，不知道是好消息坏消息。

麦克斯轻轻的把门关上，悬在几百米高空中的心总算放了下来，随后她一转身，瑞秋·安布尔又出现在了面前，和城堡时的场景如出一辙，只不过这一次瑞秋的脸上没有了笑容，更像是一个冰冷的死人盯着麦克斯，两人就这样四目相对了几秒钟。

“该死的，瑞秋，你是什么时候进来的？”麦克斯心脏病都快要吓出来了，而瑞秋依然是一个字也不说。看来确实是一场噩梦，松了一口气的她不理瑞秋的高冷，绕过了她准备走回去桌子放下水果刀，走到半路后她的脑袋才重新正常运作起来。

知道我住在哪里的人除了女爵就只有你了。

马上原路返回走到了瑞秋面前并且再次对视着这位只穿了白色衬衫的少校，“告诉我，下午的事情是不是你做的？”

瑞秋仍然没有回答麦克斯，但是慢慢向下望的眼睛似乎已经承认了罪行。

麦克斯的右手不知不觉握成了一个拳头，已经能感觉到指甲像锯齿一样不断地尝试从手心钻出一条血路，终于，无法抑制的愤怒爆发了，麦克斯狠狠的打了她一巴掌，打在了这个克洛伊曾经深爱的人的脸上。

在这短暂的一生中，她最不愿意记起的莫过于那段让她感到生命是多么脆弱、自己是多么的无助以及最接近于死亡的一次经历。而这段经历的始作俑者是那位曾经让她无比敬仰的马克·杰弗森老师。

哪怕是拍完了这个经典爱情电影里必不可少的情节之后，这位演员生涯正走向巅峰的戏剧女王还是没有任何的话想对麦克斯说，与其说不想回答她不如说是不知道该怎样回答。

但一切还是得继续下去，“对不起，我必须要这样做，我没有想到你会这么大反应，不过...”

“够了！”麦克斯出人意料的把刀架到了瑞秋的脖子上，她认为自己不应该和面前的这个人讲道理，“既然你不太清楚我的经历那我现在可以告诉你，在你之前对我做过同样的事情的人他叫做马克·杰弗森，他的最后下场是沦为阶下囚，当然是因为我仁慈没有让大卫一枪搞掂他。现在，既然你说过只要你被人杀死了就会变成另外一个角色，那就让我帮你换一个角色如何，雷曼少校？”

瑞秋眼里多了一丝杀意，“麦克斯，相信我，你不会想这样做的。”

“怎么了？怕我杀了你会打乱了你的计划是吗？瑞秋·安布尔我告诉你，我可不是你的木偶，别指望你能随意操控我...”

“你也够了！”瑞秋一个用力将麦克斯推开，后者往后退了几步才艰难的稳住了重心，左手还握着水果刀的麦克斯回过神来的时候发现站在对面的人已经拿起了手枪指向自己，更像走投无路的她干脆将计就计把刀放到了自己的脖子上。

“我警告你现在马上把刀给我放下，这是命令。”

“不然你会怎样？开枪杀了我吗？听上去是个不错的选择，让我也试一下转换角色是什么感觉，也许是件挺好玩的事情。”麦克斯把刀握得更紧了刀也慢慢的接触到自己的脖子，锋利的刀刃上已经隐约看到有血渗了出来，但她丝毫感觉不到疼痛。

“麦克斯，你不会想自杀的，通过自杀这种方式来变换角色可不是一件好玩的事，我已经试过很多次了。”

“我没兴趣听你的胡言乱语，现在你有两个选择：放我走，或者杀了我。”

双方又陷入了沉默，最后是瑞秋打破了宁静。她叹了口气：“小东西，看来你还不知道你面对的人是谁，”说完，瑞秋就在麦克斯面前凭空消失了。

“什么？”虽然自己也试过这样的事情，但轮到发生在自己身上的时候居然也会这么不知所措。

瑞秋居然也有回溯时间的能力？

先解决了她再说吧！麦克斯又警惕了起来，她下意识地认为瑞秋和之前一样一定在自己身后，想当然的转过身环视四周，但除了一直被风吹得翩翩起舞的窗帘并没有看到瑞秋的人，就这一刹那的时间她就被瑞秋从右边放倒，犹如狮子以飞快的速度瞬间捕捉猎物，对此除了乖乖投降别无他法。

麦克斯被飞扑袭击撞到在地上，被压在瑞秋身下的她还在挣扎，左手的刀被结结实实的一拳打中手臂之后掉在地上，很快双手都被瑞秋的双手紧紧钳住然后按在了地上彻底失去反抗的能力，“草！麦克斯·考尔菲德你给我听着！我不是什么魔鬼，由始至终我都没有伤害你的意图，我只是给你打了一针让你好好睡一觉，然后赋予你在这个世界生存的基本技能，也许你应该再等一下就会明白我说的话是什么意思。”

“去你的，你觉得我会相信你吗？瑞秋·安布尔你就是个和马克·杰弗森一模一样的人渣！”刚说完这句话，麦克斯瞪大了眼睛，又一次对这个世界充满了怀疑。

我刚才说的是...法语？我什么时候会说法语了？

狮子看着到手的猎物又一次露出了那让任何人的心理防线都瞬间崩溃的笑容，“怎么样，现在总算相信我了吧？你这个小婊砸，看看你，脖子被自己弄死这样，要是走在街上被法国人看到了一定会给我这个德军军官添加一条虐待无辜女性的罪名。”这次瑞秋说的是德语，而麦克斯也听懂了她在说什么。

“Böse Menschen haben keine Lieder。”一句经典的德国谚语从麦克斯嘴里脱口而出，意为：恶人永无宁日。

“哟，德语学的不错阿，考尔菲德小姐。”

“多谢安布尔老师的悉心教导，请问您现在可以放开我了吗？”麦克斯露出了带着一丝乞求的笑容。

刚刚有点放松的双手马上又紧紧的铐住了麦克斯，“什么？放开你？小东西还真的是天真又烂漫啊，刚才你可真的让我发飙了，来到了这里这么久你可是第一个敢挑战我的脾气的人，当然是女性而言的第一个，多少男的想对我动手动脚最后都被我变成枪下鬼了。”

恐吓这种手段对于早就百毒不侵的麦克斯起不了任何作用，她不惧反喜，“嗯，刚才我们争执的是什么问题来着？让我变成另外一个麦克斯·考尔菲德吗？但好像刚才阻止我这样做的人是你，少校，这么快就要反悔了吗？”

好一个激将法。瑞秋冷笑了一声摇了摇头，还紧紧铐住麦克斯双手的两只手在松开的一瞬间又收到了来自进攻性十足的大脑的指令：左手掐住麦克斯的脖子，右手拿起手枪顶住她的脑袋。

“吓唬谁阿我的少校小姐，你要知道我巴不得你马上开枪...”

话没说完，一声枪响打破了空气中的安静也吓到了周围房间里的人，麦克斯已经可以听到有女人在不断的尖叫，持续了数秒之后整个房间又静得可以听到风在阳台游走的脚步声，二战时的巴黎似乎并没有她想象中的那样美丽浪漫，反而被死寂和恐怖紧张的气氛变得更像一座鬼城。

在地上动弹不得的麦克斯可以看到天花板被瑞秋打出了一个洞，然后又亲眼看着黑洞洞的枪口回到了自己额头中间的位置。

“不好意思，这里是我的世界，还轮不到你作主。”

两个人的嘴唇第一次零距离的嵌在一起。

随著对方的吻，麦克斯心跳慢慢加快，已经感觉到有一丝麻麻的触电感从唇瓣传了过来。

吻慢慢加深，瑞秋迷醉的望著对方，但那双好看的蓝色眼瞳并未开启，仍是闭著吻着自己。

这一瞬间的悸动，使彼此已经忘记了周围的一切。

毫无这方面技巧的麦克斯居然能尝到了瑞秋的味道，如同红酒一般是那么的苦涩，好像述说着这位女孩经历了不少不堪回首的磨难。而后者则越发觉得眼前的这个被自己轻易征服的女孩是一个很难猜透的人，你永远不知道她会用什么招式对付自己。

但是瑞秋最擅长的正是看穿一个人的所有本质。她知道，眼前的这个人也许有点口是心非，但只要遇到认为对的人就会变得放肆而灿烂。

也许看上去有点内向文静，但其实她是一个矛盾的人，就像躲在战壕里孤军奋战的士兵，不会轻言进攻但绝对有勇气守住自己的阵地不被外敌侵犯，只要遇到她心中认定的那个人，就算一败涂地也理所当然为了那个人战斗至死。

也许，正是如此，她会是比克洛伊·普莱斯更加珍贵的无价之宝。

正当瑞秋打算乘胜追击指挥自己的前线部队进攻名为麦克斯·考尔菲德的中心地区也是最敏感的地带时，她们听到了门外有人跑步的声音，毫无疑问刚才那声枪响惊动了在附近巡逻的德军，它触动了德军最不想收到命令的警觉神经，要知道在繁华区域出现枪声可不是什么好事，近年来破坏分子时不时放出的冷枪已经严重扰乱了德军维持了几年的秩序，但是每个人的心里都很清楚，这些冷枪已经成为了星星之火，燎原之日当在不远。

被德军“捉奸在地”肯定也不是什么好事。他们已经在不停地撞门，进来是迟早的事，不想被套上莫须有罪名的瑞秋也不打算经过麦克斯的同意直接抱起她从五楼的阳台跳了下来。踩着铁栏一跃而下的这个不到五秒的过程足以吓坏了这位连跳楼机都没有玩过的女高中生了。瑞秋一直在以百米冲刺的速度抱着努力蜷缩在自己怀里的麦克斯在香榭丽舍大街一直奔跑，而麦克斯这位被野马肆意奔腾的骑士除了死死扣住她的脖子没有其他的事情允许她做了。她唯一在做的竟然是思考瑞秋会带她去到什么地方，巴黎有这么多地方总不会将自己带到一家酒店继续刚才还未进行的“军事行动”吧？

嘿，亲爱的麦克斯，这个时候了就别再乌鸦嘴了好不好，刚才还没尝够与德军少校的深切交流吗？看来最饥渴的人是你自己啊。

“宝贝，抱得我这么紧干嘛，下来吧。”

麦克斯才不会相信这个刚骗了她的人依然闭着眼睛，手始终抱着瑞秋的脖子不敢放松，她感到这里的风吹得更猛了，但也知道瑞秋确实没有再跑了。

“我们这是在哪？”

“世界上最美丽的地方。”

 

 

晚上九点，巴黎埃菲尔铁塔。

瑞秋将麦克斯带到了铁塔最顶层感受一下美丽的巴黎夜晚风景。在法国人眼里埃菲尔铁塔是“首都的瞭望台”，事实也的确如此。瞭望台一共设有上、中、下三个，各有不同的视野，为游览者带来不同的情趣。在德国人来到这里之前，每年都有不少人登临塔顶俯瞰巴黎市容。

巴黎被德军占领后，埃菲尔铁塔停止向公众开放，德军自身也已经没有这个闲情爬到这么高欣赏夜景。所以两位女神根本不用怕被任何人打扰她们。铁塔的最高层瞭望台离地面274米，若沿1652级阶梯爬上来差不多要一个小时，当然也可以坐电梯完成登顶这个过程，然而浪漫主义而又有点孩子气的法国人在1940年6月希特勒君临巴黎前切断了通往埃菲尔铁塔顶端的电梯电缆，这样一来希特勒要是想登上铁塔顶端就不得不爬楼梯了。最终只能作罢，在铁塔的远处让摄影师为他拍照留念。

在顶层这里最适宜远望，因为它会使人们产生这样一种感觉：嘈杂的巴黎忽然静了下来，变成一幅巨大的地图，条条大道条条小巷划出无数根宽窄不同的线。如果在白天视野清晰的话，甚至可以望到60公里开外的风景。

此时此刻，巴黎尽在脚下。

瑞秋不知道在哪里拿来了一瓶酒，打开瓶盖闷了一口然后递给了麦克斯，她当然没有接住，在她的世界里酒这种东西从来都不会为自己带来什么好事，早在小时候就已经验证了这个命题，如今变得成熟的她更加认定了喝酒这种愚蠢的自我麻醉行为和饮鸩止渴没有什么本质的区别。

瑞秋见麦克斯没有接过酒于是收了回来又大口的喝，抛下了身后惊魂未定的女人倚在了铁栏上率先欣赏眼前这片风景。看到眼前这一幕麦克斯下意识的低下头想从单肩包里拿出宝丽来相机给她的少校拍一张照。

嘿，还没喝酒就已经醉了的麦克斯，你单肩包和相机都在酒店的床上躺着呢，可能这一刻已经被德军当做犯罪证据没收了。唉，倒霉的事可不止发生在阿卡迪亚湾。

不过，麦克斯还是拍了无数张照片并很好的保存了起来。别忘了，她的眼睛就是一台相机。

由于刚才的原因麦克斯患上了短期性恐高症，只敢站在瑞秋的身后，但是美丽的夜景很快就治愈了我们的无法接受没有相机傍身的摄影师，小碎步的走到了瑞秋身旁试图和这位救了自己并如今私奔到这里的“白马公主”聊点什么。

然而麦克斯可不是打破尴尬局面的高手，看着眼前这位喝着酒扎着马尾的女孩，她不禁的想起了克洛伊。去巴黎是她梦寐以求的事情，她和威廉当初还在家里的厨房放了一个储钱罐打算利用这种方式完成去巴黎旅游的心愿，可惜一切都在五年前成为了不可能。也正好是五年前，她和她完成了接管工作，成为了克洛伊心里认为的最好的朋友，当然，不只是朋友关系这么简单。

但是，在这个这么好的地方和瑞秋谈克洛伊？感觉这...有点别扭？

最终还是瑞秋终结了沉默，三比零了。

 

 

她绕过麦克斯来到她的左边，边查看她脖子上的伤口边问：“我死了之后，内森他怎么样了？”

虽然是他杀了自己，但她还是想知道他的现况。

“他死了，是马克·杰弗森把他杀死了，因为你的缘故。”

“我？怎么可能，内森的家族可是阿卡迪亚湾的拥有者，怎么可能会被杀了？”瑞秋不可能不知道普莱斯科特家族有多大能耐，对于内森他们可是一直掩盖了很多事情。

“布莱克威尔的尖子生、地方检察官的女儿被阿卡迪亚湾最有势力的人的儿子杀死了，这意味着什么你心里总有数吧。因为这件事杰弗森认定内森这个徒弟是不能再留在人世了，于是就在将我绑架到暗室之前杰弗森就把他杀了，埋在一个我也不知道的地方，”麦克斯知道这句话没有做过任何分析，但还是继续解释下去，“也许和你一样，埋在了垃圾场吧。”

瑞秋不敢相信结局会是这样的戏剧性，实际上因为家家都有本难念的经这个共同点她和内森内心都有点同情对方。但瑞秋忽略了一点：他已经被自己的家庭扭曲得不成样子，内心那个本来可以扼杀在萌芽时期的恶魔已经被他的父亲当做自己儿子一样不断的培养并最终蜕变吞噬了自己，自己也因此惨遭毒手。

“真没想到啊，内森这个人...其实他根本不用走到那个地步，毕竟我曾经也将他从地狱边缘拉了回来，而他也没有想自甘堕落的意思，所以我们才会成为朋友甚至一起进了漩涡俱乐部，可惜他和我一样有一个混蛋爸爸...他有伤害过你吗？”

“威胁也算的话。其实他内心并不坏，在我出事之前他给我发了一段语音信息警告我小心杰弗森，他的下一个目标就是我，然而那时我已经...”想到这里，麦克斯不愿意再说下去了，瑞秋也明白了接下来发生了什么，也再一次对于下午做过的事情而内心狠狠的谴责了自己一番。

“阿卡迪亚湾就是个操蛋的地方，不是吗？明明是个好地方，偏偏不能让人好好的生活下去。”

麦克斯又笑了一声，“对啊，就像现在这样，明明是这么美丽的地方却被战争弄成这样，这个世界和人生一样，都是那么的奇怪。”

“放心我的女爵小姐，无论如何我都会帮你走出这个世界的，就我目前了解到的加上你的帮忙，相信接下来的事情都不会是问题。”瑞秋把头靠在了麦克斯肩膀上，右手搂住了她的腰。

“但还是有很多事情依然解释不通呀，首先为什么我会回到这个时间段？而且为什么你能保留你的超能力而我却不能？为什么偏偏是世界大战这个历史事件？为什么要我去改变隆美尔的命运？目前来看他根本就不需要我去改变他的命运，我知道肯定又是蝴蝶效应和混沌理论什么的该死的科学理论在搞鬼，一个普通学生被送回到二战的世界去改变历史，哈，开的什么...”

瑞秋赶紧打断了摄影师说来就来的语无伦次，“嘿嘿嘿，伟大的科学家你先冷静一下，看来你的历史课确实学的不怎么样，好吧我来告诉你：大约一个多月之后就是著名的诺曼底登陆，上百万的盟军将会陆续从法国北部登陆并从那里开始解放整个法国，而隆美尔就是所谓的‘大西洋防线’的最高指挥官，对于这次的失利他要负上最大的责任。”

听到一半麦克斯已经有点受不了了，我的天，明明和她的身份都是布莱克威尔的学生，凭什么来到这个她就成了我的老师，还是历史老师？

刚教会了我法语和德语还嫌不够吗？

“太好了，我刚想起了原来我还有另外一个称呼：疯狂的麦克斯。世界大战这么疯狂的事情正好符合了我的形容词不是吗？哼越是想到这些我就越想了结了自己算了，也许我不像你那样死了会变换角色。”

“其实，关于这个世界的很多问题我都通过以身试法得出了答案，你刚才问的这些问题我也都可以告诉你原因，但是这有可能会让你感到不能接受，而我也不想打击你，如果你想听的话我也可以告诉你。当然，这只是我的一个猜测，在没有得到其他人的证实或者更加实质的证据之前我不想妄下结论。”

经过了阿卡迪亚湾的那些事情之后麦克斯已经没有什么东西是不敢相信了。世界末日、看着自己心爱的人死了几次，人生中不想经历的事情她都经历过了，最后不都是换一条时间线重来一遍就好了？不就是流一些血的事情吗？她已经将恐惧这种元素变成了一种兴奋剂，促使着自己去迎接未来以及她那所谓的使命，而这个使命的名字叫做：打败命运。

现在的她已经学会了一件事：随时做好准备与世界为敌。

瑞秋见麦克斯已经做好了心理准备自己也组织了一下语言解释：“首先，我知道隆美尔死亡的那天是1944年10月14日，既然你不知道自己是什么原因来到这个世界我暂且把你来到这个世界的时间和现实世界联系在一起，这样的话也许这说得通了，阻止隆美尔死亡可能会帮你回去现实世界了；第二，关于超能力这个问题我也无法解释清楚，也许这是刚到这里的缘故吧，我也是过了很久才知道我的能力没有消失的；第三，基于我和你都和另一个人有着说不清的关系的前提，我认为，隆美尔之所以这么重要是因为他和她的命运有很多相同点，所以才要我们回来这个世界去改写他乃至这场战争的命运。还有...”

麦克斯一直都聚精会神的听着这位作战经验丰富的士兵向自己汇报情况，所以听到这里她更加想知道还会有什么值得她去进一步探索。

 

 

“还有，如果你能来到这个世界，证明你已经死了。”


	4. 徕卡

“最后这个假设，我暂时表示相信而且也不会去推翻，既然你说了你的结论，我想听一听你对于怎样离开这个世界的看法。”麦克斯终于从瑞秋手中拿过红酒，深呼吸了一下然后喝了一小口，味道又酸又涩的，甚至有些难以下咽，真的不知道这有什么好喝。

饮鸩止渴，也许未尝不是一种潇洒活着的姿态。

“我可没打算离开这个世界，”瑞秋一脸的不屑并抢走了麦克斯手中的酒，“巴黎即使再怎么不堪也总比那个破小镇好，也许这是上帝给了我一个机会永远的离开那里，给我一个借口逃避一切的机会。”

“那克洛伊呢？你就不想回去找她吗？”

“麦克斯·考尔菲德小姐，我想你对于我在克洛伊心中的地位再清楚不过吧，你这是要我继续取代你的死党地位吗？不怕我抢走了你从小玩到大的最爱的人吗？”

“我想克洛伊不会介意她最爱的两个人一起回到她身边会有多么的开心，嗯，海儿开心。”

听完这句话的瑞秋继上一次在城堡之后发自内心的大笑起来，让没有宝丽来在身的麦克斯再次想干掉自己。明明眼前的这个人笑起来是那么的让人心醉，甚至在麦克斯的心中已经发了毒誓：如果再拍不到一张瑞秋笑容的照片她会马上选择自我了断，再一次回到这个世界继续寻找机会，这位摄影师要的就是现在这种发自内心的自然的会心一笑。这个笑容好比希腊神话里的海妖，但眼前这位魔女法力更加强大，只需微微一笑已经足够叫任何人去做各种蠢事，包括去献上自己的性命。

如睡美人一样沉静的巴黎夜色像一幅巨大的地图展现在两人的眼前。由于德军占领的缘故没有特别璀璨的灯火，也由于是七十年后前的巴黎所以也没有那么多参差不齐的现代高楼和闪亮的射灯旋转，略显古老的巴黎之城就这样低调安静地伫立在夜色里，她的奢华之美好像是与生俱来的优雅，如此的清纯和深刻恰如一场让人品味不尽的夜之盛宴。

天哪，这么一件致命的艺术品现在就存在于法国这个充满浪漫和艺术感的国度。难怪瑞秋心甘情愿留在这里，也许她暗地里背着自己就是饰演着魔女的角色？可别忘了，我们的瑞秋可是名副其实的布莱克威尔的戏剧女王，也是能迷倒学校众多男生的女神。

在如今这个征服至上为生存法则的世界，她只会是更加独一无二的存在。

“你知道吗，每次克洛伊只要找不到话题就会提起你，还一直说如果我们真的能离开阿卡迪亚湾的话就会现在洛杉矶安定下来，等我们赚到了一些钱之后就会找个时间去西雅图找你，和你找个地方好好的聊一晚上顺便也喝一晚上，不醉无归。呵呵，五年前的这段时光现在看来是那么的可笑阿，我们三个都算见过死神了，也都算是离开了阿卡迪亚湾那个狗屁地方了，但落得现在这个地步...”

麦克斯一时间想不到反驳的理由，干脆接过话茬，“嘿，起码我们都已经成功离开了那里不是吗？不过真的要说死神的那几个奴隶可不怎么样，一个是富二代搞掂了我们的官二代，一个是著名人渣摄影师搞掂了布莱克威尔最酷的两个人，我们三个人就这么没有价值不值得它直接和我们好好的谈谈，光是这一点我们可以证明我们比死神还要厉害一百倍了。”

瑞秋听完又笑了一声，“天哪，我们的小麦克斯才喝了一口红酒就已经醉的语无伦次了吗？说实话，当初在城堡我真的不敢相信你就是克洛伊口中的麦克斯·考尔菲德，明明在她的嘴里说出来的人应该是个内向文静有点宅的女生，但看着你一身女爵打扮和你的行为，我已经知道克洛伊绝对是撒谎了，她故意隐瞒了她的死党的很多东西。”然后慢慢向麦克斯走去，就像上次在城堡第一次相见的场景，麦克斯不断向后面撤退，瑞秋则步步紧逼，靠在铁墙上的麦克斯眼睁睁看着这位穿着军服的女人不点靠近自己又无法避开。

之前她在思考着什么？瑞秋会带她到什么地方继续着今晚的这些事情？

现在有了答案了。

 

 

计划赶不上变化，接下来的几天麦克斯将会一直和瑞秋在酒店中度过——女爵由于被伯爵以各种理由留在身边，所以被半软禁的她也只好写信给麦克斯叫她找雷曼少校陪自己在巴黎好好的逛一下，但对于什么时候会回来找自己一点表示都没有，对此无可奈何的麦克斯也不知道说什么好了——对于瑞秋而言这当然是乐意至极。

从此法国人们能够在巴黎街头上看到一名德军女少校牵着一个女孩逛遍他们这座城市的每一个繁华地段了。也许由于战争的原因她们不可能看到巴黎最繁华的一面但能看到这座城市的人们依然在坚强的生活着，麦克斯从他们与自己交谈的的乐观得出他们心中坚信的观点：巴黎永远都是他们的巴黎，德国人充其量不过是一条没了狗绳的看门犬。

瑞秋这一陪就是足足八天——我们的女爵或者说伯爵算是帮了少校一个大忙了。在这期间她送给了一直没机会拍照的大摄影师一台徕卡相机，在当时徕卡相机可谓是军用相机的首选，它坚固、耐用、性能好的特点，在二战期间得到充分体现，因此成为随军记者的重要工具以及他们的最爱。其实送麦克斯相机也是她本人的意思，因为带到这个世界的宝丽来相纸确实剩不多了，所以也只能决定用这个时代最好的相机来为世界上最美丽的城市之一留下一些纪念了，加上城堡有专门为德军洗晒照片的暗室，也许麦克斯可以借这个机会亲自感受一下在这个时期当一名摄影师有多么艰辛。

没错，对于暗室这个地方她依然感觉很不好，但此暗室非彼暗室不是吗？

拿到相机的麦克斯自然是拍个不停，拍到的东西多不胜数：之前提过的德军和他们的法国情妇谈情说爱、无人游览的埃菲尔铁塔、不时有画家来此地写生的蒙马特广场和圣心大教堂、香榭丽舍大街人来人往的景象。

随着时间的推移麦克斯拍摄的主题就变成了“海克斯”瑞秋·安布尔：在房间自带的厨房做培根煎蛋作早餐、下午茶时刻在咖啡馆喝着咖啡看报纸、找画家给自己画像的同时拍摄形成双重刻画、走在街上突然的回眸一笑、在阳台抽着烟看着远方的夜景，等等。麦克斯几乎以一天一卷胶卷的速度拍了无数张照片，瑞秋这名找遍巴黎都找不到第二个的模特拍的照片更是占了绝大比例，等回到了城堡她一定要将这些照片洗出来，不过可不能让女爵发现，否则自己就死定了。

在巴黎之旅的第八天，麦克斯和瑞秋在一家咖啡馆的室外坐下品尝下午茶，当时她看到街上来了四五个身穿黑色军服的军官，她从未见过德军有这么帅的制服于是打算趁他们不注意拿起相机拍一张，结果被瑞秋一手把相机按了下去吓得摄影师差点把桌上的咖啡弄洒在地上。

“看来我忘记告诉你一件事，”有点慌了神的瑞秋叹了口气然后连忙解释，“这些人是党卫军，专门负责搞情报和一些不见得光的事情的，他们的权力和地位很高，连德军也不放在眼里，你拿着一台相机对着他们和拿枪指着他们没有一点区别，到时候别说我，隆美尔本人也未必保得了你。”

一开始不理解然后又恍然大悟的麦克斯马上把相机放回包里，看着他们的慢慢远去才松了一口气，“原谅我的无知，只是第一次见到这些军人穿的制服这么独特所以我有点好奇。”

“已经原谅你了，”说完喝了一口咖啡，“不过也不用担心，党卫军里我也有人认识，至少在这里没有人敢拿我们怎样。”

“我们的雷曼少校还真的是神通广大阿，不亏是地方检察官的女儿...”

“对没错，我希望这个身份可以不用再提了。”瑞秋语气很重的突然打断让麦克斯明白了什么，干脆也不再说话了，拿起自己点的黑咖啡也喝了一口，然后从包里把相机拿出来对着这头心中仍有一小股怒火的狮子又拍了一张。

“只是觉得你生气起来的样子也很美。”放下相机的摄影师好像在假装什么事都没发生过那样又拿起了咖啡，让坐在对面的人沉默了几秒后终于笑了一声，心中那一丝怒火终于还是被纵火的人亲自浇灭了。

“找你可找得我辛苦啊！”不知从哪里出现的女爵从麦克斯身后给了一个深深的拥抱，“你们可真会找地方啊，全巴黎最好的咖啡馆就是这家，雷曼少校你出色地完成了任务，我奖励你今晚和我们一起共进晚餐。”

瑞秋出于礼仪的笑了笑，“看来这次又要让女爵小姐失望了，事实上你来得正好，将军今晚要在巴黎指挥部开会，我现在就要回去处理一下相关事宜了，既然我已经出色地完成任务了，就请您把奖励留到我们回到城堡之后再兑现吧，我先走了，顺便帮您点一杯咖啡。”

临走前给麦克斯打了个眼色：城堡见。

 

 

1944年5月14日，巴黎近郊。

刚结束巴黎之旅没多久的麦克斯又被女爵带到位于巴黎近郊的乡村别墅。这一天是女爵亲戚的儿子一岁生日，女爵和隆美尔等人受邀前往这里参加生日宴会，实际上这场宴会另有目的。

麦克斯在这里又见到了德军的其他大人物——陆军上将海因利希·冯·斯图尔普纳格，德军法国占领军总司令，站在他身边的是他的副官凯撒·冯·霍法克空军中校，十分的高大英俊。宴会开始前女爵建议拍照留念，结果这个重任理所当然的落在麦克斯肩上了——当然这也是件好差事，因为她终于有机会给隆美尔拍照了。

隆美尔亲自抱着女爵亲戚的儿子拍照，面对闪光灯孩子一直在哭闹，隆美尔不断的安慰：“哦，布施勒，作为军人我们一定要适应闪光灯的，”拍完照后把孩子给回了女爵的亲戚，“我们家的曼弗雷德小时候拍照的时候也是这样哭闹的，”最后对站在隔壁的斯图尔普纳格说，“好了，斯图尔普纳格先生，斯派达尔把我叫到这里来不会只是安抚一个哭闹的婴儿的对吗？”说完很多军官都不敢将视线从他们身上移开，而站在后面的麦克斯和瑞秋也对此十分关注。

两个人随后走到了后花园商讨一些事情，具体内容麦克斯不得而知，因为瑞秋并没有向她提过斯图尔普纳格这个人，但通过坐在餐桌前的观察她可以知道一件事：斯派达尔和霍法克的关系绝对不简单。他们俩一直都聊着一些不想让周围的人知道的事情，如无意外是对隆美尔不利的事情，毕竟如今距离瑞秋说的盟军登陆的时间越来越近了，无论如何德军内部都会有所行动，而斯派达尔说不定就是其中最大的一个内鬼，将这里的局势迅速恶化的罪魁祸首。

和斯图尔普纳格谈了几分钟之后的隆美尔变得十分气愤的离开，还不忘看了一眼在和霍法克等人一起抽烟的斯派达尔，看着离开的隆美尔和远处一脸失望的斯图尔普纳格大家都知道这次谈话的结果是什么了。

“历史老师，这是怎么回事？”麦克斯需要知道到底发生了什么。

“以后我再告诉你，目前这还不是我们需要担心的。”刚说完就向斯派达尔走去，希望可以得知一些消息。

对于瑞秋这回答麦克斯显然不满意。看来即将到来的可不止是来自外部的噩耗，还有来自内部的，这一点麦克斯很肯定。

 

 

1944年5月21日，巴黎。

这一天的清晨，女爵和隆美尔几个来到了山上打猎，摄影师麦克斯又有机会拍到不少珍贵的照片了。刚来到山上就看到麦克斯拿着相机的隆美尔显得十分惊讶——没想到女爵认识一个会摄影的朋友，上个星期在近郊别墅拍的那张合照也拍的很好。于是隆美尔叫麦克斯多拍几张自己在打猎时的照片给自己留念，甚至还开玩笑说希望麦克斯不要把这些照片放出去以免自己被这位英国来的“间谍”锁定了自己的行踪。得到隆美尔赞赏的麦克斯得寸进尺的直接向这位元帅说出了她希望自己能和元帅自拍一张的请求，隆美尔对于自拍这个概念自然是毫无头绪，但听到女爵朋友这么热情怎么可能会拒绝？麦克斯今天故意带了宝丽来为的就是这个千载难逢的机会，终于她如愿以偿了——一张拍摄于法国郊区的与埃尔温·隆美尔的自拍合照诞生了。

她终于可以向全世界证明她是个疯子了。她感觉自己如果能把这些照片带回现实世界的话，能开一个展览会获得不少的收益了。

这一次打猎的成果可不怎么样，几乎每个人都没打到什么猎物。心不在焉的隆美尔几次瞄准了在低空中飞行的一只大雁，都没打中。打失了猎枪最后一颗子弹后听到身后来了一辆摩托车，隆美尔转过头大声的说了句：“真见鬼了斯派达尔，是英国人吗？”

斯派达尔从摩托车上下来向隆美尔汇报了一个消息：昨晚深夜有一支英国人组成的小队在法国北部港口加来的运河沿岸秘密潜入企图炸毁位于那里的德军岗哨塔，但被士兵及时发现将小队歼灭，小队队长被德军抓获送到了巴黎的党卫军总部进行审问。

一听到英国人这个词隆美尔马上警惕起来，他一直担心敌人会在近期就开始登陆行动，如今在加来遭到了突击小队的袭击更加认定了他的猜测——这就是盟军将要在法国北部登陆的预备工作，透过这个人可能会得出一些东西，于是他命令斯派达尔派人去巴黎将这个英国人带回来城堡自己亲自审问。

但要想从党卫军手中拿人谈何容易？作为当时德国遍布欧洲的最恐怖的一个部门，只要是心存善意的人都不会想走进隶属于他们的机构大楼，在世人眼里他们就是魔鬼的化身、邪恶的代名词。斯派达尔面对隆美尔下的命令也没有办法，马上回到了城堡叫隆美尔的手下坦格洛夫上校带一小队人去巴黎总部拿人，瑞秋随后向自己的上司请求跟过去。

“雷曼，这可不是去玩的，那些人全都是嗜血的野兽，连我们也不放在眼里，我担心你去了会出事。”斯派达尔发自内心的希望他的副官不要趟这浑水。

“没事的将军，相信我，那里有我认识的人，我相信有我的参与押送犯人绝对万无一失。”

看着自信十足的副官斯派达尔再次无可奈何的允许了：“快去快回，等你回来。”然后就目送着瑞秋的离去。

半个小时后，瑞秋和坦格洛夫来到了巴黎的党卫军总部。去到位于五楼的大队长办公室，坦格洛夫开门见山的提出要见到完整的小队队长，否则自己很难向元帅交代。不把这位陆军上校看在眼里的巴黎党卫军最高领导傲慢的叫了身旁的人去把英国人带过来，两分钟之后这名英国人被两名士兵拽着进来，衣着单薄的他身体不断的颤抖着，很明显在这之前他已经被这些人严刑逼供了一番，皮肉之痛不过是前戏，幸好隆美尔及时叫人过来，否则晚一刻钟这名来自对面海峡的敌人的生命就要画上一个用自己的血写的句号。

“就是他带领的小队企图炸毁我们的岗哨站。”巴黎党卫军大队长，这里的最高负责人奥伯格一句话总结了他的罪行。

“很好，队长先生，”坦格洛夫放下翘着的腿站起来向身后的门口走去并示意站在门口的几个士兵，“把这个人带走。”

“你想干什么？”队长赶紧把他拦住，可不能让德军这群废物抢走好不容易到手的猎物。

“元帅隆美尔先生想要见他并亲自盘问关于敌人的情报。”坦格洛夫一副志在必得的样子，好歹是元帅的人可不能轻易就向这些刽子手屈服。

“你应该知道我们这里做事的规则和命令的，上校先生，只要他交代清楚一切之后就会马上被处决。”

坦格洛夫看了一眼英国人，“很显然他并没有交代任何东西，所以现在他归我们自己处理了，再说了，他是被我们抓捕的也理应由我们去审问。”

“把他留在这里，最多12个小时内你们就会知道敌人什么时候从哪里登陆了。”奥伯格始终不肯就此放手。

站在坦格洛夫身后的瑞秋终于发话了，“我们当然相信您，队长先生，但是我们有我们自己的办事方法，相信会比你们更快得到我们想要的东西的。”

被一个女子挑衅当然不好受，队长双手放在桌上十指紧扣笑着说，“那很好，少校小姐，相信在不久的将来你和这位上校会亲自告诉我你们的办事方法是怎样的。”

“很乐意。把他带走。”瑞秋很客气的回应了队长，示意士兵马上把英国人带走，坦格洛夫对视了队长几秒后也从办公室走了出来，留下了坐在办公桌前一面不爽的队长和他身后的秘书。

“干得漂亮雷曼小姐，就应该给这种人一个下马威，要不然还真的以为法国是他们拿下来的，”坦格洛夫当然认为这是一次不错的胜利，“回去了今晚请你好好的喝一杯。”

“好啊，你说的，敢忘记的话我一个酒瓶砸向你的脑袋，”瑞秋有说有笑的和他们走到楼梯处之后摸了一下额头，“该死，我忘记了跟他们拿一些口供资料，将军嘱咐过我一定要拿走的，你先押他回去吧，我尽快回城堡。”然后就与坦格洛夫分道扬镳了。

瑞秋往队长办公室的相反方向来到了走廊的尽头，她来到了一间办公室的门口——党卫军副大队长的办公室门前，她轻轻的敲了两下门之后也没有管里面的人有没有叫进来二字直接就开门走了进去，坐在办公室审批文件的人看到拜访的人显得有点不耐烦：

 

 

“怎样，一台相机还满足不了你的情人吗？”


	5. 露西

1944年5月30日，诺曼底海滩。

时间一天天过去，对于盟军什么时候登陆隆美尔始终心里没底，从英国人那里没有得到什么有用的情报，但是他依然需要他的部队做好最佳准备迎接一切来敌，因为从英国人这次的行动使他已经认定敌人会从诺曼底——他现在站着的这个地方拜访自己。

“从我们强大的武器可见，从我军对于已到手中的最先进的武器的渴望可见，我们都希望以各种方式来捍卫来之不易的伟大的和平......无须浪费时间去烦恼接下来会发生什么，它一定会是好事，因为我相信敌人只要一次登陆尝试失败之后就不会卷土重来，胜利终将属于我们！”即将词穷的隆美尔看了一眼站在小石头山丘上的摄像师，“拍的怎么样？我说的还过得去吧？”

“很好，元帅先生，非常有说服力。”显得有点心不在焉摄像师对于这次摄像也很满意，毕竟隆美尔从来都会无条件的满足他们的拍摄要求。

“不错，真是这样的话最好不过了。”隆美尔见摄影工作圆满结束也决定离开这里回指挥部。

在军官团队中有一个人拄着拐杖走到了隆美尔身后，他是埃里希·马尔克斯将军，和斯派达尔一样三年前也去过东边参加东线战争，他的一条腿就是在那里没的。如今他是第84军团——驻守诺曼底的前线部队指挥官。早在之前隆美尔受命构建“大西洋防线”的时候这位经历过多场血战的老将就直言需要更多人力和资源以完成这项工程，并因为隆美尔批评自己效率过低而反驳这位德高望重的元帅“被人隐瞒了真相甚至是无知”。

但所有人都心知肚明——盟军登陆在即，德国这个时候匆忙的构建他们吹嘘的“大西洋壁垒”不仅需要的是人力和资源，还更加需要时间，可惜自大总是害死自己的最大因素，如今到了接受这个苦果的时候了。

“就像人们听到的那样，在北部的加来发现了一支英国的突击小队，现在您也相信他们将在北部进行登陆吗？”戴着眼镜，身材有点消瘦的马尔克斯有些吃力的跟上隆美尔的步伐。

“马尔克斯请您相信一点：英国人绝对会从一个我们意想不到的地方登陆的，这一点我始终都坚信。”

“所以他们就会从我这里登陆。也许他们星期天还在教堂里祈祷，星期一就会乘船越过海峡，星期二就会在诺曼底也就是我们现在站的地方登陆了。”

隆美尔停了下来：“为什么您会这样认为？”

“因为星期二就是我的生日。”

“那天也是我妻子的生日。”

“您看？”

从城堡一路赶来的坦格洛夫来到两位指挥官面前敬了个礼并把一封刚发来的电报给了隆美尔看，“这是最高指挥部作战部长发来的电报。”

隆美尔打开电报看了几秒钟，内容只有几行字但足以让他生气的把这张纸揉成了纸团扔在了地上并狠狠地骂了句“该死”。

“是坏消息吗？”马尔克斯也不愿意问这个问题——明显是废话，只见隆美尔各自向两人敬了个礼就转身离开了，陪同的军官以及捡起沙地上的纸团的坦格洛夫陆续也向马尔克斯敷衍的敬了个礼就离开了这片海滩，留下一脸无奈的马尔克斯和他的部下。

一直躲在摄像师旁边的麦克斯终于肯露头了。

为了进一步了解清楚自己要怎样做才能够改写整个世界的历史就必须亲自来到每一个有可能改写一切的地方并寻找蛛丝马迹，哪怕只是移动一样东西、警告一个人小心未来将会遇到危险，都会将很多人以至整个地方的局面彻底改变，牵一发而动全身。

蝴蝶效应，就是这么的让人感到害怕。

穿上德军制服混进摄影团队里的麦克斯以和瑞秋合照一张的条件收买了摄像师和他的嘴巴——后者对于面前这位雷曼少校简直就像是中了毒藤女的魅惑毒素，几乎想把摄像机的镜头就固定在她的身上不挪走了。由于斯派达尔没有跟随隆美尔过来而是留在了城堡指挥部，所以这次她和麦克斯都是偷跑出来的，当然这对于斯派达尔来说已经是常态了：这位办事能力很强又有点调皮的女副官玩失踪是本能，之前刚来到巴黎没多久就把手头上已经处理好的文件都放在自己桌上就不知道跑到哪去了，一去就是一个星期之久。

目睹隆美尔的车已经驶离这里，麦克斯和瑞秋开始了在诺曼底海滩的观光之旅。这里是一片低平的海滩，按照隆美尔的要求德军在这里设置了多达2500个障碍物阻止敌人从这里登陆，这些由三根木桩组成的障碍物被盟军戏称为“隆美尔芦笋”，此外还设置了多个火力点覆盖了整个海滩，根本不能让人相信这里曾经是人们的度假胜地。

两人走进“芦笋地”，任由在海滩后面站岗和巡逻的士兵看着这她们在那里欣赏风景——如果一片海滩已经战争弄的丑陋不堪也仍然是一道风景线的话。这是麦克斯人生中第一次零距离接触与战争相关的场景和事物，这就意味着她又有很多未曾研究过的东西可以用手上的相机拍下来好好的丰富自己的知识库了。回溯时间的超能力就像给了她一本还没有字迹的百科全书，需要麦克斯这位作者亲自去撰写，相机就是她的笔而一张张照片就是其中的文字。

“亲爱的安布尔老师，他们会在什么时候进行登陆？”麦克斯停下了脚步，看着瑞秋离自己逐渐走远。

“6月6日的早上六点钟，也就是一个星期之后，这里就会变成战场，二战历史上最重要的战场之一，也是我们即将要改写历史的一个最佳机会。”

“我们...总不会是亲自来到这里指挥部队吧？”麦克斯拿出相机对着瑞秋准备拍下她在海滩漫步的照片。

“元帅麦克斯·考尔菲德是多么的无所畏惧！德军在这里只有不到几万人的兵力，对付盟军数十万人的登陆估计你无论如何都会变成为国捐躯的勇士的，”瑞秋边开玩笑边对着摄影师的镜头微微一笑，“诺曼底登陆当天是隆美尔妻子露西的生日，刚才你也听到了。那天他会在德国的家里陪妻子，指挥阻止登陆的人会是斯派达尔，但由于很多因素的结果，德军无论如何都阻止不了盟军在这片海滩登陆的。”

“所以，我们要让隆美尔在他妻子生日的那天也留在城堡，让他亲自指挥这场大战就可以阻止这场历史事件的发生了？”

“还要让他能够调动足够多的部队到诺曼底这一带。正如他所说的，只要这次登陆不成功，至少短时间内他们不会再来一次的，不过这不是你能够解决的，交给我吧。”

“好吧，这将会是我们第一次分头行动，希望不要像上次一样搞砸了就好。”麦克斯说这句话的时候有种向天虔诚祈祷的感觉。

“上次？你指的是什么呢？”瑞秋一脸坏笑的往回走到麦克斯面前捏住了她的下巴，“哦，那次。喂，我记得你第二天躺在床上不愿醒来的，怎么就能说是搞砸了？”

视线无法移开而且被这句话挑逗得脸都红了的麦克斯一时不知道说什么了，“你...分一下场合好不好...我们周围可都有人盯着...”

“你觉得我会在乎那些人吗？我说过了，这个世界可是由我做主的...”

“你们在干什么？！”马克尔斯拄着拐杖走到了两人面前，被中途干扰了演出的瑞秋马上放下了捏着对方下巴的手向长官敬了个礼，而间谍新人麦克斯则拿着相机站着一动不动，让马尔克斯一时无法得知这两个人之间到底发生了什么事。

刚刚自己说什么来着？

“将军，我们是隆美尔元帅先生派来负责拍摄一些海滩前线障碍布置情况的照片的，希望长官您能够理解。”瑞秋很淡定的解释，做戏总得做全套。

马尔克斯冷笑了一声，隆美尔虽然是个实干家但到底还是和那些总是说一套做一套的上层一模一样。看着这两个还很年轻的孩子，年过半百的老将军语重心长的说了句：“尽早离开这里吧，这里不是你们久留的地方，很快这里就会血流成河了，应该说是成海。”说完便转身离去。

麦克斯等他走远十米后用相机拍下了他背向自己走去的照片，与其说他是一个面对敌人大军压境无计可施而有点垂头丧气的将军不如说更像是一个孤独的老人无奈的看着大势已去而黯然离场的悲剧场面，麦克斯不太喜欢这样，看着他一瘸一拐的离开她心里有点难受。

“这位将军的最后结局会是怎样？”麦克斯不想他的结局也是悲剧收场。

“嗯...他应该会死于盟军登陆后不久的一次空袭，过完生日就会是他生命终结的开始了。”

听完瑞秋的回答麦克斯马上跑上去留住这位将军——她希望能用自己的话语可以暂时延迟一下他注定要死亡的命运，毕竟这在之前也有过成功的例子。

“将军！”麦克斯的呼喊叫停了马尔克斯，老人有点惊讶的看着这名明显不是士兵的女孩，“将军，请你无论如何都要小心即将到来的敌军登陆行动，尤其是空军的袭击，你不会知道你对于元帅先生以及这里的人的命运有多么的重要，希望你能够好好记住我说的这段话，上帝会与你同在的。”

马尔克斯一脸的不解，这个孩子在说些什么？

她很明显是个活在和平时代的人，绝对不会知道自己三年前在东边经历都过什么——亲眼看着人间变成炼狱，很多地方饱受战火的洗礼，自己的士兵在魔王的操控下也变成了一只只魔鬼战斗至生命最后一刻，自己也付出了应得的代价。不过他很高兴眼前的这个小女孩能说出这番话——自己的三个儿子已经有两个死在了东边的战场上，看着她有点想念远在德国的家人，她的年龄和自己最小的儿子相差不多，难道是天国的儿子们通过这位下凡的天使来叮嘱自己一定要小心未来的路？

“上帝与我同在”，这句话他已经很久没有听到了，因为如今取代了上帝地位的人是“陛下”，在德国他就是至高无上的“上帝”。

“我会的孩子，希望你的祝福也能赐予你力量去克服眼前及未来的一切困难，现在让你的长官带你离开这里吧，愿上帝也与你同在。”马尔克斯向麦克斯敬了个礼继续向自己的指挥部方向走去，而后者如释重负般呼了一口气。

看着身后这片海滩一个星期之后将会发生的情景，她不得不又想起了自己在另一条世界线的阿卡迪亚湾——被她玩坏的那条时间线里濒临灭亡的小镇，很多条鲸鱼搁浅死在海滩上被人用警戒线封锁起来，任由它们躺在海滩上腐烂掉，很快取代这些死去的鲸鱼的将会是上千名来自英美等国的士兵的尸体，正如马尔克斯刚才所说，血流成海的令人毛骨悚然的恐怖景象。

麦克斯越想下去脑袋越是有种被人用汤勺搅拌自己脑浆的感觉。她双手捂着自己头身子往后一倾的动作吓到了站在她身后的少校，她及时抱住了她，“嘿嘿，没事的没事的，有我在你不会有事的。”

对啊，有你在。

“没事，起码我没有流鼻血，这就是一个好的征兆。”

 

 

晚上十一点，城堡。

隆美尔仍然在为今天电报的事气得不行。

希特勒只留给他三个装甲师，其余的全部调走支援东线的战事，在这个时候来这一手无异于釜底抽薪，本来敌人登陆的日子越来越近偏偏元首要给敌人送助攻？身为前线最高指挥官之一的隆美尔不可能不为自己和部队的未来担忧，他向斯派达尔解释了事情缘由后直接拿起电话要找希特勒的副官解释清楚——当前的状况已经不容乐观。

而在城堡的西区，麦克斯的房间里有两人也在讨论关于一个星期后将要发生的事情。

“你说，我直接去隆美尔的家将他的妻子带回来城堡让元帅就在这里为她庆祝生日，这样的话不就可以让他可以参与阻止盟军登陆了？”麦克斯躺在床上开启自己的头脑风暴，这个办法也是她今晚想到的最好的一个没有之一了。

“嗯，听上去可行，你又可以开着女爵的车开始一段新的自驾游旅程了。”瑞秋很敷衍的回答，因为无论如何这个计划都必须分开行动，所以到时候麦克斯做什么她都不太关注。

“你就负责向斯派达尔上传一个情报说6月6日会有大批部队从诺曼底登陆，说是禁卫军从俘虏身上获取的可靠情报，到时候就会有足够的人力给元帅调动前往诺曼底支援，也给了足够多的权力让他在战斗开始后得到更多人力调动，这次登陆就会以失败告终了。”

“伟大的军事家麦克斯·考尔菲德成功的指挥了以埃尔温·隆美尔为指挥官的德军部队阻止了盟军的第一次诺曼底登陆，彻底改写了二战的历史，为德国的苟延残喘再次争取到一丝喘息的机会，嗯，以后的历史书上会写上这么一段话，我先为你鼓掌。”

麦克斯对于坐在自己身上的瑞秋一万个不满意，“话说，雷曼少校，你压在我的身上这么久了，什么时候才愿意让我休息一下呢？我已经够累了。”

去了一个下午的海滩前线，回到城堡吃完晚饭又被那个估计还要长期保持单身状态的女爵缠了几个小时，好不容易回到了房间又看到床上躺着一只只穿了白色衬衫的狮子，麦克斯·考尔菲德为什么你就这么惹人喜爱？

“好吧，看你今天表现不错，先放你一马。”

反正你也已经高潮了几次了。

瑞秋从床上走了下来，坐到化妆桌前：“根据海军的天气预报，未来一个星期将会有风暴不利于敌军登陆，所以隆美尔才会放心的回去德国，所以我们要做的就是等他离开的同时将他的妻子接过来，这就是你的任务了，超级麦克斯。”

终于可以好好休息的麦克斯充满困意的随便的回了一句“遵命长官”。

“还有，为了安全起见，我会帮你弄了一张通行证防止你在那边出了差错。万一真不行的话可能需要你的女爵出卖一下色相，毕竟她和隆美尔的妻子也算是熟人，说不定连通行证这一关也过了，去到德国那边千万要小心，听到没有？...”瑞秋听不到回答所以转过头查看一下没有任何声息的麦克斯，原来已经睡着了...

真的有这么累吗？难道是我的错？

 

 

1944年6月3日晚上，德国赫尔林根。

从巴黎郊区出发来到德国南部的这个小镇差不多有四百多公里，麦克斯在这天的早上十点就带着女爵从城堡出发，这时继4月底巴黎之旅后的第二次长途自驾游。

麦克斯对于这位最喜欢粘着自己的女爵逐渐感到难以驾驭，相处了一个多月她对于麦克斯的好感度有增无减，但麦克斯已经察觉到女爵除了和自己相处之外有时候不知道去了哪里，对于一个法国贵族而言她不和自己的伯爵叔叔去巴黎而愿意留在城堡招呼这些德军，真的很难理解。

开了一天的车总算来到了赫尔林根这座小镇了。隆美尔的家在一座山上，这里和城堡一样前后设了几道关卡由士兵把守，而且周围都有人不断监视着这里的情况。在门口站岗的士兵认识女爵，后者告诉他开车的是她的好朋友兼司机之后也没有过多怀疑就放行了。车子径直开到别墅门口前，停下车的麦克斯看了眼手表——已经是晚上七点了，今晚一定要说服露西陪同自己回到城堡，否则就永远没机会了。

一个女仆打开了门，看到是女爵便很礼貌地请客人进来，露西很快也从二楼下来接待这两位不速之客。对于女爵的突然到访这位元帅夫人表示很惊讶——这是她第一次看到女爵居然带上她的朋友过来，看上去可能刚刚二十岁多一点的女孩，穿着一条浅棕色连衣裙显得格外好看。

麦克斯没有等女爵做介绍便直接告诉了露西她们这次来的目的——带她去城堡让隆美尔中了自己的调虎离山计，迫使他在法国为她过生日。对此露西有点抗拒而且担心这样会影响自己丈夫的工作。

“夫人，请您相信我，敌人将会在未来几天内登陆，一旦元帅没在自己的岗位上指挥部队阻止敌人，将会是灾难性的后果。”

“既然是这样那为什么他还会回来陪我过生日呢？他是一名军人，难道说他已经忘记了他的职责了吗？我不可能相信一个陌生人而不信任我的丈夫的。孩子，不如你告诉我到底你们想要干什么？”

我总不能和她说我来自未来，我通过另一个从未来来到这里的人知道两天后就是盟军登陆的日子吧？女爵倒可能会信但是这位元帅夫人可不会信你的鬼话。

要是我的超能力还在的话就简单了。

此时女仆拿着茶壶走过来想给女爵倒茶，谁知一个不小心她被窗外一声巨响吓得把茶弄洒了，女爵的裙子被染上了茶的颜色不得不前往洗手间处理一下，露西和麦克斯看了看窗外，好像是树林有东西爆炸了，然后她的儿子曼弗雷德从门外进来说是停在树林那边的一辆车突然自燃爆炸，说完又跑了出去帮忙灭火，几秒钟后家里就停电了，可能是担心火灾造成线路故障而暂时切断电闸。

这一连串事件让麦克斯想起了当初在双鲸餐厅玩过的一场游戏，当然玩完之后自己的身体不太好受，但是如今正是证明自己的最佳时机。

不是说了吗，我已经没有超能力了啊。

要不要试一试？之前瑞秋不是说过超能力来到这里有短时间的排斥作用吗？都过了快两个月了应该恢复了吧？

趁着停电屋子一片漆黑的天时地利，麦克斯举起了自己的右手。

 

 

终于，那个能够穿越时间的女孩回来了？


	6. 前夕

“夫人，不如我们打个赌，我将会说出接下来三十秒内发生的事情，假如我全部说对了您就要跟着我们回去城堡，如果我输了会马上从这里离开您就当没见过我这个人，可以吗？”

露西看着这个女孩一脸的自信但又觉得自己不会这么容易就上了这个孩子的当，于是答应了。

愿者上钩，多么好玩的一件事。

“首先，你家的女仆走过来给女爵倒茶，因为外面有一声巨响吓到她，把茶弄洒到了女爵的裙子上。”

“嗯...好吧，我拭目以待。”女爵非常担心自己的白色裙子。

“然后您的儿子从外面走了进来，说外面有一辆车自燃爆炸了，然后又马上出去帮忙救火了。”

露西看了一眼手表，这个时候曼弗雷德也快下班回来了，所以应该会看到外面发生了什么。

“在他离开屋子后没多久就停电了，可能是因为汽车自燃的缘故担心影响附近的电线所以暂时停电。”

听完后的露西一脸的期待，“想不到您给我带来了这么一个神奇的客人，女爵。好吧，既然这位女士已经说完了她的‘预言’，那我们能做的只有等时间去证明这一切了。”她拿起茶杯喝了一口茶，等待着接下来发生的事会否和麦克斯说的完全一致。

女仆果然从女爵身后走来，看到女爵的茶杯里没有茶了打算给她加满，谁知外面一声巨响吓坏了没有经历过战乱的年轻女仆，茶壶里的茶从杯子流到了女爵的裙子上，白色的裙子被茶染上了一大片浅红色。

“天哪，我的麦克斯，你是认真的吗，真后悔没有听你的！我要去洗手间收拾一下了。”女爵起身就朝着洗手间的方向走去，倒霉的女仆也马上跟着女爵往洗手间走去。

露西见状马上把杯子往桌子中间推了推然后望了一眼窗外，只看到有东西烧着了火很大但具体看不清楚是什么，然后有一个穿着空军制服的人开门走进来了，确实是自己的儿子曼弗雷德·隆美尔。

“母亲，外面有辆卡车自燃起火了，我现在去帮守卫灭火。”在准备出去的同时向着麦克斯点了点头就又跑出去了。

“我的天哪！”露西也开始被麦克斯吓到了，一切都像是演戏一样，没有一点点防备的按照着面前这位女孩的剧本在走。

屋子突然一片漆黑，果然也停电了，麦克斯说的三件事全部都如期而至，甚至还吓到了刚做错了一件事的女仆，让同样倒霉的女爵终于吐槽了一句：“嘿，别大惊小怪的！你这个磨人的小东西！”

分明就是一场唾手可得的胜利啊。

麦克斯一脸的微笑看着有点难以置信的露西：“怎样夫人，现在该到您信守承诺了，而且留给我的时间已经不多了，如果在元帅先生回来这里之前不能带您离开德国，那一切就晚了。”麦克斯每说一个字都显得形势十分严峻，让露西一步步掉进选择信任麦克斯的这个陷阱。

“那好吧，现在德国和法国也没什么区别了，我也希望他可以平平安安的回来而不是在未来战死沙场，为了这样我愿意尽我作为妻子的义务，”露西走到麦克斯面前拿起她的双手，“而且我也相信你不会做违背良心的事的，但是你一定要小心，与魔鬼战斗时小心自己也沦为魔鬼，你现在所拥有的东西可以帮你打败敌人也会让你被它反噬，无论如何不要败给自己内心的那只魔鬼。”

现在稍微有点膨胀的麦克斯有些听不懂露西在说什么，还是出于礼貌的点了点头表示接受。她看了一下时间，已经八点三十分了，还有时间从这里赶到巴黎——她们不能直接从这里回到城堡，否则就达不到给隆美尔一个惊喜的效果了，今晚只能在那边的酒店住一晚上了。

幸好瑞秋没有在自己身边，那次在酒店的经历可不想再来一遍了。

 

 

1944年6月4日早上八点，城堡。

一早醒来的隆美尔拿着自己的元帅权杖和一个礼物盒走出了城堡——他托女爵在巴黎买了一双鞋给自己的露西。上车前他和斯派达尔以及刚从巴黎回来的勒孔德伯爵一一道别，伯爵还亲手送给了他一瓶香槟。细心的隆美尔察觉到女爵不在城堡——只要伯爵在这里她就必须随时陪伴左右而今天她竟然没在，但他也没想太多，拿着香槟直接坐上汽车离开了城堡，他已经三个月没有回家了，上次回家还是刚刚去完上萨尔茨山向“陛下”汇报战况之后的事了。

而他的妻子此刻正和麦克斯正在巴黎的酒店吃着早餐——赖床的女爵始终不愿意醒来。穿着深蓝色套装的露西和麦克斯在酒店的餐厅点了两份最普通的法式早餐：羊角面包和一杯咖啡，麦克斯还额外点了一份培根煎蛋。

等待着早餐的到来，麦克斯的职业病又发作了——从女爵送给她的背包里拿出了相机给这位元帅夫人拍了好几张照片，也答应了露西回到城堡会将洗好的照片送给她作为见面礼。麦克斯突然觉得自己应该是这个世界里最有影响力的摄影师了——这个时代能给法国贵族和德国元帅拍照的人应该屈指可数吧，可况她还是世界上第一个和隆美尔拍过自拍的人，想想都觉得有点飘飘然。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”露西问的第一个问题让麦克斯一时间哑口无言。

总不能和她说我现在喜欢的人是个德军女少校吧？或者和她说我爱的人是来自未来的一个蓝发朋克女孩？这个时代可不同于七十年之后，连拿相机出来拍张照都需要很大的勇气。

“有，但是她在另外一个世界里等着我。”

露西对于这个回答并不感到意外，“爱一个人总是要付出很多，可能她已经不觉得自己时刻有那么几个人无条件的爱着她，出于对生活的绝望或者是对自己的失望，但是我们还是默默地为她去做我们认为正确的对她而言却是背道而驰的事，人家都说我爱上一个在国家这么受欢迎的人是多么令人羡慕，但我现在唯一希望的就是我的丈夫可以快点结束他现在的工作回到家里陪我和我的儿子。等一个人回家是一种煎熬，我最害怕的事就是和他的最后一次见面随时会成为永别。”

麦克斯听到无言以对，这种剧情在某个人的身上已经上演过了。

“我...我的朋友已经经历过您刚才说的事情了，而我却在这个最关键的时候离开了她，我想这会是我这一生中最大的遗憾，所以...”

露西知道接下来会发生什么，于是及时的抓住了对方有点冷静不了的手：“别担心孩子，原谅和补救这两件事永远都不会有太迟这种说法，只要你肯踏出这一步对方不可能不知道你要做的事情是什么的，别藏在自己的心里而是展示给她看。”

麦克斯这辈子也没和几个人谈过这件事，今天却和一个只认识了一个晚上的中年女人把心里想说的都说出来了，这种感觉前所未有——她独自一人在那个小镇经历了很多事情但由于各种原因和特殊情况似乎不可能找到一个人将这些当做苦水一样全吐出来，无论是克洛伊或者是那个一直死缠烂打的沃伦——每个人都不可信，这是她告诉自己的处世金句。

“谢谢您，夫人，我现在如释重负。”

看到麦克斯露出了笑容露西也很开心，能帮到这个孩子绝对是件好事。但很快她脸上的笑容就消失了，“嘿，你怎么流鼻血了？我的天，你这是怎么了，有患上什么病吗，我应该马上带你去医院看一下...”

麦克斯并不知道自己在流鼻血，当然也没有头晕和头痛。她赶紧用手堵住了从鼻子不停流下来的血，“没事的夫人，可能是有点不适应这里的环境吧，不会有事的相信我，休息一下就好了。”

“这怎么行？我始终担心你的安危，”她从麦克斯的眼中看出了抗拒也只好顺她的意愿，“但我也相信你不会对自己的身体不负责的，好吧现在让我们快点回去房间再休息一下，女爵要是看到你这样估计又要添乱了。”麦克斯这才好受了一点，让露西走到身旁把自己扶了起来，留下了一桌还没享用完的早餐。

 

下午两点，德国赫尔林根。

拿着香槟和礼物的隆美尔在家里扑了个空，自己的妻子去哪里了？儿子因为上班的缘故并不在家，他走到阁楼问打扫卫生的女仆，她把一封信给了隆美尔，信上只写了一句话：“法国见，我的英雄”。

玩的哪一出戏？自己的露西可不是那种调皮的人，而且也过了那个年龄了。隆美尔从女仆口中也问不出夫人去哪里，一时间也想不到她能在哪里等自己了。

法国？城堡？女爵不见了，多半是她在搞鬼了。

隆美尔只好在家里逗留了喝掉一杯茶的时间就又启程回去法国了，但临走前他又发现家里少了个人——还有一个女仆今天也没在家里干活，她好像是上两个月来到这里的。

 

下午五点，城堡。

回到房间睡了几个小时的麦克斯连午餐都没吃就直接载着露西和女爵从巴黎出发了。汽车在高速公路上一直畅通无阻，沿途的景色麦克斯也已经看腻了，除了开车她还在想另外的事：超能力暂时是回来了，但是那该死的“副作用”真的碍事，看来在这个世界还是不能乱用，要不然自己又得弄出什么惊天动地的大事。世界大战已经够乱了自己就别添乱了。

喂，你好意思说添乱？你不知道你现在帮的人是什么身份吗？他是隆美尔，德军的统帅、邪恶一方的指挥官，阻止了盟军登陆意味着什么自己不清楚吗？无数士兵将会死在那片海滩上，而德国赢得了这场战斗将会继续他们在这片土地为所欲为。

到底我做的事情是对的还是错的？为什么总是要我去抉择帮这一边还是另一边？

去死吧，我可不会再去管后果如何。

我的目标只有一个：回去现实世界，找回那个叫克洛伊·普莱斯的人。

开了几个小时终于回到了城堡，瑞秋早早站在门口等待她的归来。看到从车上下来的露西她恭敬的敬了个礼，“元帅夫人，欢迎您到访我们的指挥部，元帅应该对您的到来十分惊喜的。”

“是啊他一定会大吃一惊的，”露西走到瑞秋面前，“让我来到这里估计是来自你的主意吧，少校小姐？毕竟我觉得那个女孩可不像是那么有计划的人。”她当然知道麦克斯是个什么样的人。

瑞秋故作紧张但微笑着回答：“不要这么拘谨夫人，这是我们俩商量好的，绝对无意冒犯您，相信时间会证明我们的用心的。”做了一个请的动作让露西进入城堡。

“那希望你没有辜负她的用心。”露西走进了城堡，这次的任务就算是完成了。但是她的这句话明显有另外一层意思，瑞秋认为绝对是麦克斯说了些意义不明的话给这位元帅夫人听。

但是，这对自己没有一点坏处。

“嘿，我们进展的如何？”麦克斯凑到瑞秋耳边问。

“既然隆美尔回来的话就不必报告给斯派达尔了，等他一回来我就把盟军登陆的情报直接上报给他，他不可能会对此不上心的。”

“那就好，我的任务已经完成了，接下来就看你了。”

“德国自驾游好玩吗？没想到你真的能把她哄过来了。”

“我的超能力回来了，谢天谢地，没有它我都不能把这位大美女骗回来这里。”

“真的？看来我们的超级麦克斯终于回来了。”

“不要这样叫我。”

“那我要怎样才能奖励我的这位这么无畏又能干的小精灵呢？”瑞秋一只手搭在了麦克斯肩膀上。

“我开了一天的车了，只想快点回去我的房间上睡一觉。”麦克斯摆出一副小孩受了委屈的样子，迫使她隔壁这个人做一些很高调的事情。

“呵，你这是在暗示我？你会付出代价的小东西，掉进我的网里可就别再想挣扎了。”

“你最好别让我没办法参加晚餐，元帅还要找我解释这是怎么一回事，差点成了把他的妻子绑架起来的‘间谍’，我得准备转换下一个身份了。”

瑞秋直接抱起了麦克斯，让后者有点受宠若惊。

“那就先接受我的‘严刑逼供’吧，破坏分子，让你感受一下恶魔是如何惩罚你这种小坏蛋的。”

 

五点三十分，隆美尔的汽车驶入城堡，依旧拿着香槟和礼物并回到原点的隆美尔直接走进会议室问斯派达尔自己的夫人是否已经来到这里，对此也觉得无法相信的参谋长看着又累又气的上司只能承认了这个事实，这时她和女爵正在山上散步，隆美尔放下东西便往山的方向跑去。看到了正在和女爵散步的夫人气喘吁吁的隆美尔显得难以置信：她是怎么在一天之内从德国来到这里的？

他把目光投向了假装不知情的女爵，露西直接向他解释是自己要求女爵带她来到这里的，她希望能够来到这里度过自己的生日顺便旅游。一向对妻子宠爱有加的隆美尔不敢也不会批评露西这样做很危险，只好答应她留在这里直到6月6日和她一起过生日。

露西并没有说出麦克斯的名字，这就是她们的行动已经取得了成功的证明。

 

 

1944年6月5日晚上九点三十分，城堡指挥部。

露西来到城堡之后隆美尔一直陪伴在她的身边，他已经有很长一段时间没有和自己的妻子一起了，这两天的晚上他都会带着她到后花园或者山上漫步。瑞秋在昨晚就将盟军准备在诺曼底登陆的“情报”上报给了隆美尔，后者对此高度关注，命令斯派达尔加紧留意敌人的动向，同时也不断发出警告要求调动周边的部队前往诺曼底准备好战斗和支援补给的工作，但回应的速度是十分的低，到今天为止还没有收到任何部队的回复。

瑞秋拿着一份情报来到三楼斯派达尔的办公室，她正想敲门进去但听到了里面人们说话的声音：

“我们该怎样在电话里反击他？不到五分钟的时间他就出尔反尔了！”

“那我们就要在电话里比希特勒更强硬，如果我们没有足够的力量这次行动也不会成功的。”

虽然大概知道他们聊的话题是什么，但还是敲了两下门走了进去。一进来看到了三四个人围在桌子旁边，分别是霍法克和几个穿着西装的人，瑞秋没有理会他们走到斯派达尔面前递上情报：“将军，雷达监控显示15海里外有第二批敌人的运输部队，冯·撒尔姆裴尔特上校已经把自己的所有部队部署在帕迪加来的乡村区域了，我要给诺曼底的部队发布警报吗？”

看了情报的斯派达尔保持冷静的给出答复：“给伦德施泰特的部队打电话，让他们自己做决定吧，我等下会将这个情况告诉元帅的。”

瑞秋接到命令便离开办公室，把门关上后她依然在留意着里面的人的聊天内容：

“他们已经开始了吗？”霍法克问。

“即将波及整个诺曼底地区。”

 

 

1944年6月6日凌晨一点。

隆美尔在城堡接到来自马尔克斯的电话：敌人开始登陆了。

接下来的一个小时他和斯派达尔还有每个人都在地下室的作战室里忙的不停，他们不停地打电话催促附近所有部队马上前往诺曼底做好战斗准备工作，还是一样的答案：暂时没有答复。

“帕迪加来那边情况怎样？”斯派达尔问身边的人。

“有登陆的敌军，在这里和这里都有渡船登陆，有俘虏说他们会有更多人会陆续登陆。”阿尔丁格在地图指出盟军登陆的地方后隆美尔和斯派达尔都紧皱眉头，这下真的出大事了。

“如果我把第21军调去诺曼底你看行吗将军？”坦格洛夫问斯派达尔，然后将这支部队的所在位置从地图上指示给他看，隆美尔则依然在等待其他部队的支援答复。

“21军的军长没有回话，”一名军官无奈的放下了电话让斯派达尔过来接听，“他和他的安妮到巴黎去了。”

“他妈的什么？！”斯派达尔简直无法相信这里的部队指挥官到底是来度假还是镇守边疆。

“斯派达尔将军，电话。”又一个比较重要的电话，越想越气的斯派达尔走了过去，估计也不会是什么好事。

是马尔克斯打来的，内容让斯派达尔终于可以松一口气。

“了解，非常好，谢谢您，另外恭喜您将军。”刚才一脸憋屈的他随便回了几句便放下电话。

换了一副比较轻松的表情告诉隆美尔和在场的所有人：“是马尔克斯，英国人用草人进行登陆。他相信他可以用自己的力量来控制住局面。”说完很多人也放下了心里的一块巨石都笑了起来。

原来又是一次佯攻。

但这次动作未免太大了吧？一定有诈，隆美尔不敢掉以轻心。

“那我们现在做什么？”坦格洛夫有点破坏氛围的问了句。

“还能做什么，睡觉呗！”斯派达尔头也不回的往楼上走去。

“谁让你们睡的！继续给我盯着！敌人绝对还有大的动作，佯攻只是麻痹我们，继续给我打电话，将能调动的部队都给我天亮之前调到诺曼底去！让我的那几个装甲师做好准备开往诺曼底，全部人做好战斗准备！”隆美尔少有的怒吼吓到了打算回去睡觉的斯派达尔和所有人。

包括正在打电话给巴黎某个人的瑞秋。

 

 

早上六点，诺曼底前线。

在距离海边一公里的指挥部里，军官们围在一起唱着军歌庆祝他们的长官马尔克斯将军的53岁生日。正当所有人都认为这天会和以往一样是平静无事的时候，清晰可见的炮声打断了一切。警报声随之响起，马尔克斯最担心的事情还是发生了，他拄着拐杖走了出来。

眼前硝烟四起，他身后的部下们看着炮弹如陨石般砸到海滩上显得有些惊慌失措。

“这是英国的炮舰，丘吉尔送给我的生日礼物。”


	7. 出走

被世人称为“历史上最漫长的一天”的这天，注定不会过的平静。

隆美尔在早上六点接到马尔克斯的电话之后再也不能坐在城堡里目睹敌人在自己的阵地上登陆了，他不顾斯派达尔的反对亲自去到前线督战，在他认为这是“决定性的二十四小时”里他绝对不允许自己坐以待毙。

在巴黎官邸被无数个电话吵醒的西线总司令格尔德·冯·伦德施泰特始终不相信敌人会在诺曼底登陆，和其他人一样坚信这只是一次佯攻 - 包括在“狼穴”的希特勒也这样认为，自然也不同意将其他部队调动到诺曼底地区。气急败坏的“沙漠之狐”不得不带上自己少得可怜的部队前往前线，颇有螳臂当车的意味。

但是视死如归不代表胜利的几率可以提升到足以倾斜胜利的天平。

晚上十点三十分，从前线回到城堡的隆美尔不得不接受这一天从斯派达尔口中听到的各种坏消息：几个小时前盟军已经有多支先遣部队重装登陆并已经占领了几十平方公里的土地;德军在该地区的几个炮兵阵地遭到了重创;另外他们在城堡和其他几个地区的无线电台也被摧毁了，电话线被法国的破坏分子切断导致城堡的情报中心彻底瘫痪，军需补给也受到严重威胁。

但不幸中的万幸是：由于隆美尔及时将自己的几个装甲师调到诺曼底前线极大消耗了盟军的登陆部队，导致后者最终无法将五个登陆滩头连成一个整体，否则后果将不堪设想，在西线将会是无法挽回的灾难。

这一天隆美尔没有成功的抵挡住敌人的登陆，但是这天盟军也不得不承认损失惨重的事实，他们并没有取得理想的结果，以两败俱伤的结局熬过了这一天。

6月7日，得知隆美尔在诺曼底暂时抵挡住敌人大规模登陆，不想承认自己决策失误但又想挽回颜面的希特勒将西线的5个装甲师的指挥权交给了隆美尔，终于被信任而得到更多援助的隆美尔决心凭借这支精锐部队大举反击。面对严峻局势，他不得不把反击的第一个目标定为先阻止盟军将五个登陆滩头连起来，其次再确保卡昂和瑟堡等重镇。

装甲部队从一百多公里外赶来，一路上还遭到盟军的猛烈空袭损失惨重，但大部还是顺利到达海滩，在隆美尔的指挥下顶着盟军军舰炮火的轰击想盟军发起攻击，整个白天在盟军海空军绝对优势火力下，德军竟然仍可以大规模反击，让海峡对面的盟军最高层都觉得自己走了一步错棋。这天下午，从加来调来的部队成功支援了依然在诺曼底苦战的前线德军部队，隆美尔手上有了筹码更加信心十足，决心将在这里站稳脚跟的盟军彻底歼灭。

6月10日，在四天前登陆的十几万盟军被德军全部消灭，这一次再也没有敦刻尔克大撤退的壮观场面了，天时地利人和盟军一样都没有沾到，多达数万人被俘，死伤惨重。

历时四天的诺曼底登陆就这样以盟军的惨败告终。

麦克斯成功的改写了这个世界的历史：盟军没有成功在法国北部建立起一个稳固的根据地，马尔克斯也没有被盟军的空军袭击而死亡;而因阻止盟军登陆有功，隆美尔取代了伦德施泰特成为新任西线总司令。

那么问题来了：既然改写了历史一切都会因此而改变，那么将来将会发什么没人能知道答案，因为这就像走进黑洞一样，即便是神也永远无法知道未来会是怎样的？

唯一可以确定的，距离10月14日这天只剩下不到四个月了。

 

 

1944年6月19日下午，诺曼底前线。

瑞秋跟随斯派达尔前往巴黎参加会议，而隆美尔昨天就被“陛下”召唤到法国南部参加德军最高级别会议，所以麦克斯今天是孤身一人来到这里，今天也是她来到这个世界之后唯一一天身边所有熟悉的人都不在的日子。

巡逻的士兵起初看到有个女孩开着黑色奔驰来到这里都觉得不可思议，但是看到她的通行证之后他们又不得不开始对这位女士刮目相看 - 证件上可是有隆美尔亲自签名的准许，很多人都在私底下谈论着：她要么是隆美尔元帅的“秘书”要么就是一名从德国派来的特工，因为这种鬼地方可没有女性愿意前往。

还是这么一个年轻喜欢拿着相机的女孩。

麦克斯一下车就直接前往马尔克斯所在的指挥部，长时间没有休息的他有点疲惫的拄着拐杖查看着伤亡官兵总数以及其他方面详细的损失数据。看到这位将军因为自己而逃过死神的问候她很欣慰，上来就给了这位老军人一个拥抱，在附近商讨未来敌军再次登陆对策的其他军官看到这个场面和巡逻士兵一样也觉得很不寻常。麦克斯从包里拿出了一张照片送给他——上次拍的那张“孤独者”，麦克斯在照片后面写了一句话：寂寞总是暂时的，它终会被你所爱之人击败。

寒暄了几句之后麦克斯回到了这个曾经和瑞秋来过的地方，一股很浓的血腥味扑面而来让她感到很不舒服。这里没有她想拍的东西，把相机放回包里并面朝太阳看着远处的大海，本来应该是一望无际的蓝色此刻染上了一丝血红，就像一副由于画家的不满意而被他糟蹋了的油画，盟军最终的命运变成了和阿卡迪亚湾的鲸鱼们一样，躺在冰冷的沙滩上或者海水中。德军士兵在清理战场小心翼翼地拖走一具具尸体，作为始作俑者的摄影师心里的滋味此刻五味杂陈，但她还是选择了将这一切拍了下来。

当初在阿卡迪亚湾发生过的一切如今在这里又上演了一遍。

无论是哪种意义上，这都是她的“杰作”。

麦克斯不想再看下去了，她要离开这里。回去的途中她留意到了其中一具德军士兵的尸体，除了头部中枪外身体没有被子弹打中他是比较幸运的一个，因为躺在他旁边的战友被手雷摧毁得体无完肤，这已经是最不让人觉得恶心的说法了，由于没有泡在海水里所以没有完全腐烂掉否则如今已经成了一具白骨，或者说两具。

代入感在这个时候就不要这么强烈了，我知道当初发生过什么事情。

 

 

1944年7月2日晚上七点，城堡。

隆美尔还在从德国回来的路上，斯派达尔则在下午的时候独自一人回到城堡——瑞秋依然没有回来。

她到底去了哪里足足去了十天？斯派达尔有任务需要把她调回去德国一时半会儿回不来？又或者说，是我的问题？

估计后者的可能性最大了。

至于原因也许你该问问自己和她说过什么了。

 

“救了元帅之后会怎样？嗯...也许我们可以离开这片土地回到美国，去洛杉矶或者西雅图，管他的去哪里都行，也许我们可以在那里再商量一下怎样回到现实世界。”

——所以你就这么想要离开这里回到现实世界吗？

“嘿，我不是那个意思，但克洛伊在现实世界等着我，我不能在这个时候丢下她不管，当初我已经试过一次了我也不想再有第二次。”

——但是我已经回不去了。而且之前也说过，你能来到这个世界可能你也已经死了。

“如果真的是这样的话，那为什么我们还要执着的去救元帅？我们当初就看着盟军登陆解放法国，看着元帅最后死于自己人的手下不就可以了吗？大不了就是一个死循环，我和你始终都会在一个时间一个地点相遇，你唯一不知道的是麦克斯·考尔菲德长什么样子罢了，但我知道你是谁阿。”

麦克斯·考尔菲德，请问你当初是怎么救下一个已经绝望到想跳楼自尽的人的？

“对不起。相信我，如果真的到了那一天我想我绝对做不出选择，我讨厌做抉择，如果我做了一个让你无法接受的决定，请你不要惊讶也不要埋怨我，因为无论如何我都要离开这个地方，虽然这里有你，而且我也很喜欢你...”

——放心吧，我不会。我可不像克洛伊，我也不是。

 

这是麦克斯第一次让瑞秋走到这种尴尬的地步，也当然知道她是在说反话——从城堡第一次相遇的时候她就已经知道对方都各自掉进了自己的情网里再也无法挣脱开，但现在她又一次惹怒了这头狮子，后果有多严重自己心知肚明，她不想在那个时候说一套做一套的再去以安慰她的这种借口去挑衅她，被反咬一口的后果自己暂时已经承受不起了。

我这样做真的有错吗？

忙着思考世界难题导致她今晚和之前一样没什么胃口，晚餐随便吃了几口就离开了城堡。

她打算上山走一走。

从当初女爵带着自己下山的路原路返回，走了快一个多小时她觉得自己是爬不上去山顶回到那张长椅的地方了干脆就在这里附近走走，把迷路的后果抛诸脑后。

“迷路”算不了什么。反正她的脑袋到现在也已经进入了超载状态——这两个多月来的发生的每一件事都已经让这位高中生变化了不少。在布莱克威尔度过的那五天她心惊胆战，来到了这个世界这种刺激更是与日俱增，到底还会有什么等待着自己不得而知，但可以肯定的是她已经改变了历史，而在阿卡迪亚湾这意味着什么自己最了解不过了——那是会改变整个地方甚至世界的命运，而出发点其实很简单而且自私。

正当麦克斯打算漫无目的的继续在山上乱走的时候，她隐约看到自己的前方有两个人鬼祟的经过于是马上躲到旁边的树隐藏起来，其实在漆黑一片的这片树林里也没有这个必要。但她可以肯定，那个穿着裙子的女子只能是女爵——她今晚破天荒的没有和自己一起晚餐，这一点倒是很少见，麦克斯还以为她终于对自己的好感度没那么高了，但看到这一幕。

很好，原来你在这里还有个秘密情人，我也不用担心你的单身状态还要持续多久了，最好早点和这个人私奔吧。

不过记得临走前把城堡送给我。

还是个孩子吗麦克斯？还没到睡觉的时候做什么蠢梦？看着两人朝树林更深处走去，侦探新人马上紧跟目标的前进路线。女爵和不明人士十分谨慎或者说感觉到有人在跟踪他们所以越走速度越快，最后还直接跑起来了，幸亏麦克斯只是穿了双低跟鞋所以跟上他们的步伐还不算什么大问题，越是追踪他们自己越觉得像是一个忍者，就像在学校里她们所说的，不过她这种连潜伏都不会的忍者是不可能爬到树上给这双“苦命鸳鸯”一个惊喜了。

因为她觉得自己可能会是先遭殃的一方。

跑了很长一段距离后女爵和身份不明的人终于停了下来，麦克斯来不及喘口气便蹲了下来慢慢潜伏靠近两人的可监听范围，最后蹲在了距离女爵身后不到三米的一棵大树下，她很有必要偷听一下女爵和这位“秘密情人”到底在商量着什么“私奔计划”：

“你想死吗？我们不是说好了不要乱出手吗？你急什么？”

“妈的管不了这么多了，盟军登陆失败现在我的安全成了问题，早晚都得死还不如直接先杀掉他再说。”

“你是想他死还是想我死？隆美尔要是在这里出事了一定会怪到我的头上。我现在经常不在城堡已经有人在怀疑我了，如果不是来了个英国的女孩我早就暴露了，你我是保不住了，你最好找个机会离开法国，党卫军迟早要来我这查我。”

“什么？英国女孩？你他妈的这个破地方哪里来个英国女孩，依我看她就是个德国特工！妈的你之前还说带她在巴黎到处逛，她绝对是趁你不在的时候通风报信了，我当初真的不应该相信你...”

“你什么意思？没我做你的接头人、没我给你送食物你早就饿死在这里了，现在你们的军队失败了就赖我头上了？我警告你，隆美尔没有想参与刺杀希特勒的意图，这一点他身边的参谋长和我暗示过，杀掉他对你对任何人都没好处，德国人还会因此有借口报复整个法国。反正你们早晚都会从法国某个地方登陆的你就别费这么多心思了，趁现在德国人还没怀疑快点离开这里，要不然你和我都会死无葬身之地。”

“呵，现在倒想甩掉我了是吗？我告诉你我从来到这里的那一刻我就觉得你会叫人来监听这里，我到现在依然坚信这一点，你今晚最好和我回山洞解释清楚...”男子说完拉着女爵的手想带她回他的住处，但女爵似乎很抗拒。

两人朝着麦克斯的方向走来。

好了忍者你该马上离开这里了。

她打算朝他们的反方向躲过他们的视线，谁知脑袋突然有一种被人那一颗钉子一锤砸下去的感觉，头好像要裂开了，麦克斯双手抱着头痛苦的躺在地上，弄出来的动静足够让两人知道麦克斯的位置。

女爵第一个发现痛苦倒地的麦克斯，跪在了她身前，“麦克斯？我的天你怎么会在这...”

麦克斯已经痛得有点神志不清了，连她听到的东西都带着强烈的耳鸣：

“他妈的，你还说她不是间谍？我现在就一枪打死她！”

“你疯了吗？在这里开枪？我警告你别再发疯了，我现在就要带她回去。”

“我疯？我看疯的人是你！你最好马上给我解释清楚要不然我真的会一枪打死她......喂你怎么了，喂...”

麦克斯双眼不听话的开始闭上，也逐渐听不到男子说的内容，趁着这还算醒着的最后时刻她还是想举起右手，把最后一点筹码押在了自己的那已经失灵的超能力。

 

当然，和那次一样，救不了自己。

 

 

与此同时，巴黎市区一个私人俱乐部。

内森本来打算今晚下班之后就去蒙巴特区的军官高级俱乐部好好的玩一晚，谁知刚走出办公室就被奥伯格叫住，吓得他以为自己的上司要搞自己——这个戴着眼镜的光头怪人和那个校长没什么任何本质上的区别，唯一不同点可能就是同样都是酒鬼但一个身上有枪罢了。

幸好也当然他并没有要搞掉内森的意思，只是把他连哄带骗的带上车来到了这个地方。

进入空无一人的高级私人俱乐部后内森跟着奥伯格沿楼梯爬上七楼来到一间贵宾房的门前，一个身材有点壮的保镖挡在门前要求他们交出手枪和所有随身携带的物品才能进去，前者并不知道这个地方的安全系数如此的高，里面的人一定非富则贵而且绝对不是等闲之辈——这个时势也就只有破坏分子才会那么愚蠢又正大光明的公开自己的所作所为。见奥伯格居然主动交出他也只好照做，保镖收掉两人的武器之后才拿出钥匙打开了锁住的房门，踏进这间房间的第一步内森就很不喜欢这里了——这里的灯光略带阴暗，透过玻璃镜面的砖墙的弹射给人一种堕入魔窟的错觉，里面的人一直在窃窃私语各自和身边的人在密谋什么不见得人的事情，而他也有种不安的感觉。

妈的这种地方真的一刻都不想待下去。

加上自己在内这个小小的房间内一共七个人，除了穿军装的自己的和队长个个都是西装革履。这里的所有人内森都认识：都是巴黎的一些上流人士，但坐在七点钟方向角落的人让他不能放松警惕，因为他是现任巴黎市长皮埃尔·泰丁格。

看到“主子”驾到泰丁格放下刚点着的雪茄站了起来：“两位队长先生，欢迎大驾光临。”

与奥伯格意味深长的握了几秒手，而内森看上去有点怯场或者说不想和这些人扯上太多关系所以没有和他握手而是继续向前走并找了个位置坐了下来，让今晚聚会的发起者有些尴尬而无奈。

泰丁格坐了个请的动作：“两位请坐”，看到两个最重要的人物都坐下来了自己也放心的继续主持他今晚的聚会，“在座的这几位，相信两位先生都认识就不用再介绍了。”

再次看了看周围坐着的这几个人，个个都是曾经担任过职务的人、这个国家硕果仅存的精英人士。可惜他们当初实在是太能干了而被一些德军高层看不上所以被排斥在巴黎顶层人士的名单外。但这些都是四年前的事了，当初的德军不允许由精英管理这片地方，如今则恰恰相反——风水轮流转，现在他们最缺的东西就是人才，更准确的说是他们本土的人才。

“副队长先生，一直都和您不熟，以后希望大家可以好好合作。”坐在内森左边的一个人率先向内森示好，看得出来他们都是愿意听从自己的命令的。

内森只是笑了笑没有理会他：“今晚各位共聚一堂，似乎我能听到一些秘密？”

这种小型聚会他参加过不少，搞这些小帮派会议通常都是只有一个主题：权力和利益的分配。

“我已经决定，辞去市长的职务，”泰丁格坐下后说的第一句话就让内森不得不打醒精神，“下一届主要的领导班子包括您在内基本都在这里了。在座的各位就是法兰西的未来。”

这群老狐狸又在玩什么把戏？居然连自己都被摆了上来。

估计奥伯格这个混蛋脱不了干系。

摆出一副无功不受禄的样子：“我？呵呵，我不懂这是什么意思。而且我相信赖伐尔总理不会贸然同意市长先生您的辞呈的，你为大巴黎付出了这么多怎么可能...”

“克莱里希副大队长，不如先听清楚市长先生说完然后再慢慢提出你的疑问不好吗？”奥伯格有点不耐烦的打断自己的试探。

很明显他是这一切背后的主谋。

泰丁格点头笑了笑：“没错。您，年轻有为的克莱里希副大队长将会成为巴黎的副市长兼警察局长，这个提议在座所有人都十分赞成也希望由您出任这两个位置。大家都知道这半年来破坏分子多了不少，到处搞破坏扰乱我们的治安秩序，无论是给我们还是德国都添了不少麻烦，我们绝对不能也不允许看到一个没有秩序而混乱不堪的故都城市，而这就需要一位出色的纪律部队统帅来完成这项任务，纵观整个法国，这两个职位非您莫属了。”

封官许愿，看来奥伯格这只老狐狸到底还是想利用自己和这群人来达到他“挟法人以令天下”的真正目的。

今晚这条贼船看来无论如何自己都只能上去了，但自己并非没有选择：他可以弄沉它也可以翻身做船长，问题是哪一个对自己更有好处。

“当然，我的辞呈赖伐尔总理在今天下午就已经批准了，因为我的继任人选连他也表示十分满意，单凭这一点我可以保证我辞作出职的决定是正确且明智的。”

“等等，主要的人基本都在这里？那就是说主角还没上场咯？”内森明显听出了这其中有点不对，于是趁机想调动一下氛围，其实他只是想知道到底这个人是谁。

虽然巴黎市长这个位置实质上不过是一个虚位，但如果得到了党卫军的支持就不一样了——这个人可以凭借德国人做自己的靠山，加上维希政府的支持作为后盾在这座昔日的首都城市确立起自己为中心的一个新的秩序体系，这样一来坐上这个宝座就等于是成为了巴黎乃至整个法国的“一人之下万人之上”。早在之前奥伯格就和自己说过他不喜欢皮埃尔·泰丁格这个人——唯利是图的骑墙派，这种人在法国不会占少数，而且这种人正是由于投机主义和狡猾本性，不仅帮不了一点忙反而随时有可能会在关键时候出卖自己的倾向，所以对此只有一个办法：鹬蚌相争。泰丁格得不到奥伯格的支持所以他注定要下台，而换谁上去这个位子内森无从得知，因为他一直都没有听说过关于这方面的消息。

由于隆美尔成功阻止了盟军登陆，法国暂时还是德国人的天下，但不可否认如今已经是非常时期，德国人必须要利用现有的一切资源去对抗盟军，因此无论是内部还是外部因素都促使泰丁格这种无能而且见风使舵的傀儡不可能再坐在这个位置上了，随着战争形势日益严峻的既成事实，党卫军甚至是德军都认为需要找一个人能够控制住局面至少有绝对的条件和能力可以管住巴黎这座城市，在他们眼里，谁统治了这里即等于统治了整个法国。

但听他的意思这次并不是恶性竞争而是退位让贤？

“哈哈哈，年轻人就是会调侃。没错，新任市长还没来到，她总是喜欢迟到，不过应该也快到了，主角都是压轴出场的不是吗？”泰丁格一脸的笑容让大家也接受主人公迟到的事实。

“她？新市长是位女士？噢，那也真的太让我惊讶了，我已经迫不及待想知道她到底是谁了。”

他心知肚明，这个人只能是她，但又十分希望不要是她。

锁住的房门再次打开了。一个穿着浅蓝色长裙的女人走了进来，看到她的样子内森无奈的闭上双眼低下了头内心里不断的咒骂着一个人。

 

 

他妈的。

 

 

“各位先生们晚上好，我是桑德琳娜·泰丁格，新任巴黎市长，希望各位多多关照。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桑德琳娜这个名字总是让我想起《Angelina》...


	8. 女爵

瑞秋一进来就坐在内森身旁，在向所有人讲述自己一旦就职以后的计划蓝图的同时也不时向内森递几个眼神，后者不想破坏女王的这出戏只好和以前一样处处迎合，导致在场所有人都对他们俩留下了一个“金童玉女”的印象。瑞秋三言两语就把眼前这些只会空谈的社会精英哄得东倒西歪，对他们又是封官又是承诺，就像是一个圣诞老人随便洒一些雪他们都以为那些就是礼物，一个劲的向前扑去。

内森一直看着眼前这个名为桑德琳娜·泰丁格的女人，她比之前莱奥妮·雷曼这个角色还要大了几岁——转换角色的其中一个好处就是可以调整自己的年龄，现在的她估计有二十七岁左右，要命的是比那个陆军少校还多了一份妖娆，越是这样越让人不能把眼睛从她身上挪开。

成为这座城市的长官到底对她有什么好处？她到底有什么意图？莫非又是为了她的那个摄影师情人吗？脑袋里突然多了一堆问题的内森因为酒精和其他原因想不出答案，他只知道瑞秋从来就不喜欢她那个以隐藏真相为由处处对任何人包括自己设防的政客父亲，而她现在这样做岂不是在步他的后尘？

不过话说回来，一个不到三十岁的女人就能够爬到权力巅峰在历史上还真的没几个，而像她这样轻而易举的，前无古人后无来者了吧？

有超能力的人真的可以为所欲为，历史对她们而言就是一堵涂鸦墙任意涂画。

谈完对巴黎的未来蓝图之后，这位新市长就找了个借口离开了，内森随即开了个玩笑说自己“务必要护送新市长安全到家”，在众人一阵笑声中他也离开了这个一刻都不想多待的地方，在走廊一直小跑直至追上瑞秋并拽住了她。

“你他妈这是在干什么？”瑞秋变得越来越疯狂了，虽然也不是不可以但总得让自己有继续演下去的余地，要不然还有谁会配合她的演出。

“准副市长，作为一个准备时刻面对公众的人物就尽量别说脏话了。”瑞秋没有看他，甩开了他钳住自己的手。

“你上次在电话里可没和我说你要这样做，现在还变成了巴黎市长？你是真的不要命了？”

“我的命不在我这里难道你忘记了？呵，不过早晚都会是我的东西。放心，我知道你想问什么，那个人死不了。”

提到那个人内森不由得心里多了一分恐惧。

“我不准......我希望你不要再动她了，她现在和一个死人已经没区别了，况且她死了对你一点好处都没有，这一点你自己心里有数。”

“所以我就这么不招人爱吗？”她说话的语气越是平静越让人觉得恐怖。

曾经对那个人抱有幻想结果她最后爱的人依然不是自己，现在就连眼前的这个人、这个奴隶都在想尽千方百计摆脱自己的枷锁控制，我就这样一定要得到众叛亲离的结局才能算是最好的结尾吗？

我恨你们这些口是心非的人，我恨你们这些口口声声说爱我的人。

把我捧上神坛又要看着我慢慢从顶峰摔下来就是你们想要的表演效果？

“如果我...如果我不爱你的话我还会像现在这样为你卖命吗？早就和你说过了你的‘情人’就是那个脾气，你以为你是那个蓝发朋克婊子？......喂，你该不会是被她迷上了吧？虽然我知道她有这种魅力...”

“给我闭嘴！”

终于还是揭穿了。

“别在我面前提起她，我也不想再聊到这个话题了。给我记住，你永远都只会是我最忠诚的一条狗，别和我说爱我什么的狗屎，听我命令是你的唯一选择，我就是这个世界的肖恩·普雷斯科特给我记住了！”

所以你们是闹僵了吗？我现在成了出气筒对不？

内森冷笑了一声，“遵命，老爸！”他转变主意打算回到房间再喝几杯，但在进去之前还是说了刚才一直想说的话，“无论如何，我心甘情愿为你卖命的原因是因为她而不是你，虽然这句话有点毛病。我爱你是真的，你尽管当做是狗屎话。但我可以告诉你，如果再被我发现她出什么状况的话，可就别怪我不再听你的命令了，普洛斯彼罗大人。”

“滚回去吧，奴隶。”这一幕就这样收场了。

但是怒火烧得再旺也烧不掉自己越发剧烈的头痛——转角走到楼梯前她再也抑制不了不断从鼻子里流出来的血只能用手堵住，但还是有几滴血滴在了自己的裙上，她知道这是自己一而再再而三的玩火所付出的代价也早就习以为常，但是这一次疼痛的程度比之前的总和还要大，因为如今她要操控的可不止是自己的能力。

这个世界已经开始不受她的控制了。

“该死，”感觉到自己也和那个人一样开始变得虚弱的瑞秋更像在咒骂自己，“可别想这么容易就能逃出我的手掌心，游戏才刚刚开始，宝贝。”

 

 

 

我，在哪？

 

“还睡？我建议你快点清醒过来，澄清一下这可不是我做的，不过我希望你别再像阿卡迪亚湾那样后知后觉了。”

 

“你...是谁？”

 

“我的天，你居然忘记了我是谁？我可是被你害惨了，明明你是我最喜爱的作品。”

 

“杰，杰弗森老师？”

 

“看看你，为了你的好朋友落到这个地步，值得吗？”

 

“不可能，你不是死了吗？”

 

“嘿，跑题了麦克斯同学。”

 

“我救我爱的人有错吗？你把她杀了我没有杀死你你还没感谢我。”

 

“哦，谢谢你的不杀之恩。麦克斯，我死没死不是重点，我在你的心中死了没有才是关键，别忘记了我当初和你说过的话：只有被人射杀的觉悟才有资格开枪杀人，和我对着干也要有随时被我干掉的觉悟。”

 

“操你妈，我真的应该叫大卫一枪打死你！”

 

“那真的很可惜你没这么做。我都说了，不是我不想死而是你不想我死，否则我怎么会存在于你的梦境里？”

 

“那我现在就结束这场噩梦。”

 

“嗯，说得好，也确实是时候结束这场噩梦了，毕竟你已经无法回头了。”

 

“你别想以为这样就能操控住我，你不过是个人渣而已。”

 

“放心吧，我相信很快你就会再见到我的，早晚你都会知道你需要我的，咱们拭目以待。”

 

 

 

“小姐！小姐！快醒醒！”女爵家的女仆边叫麦克斯边把她摇醒，总算把这位刚才还在做噩梦的人叫醒了。

麦克斯整个额头都是汗，这场伴随着剧烈头痛的噩梦滋味可想而知，发高烧都比这个好受的不知道哪里去，一副十足赖床的样子让女仆彻底没招了：“小姐，你想睡客房就早说啊，这间房间我已经很久没有打扫过了，你一睡就是一天都算了还是全裸着，要是感冒了或者是怎样病了老爷怪责下来我就死定了！”

头还有点晕乎乎的麦克斯完全没有把这段话听进去，一直摸着额头有点艰难的坐了起来，女仆马上把枕头架起来让她好好挨着，打了个大呼噜才和女仆说：“你刚才说什么？”

差点就气死这名绑着麻花辫的金发姑娘：“哎哟小姐你别还这么调皮了，老爷刚才还打电话问我为什么你睡到现在都没有接电话，我说你帮元帅先生做一点事没在城堡才算蒙混过关，你要是还不起来打回给他估计他又得骂你一顿。”

“老爷？什么老爷？我不懂你在说什么，”头痛总算散了一点，麦克斯揉了揉眼睛，感觉自己身体有点冷便低头看了看——一副完美没有瑕疵的身体展现在自己眼前，她瞪大了眼睛然后马上弯着身子把睡着时踢掉的被子包住了自己，“发生了什么？！”

她已经想不起来自己发生过什么事情了，来不及尖叫也不会这样做，抬头看了看自己睡的这间房间，很明显的没有人住过的迹象，连就在她隔壁的床头灯都能清晰看到有一层很深的灰尘，怕是有一段时间没人来打扫了。

“小姐，我知道你经常不在自己的房间睡，但你选了个整座城堡有史以来都没有人住过的客房就寝不觉得有点存心找我的麻烦吗？”女仆忍不住吐槽了一下。

“女爵，女爵呢？她在哪，我要见她！”麦克斯感觉到事情有点不对劲，这位之前从未见过的女仆她也是到现在才发觉，有种不祥的预感出现自己的脑海中。

难道世界线又变了？

或者说瑞秋出事了？

“什么？你昨晚喝了多少啊小姐，你自己就是女爵啊，我的天哪你酒量不好就别喝这么多好不好啊，睡到现在都还有宿醉......嘿，你要去哪里啊，先把衣服穿上啊...”话说到一半就看到脸色不断变差最后惊慌失措的女爵大人从床上跳了下来并冲出房间让她也跟着惊慌失措的拿着睡衣跑了出去。她一个女的身娇肉贵竟然裸着身子在这座城堡里裸奔，要是被那些德军看到了并传到老爷耳边，估计她会死的很惨。

麦克斯跑了一半才记起自己现在是全裸的状态，转身跑回去从女仆手中拿过睡衣穿上之后继续在走廊上百米冲刺着。她现在最担心的是瑞秋现在的角色已经不再是莱奥妮·雷曼而是其他的角色，但她会和第一次见到自己一样忘记了自己的存在，或者说她根本已经不会再出现在这座城堡里，可能会在巴黎甚至是法国或德国的某个地方。

该死的，麦克斯·考尔菲德，玩那个破能力还没玩够吗？总算把自己玩脱了吧？

这下好了，一旦确认了瑞秋不存在于这里她就可以开始一段寻人之旅了，这段时间下来她已经忍受够了没有人陪伴自己身边的感觉。她讨厌孤独，当初离开阿卡迪亚湾是家人的决定自己无力反抗，五年后回到故地好不容易下定决心找回自己最爱的人却又遇上了这种破事。

再到现在...

她应该感到庆幸还是无助？每一次她都能找到一个爱自己也愿意为自己付出包括生命在内的一切东西的人，但到了最后要么是自己搞砸了，要么就是各种事件的巧合造成的连锁效应最后让那个人只能存在于自己的世界里。

我就活该这样一辈子活下去了吗？还是说这就是我拥有超能力付出的代价？

还给你吧，上帝。我他妈真的不需要这样的生活。

“女爵”麦克斯在自己的城堡里迷路了。今天的城堡没有了昔日德军来来往往穿梭于办公室的热闹变得空无一人，物是人非的既视感，但她还是没有被这种环境所影响，尽管从客房区裸奔开始到现在来到了城堡的西区足足花了她十分钟但目的地还是来到了——三楼的军事会议室。

她总算看到一个自己认识的人——坦格洛夫在会议桌前查阅等一下开会用的文件。麦克斯赤着脚跑到他身旁，而后者被这位赤脚穿着睡衣而且头发有点乱的睡美人惊到了。

“哇哦女爵，有什么我可以帮你的吗？元帅他被元首召唤回国了估计没有这么快回来。”通常女爵找坦格洛夫八成都是问隆美尔的行踪，久而久之也就理所当然的见面第一句就是这样回答她。

“坦格洛夫，你知道我是谁吗？”麦克斯抓住了他的手着急的想知道答案。

他笑了笑：“什么你是谁，你就是你啊。女爵你今天怎么了奇奇怪怪的，伯爵先生要是看到你这样可不得了，快回去洗个脸吧，不过我想说即便你现在这个打扮也还是那么的美，噢我的天哪...”眼前这个长得帅气的上校看上去也没有说谎。

“我是麦克斯啊，麦克斯·考尔菲德啊，难道你忘记了？”

“额，考尔菲德？天哪女爵你是不是有点做梦做到分不清现实还是梦里了？你姓拉罗什富科，麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵，你不会是喝多了现在还有点宿醉吧？好了现在我帮你拉回到现实了，我要准备一下斯派达尔将军的会议先不说了...”坦格洛夫轻轻的挣脱开了麦克斯的手朝门口走去。

麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵，我真的变成了女爵？

转换角色，难道说瑞秋死了？

马上拉住坦格洛夫不让他走：“那雷曼呢？莱奥妮·雷曼这个人你有没有印象？之前你和她去过巴黎的党卫军总部把一个英国人带回来城堡的，这你没有忘记吧？”

坦格洛夫一脸疑惑：“你怎么知道的？我确实有从巴黎党卫军总部把一个英国人带回来给元帅问话，但是那次就只有我一个人带着几名士兵去巴黎把他带回来的，并没有你所说的其他人。另外我也没有听说过你的女仆里面有人叫做莱奥妮·雷曼的呀，这怎么听都像个德国女孩的名字，可我们这里也没有女军人啊！我的天，女爵你真的应该洗个脸喝杯茶清醒一下。好吧我真的要忙了，今晚有空再和你聊。”会议室又剩下了麦克斯一个人。

完了。真的完了。

仿佛丢了魂一样的麦克斯在女仆的带路下回到了自己的房间洗了个澡。脱掉睡衣看着浴室镜子里头发凌乱但皮肤变得雪白无暇的自己，脸上多了一分成熟、身体也变得更加诱人但心里也因此不寒而栗。

我到底是在蜕变还是一成不变？

这个问题其实一直困扰了她很久。让一个女高中生短时间经历了这么多足以让正常人送进精神病院的事情这必须是一个值得仔细研究的问题。到底接下来这个被强加在自己身上的角色会发生什么事情她无从得知。

但还是那句，经历了这么多，随遇而安已经成为了一种本能。

而且自己身上不是还有一个未被证明的命题吗？

嘿，你依然是那个开了“上帝模式”的麦克斯，最多也只是换了个姓氏而已。

洗完澡走出浴室从衣柜五颜六色的衣服里挑了一件很普通的粉红色衬衫裙穿上，她又有了去山上散步的打算——也许是因为她在那里完成一次角色转换的关系导致她有了这个想法。既然事情已经发生了，如今最好的心理治疗就是给自己一个冷静下来好好思考的机会，而那个地方、一切的起点也许算是一个不错的选择。

她在这个近乎绝望的时刻突然想出了一个情非得已的办法，或者说下策。

可能会让自己后悔这样做，但也有可能让自己彻底完成这次“蜕变”。

离开房间前她打算带上自己的单肩包——她的宝丽来还有瑞秋送她的徕卡相机都还在，这应该是目前得到的唯一一个好消息了——她还能找到她，终有一天。但她在发现自己的单肩包的地方还发现有一个装的鼓鼓的背包，打开一看发现里面有很多食物和几瓶酒，而且她能闻到里面的面包有点变霉的味道。

这是一条很值得研究下去的线索：女爵之前一直都是趁着自己不注意就溜出去躲到村庄里和村民的孩子们玩——这是她自己的解释。但麦克斯始终都不相信这个有点狡猾又不太会演戏的贵族，至少这个背包可以证明她绝对有一些不可告人的秘密行动，至少不能给隆美尔身边的人知道。

到底在这之前发生过什么事情？

麦克斯并没有再往下想，直接拿起单肩包就离开了。

还是那几公里的山路，还是那个山上的悬崖，还是那张长椅，眼前也还是那幅宜人的景象，还是那个坐在这里观看风景的人，但她的身份已经不一样了。

她现在真真正正的变成了这个世界里的人了，她成为了这片风景所在的土地的拥有者。

从刚开始以为自己跳进了另外一条时间线，或者说又是另一场梦，但没想到这场梦变得越发真实荒诞且充满危险，本性善良的麦克斯是否真的不应该存在于任何一个世界上？

你看看这个世界，一直都在演绎着一场你死我活成王败寇的人类的极致博弈，德军个个如狼似虎、盟军人人整装待发，连自己所在的这座城市都有着成千上万的平民在饰演着反抗者和解放者的配角，而你呢？一个躲在城堡里还在看着眼前一片平原的女爵？

没错，你还没醒过来，麦克斯·考尔菲德。

不，现在是麦克斯·拉罗什富科了。

“七月的黄昏总是那么的好看，不禁让人联想到很多事情，不是吗麦克斯？”她一生中最不想再听到的声音又出现在自己的耳边。

变换角色、瑞秋失踪、没有任何线索，一切都将麦克斯逼到了绝境但没有人能为她出谋划策和挺身而出。

她实在是没有办法了，所以，与魔鬼暂时结盟？

“你知道我能改变时间以至改变历史，瑞秋·安布尔也一样，但现在她又一次人间蒸发了，我也已经想不出有什么办法走出这个迷局了，所以我要你给我个建议告诉我应该怎么做？”麦克斯居然会从自己嘴里吐出这句话，但自己没有任何后悔的意思。

都说魔鬼计谋多端，现在倒要看看你有多大能耐。

“嗯，很好嘛，总算没有之前那种态度了，”马克·杰弗森从麦克斯身后出现并坐了下来，“看吧，接受我也没有那么难不是吗？”他翘着腿拧过头来看着她一脸茫然的样子。

“请不要答非所问，不然你可以消失了。”

“我只是有点小兴奋而已，你知道你在我心里是什么地位的。”

去你妈的，听到这句话真的感到很恶心。

“你知道为什么我选择成为一名摄影师吗？和你一样，都喜欢那种将时间凝固住的感觉，那一瞬间的美丽是这个世界最完美的作品，当然这还必须加上我所追求的那种堕落少女的无辜。不然我为什么要利用内森还有他的家族打造一个这么豪华的地下室去完成我对这种艺术品的追求...”

麦克斯挥起自己的右手想给这个人渣一拳，但拳头从他的左脸贯穿在右耳出来，本人毫发无损。

眼前的杰弗森不过是从麦克斯脑海中浮现出来的一个幻像，他听命于麦克斯的意识，只要她发送一个指令他马上消失，但是他真的只存在于意识之中吗？

“哈哈哈，现在的年轻人都这么开不起玩笑吗？我都已经是你的手下败将了提一下当年勇也总没问题吧？”他摆出了一副人畜无害的样子妄图让自己曾经的学生消气。

“我警告你最好乖乖的回答我的问题。”麦克斯语气变得冰冷。

“嘿，冷静一点，好好好我来问问你：为什么瑞秋会突然消失呢？你觉得她这个人会被什么东西所执着，或者说，她会因为什么人而变得怒不可遏？”

“你的意思是因为我？”

找不出问题答案的人总是忘记从自己身上找原因。

“难道是我？好好想想，当初你来到这个世界遇到的第一个你认识的人是谁，当初给你在这个世界生存的基本技能的人是谁，谁让你可以随心所欲的左你最喜欢的事，谁让你鼓起勇气并肩作战赢得一场没有硝烟的战争，又是谁和她说她爱的人其实不是自己而是她同样爱的人而且也没有机会留在这里继续爱自己，嗯？”

这么一针见血又简单直接的解答过程让这位学习成绩还算过得去的摄影师一下子呆了。

怎么就没想到，那一晚的对话会让那个人一走了之？

其实在埃菲尔铁塔上的对话麦克斯的内心一度动摇了——自己可能真的已经死去，八成是自己牺牲整个世界也要救一个人的这个决定被某个神觉得她抢了自己的职位所以只好先下手为强，把她丢进了二战时期的巴黎——人间炼狱接受一下违背死神意愿的后果。加上瑞秋也能回溯时间并且已经无数次陷入了这个死循环，想否认自己还在现实世界活着是不可能了。

其实这两个多月下来她也已经将自己狭小的心扩建了，那里多了一个住客名叫瑞秋·安布尔，或者叫莱奥妮·雷曼——她爱的只是这个世界的她，就算只有万一这个说法她在现实世界最爱的人，永远是那个无可取代的无价之宝。

问题是她忽略了一件事：瑞秋·安布尔是一个不达到目的不会心死的人。

而最可笑的环节是：告诉我这一切真相的人居然是他。

因果报应是个婊子，麦克斯。

“所以说，她现在是在惩罚或者说在怨恨我了？呵，我也不是那种任人蹂躏的蝼蚁，招惹我的人不会有好下场，你就是反面教材，当然还有那个被我玩得团团转的金发小婊砸。”麦克斯始终挂着一个坏笑的表情，这是杰弗森从没看到过的一个表情。

“拿不了相机真的是对我这位摄影师的一种折磨。看看你，在我眼前这个麦克斯绝对是另一个崭新的麦克斯。”

麦克斯站了起来冷笑一声，依旧看着眼前的黄昏平原，“过奖了。另外，谢谢你，现在你可以改口了，那天不是你给我上的最后一节课，你现在还是我的老师，杰弗森老师。”

“不不不，我已经不是什么老师了，我就是一个鬼魂之类的不存在与任何一个世界的无生命体，早就已经没有任何身份和意义可言，不过既然你这样说，我倒想有一个符合我现在的新身份。”

“是什么？”

他消失了，回到了麦克斯的脑海中，由刚才从脑里投射出来的意识幻像变成了回荡在周围的一种声音，更像是某种信仰的东西在给自己某种扭曲的精神鼓励。

 

 

 

“我想成为你的恐惧，啃咬你心里最后那一丝的仁慈，吞噬你身体里那颗打着正义旗号的纯洁的灵魂。”

 

“我要做你梦寐以求的那颗毒药，助你摧毁这个被瑞秋·安布尔操控的世界。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全场最佳：人渣组合。


	9. 蜕变

做梦去吧，人渣。

 

“哦对了，貌似你还没恢复你的记忆，那我再给你一个提醒吧：很快就会有一个人来找你了。”杰弗森没完没了的阻止麦克斯将他塞回到她的脑袋里。

“什么意思？什么人？现在就给我讲清楚，破鬼魂！”

“就在你六点钟方向，不过他好像挺容易对付的，我就不打扰你俩了。”话刚说完，突然有个人从麦克斯身后将她带走。

他一直拽着自己的手跑进树林里，就像那天晚上发生的事情。来到一个自认为不太会被德军巡逻发现的地方之后才肯停下来，麦克斯二话不说马上甩开她的手。

就是这个之前才演过一模一样的剧情她依然没有记起来。

“妈的，你想饿死我吗？说好的一个星期给我送一次食物，这他妈都星期几了，如果不是还有一点面包我真的就饿死在山洞里了，”穿着棕色大衣、戴着帽子一脸胡渣的男人体力严重透支实在太累只好双手撑着膝盖不停的喘气，“喂，我知道那晚是我太冲动，但你也总不能这么公主脾气吧？想想我的处境，我和你都是一条船上的你忘记了吗？我死了你也会很麻烦...”

“你是谁？”麦克斯冷冰冰的抛出这句话。先不说现在什么都记不起，就算恢复了回忆她也需要从这个人身上得知尽可能多的东西，最好是一件不剩。

“什么？你他妈喝多了吗？我是谁你都不知道吗...”

麦克斯掐住了他的脖子，力量不断向她的手集中，他的喉结她能感触到，他的大动脉在跳动她能感觉到，想掐死他一点都不难，再施加一点点力度足矣——他已经喘不来气，只有几声哽咽，身体已经挤不出多余的力气去挣脱这个女人，眼睛因为被掐住脖子的缘故睁得很大，看着这个和之前完全不是同一个人的女人一脸享受的表情，顿时心里产生了一个问题：她到底是谁？

麦克斯当然不是想杀死他，而是让他尝尝答非所问的后果，看到他几乎要窒息致死的样子她还是松开自己有点不受控制的手。

要怪就怪那个人渣老是答非所问让我现在想找个人发泄一下。

差点被掐死的人跪在地上大口的吸着空气的同时干咳了几声，“你...你想干什么？想杀了我吗？你真的忘了你自己在做什么事情吗？”

“我不想再问相同的问题。我是谁，你又是谁，我们合作要做什么，一五一十都说出来，否则我接下来要做的事情就没这么简单了。”麦克斯依然是面无表情冷冰冰的说出这句话，让苟且偷生的男子只能全盘托出。

“好好，我说我说，”男子先举起双手以示投降，“你的名字叫做麦克斯·拉罗什富科，这片土地和城堡村庄的主人。我叫艾伦·怀特，英国军情六处的人，上级派我潜入法国搜集任何关于隆美尔和诺曼底地区的情报，他们叫我来到这里找接头人，她是这个城堡的女主人、一个姓拉罗什富科的女爵，也就是你。本来我已经掌握了很多情报包括隆美尔准备在6月6日他妻子生日那天离开这里回去他德国的家，但是不知道哪个天杀的居然知道盟军会在那天登陆，警告隆美尔和德国人提前做好防御，盟军虽然在诺曼底确实登陆成功但还是被隆美尔镇压下去，原本我计划等盟军在诺曼底登陆在那里建立基地之后就可以功成身退，结果现在我成了被抛弃的人，无论是我的上级还是你。”男子越说越沮丧，虽然这只是他糟糕的人生中又一次不幸。

之前怎么就没想到？原来女爵也是个破坏分子，难怪每次她不在的时候都会出状况。

“军情六处？一个搞情报的特工会这么狼狈？我还以为你们这种多重身份的人都是那种自以为是社会精英生活过得很滋润的，还真是颠覆了我对这个职业的印象。”麦克斯有点幸灾乐祸。

他一声冷笑：“别傻了，我不过是个刚入职一个月的新人，这种玩命的事情换做是谁都不会愿意，德国人杀红了眼无论是谁被逮住了就只有死路一条，我无亲无故又是一个标准的热血青年，他们不找我难道找个十几岁的女孩来干这活吗？”

“说不定还真有呢，别太把自己当回事，这个世界什么人都有。”

“对啊，特别是说翻脸就翻脸的人。”男子拧过头来看着自己，还是一脸嘲讽的样子。

“我只是想试一下你，我担心你会做傻事，”麦克斯找了找单肩包，也许会有什么能帮上这个可怜的人，结果被她搜到了几条巧克力——什么时候自己的包里会有这种食物的？

把巧克力丢给了他，后者忍不住饥饿直接拆开包装就吃，看着他狼吞虎咽麦克斯有点想笑但还是忍住了，“那好，我猜你作为一个情报人员总会有些什么渠道获取消息吧，我现在就需要知道，包括你的所谓上级在接下来的计划。”

“好吧，诺曼底已经没戏了，估计短时间在西线是没有什么大的行动了，所以盟军还是和以前一样寄希望于情报工作方面。而最近提到最多的就是在巴黎的一个女人，名字叫桑德琳娜·泰丁格，二十七岁，他的父亲是即将卸任的市长皮埃尔·泰丁格，大学优异成绩毕业后在自己的父亲身边工作，一直都很低调几乎没有出现在公众视野，但是最近她却突然活跃于法国政界，现在她还成为了巴黎的市长。”

女人？巴黎市长？

很好，瑞秋·安布尔，这么想玩是吧？

麦克斯又打开了单肩包拿出了一叠照片，拿出那张瑞秋装着军装在沙滩时的照片给怀特，“看看是不是这个人？”

怀特咬着刚开封的巧克力接过照片，里面那位边在沙滩漫步一副甜蜜的笑容的女军人让他一度忘记了自己在看一张照片而不是电影，直到麦克斯打了个响指才回过神来点了点头，“对没错，就是她。等等，她是德军？她不是法国人吗怎么会是一个德军？我的天，法国人捧一个德军做巴黎市长，你们这些法国人都在想什么？”

“这叫浪漫，菜鸟，”麦克斯收回照片，“现在，告诉我，除了她以外还有没有什么人和事值得我关注？”

“有，她会在7月4号也就是明天举行就职仪式正式宣誓就任巴黎市长，并且晚上会在里贾纳酒店举行庆祝晚宴，到时候德军高官和法国有头有脸的人物基本都会出席，据说连法奸头子皮埃尔·赖伐尔也会出席，看来这个桑德琳娜·泰丁格的女人不简单，无论法国人德国人都支持她，可能早晚连赖伐尔的位置都会被她取代。”

麦克斯歪嘴一笑：“当然，她可是一只猛兽，也是我的猎物。”

艾伦当然不可能明白最后一句话是什么意思。

是时候轮到我和你也变换一下角色了。

“给我听着，既然你的上级已经抛弃了你，那么现在开始我就是你的上级，你的任务不变继续帮助盟军收集情报，而我就是你情报的来源。我只给你情报，怎么转达是你自己的问题，一旦你出事了可别指望我会救你，当然我也没有这么冷血，这就看你的忠诚度了。从这一刻开始你要做的事情只有一件：听我的命令。只要你做得到，我保证我们可以一起改变这个世界，怎样，艾伦·怀特先生？”

艾伦看着眼前这个仿佛想要毁灭这个世界多于拯救的女孩，和之前判若两人的女爵一时间想不到该说什么。

“反正我也没得选择了，不是吗女爵大人？”

 

 

1944年7月4日下午三点，巴黎。

桑德琳娜·泰丁格的市长就职仪式在今天下午如期举行。因为瑞秋是巴黎乃至法国历史上第一次由女性出任市长职务同时还打破了历史上最年轻的记录，尽管有相当多的民众对此不太感冒但还是怀着好奇心前来巴黎市政厅参观这位新市长的就职仪式。在皮埃尔·泰丁格发表讲话之后，身穿黑色西服内搭衬衫领结的瑞秋随即出场接过“父亲”的权柄进行自己的就职演讲。短短不到十分钟的讲话就已经成为整个仪式最高潮的部分。不时有人欢呼吹口哨更有不少女性为之尖叫，在场很多人都觉得她简直就是盗版的玛琳·黛德丽。长时间的民众起哄导致讲话前后中断了几次，连坐在主席台上的同僚也随大流，但这种场面早就经历了无数次所以她不为所动。三点三十分，进行宣誓就职交接典礼，从这个下午开始，瑞秋正式成为了巴黎这座城市的主人。

而新任副市长兼警察局长的内森——汉斯·克莱里希副大队长为了不让这场女王自编自导自演的独角戏狗尾续貂就干脆没有出现在主席台上而是躲在了市政厅自己的新办公室里面喝茶，也不打算参加宣誓就职的环节，原因是他有充分理由相信自己绝对会成为历史上最不受欢迎的副市长。

与此同时，麦克斯的车刚停在市区的一家酒店大门口。她在途中想到了一个可以帮助自己在这座城市的人心目中留下一个“深刻印象”的妙计。

也为了抢一下今天正式加冕的“女王”的风头。

 

 

晚上七点，里贾纳酒店宴会厅。

今晚的巴黎时隔四年之后因为一个人又再变得热闹起来，而在卢浮宫一带更是有不少人在街上狂欢，在这些始终抱有一丝幻想的人心里有一个“女英雄”接管了已经不再是在他们手中的故都，她的到来就是终结德国人统治的开端。而大多数人依然是保持理智没有选择加入——不过就是换了一个为德国人服务的人而已根本不是什么值得庆祝的事情。这场“狂欢”的高潮和中心就在名为里贾纳酒店宴会厅里，由于今晚来了不少重量级人物所以法国和来自其他国家的驻地记者都聚到了酒店入口争相拍照记录下今晚这场犹如峰会般的盛事。

首先是虎狼成群的德军高级将领：德军法国占领军司令斯图尔普纳格和副官霍法克、西线战场参谋长斯派达尔和刚从东边调到法国接替隆美尔的新诺曼底地区指挥官京特·冯·克鲁格元帅和副手君特·布鲁门特里特上将等人。随后便是巴黎市政府新一届领导班子陆续进场。但记者发现最后一个踏进酒店的居然不是主角桑德琳娜市长而是二号人物、副市长兼警察局长汉斯·冯·克莱里希，他们失望至极。

即使是今天这种日子他也没有穿上西装而是那套神憎鬼厌的黑色党卫军军装，但让人感到惊讶的是今晚他破天荒的携着一个穿着蓝黑色长裙的金色短发女士走进酒店。在记者们的眼里这个所谓的党卫军副大队长不过和其他人一样是奥伯格的走狗，但今晚他仍然得到很多闪光灯的闪烁让自己的心里也好受了许多，也许这是旁边自己情人的功劳。

记者们站在门口苦苦等了半个小时，他们新的梦中情人才从一辆姗姗来迟的黑色奔驰中走了下来。今晚的她依然是穿着一套女性西装而且一下车后戴上一顶高筒帽，性感而前卫、霸气且不失优雅，让人眼前一亮，叫人怎么能把视线从她身上移开？

记者只能把对她的尊重表现在自己的相机上了，而她很乐意将目光集中到他们每一个人的镜头里，他们各自得到了今晚乃至人生以来最想要的东西，就像一个孩子在万圣节得到了糖果一样高兴得不行，巴不得现在马上回去要和自己的家人和同事朋友好好吹嘘一番。

而与此同时，艾伦驾车停到了酒店对面的马路上。他同样被那个穿着西装的女士迷得几乎撞到停在前面的车，而再转过头看了看自己的新上司，他不得不表示很担忧她接下来又会炒出什么大新闻。

“额，女爵大人，你确定你要这样大摇大摆的走进去吗？还是说我是否要扮演一下保镖的角色守护你左右呢？”艾伦今晚特意穿了一身西装参加一下这种上层人士的聚会带来的优越和荣誉感，另外也是以防万一——他十分担心这位女士捅出什么篓子。

“叫我麦克斯就行了。另外你这提议也不错。等我们走进去之后你可以喝几杯香槟泡几个法国姑娘，可以的话帮你自己收集一下情报，今晚我有我的任务，你的死活我是不会管的。”说完便走下车朝酒店走去，艾伦别无选择马上下车跟上这位大小姐。和预想的一样，麦克斯来到酒店门口时同样得到了不少记者的镜头捕捉，更是朝着他们的镜头露出了笑容——计划进行得很顺利，而跟在身后的保镖则对此紧张得握紧拳头。

宴会厅里舞曲徐徐奏起，男士们与自己的舞伴在舞池里跳着优雅的舞步。而今天的内森却始终没有这个心情，他让她去到吧台为自己点一杯血腥玛丽，和以往一样他很需要酒精的麻醉。甜酸苦辣四味俱全鸡尾酒就像他在此时此刻的心情是没有人能够理解的，但他又不得不强忍住情绪病的发作起身走到德军将领面前和他们一起聊天。

虽然德军和党卫军向来没几句，但是现在战争形势不容乐观，很多德军军官开始各怀鬼胎，而这就注定要被内森这种黑衣魔鬼盯上，所以终于双方又有了共同话题。

内森在这些德军将领中和斯图尔普纳格聊得特别开，甚至让后者想找个时间坐下来和其共进晚餐再继续详谈。实际上内森对于这个人最近的夜间活动十分了解，在一个忠君爱国的军人眼里他已经是一个欺君犯法之人——和这里大多数人一样。

但他不会做夺人性命这种轻而易举的事情，他要好像当初的那些人一样以其人之道还治其人之身。

包括那个女人，为了救她必须要这么做。

而斯派达尔则在靠近门口的宴席桌前被奥伯格叫到身边聊了几句。五月那次事件让他一直耿耿于怀，不想惹麻烦的斯派达尔只好把责任推给了今晚没有到场的隆美尔身上的——本来就是他要拿人的。虽然从那个英国人身上根本得不到什么有价值的信息但在奥伯格看来这就是德军无能的一个证明。正当这些人各自商量着自己在法国未来的计划的时候，他们发觉宴会厅门口有点不对劲，有人在不断起哄并不断议论，好奇心有点重的斯派达尔走前一看。

这，不是女爵吗？她怎么会在巴黎？

她穿着黑色高跟鞋和浅蓝色短裙，上面则是那套经典的灰色帽衫外套和粉红色印着鹿图案的T恤，和以往一样脸上没有一点表情，但现在的她更像是一个机器人在搜寻她要寻找的目标。

而这个机器人要找的目标，名字叫瑞秋·安布尔，或者是他们口中的桑德琳娜·泰丁格。

麦克斯不快不慢的在铺着红地毯的走道上前进，就像一个模特无视两旁的人任由他们看着自己这身打扮。事实上很多女士都觉得她的这身搭配很时髦，包括一位还不知道发生了什么事情的女士——拿着一杯血腥玛丽走在红地毯走道上看到从自己身边走过的麦克斯更是有一种要为之倾倒的感觉。

她怎么会在这里？叼着雪茄的内森被麦克斯吓得一脸呆滞。下午的时候瑞秋才和自己说过今晚会有一个他绝对意想不到的人出现，内森还傻傻的以为她指的是元首，所以今晚他才选择穿军装露面。

果然是傻的可以的，元首怎么可能为了区区一个傀儡政府的官员亲自从“狼穴”来到这里。

他无论怎样的绞尽脑汁都没想到瑞秋说的那个人竟然是眼前这个依旧是那套标准的宅女打扮的麦克斯。还是背着那个有点破旧的相机单肩包和印着鹿图案的粉红色恤衫，而且这条裙子似乎短了一点。不，是她高了。

哈，你还真的是个怪胎。

麦克斯除了正前方以外其他方向始终被人们围着。幸好宴会厅里不允许记者进场，否则这里就变成了奥斯卡走地毯仪式现场。在内森的吩咐下酒店保安进场控制住了局面，人群被迫散开回到自己的座位上或者继续跳舞，但是对这名“模特”的议论，无论男女一刻都没有停过。

她找不到瑞秋却见到了一个放在阿卡迪亚湾里最不想见到的人，但是她很清楚这个人一定能帮她找到她想找的人。

“好久不见，”这是麦克斯和内森见面后说的第一句话，她伸出了自己的右手给他，“真的没有想到我也有这么一天。”

其实看到内森的那一刻麦克斯真的没有猜到会发生这样的剧情——她也确实被打脸了，看来没有超能力的人也会出现在这个世界。不过她对此没有太在意，因为这位不知道在这里叫什么名字的内森·普雷斯考特不用猜也知道依然是反派角色，他天生注定是这种人，穿着德国人的军装而且勋章挂满胸口，估计现在是个可以调动千军万马的大人物。不错，很符合他在阿卡迪亚湾的角色定位。

无路可退的内森只好弯下腰亲了一下她的手背然后也以熟悉的口吻警告麦克斯：“听着，你今晚来这里的目的是什么我没兴趣知道，但我警告你最好别闹事，这里的人有足够的权力调动几十万人将法国再翻天覆地一次。”

“放心，我不会抢你们的戏，毕竟今晚的主角不是我，但我们一定不会让这场戏草草收场的不是吗？”麦克斯也只好继续保持这种口吻。

内森把头靠到她的耳边：“你他妈来这里到底想干什么？”

“给你一个机会猜猜，”麦克斯不为所动，而且还问了个有趣的问题，“噢对了，刚才我路过的那个金色短发的女士难道是？好像有点面熟...”

“他妈的，那个女人你千万别碰，她是我的！”内森有点恼羞成怒的样子。

嘿，这个内森才像你嘛。

麦克斯啧了一声，“我的天啊，内森，可以的。”故意的朝内森眨了一下眼。

她当然知道这是什么意思。

“别让我知道你对她打什么主意，要不然你就...”

“放心，我明白你会怎样做的。但是我要打主意的对象不是你的女朋友而是你，副市长先生，”麦克斯露出了一个坏笑的表情，“我们早晚会见面的，等我亲自去找你。”

妈的，这个人到底是谁？她可绝对不是麦克斯·考尔菲德。

   “瞧，她来了。”把不明所以的内森晾在一边，麦克斯终于见到了她唯一想见的人。

穿着西装的女人从一个无人知晓的地方徐步走来牵着了这位人气模特的手走进舞池里。

    “我不会跳舞。”麦克斯有抗拒的意思，但还是被她抓住了双手带到了舞池中央。

“没事，跟着我的节奏就可以了。”瑞秋露出了久违的笑容，但这次并没有像之前那样让她的舞伴开心起来。

两个人在舞池中央缓慢起舞，穿着高跟鞋的麦克斯十分勉强和吃力地跟上瑞秋的舞步，但也没有想象中的那么难。

她还以为今晚的瑞秋会像个公主，不，像个女王那样穿着白色的长裙坐在一个所有人都看得到的位置里看着自己来到这里。万万没想到今晚的瑞秋会是这么的炫耀夺目，穿上西装的她既帅气又显得更加魅力十足，让在场每个人都过目难忘。

但这些都已经不再是深深吸引着她的焦点了。

“这是为我而设的一个局还是你自己一个人的戏？”她的话带着荆棘。

“都不是，”瑞秋搂着了她，“这是我们俩的戏，只属于我们的。”

“但你还是主角，我不是。”她的舞步逐渐凌乱，但觉得自己已经逐渐地掌握节奏。

“我说过，这个世界是我的，但这句话还没说完，”拉下她生硬的胳臂，臂膀紧紧牢牢锁住她，“也是为你而创造的，仅为你麦克斯·考尔菲德一个人创造。”

“对不起，有一些事情你需要弄明白。”

“什么事情？”

麦克斯停下了舞步，“首先，我对我之前说过的话说一句对不起。”

瑞秋感觉自己像是在做梦。她梦见了一起都回到了起点，这是她第一次见到麦克斯·考尔菲德这个人，就像现在这个陪她跳舞的人一样，穿着这么一套在现代人而言普通得不能再普通的打扮，也许比之前高了一点也性感了不少，但是她和城堡时看到的那个贵族风格的少女没有什么区别。

而她从来不会突然对自己说对不起。

两人站在舞池里对视了很长时间，甚至让周围跳舞的人都停了下来看着这两位停留在舞池中央的女士。人们又将这两个时刻都在改变着这个世界的人包围起来，就像丛林万物时刻都关注着它们的百兽之王和她的王后，既是本性又是义务。

“还有，我现在的名字不是麦克斯·考尔菲德，桑德琳娜阁下。”麦克斯松开了和瑞秋一直握着的手。

什么意思？你想告诉我你也和我一样再也回不了过去了吗？

不，我不会让你走的，永远不会。

“麦克斯，别走。”瑞秋对她的腰搂得更紧了一些。

她承认当初是自己内心突然黑化导致的一时冲动，但是明明知道世界上没有后悔药吃还是要一意孤行，她很清楚这场游戏不应该有开始的一刻或者说根本不应该有这场游戏，她真的觉得自己做错了。

她需要这个被她抱得紧紧的人给她一个机会。

“对不起，这出戏我不能继续演下去，因为她不值得。”麦克斯没费多大力气就轻易挣脱开了她的拥抱枷锁，没有一点犹豫的消失在人群之中。

留下了今晚的主角，任由她变得落寞而黯淡。


	10. 进化

 

1944年7月14日晚上十点，巴黎，克莱里希官邸。

内森今天很晚才回到家。

今天是法国的“国庆节”但对于这位党卫军副大队长而言不过又是一个让自己更加焦头烂额的破日子罢了。自从多了警察局长这顶帽子后他要做的事情更多了：法国人办事效率低而且成事不足败事有余，给自己惹了不少麻烦，他就差亲自拿枪将这些废物逐个枪毙。他上任之后下发的任务没有一个人能够准时完成，别说自己连当初寄予厚望的奥伯格也十分不满，如果再做不出一点成绩照这样下去估计自己连副大队长这个位置都可能保不住。

他最讨厌有些废物拖自己的后腿，但是没有这些人为自己效力他也不可能成事，这种矛盾他最不能接受。

去他的。总算回到家了，他现在只需要一杯酒还有自己的情人陪伴度过这糟糕的一天。

今晚的家里有点过于安静，黑胶唱片机今晚也没有播放着那首自己最喜欢的圆舞曲。

有点不对劲。

他急忙跑上二楼，在客厅终于看到坐在沙发上一动不动的女人。

“亲爱的......有人在你的书房......等你......”她有点恐慌，疑心病重的内森马上掏出手枪。

“别怕别怕，告诉我他是谁？”他抚摸着她的脸，但她依然在颤抖。

他妈的现在的破坏分子无法无天到这么个地步？敢来我家闹事了？

“不是他，是她。我明明记得书房的门是从外面锁上的，而她居然能在里面敲门，我被她吓得不行，她突然出现在我面前还亲了我一下... “女人从恐惧中萌生了害羞的样子。

行了，我知道是谁了。

内森安抚好自己的情人之后收起了枪，似乎为了表达诚意以及防止有任何的意外他最后把手枪给了她，让她先回到房间休息一下而且不要关保险，然后拿着书房的钥匙走了进去将门再次反锁。

书房没有窗户也没有开灯，内森反锁门后这里伸手不见五指但毕竟是自己的家尤其是书房 - 这里藏着他的一些秘密所以这里的布局他就是蒙上双眼也能知道哪里是哪里。他走到书桌前用脚勾住了凳脚把它拉了出来，从衣服暗袋里拿出一根雪茄和火机把它点着吹了一口。

“喂，麦克斯·考尔菲德，你又不是鬼，总该现身了吧？”

过了几秒钟，没有人回答他。

“我说过，别碰我的女人，你是真的以为我没有能耐对付你和那个娘们吗？”

突然手上的打火机被抢走了，一秒钟后在桌子中间蜡烛的位置被人划了一下打火石，蜡烛被点亮，一个女人的头部暴露于火光的照亮进入他的视线里。

但眼前的这个女人他并不认识。

她没有一点表情，更像一个沉默寡言的女巫不想和这个无知的人说一句废话，即使是说，也是能把人变成一个木偶的或其他死物的咒语。

“你来我这到底想干嘛？你该不会连我的女人也要抢吧？”

她依然没有说话，把打火机丢在书桌上双手撑着桌面静静的看着蜡烛上的火苗在燃烧。

他试图猜出她今天干了什么惊天动地的事情？

“你..该不会把她杀了吧？”

但她不是死不了的吗？或者这个女人一物降一物？

照这样说的话，她要搞掂自己估计就像戳死一只蚂蚁那样简单吧？

他不敢再想下去了。

“那......你就是知道了那个人其实并不是她？”

妈的你知道自己在说什么吗？

“那你的意思是说这个桑德琳娜·泰丁格的女人并非瑞秋·安布尔咯？”女巫终于肯开口了。

该死，内森·普雷斯考特你这个蠢货怎么这么好骗，连最基本的保密都不会吗？

麦克斯掏出了一把从书房里搜出来的匕首，“你最好别骗我。只要我想，别说你的情人，你在这个世界所拥有的一切东西我都可以轻易摧毁。”

我知道你最讨厌被人威胁，但不好意思，这里不是阿卡迪亚湾，你也不再是那个横行霸道的富二代，现在的你根本没有和我谈判的筹码。

内森心里的一千万句脏话准备就绪但是被自己理性的头脑克制住了，他强忍住自己的脾气但还是稍微用力的锤了一下桌子，最后回归平静的说：“你到底想要什么？快说“。

冷静，还是先看看这个婊子能有什么花招再做些愚蠢的事也不迟。

“很好，那我也长话短说我要你给我一个职位：一个能够通过你的资源获取任何关于瑞秋以及汉斯·斯派达尔他们的行踪和所有痕迹的职位，我要有你亲自颁发的证明文件和能够在巴黎自由出入的通行证。当然，她不能够知道有今晚这件事的存在“。

你和那个女人到底在玩什么？

“我想以你现在的身份地位帮我这个忙一点问题都没有，对吧？”

“可能不成问题，最快明天之内给你想要的东西。”

内森突然有了一个想法，既然法国人不靠谱就只好利用自己的资源去改造这里的秩序，麦克斯的这个要求似乎让他有了动手的借口。

不过她最好别像她那样净给我惹麻烦。

“还有，”麦克斯站了起来消失在蜡烛的照明范围外，“把你放在我酒店附近的所有人都撤了，我们现在已经是自己人了，你懂什么意思吗？”

我他妈的懂个屁！

“如果没事的话请你快点离开，这里暂时还不欢迎你！”

“有，”打火机突然擦出了火花，麦克斯的脸出现在内森面前，中间隔着火机的火苗，“告诉我她到底是谁？”

“什么谁是谁？我不懂你在说什么......”他听到了子弹上膛的声音，然后他的太阳穴被手枪顶住。

“在阿卡迪亚湾我们做不成朋友，难道来到这里还是不可以吗？”

双方沉默了十秒钟，最后内森还是开口了：“以前的事，我说声对不起尽管如此我希望我们依然做不成朋友，因为......”

因为和你有关联的人随时都会有生命危险，对吗？

“好，我和你不是朋友，”麦克斯放下枪重新上了保险，“我是你的下属，汉斯·克莱里希局长。”

内森听到了朝门口方向走去的脚步声，他转回头看着漆黑的前方：“关于桑德琳娜·泰丁格......”

脚步声突然消失了。

“听着，我有一个人必须要去救，无论如何我都希望你能帮我这个忙，我也相信你会的，因为她......”

他听不到有任何声音了，蜡烛也突然熄灭了，书房回到一片漆黑。

我应该继续说下去吗？

“她现在有点不正常，我只能说到这了我还能告诉你一件事：她现在很不稳定，可能是以前的一些旧病复发了，你懂我说什么的还有，你们想干嘛我都没兴趣听更不想去管，你们别给我找麻烦就行。以我现在的身份无论什么人在何时何地做过什么我都知道，包括你们......”

妈的我真的要这样对着空气说话吗？

“麦克斯？”

 

 

 

一个小时后，巴黎市政厅，市长办公室。

今天的瑞秋同样在加班破坏分子在这个对于法国人 - 他们而言意义重大的日子一点面子都没给自己：今天早上又有人在闹市区放冷枪还打死了两名德军士兵，德国人对此的做法自然是以牙还牙双倍奉还，这种恶性循坏怎么可能让城市恢复秩序？但她一时也没有办法去搞掂那些一直高高在上的德军将领，还有那个喜欢给人白眼的奥伯格，当初自己还是莱奥妮·雷曼的时候已经和他有过恩怨，不知道是否因为长相差不多的缘故他特别喜欢让自己难堪，今天的事件奥伯格居然还对记者说这是她的威严尚未建立起来导致的不必要事件，讽刺的意味十分明显。

看来这个人是留不住了，让内森找个机会把他除掉算了，在这个世界任何阻碍自己的人只有死路一条。

把最后一份审批完的文件签上名字后扔到一边，今天的工作总算是完成了松了一口气的她拿起了电话打给了一个人 - 她已经一个多月没有联系自己了，如果再不接电话也许她又要使用自己的超能力来处理一下这个不听话的傀儡。

傀儡，是一个十分形象的比喻和形容。事实上她们到目前为止都对瑞秋十分忠诚。但随着自己和麦克斯一样受“副作用”所困扰而她的身体控制能力变得越来越虚弱，她开始担心她的傀儡会摆脱自己的操纵，甚至会落得和她虐待的那个人一样的下场。

因为就在不久前，这个先例已经发生了。

而这正是发生在她从莱奥妮·雷曼变成现在的桑德琳娜·泰丁格的过程中发生的事。

“给我听着，那个婊子也派出了一个傀儡潜伏在法国或者德国的某个地方，我要你用尽各种办法把她揪出来，绝对不能让她找到麦克斯，找到她把她干掉，听懂了吗？”

电话里回答的内容显然让她不能满意：“我警告你，别再给我找借口了，还剩不到三个月了，无论如何都要阻止麦克斯再有任何大的行动，否则一切都晚了，我要是出事了我要你们和我一起陪葬！”通话就这样很不愉快的结束。

她从最下边的抽屉里拿出了一瓶红酒拔开瓶盖就闷了一口。她真的不想再做这些无聊又愚蠢的事情，这些天以来每次看着那些趋炎附势又只会卑躬屈膝的小人她甚至连白眼都不想抛给他们，特别是那个女人，居然敢在自己的主场被她牵着鼻子走，想想都觉得自己是真的给自己丢脸。

她可是瑞秋·安布尔，无论到哪里都是人见人爱的女神，却在那天晚上沦落为一个“模特”随意丢弃的舞伴。

但回头想想，走到今天这一步，真的有必要吗？

莱奥妮·雷曼这个角色是她目前为止打造的最成功的一个角色，这点她心里也没有否认。而且她也知道这个角色成功的让一个女孩爱上了自己。

这也是她第一次在这个世界爱上了一个人。在那天之前她立下决心再也不想和任何人扯上什么感情关系，从来到这个世界的第一天起她就一直在逃避着所有人所有事，就像一个孩子砸碎了邻居家的窗户玻璃后不停地逃离案发现场想要所有人都找不到自己，只因为自己做了一件愚蠢的事情导致自己的性命也没了。

然而她发现自己去到的地方既非地狱更非天堂，而是人间。

另一个让她更加讨厌自己身份的世界。

从最初隆美尔家的女仆，到后来各种各样的身份角色自己都用自己无限再生的生命去演绎了一次，就像单机角色扮演游戏一样。她认为自己就是这个世界上最伟大和最敬业的演员，因为只要一个叫做埃尔温·隆美尔的人被害之后，自己就会像一台被设定了自动关机的电脑一样强制重启，一切都将回到起点，全部剧情重新开拍。

直到这一次，已经数不清是第几次回到这个乌烟瘴气的世界，自己饰演的角色依然是德国军人，但是却有了从来都没有遇到过的状况。

她在城堡见到了一个曾经和自己一样生活在阿卡迪亚湾的女孩，而且她说她就是那个克洛伊一直都和自己提到的死党麦克斯·考尔菲德。

看着她，长着不长不短的棕色头发，刘海也许有点挡住了她那双蓝眼睛但依然看得出她对于身边的一切都感到陌生和恐惧 - 和自己初来乍到的时候一模一样。克洛伊说她内向又习惯对自己在乎的人健谈，这一点在那天晚上得到了证实 - 她就像一个想偷偷走到厨房偷吃东西的小孩子一样想潜入自己的房间搜索一些信息，可惜这位时刻都在编写着剧本的人早就料到她会这样做，所以故意让隆美尔的副官过来谈一些无关重要的小事，等他走了以后把灯关上，制造出离开了的假象。

谁知道这个有点傻傻的麦克斯居然真的以为自己的诡计得逞了，打开灯看着她偷偷进来的那个可爱的模样她真的想笑，但必须矜持住啊，总不能这样就毁了我作为军人身份的形象人设吧？

她果然滔滔不绝，说自己也能用超能力还做了无数的创举。那我应该也把自己的经历野告诉她吗？

不，这个世界很奇妙 - 也许应该由我带你慢慢探索。

但之前你必须要可以生存在这个世界，所以我冒险给你打了一针好让我把一些对你而言百利而无一害的技能赋予你，然而我那天晚上就后悔了 - 你原来也被那个学摄影的人渣下过毒手，让你想起了那段不该再浮现在脑海的回忆。

但这不代表我就会让你为所欲为了，你已经是我的目标猎物。

而自己到最后竟然仅仅是因为自尊心作怪便负气出走，胡思乱想了两个星期之后竟然决定让自己的傀儡将自己变成今天的这个角色？

最难以置信的是，她转换角色的同时居然将自己最爱的人也卷入其中，而变了身份的她却比自己还要更加的强大而黑暗。

对，黑化的麦克斯，是她瑞秋·安布尔自己弄出来的杰作。

无论我在做什么事情，我的出发点不过只是想和你在一起而已。

因为我爱你。

但我不能承认我错了，因为我讨厌自己陷入这种难堪的境地。

不敢相信啊瑞秋，你看看自己，如今的你和她一样都变成了权贵之人而你却失去了当初的凶狠和野性。你可是头狮子，麦克斯·考尔菲德曾经不过是你唾手可得的猎物，怎么现在换了角色反而还被人占据主动？

不可能。

这个世界是我的，你麦克斯也是我的，给我记住了。

脑海里突然又浮现起那两次对话，她说出口的每一个字都是一颗子弹，每一发都命中准心打中了她已经不堪重负的心。

该死，能不能别再想起这些烦心事？

瑞秋决定等一下回到家里还要继续好好的喝一杯，但是这个时候自己的身体却先拉响警报。

你他妈开什么玩笑？偏偏在这种时候？

她自知止不住不断流出来的血，血已经倒满自己的手掌准备溢到地上，因为喝了酒导致伴随而来的头痛也越来越剧烈，但这次不只是这么简单 - 不过十秒钟的功夫她的头痛进一步发展为四肢无力最终身体变软直接倒在了地上，此刻她就像一个倒在沙漠中渴望水源就在面前的探险者。

终于，在生命即将终结的时候她觉得自己找到了水源。

然而她转瞬间就发现那是一潭死水，喝了会细菌感染而慢性死亡，不喝则直接渴死。

到底选择哪种死法呢？

“怎么了桑德琳娜阁下，身体不舒服吗？还是说用药过度了？”这把声音瑞秋最熟悉不过了，她的语气像足了一个当初在布莱克威尔教摄影的人，但比他更加的具有诱惑和吸引力。

“麦克斯？你怎么会在这里？”瑞秋不敢相信她居然会出现在这里。

看到自己现在这个狼狈的样子估计她心里乐得不行，瑞秋·安布尔你应该算是颜面丢尽了。

“别，别过来......你要是敢对我做什么......我绝对不会...放过你......”瑞秋现在只想让自己不这么难堪，但她发现自己甚至根本没有力气站起来，只能不断向前爬 - 盲目的爬向角落，但很快就被麦克斯坐在自己腰背部上。

麦克斯心里有种说不出的快感。

天啊，这个真的是瑞秋·安布尔吗？她在向我求饶还是在威胁我？

麦克斯轻易的将她翻过身来，双手捧着她的脸盯着她这副无助的表情。她那双淡褐色眼睛已经失去了以往的凶狠而透露出一种渴望被拯救的乞求，显得绝世罕有 - 这居然是一头狮子的眼神，而且是投给曾经的猎物的充满哀求的眼神。

瑞秋·安布尔，或者桑德琳娜·泰丁格，请务必要记住今晚我的所作所为，保证你会永生难忘。

今夜我决定饰演吸血鬼的角色，而你，注定要沦为我可怜的压榨对象。

不过在此之前我要先化身一条毒蛇。

麦克斯伸出了她进攻性十足的舌头，慢慢的与瑞秋的鼻唇沟零距离的接触到一起。她将她的鲜血都掠夺到自己的舌尖上尝了一口。

嗯，是恐惧的味道，当然也有一丝甜滑的口感，感觉好极了。

叫我如何就此罢休？

她将进攻对象变为她的那双柔软的唇。

“麦克斯，不要......”瑞秋的头痛还未散去又添多了一分晕眩，她被迫承认这个身体已经不再由自己控制。

连同自己的灵魂都已经被眼前这只嗜血的魔鬼夺走了。

麦克斯巴不得自己在这一分钟时间内将这个女人吸干，就像挤压一块充满水分的海绵多么轻而易举。她今晚无论如何都不会停下来也不会让这个女人有那么一丝侥幸逃脱的心理，她的防线早已被击溃，现在她终于知道被人爱到深处的感觉是如何了。

是你自己用行为说的，我是你在这个世界最爱的人。

也同样是你用行为表达的，你恨我爱着另一个爱你的人而选择了如今的一切。

放心，以前她怎样和你一起做的，我爱的人是怎么爱你的，我都可以比她做得更好。

你现在要做的，只需要接受我。

终于，她闭上了双眼证明自己选择了投降，将自己的双手套住了她的脖子用尽最后一点力气将她拉到自己面前，想让自己也尝尝自己鲜血的味道。

麦克斯当然乐意，两人的舌头久违的揉合在一起，同时她的前线部队已经做好进攻敏感地带的准备，早就走火入魔的最高指挥部迫不及待的下了命令，进攻开始 - 瑞秋的衬衫被她撕开，整个中心地带彻底暴露于自己的视线里，如入无人之境。

麦克斯不费一兵一卒就占领了她的制高点，征服眼前这个国度如同探囊取物，但作为一名征服者总得要敌人俯首称臣才算是真正的心服口服不是吗？

“你是想我停下来呢，还是让我继续折磨你？”这种口吻似曾相识。

“别，不要......”她依然是有些神智不清，由于各种原因。

“不要？不要继续？不要停下？桑德琳娜阁下，你话说一半不说一半让我怎么做好呢？”

估计她已经有点不省人事了，但与我有何干？

既然如此那就只好将她仅剩的那座地下堡垒也一并攻陷。

前线部队长驱直入敌军堡垒内部，和预想的一样没有遭到任何抵抗。瑞秋不断的发出呻吟，此时此刻她既痛苦也享受着这个过程。

她承认她不想再爱任何一个人，但是今晚过后她会选择放弃这个愚蠢的决心。

她要用尽各种手段去夺取这个人的心，即使今天晚上她已经输掉了这个回合。

而大获全胜的麦克斯却怎样都不可能心满意足，她要遵守承诺榨干这个女人的最后一滴血和水，不能让她看到有反击的那一刻降临。

已经被那个宅女弄得自己忘乎所以的瑞秋一直都闭着眼睛，她今晚一败涂地也让自己自认为坚不可摧的心墙土崩瓦解，今天晚上自己沦为了这只曾经是自己的猎物的猎物，已经没有任何反抗的能力和欲望，今晚她心甘情愿做一个奴隶。

但她也有了一个危险的决定：既然今天你嗜我的血，将来我要索你的魂。

“放心宝贝，今晚还很漫长，别想这么快就睡着，就算你想我也有很多方法让你不敢这样做。”麦克斯舔了舔嘴角干掉的血，还是那么的甘甜。

这头野鹿继续着自己对战利品的享用。

 

半个小时后，巴黎市政厅的市长办公室里，衣服和裙子满地都是，有点冰冷的地板上躺着两个皮肤嫩白不断喘着气的女人，此外地上还有很多无色液体。

“桑德琳娜阁下，我的止血功效还算不错吧？”麦克斯一只手撑着后脑看着一直平躺在地上的瑞秋，另一只手玩弄她凌乱的金色头发。

瑞秋把头别到另一边不想看麦克斯，被这种无视自己的行为不能忍受的后者突然将玩弄着头发的手又伸向了她的下面抑制不住内心冲动的乱动起来。

“啊......麦克斯...你...最好别让我有力气爬起来，否则你...死定了。”一直都在娇喘的狮子在这种时候还想挣回一些面子。

麦克斯还是没有停下反而调快了速度和力度，“哦？看来把你弄得还不够舒服。呵呵，少吓唬人了小狮子，今晚是我让你乖乖的做我的宠物的，你觉得现在能有什么办法让我放你一马？“。

看着瑞秋快被玩坏又一脸舒服的样子麦克斯真的快要心血循环过快而猝死，或者可能会导致非超能力副作用而引起的上火病征，她必须要阻止自己因为这些而破坏了今晚辛苦建立起来的形象。

算了看你今晚表现不错，暂且放过你。看着这个躺在地上动弹不得的女人她还是忍不住吻了她，原来做一头狮子会有这样焕然一新的感觉，不仅心里涌进一股满满的成就感，甚至理所当然的有一种自己翻身做主人的优越感。

“麦克斯...我...我爱你。”

这是瑞秋和她一起三个月以来第一次说出这句话，这句话曾经麦克斯多么的相从她口中说出了而自己又能没有被任何风声或噪音阻挡自己听到。

在这个只有她们两人的地方，这句话本应显得此情此景是多么的完美。

但可惜说的太晚了。

“是吗？我还以为我们的瑞秋女王已经将我遗忘了。”麦克斯脸上的笑容慢慢消失了。

“我......对不起......”她感觉到有些东西准备要从眼角流出来了。

“你知道吗，无论做任何事情都是要付出代价的，现在是时候了，”麦克斯站起来，把自己扔在地上的黑色大衣盖在她的身上，“晚安，我的阁下”。

 

你的道歉，在这里显得太廉价了。

 

“麦克斯！”瑞秋用尽了身上还没恢复过来的一点力气喊住了她。

 

“如果你离开了这个房间的话，你会后悔的。”

 

到底是谁让谁走投无路？

 

麦克斯已经把衣服都穿好，那件大衣她觉得没有拿走的必要了，就当做一条盖尸体的布吧。

它盖住的是我曾经爱的人，也许她还有一个已经埋没于尘埃中的名字。

“好好睡一觉吧，明天过后我们还会有很多机会再见的。”

躺着的人把大衣扔到一边，朝自己的办公桌方向艰难的爬去。

抽屉里有她现在最需要的东西。

“别费力气爬起来了，”离开的人打开房门背对着她，“你抽屉里的那把枪不会发出声响的，因为那就是一把空枪，别问我为什么知道。”

还在继续爬行的女人终于停止了一切活动，她今晚确实是输了。

 

 

我说过了，今晚你别想有绝地反击的机会。


	11. 游戏

1944年7月15日早上，巴黎里贾纳酒店。

内森一回到局里就宣布对新建立的特别情报部门进行一次小变革：新设一个名为“第七组”的情报调查小组。小组的所有成员均为内森刚从党卫军调到局里的精英。和那些废物不一样，他们都是直接跟过内森的精干人员，而且他们早就想脱离那些无能的法国人自成体系，所以个个都摩拳擦掌想干出一些大事。内森告诉小组所有成员他们的长官是一个名为“海克斯”的女人，他们各自有不同的目标：斯图尔普纳格、霍法克、斯派达尔、克鲁格和隆美尔等德军高级将领，他们的行踪和所有痕迹记录每天都要准时上报给她，地点是巴黎里贾纳酒店对面一家咖啡店门口墙上的信箱。

今天一整个早上麦克斯都在酒店五楼的一间铁塔景观房里度过。她今天的任务只有一个：看看那些内森手下所谓的“精干人员”会给自己带来一些什么意想不到的情报。上午十一点她收到了第一份礼物——内森送来的委任状：委任女爵麦克斯·拉罗什富科为法兰西国巴黎市警察局特别情报部部门长官兼第七调查小组组长，此状。右下方位置有警察局长汉斯·冯·克莱里希的亲笔签名。实际上麦克斯一共收到了三张这样委任状，只是被任命者的名字不一样——自己的真名麦克斯·考尔菲德、现在的身份麦克斯·拉罗什富科，还有一个德国的名字海克斯·米勒，是内森自己给麦克斯起的。

麦克斯竟然挺喜欢这个名字。

成为一名“警察”其实是艾伦给自己提的一个建议。在当前这个世界里没有一个身份寸步难行，而且即使是现在这顶帽子也还不足够——这个不过是法国人给的东西对于德国人而言不值一提，她现在更需要的是一个能够在德军里面有话语权的职位。

换而言之，这个身份还不足以帮助自己重新接近隆美尔。他已经官至西线总司令，地位凌驾于斯图尔普纳格之上——这都是她的功劳但是没有人知道。想要接近他就必须让自己变得更加有影响力，大到可以让他重视自己的观点和立场。

这就需要那位斯派达尔将军来帮助自己达到目的了。

麦克斯给了一名酒店的保安一叠现金，他的任务只有一个——每天不定时将信箱里的各种“信件”送到自己的房间里。在十二点自己做午餐的时候他就把第一份情报送到了自己的房间里，内容就是关于斯派达尔近一个星期的行踪和详细记录：基本上都是往来于城堡和巴黎之间和诺曼底那边的人进行工作上的会议和相关事宜，但在巴黎他有几次去到了一个地方：拉法埃尔酒店。从艾伦口中得知这里是很多德军高官的聚集地，很多时候都能看到他们在这里进出，看来只要在这里时间泡久了一定有利于自己和德军高层打好关系。

只要能够接近隆美尔的人都是麦克斯认为的能够利用的人。

当然不只是他们。

 

 

1944年7月16日下午三点，巴黎党卫军总部。

他妈的都是一群废物。

巴黎市长亲自光临党卫军总部可以说是有史以来第一次，如果说是被奥伯格队长邀请拜访的话倒没人会表示怀疑，然而这位穿着一身量身定做的西装全程一脸怒气的女士让人无法相信她会是被人请过来的。

她手里揣着一份报告，里面写的东西能让她足够被舆论和民众攻击很长一段时间：按照她的计划，她想以市长的名义下令巴黎市警察在今天对破坏分子闹事频率较高的几个街区进行一次地毯式搜查，一旦查到有犯罪嫌疑的将他们通通赶走，一旦确定是破坏分子则直接逮捕但不交由党卫军处置。但是内森手下的“法国警察”不知道发了哪门子的神经硬开枪打死了二十几个街区居民，而且都是没有任何所谓搜出有可疑武器或者犯罪嫌疑的无差别屠杀。

这在法国意味着什么没有人不知道。当时的法国警察特别是由内森管辖的一些新吸收进来的所谓“特别行动队”实际上都是一些地痞流氓，恰好遇上了这样一个乱世等于给了他们一个天堂可以为所欲为。而且比起德国人来说他们这些“特种部队”更加令人恐惧，因为他们就是这片土地土生土长的人，不仅了解当地的人情并熟知各种情报渠道，为了得到自己想要的东西可以不择手段，包括杀戮。

她才刚坐上巴黎市长这个位置不过十几天，绝对不可能因为这些事就落得众叛亲离黯然下台的结局。

别指望你们能轻易看到我丢掉宝座的那一刻。

虽然说是不把法国人放在眼里但是面对着这头狮子的愤怒党卫军的人也没几个敢阻挡她走进副大队长办公室的步伐，虽然确实是有一个——他只是试图阻挡一下瑞秋前进的速度结果换来的却是结结实实的一拳，鼻梁被打爆鲜血不断流出，被他们尊敬的市长阁下撂倒的后果有多严重他们今天见识过了，围观的人再也不敢见义勇为了。

反正她一个女人能拿两位队长怎么样？

“你他妈一个党卫军副大队长兼警察局长连这点小事都搞不定？”瑞秋一进到办公室把报告狠狠的扔在了内森的桌上，“我叫你去把那里的人全部赶走让他们无家可归就可以了，你的人发什么神经开枪乱扫？还死了二十几个？你是让我下不了台是不是？！”

快被这事烦死的内森也非常气愤：“我早就和你说过了你的那些天真的想法在这里是行不通的！那些人就是一群小混混野蛮人根本就不会听你的所谓和平政策，你以为当上市长就真的可以操控一切了？法国人不过就是德国人的奴才而已！给你一个身份不过就是这么个虚名而已这点道理到现在都不懂吗？而且严格来说我现在的权力和身份比你还要高！”内森近乎咆哮式的吼出了这几句话。

瑞秋面不改色，“所以你现在想怎样？想命令我还是想杀了我？”

“你不是第一天来到这个世界，你也不是那些一冲动就会做傻事的人，拜托你冷静一点好不好？你没当市长之前这种事情几乎就是家常便饭，回去好好问一下你的那位‘父亲大人’他做市长的那些日子破坏分子猖獗到什么程度，你已经被他们给足面子了...”

瑞秋没空听他说这些废话，掏出了身上的枪关掉保险，将它塞到了内森手里对准了自己额头，“少和我扯这些没用的，我知道你一直都想干掉我，现在枪就在你的手上，你要真想这样的话就直接来啊。打死我没问题的，你以后不用再看我的脸色了还能名正言顺的坐正，你的那位混蛋上司还巴不得有这样的结局不是吗？”

内森迅速把枪放下：“你他妈疯了吗？说了多少次，再这样下去你早晚会死的！”

瑞秋啧了一声：“你可别忘了当初在阿卡迪亚湾是谁把我杀的，我不过是让凶手换种方式案例重演再来一次而已。”

我们都下过地狱了就别再这么假惺惺了。

内森本来就一肚子气如今发展成恼羞成怒，“好啊这么想死对吧？”在手里的抢又关掉保险，枪口回到了瑞秋的额头上，“我当然没所谓，反正桑德琳娜·泰丁格这个角色我可是一点都不喜欢，有幸帮你换一个角色我绝对义不容辞。”

“你们两个都疯了吗？快点把枪给我放下！”一直在默默看戏的奥伯格终于破门而入，“市长阁下，我知道你来这里的原因是什么，但是我可以告诉你，这次事件绝对不是纯粹的破坏分子当钉子户那么简单！”他把手上的一份文件扔到了桌上，封面印着最高机密的红色字样。

瑞秋瞪了奥伯格几秒钟，一直保持着刚才的怒气但没有表露出来，抄起这份文件打开一看，里面的第一行字就让她不禁皱起了眉头——报告里写的第一句话就是：我军由于遭到不明身份的疑似‘外来势力’组织成员勾结破坏分子的联合攻击而导致于今天上午发生不必要的意外事件......

“外来势力”一词瑞秋早就有所听闻，按照德国人的说法这是给一个成员遍布全欧洲但尚未探明其真实身份背景和宗旨的一个神秘组织命名的名称。“外来”一词顾名思义就是这个组织的成员来自世界各地并且聚集于欧洲各个国家为组织服务，自二战以来这个组织一直保持着中立而且也没有进军战争领域的意思，他们成立的时间也只有短短几十年的时间而且一直以来都是为欧洲各国提供的只有各种信息上的流通和经济贸易的秘密交流平台，其地位已经不亚于那些有着古老传统的兄弟会甚至可能有过之而无不及，和那些秘密组织一样也充满着秘密和神秘的色彩。

但为什么在这个时候却对这场战争感兴趣了？要想大发战争财的话四年前他们就已经有无数次机会捷足先登了，偏偏要到这个节骨眼上插一手？

瑞秋第一个想到的就是麦克斯是否已经被“外来势力”的人拉拢过去了——因为只有她才有可能弄出这种动静。从她变成女爵的那一天起她已经不认识麦克斯这个人了，麦克斯·考尔菲德这个人在这个世界上可以说已经停止存在了，如今存在的只有麦克斯·拉罗什富科这个人。但据她所知之前这位女爵大人一直都有和一些盟军的特工有密切联系，只不过她没有阻碍自己的行动所以也没有举报她的必要，可是如今麦克斯继承了她的身份和地位，已经判若两人的新女爵会做出什么惊天动地的举动她如今真的无法得知。

因为她从来都没有试过直接转换成已经存在于世上的真实角色，继承者会否连同被继承人的记忆也一起接收她也不知道。如今的麦克斯已经不再是那个初来乍到的害怕德军和枪支的女高中生了，她继承了一个二十多岁的女爵的一切，就像一个智能机器人得到系统和程序的更新变得更加成熟而且更加具有攻击性。

她担心自己已经无法驾驭这只不听话的野鹿了。

“所以？德国人现在就这么胆小如鼠吗？不过一个神秘组织就把你们打击的毫无还手之力了吗？先生们希望你们别忘记了，我们才是这座城市的主人，不是那些自以为有几把枪就可以翻云覆海的平凡鼠辈或者是什么只会藏在黑暗中暗箱操作的秘密组织，队长先生你是想告诉我你不打算追究这件事了吗？我想就算我同意你们的元首也不可能就此罢休。”这种时候激将法应该会对这些自尊心脆弱的人十分有效。

“桑德琳娜阁下，我知道你最近为了这些事情也忙得不停，但是请你放心，这种事情交给克莱里希来做就可以了，麻烦你将精力放在你该在的地方好吗？”奥伯格明显是不想留住这位客人了。

瑞秋看着内森冷笑了一声：“那我就等你们的好消息先生们，可不要到时候又要我出来给你们擦屁股，我可不会背这个锅。”

两人看着这位把总部当做自己家一样进出自如的人离开了办公室，奥伯格马上换了一副脸色，他气得咬牙切齿：“他妈的我总算知道什么叫做有其父必有其女了，两个人都是这么的能吸引麻烦，还以为换了个更容易控制的，看来我有眼无珠了不是吗？”

内森也不想火上加油只能息事宁人：“队长，桑德琳娜才刚做了十天的市长，您总不能这么快就想把她换掉吧？她可是维希政府方面钦点的人选，贸然撤掉她的职务我怕他们不会给我们好脸色，皮埃尔·赖伐尔那条沙皮狗一定会找元首告状的，接下来就难处理了。”

“我当然知道，但是在其位一定就可以谋其政了吗？”奥伯格丝毫不会因为今天一个女人给自己一个下马威就会影响自己的计划。

恭喜你内森，你又一次把自己推到风口浪尖了。

“所以队长您的意思是？”

“行了先不说这些了，‘外来势力’这件事先搁置一下别泄露出去，这可能只是空穴来风想分散我们的注意力，你现在的任务依旧没变，快点帮这个婊子把那些法兰西混蛋镇压下去，再这样下去前线还没崩溃我们后方就已经乱成一锅粥了，搞掂了这件事她的事再慢慢谈。”奥伯格边说边离开办公室。

叹了一口气的内森拿起一根烟叼在嘴里将它点燃，吐出那层淡淡烟雾的同时又再陷入无尽的思考当中。

 

 

晚上九点，巴黎拉法埃尔酒店。

斯派达尔今晚又来到了这家酒店，已经是这个月第三次了。麦克斯从昨天开始给艾伦的任务就是负责监视斯派达尔的一举一动，今晚他是和麦克斯一起出动的——他们的车从今晚五点钟就已经停在了这里等待着这条大鱼是否会上钩，因为后者认为：时机已经成熟了。

蹲了足足四个小时如果没有收获就太可惜了。功夫不负有心人，麦克斯如愿了：他看到从酒店走出来一脸不安的斯派达尔顿时就知道自己的机会真的来了，她趁他路过自己的车的瞬间马上下来截住了他，她的声音让他感到有些不知所措。

“女爵？”他警惕的看了看周围，“你在这里干什么？”

“我刚好路过这里，看到了元帅参谋部的汽车特别显眼所以我猜你一定会在这里。元帅先生最近怎么样...”麦克斯还没说完，从她身后走来几个有情妇陪伴的德军高官。

斯派达尔走到麦克斯身旁背对他们，让他们以为这位将军也和自己一样在做一些苟且之事，其中一个认出斯派达尔给他敬了礼，他点头示意了一下。

看着他们走远了才不慌不忙的说：“元帅最近可不怎么样，他和元首因为前线的事有些争吵，按照他的性格再这样下去估计会有一些不好的事情发生。”

麦克斯暂时不关心隆美尔的事而直入主题，“其实，将军，有一些事情我想和你聊聊，最好找一个没什么人的地方聊。”

斯派达尔笑了笑，“我不懂你在说什么，我们之间有什么东西好聊的？”

这种时候真的要我说出一些让你惊讶的话才肯乖乖就擒吗？

男人都是这么的不见棺材不掉泪吗？

好吧，他们确实是。

“例如你在这家酒店的405号房间里和一群先生们的聊天内容？不用骗我，从两个月前他们亲自来到城堡找你开始我都已经对这些了如指掌，你觉得还有必要听我说一下你是这个月的哪几天来到这里、在哪几个房间和他们秘密会晤吗？”麦克斯越是说下去越让这位将军紧张。

“你到底想干嘛？”他压低了声音。

“无论你做的什么事情，我都想加入，就是这么简单。”

斯派达尔内心一直在挣扎，但眼前这个女人无论如何都不可能会轻易放过自己，她后面有辆车估计是她派的人一直在盯着自己，加上自己其实一早也被党卫军的人监视了很久，如果和她在这里纠缠太久也会出事。

现在已经进入关键阶段，无论如何多一个帮手也不是什么坏事。

只要她不是党卫军或者那些该死的盖世太保的人就行。

“要谈可以，但我要先带你去一个地方，只有在那里我才能和你说接下来我要说的话。”斯派达尔拿出一根烟叼在嘴里并把自己的右手绕到了麦克斯的腰部，“这周围都有党卫军盯着高级军官的一举一动，暂时委屈一下女爵你做着我的‘情人’不介意吧？”

麦克斯拿出从他身上顺出来的火机帮他点燃了烟。

“当然不介意。”

 

结果斯派达尔带着麦克斯进入了蒙巴特区其中一个灯红酒绿的高级娱乐场所。一直以来德军军官以此作为鼓舞士兵勇气的手段，甚至认为越是色胆包天的人往往更骁勇善战，事实上自从法国投降之后，德国士兵就陷入了灯红酒绿的法兰西温柔乡之中，在蒙巴特区这里就有一百多家这样的娱乐场所，而这些在德国并不多的这种风月场所更是让德军官兵大开眼界。这里是他们的乐园更是一个动物园，每晚起码有几百只来自德国的野兽在这里大肆享用他们喜爱的猎物，以此作为“胜利者”的高调炫耀，就像法国国王路易十五的一句名言：哪怕死后洪水滔天，也要在此刻及时行乐。

麦克斯在斯派达尔的带领下走进三楼一间小房间，途中她看着几十名士兵围着舞台上只穿了一条短裙的几个舞女，他们不时的吹起口哨或者直接就拿着自己手里的钞票扫了一下她们穿上了丝袜和高跟鞋的细腿，也能看到一些兽性大发的军官牵着他们的宠物慢慢在二楼溜达，那些被戴上项圈和兔耳朵发卡的女人仿佛真的变成了一只迷途的小兔被那些饥渴难耐的大灰狼随意奴役和蹂躏但一脸的享受，恶心至极。

她当初如果知道斯派达尔带她来这种地方一定会叫他将自己的眼睛用布蒙上再走进这里，这种肮脏的地方自己连一次都不愿进来，即便是布莱克威尔游泳池搞的所谓涡轮俱乐部派对里看着那些人抽大烟喝的烂醉、在洗手间里做运动也比这里好个一千倍，到底人类是有多么的堕落和糜烂才能想得到这种让人不齿的事情。

只能加快脚步走进房间，但这里也没有让她失望——这里表达了麻雀虽小五脏俱全的全部含义：床上有着各种工具、桌子上有着各种酒水，连床头柜抽屉里也有各自需要的东西。麦克斯闻着房间的一股浓浓的香水味感到非常难受选择把窗户打开，斯派达尔也识相的叫人进来把床上的东西全部拿走，但为了掩人耳目他还是叫了两个女人进来，麦克斯突发奇想的配合了斯派达尔的演出——她们一走进来麦克斯亲自帮她们戴上了眼罩并绑上双手，把棉花塞住她们的耳朵之前同一种独特的声线说了一句连女人也无法抑制内心冲动的话：

“今晚我要你们俩玩个游戏叫做‘盲目的爱情’，你们两个就是主角。”

“好的主人。”两人异口同声。

“小心点别掉到地上，要不然找不到你们爱的人就会变成悲剧了，我可不喜欢悲剧，好了游戏开始了...”把她们获取信息的最后一个渠道也堵死。

两个只穿了丝袜和高跟鞋的女人被夺去了听觉和视觉像木偶一样躺在床上，然后开始了各自的觅偶行动，被绑住双手看不见也听不见对方也阻止不了她们通过自己的嘴和舌头最后成功的找到了对方，她们纠缠在一起互相吻着对方，随后一直很顺利的往下发展。

“好了，现在我们谈谈我想谈的事情了。”麦克斯看着床上的两个人此刻的演出不得不拿出她的相机拍下整个过程。

这是她变成麦克斯·拉罗什富科之后第一次拍照。

斯派达尔看着眼前这一幕幕画面皱起了眉头：这个女人到底是谁？刚才对这种类似行为还显得厌恶现在倒比那些低贱的奴隶还要熟练？

他解开军装的纽扣独自坐在角落看着这个有点疯狂的摄影师一边逐个字的说：“我们到底在谈什么事？”

“你在拉法埃尔酒店和霍法克他们谈的事，这次说的够清楚了吧？”麦克斯不想给他兜圈的机会，“不用和我说什么前线部署计划那些扯淡东西，傻子都知道这些不用在酒店的房间里谈。我实话和你说，在城堡我找到了一个人，他和我暗示过你和元帅也谈过这件事。”

“够了别说了！”斯派达尔赶紧停止她再说下去，然后起身走到靠近门口的床头柜将电话线拔掉——这样党卫军就没办法监听这个房间里的内容了，但如果长时间拔开的话就会引起怀疑，所以他们在把电话线插回去之前有一分钟的时间把想说的东西都说出来。

床上的两个女人从互相舌吻变成一上一下，狂野的小猫艰难地挪到另一个同伴的私处伸出了她略带湿润的舌头舔了一下便一发不可收拾。麦克斯把她的手松开，重获自由的她张开了她的大腿打算让尚未被解放的猫咪继续放松一下。

嗯，做得不错，这个动作和角度以及时机都刚刚好。抓住这一瞬间又拍了几张。

“听着，这件事关乎整个德国的命运，我可以和你说但是你要和我保证：没有我的同意这件事不能和任何人说，无论是你爱的人或者最亲的人，你能保证你做得到？”

“我没有爱的人。”麦克斯斩钉截铁的说出这句话，看到越来越放肆的猫咪想把另一只的手解放的时候她走上前把她的头按了下去，“嘿，小猫别调皮，给一点甘露滋润一下同伴的其他地方不好吗？”

已经有点入戏而不受自己灵魂控制的她的点了点头。麦克斯也退后了两步，但不知道出于什么原因她没有继续拍照的冲动，因为这时所谓的原则阻止了她这样做。

原则？你他妈说这个想骗谁啊，自己吗？

别再自欺欺人了，你应该继续你的这部作品，要不然你想下次再来这里重新拍一部？

她继续按下了快门。

斯派达尔内心还在纠结，最后他还是败给了自己只好说出一切：“在德国，有很多社会上流人士以及军界政界高官都开始反对希特勒，他们在去年就成立了一个集团，而目标和宗旨都很简单：除掉希特勒结束这场战争。”

麦克斯毫不手软的杀死了她的那些原则并继续她的作品拍摄。

“继续说。”

斯派达尔倒了一杯酒：“本来我们的计划是一旦盟军登陆了诺曼底的话西线就会面临前所未有的压力，崩溃是迟早的事，这样一来我们就有和希特勒叫板的资本，届时我们可以内外夹击，利用隆美尔在德国的地位在法国这里掀起一场飓风，另一方面在德国利用必要的手段除掉他，彻底结束在欧洲发生的这一切。但很可惜由于隆美尔的力挽狂澜盟军没有在诺曼底获得成功，所以现在计划不得不暂时搁置等待时机再次成熟，但无论如何我们都要趁德国还没有被毁灭前拯救他，这就是我们要策划的事情，女爵。它关乎成千上百万人的命运，我们必须要成功。”说完将酒一饮而尽。

这样一来，我不就变成了历史潮流的逆流者？

别打岔，逆流而动是你的一贯作风。

“我可以帮你们，”麦克斯没有任何犹豫的说，“前提是我需要在德军里面有一定的地位，可以的话我需要有直接见隆美尔的权利和话语权，正如你所说，他是你们在法国能够成功的关键，而我也正好有办法帮你们搞掂他。”

斯派达尔重新打量一下眼前这个拿着相机不停地拍照的女人，她哪来的能耐和底气说出这句话？

难道她的背景不只是法国贵族这么简单？

“我...我可以考虑一下，最快明天可以给你一个答复。”似曾相识的答案。

“越快越好将军先生，把我想要的东西放到里贾纳酒店对面咖啡馆的一个信箱里，等我拿到了我要的东西我会再和你谈下一步行动，我相信你会做出正确的决定的。”

斯派达尔将刚倒的酒又一饮而尽：“我这句话可能是废话，但我还是要问：我信得过你吗？”

把另一只野猫也松绑了，现在她们俩各自抱在了一起继续燃烧着心中的那股干柴烈火，让这个游戏进入到最后最高潮的部分。

“放心，我在城堡里有人一直监视了你很久，既然你这个人我信得过那为什么要怕我信不过呢？别忘了将军先生，作为一名德国军人你现在已经在犯罪了。”

心跳越来越快的斯派达尔同样没有犹豫的把电话线重新接上，又灌了一口酒然后脱掉了自己的军装装作一副刚刚忙完的样子，“我们走吧女爵，又是一次难忘的经历不是吗？”

麦克斯依然拿着相机对着那两只不知天昏地暗相互纠缠不停的小兔子继续拍摄，直至自己携带的所有胶卷消耗殆尽。

那两只小猫得到自由和对方的爱之后就这样累的躺在床上一动不动但还能听到她们的娇喘声，今晚她们都得到了一种升华，也正好赶上这场戏的落幕。

 

 

“好了，现在可以了将军。”编导这场戏的人也终于结束自己的工作了。


	12. 忍者

“额，你确定要这样做吗？他们可不会这么容易上钩。”艾伦拿着手上的这张纸不知道到底该不该听他的上司的话。

“别担心，这个电台我是托党卫军的人带来的根本不怕被查，现在，请你服从命令，士兵。”麦克斯的语气十分坚决，虽然她也不敢保证自己有把握凭借纸上写的条件说服在海峡对岸的英国人，但是经过之前的几次成功她又变得不太担心，因为胜利女神一直都在眷顾她。

按照麦克斯的计划，要想在与瑞秋的明争暗斗中获取最大优势就必须逐步取得德国人、法国人和盟军的信任并以此要求他们赋予自己足够的权利和资源去完成接下来自己要做的事情，而自己的超能力就是使他们信服自己的秘密武器。

通过内森她已经成为了法国警察特别情报部门的头目，通过由她掌管的第七调查小组收集在巴黎各种消息，第一张情报网初步建立成功；

通过斯派达尔她即将成为隆美尔身边的要人，在接近隆美尔的同时利用德军的资源达到与艾伦互助互利的共同分享对方的情报，以此编织起第二张情报网，因为种种迹象都在暗示着刺杀希特勒这一件事可能会成为突破这个世界次元壁的重要一环；

如今，通过艾伦·怀特的盟军情报人员身份试探一下英国人有无意向拉拢自己，通过盟军赋予自己的身份编织出第三张也是最重要的一张情报网——诺曼底登陆的失败导致斯派达尔和他背后的人的一直在策划的大计划泡汤，那就是证明盟军解放法国将会成为自己拯救隆美尔乃至帮助德国人刺杀希特勒的一连锁反应的催化剂，所以在盟军里争取一席之地就变得尤为重要。

三家通吃，这就是麦克斯想出的完美计划，因为瑞秋无论如何都做不到这一点——桑德琳娜·泰丁格这个角色注定了她要成为德国人的一个傀儡，不仅处处受限而且很多事情不能自己一个人做主。也许她手上有内森这张王牌但是如今这张王牌到底是在谁的手里都还没分出胜负。内森极易被人利用——无论是自己、瑞秋或者是他的那个上司都明白这一点，说他是一张王牌倒不如说是一颗定时炸弹，也许能够起到震慑敌人的作用但也有可能让自己落得两败俱伤的结局。

更要命的是，这颗定时炸弹可能永远都不会爆炸也有可能出其不意攻其不备的炸死所有这些亡命之徒。

就在艾伦发出这封写给伦敦的电报不到一个小时的时间，有一个从前线传回来的坏消息送到了麦克斯的桌上：隆美尔受伤了。

他在前线视察的途中遭到盟军空袭并因此中弹受伤，他乘坐的汽车在空袭时冲出马路，隆美尔头部中弹并失去知觉，脸上出现多出颅骨骨折，很多汽车玻璃碎片扎进了他的头部，被送往空军医院急救后总算脱离了危险。这次受伤令他的左耳失聪，左眼神经受伤，更严重的是头部有四块碎骨，连医生都说：隆美尔能活着简直是个奇迹。

由于隆美尔重伤昏迷短时间内不可能继续履行统帅职责，经德军最高统帅部决定西线总司令的职位由诺曼底地区指挥官京特·冯·克鲁格暂时接任，这就给了麦克斯一个可乘之机——斯派达尔趁着这个权力交接的真空期间以西线战场参谋长的身份直接任命麦克斯为西线战场参谋长副官配陆军中尉军衔，就这样麦克斯成为了继莱奥妮·雷曼之后“第二个”斯派达尔女副官。她的任命状和军官证在今天早上新鲜出炉不久就被放进一个文件袋由自己最信任的人投入了咖啡馆门口墙上的信箱，当天下午——隆美尔受伤的同时由麦克斯的信差送到里贾纳酒店的房间里。

计划已经完成三分之二了。

 

 

1944年7月18日晚上八点，巴黎市区一家酒馆。

麦克斯不明所以的被艾伦开车载到了这个地方——这里是法国抵抗运动组织的小据点，艾伦从一个破坏分子的口中得知今晚破坏分子的几个头目都会在这里举行一个会议可能是讨论计划一下关于未来如何继续扰乱德军对城市的治安以及破坏一些德军的岗哨站。

但这些艾伦都没有告诉给麦克斯，因为他想证明一下自己身为盟军特工也是有两把刷子的。

他没有管坐在后面的麦克斯直接从车上下来，刚走到酒吧门口就被一个身材一般抽着烟的男人挡住——他穿着一身西装，而这就是证明他不是自己人的直接证据。

“兄弟，我知道今晚这里是什么地方会发生什么事，但我不是德国人更加不是特工，我带了一个人来，而且一定要见你们的几个老大......”艾伦很温和的和这位守着门口的男人谈话似乎想以此表示自己的友好。

“趁我还有心情不想收拾你这个英国佬之前你最好快点滚，要不然就别怪我不客气了。”男人把烟丢到地上并摸了摸自己的后腰以示警告，只要眼前这个人敢不老实只需几秒钟的时间他将成为一具尸体。

“朋友，冷静点，我是友军不是敌人，麻烦你枪口对外好吗？”艾伦并非不讲道理和以暴制暴的人，但这种绅士风度似乎不合时宜。

男人没兴趣再听他的废话，掏出了放在腰带后面没有上保险的手枪：“没错，枪口对外，例如现在这样子，”他把枪放在腰部齐平的位置对准了艾伦，“我现在有没有说到做到？”

“你不会想开枪的，”门从里面打开而且有一个女人的声音在男子的身后传出，“你只是想要进门费不是吗？”她把一叠现金从他的肩膀上方伸到他的面前。

男人眼疾手快一手抓住了钞票，这些钱足够他为自己一直卧病不起的孩子继续治病了，但她是什么时候进去的？自己守着的门口在一般人而言出入酒馆的唯一通道，难道她会魔法从墙外变的一边到墙的另一边？

看着手上拿着的一叠钞票，男人还在接受着内心的拷问。自己总不能为了钱而抛弃自己的同伴吧？但是这个女人很可疑啊，万一是德国派来的间谍那酒馆里面的人岂不是凶多吉少？

“相信我和你面前的这个人，我们是来帮你们的，现在不介意接受我的见面礼让我们进去吧？”

男人进退两难，但是思考再三最后只抛下了一句话：“我不管你是怎样进去的在里面最好别闹事，要不然就算是这里一百倍的钱也不会阻止我一枪一个干掉你们的。”终于还是走出门口让出一条路，同时从口袋拿出烟又点燃了一根。

艾伦很有礼貌的点了点头然后走进酒馆，麦克斯坐在了靠近门口右边的一张桌子上背对着自己，她正在喝一杯果汁。

“我的天，你什么时候进去的？整个酒馆除了后门和地下室暗道只有这个门口能出入，你真的是‘忍者’吗？”

“这些不是重点，现在告诉我到底来这里的目的是什么？”由于麦克斯毫不知情所以她并不知道今晚抵抗组织的领袖们会在这里开大会，而她的计划里也并没有和破坏分子合作这一项目。她担心动摇瑞秋对这座城市的统治可能有点过于无情而且会导致自己得不偿失，毕竟她也不想和她的关系闹得太僵，这头狮子被自己驯服过但依然是万兽之王，在自己还没彻底变成一只不吃草只吃肉的野鹿之前就先别招惹她了。

“这里是破坏分子的其中一个老巢，7月16日那天他们有二十几个人被德军和法国警察杀了，现在他们的几个老大计划找几个德国军官弄死他们算是报仇，但是你要我说，这样无止境的下去他们绝对吃不消的，毕竟现在盟军解放他们的国家变得遥遥无期，而党卫军又像发了疯的饿狗那样四处咬人，他们盲目的报仇早晚和慢性自杀没什么两样。”

麦克斯将最后一口果汁喝完，“那么你是想我去和他们的领袖说不要这样做？还是去煽风点火鼓动他们继续闹大？”

“依我看，你可以利用一下他们对于复仇这件事来获取你在抵抗组织里的地位，当然这不是叫你去当他们的老大，而是好像克莱里希那样给你在组织里一个身份和足够的权力，让你去做你现在最想做的事，毕竟这些人熟悉巴黎的每一个角落，得到他们的信任和支持绝对比你辛苦争取盟军的信任要更快更有用，毕竟这里是法国。”

就像当初自己对于斯派达尔的看法一样，麦克斯现在每次都会对这个英国来的小特工刮目相看。明明刚才在门口被一个男人吓得不行但在自己面前却总能冷静的分析局面并且出谋划策，她承认现在艾伦已经取代了存在于自己脑袋里的那个人渣成为了自己的军师。他说的不错，既然来到了这里如果空手而归就太对不起自己的超能力了，可以像操控内森一样利用破坏分子帮助自己完成一些自己一个人可能无法做到的事。

好了又到了玩命的时候了麦克斯。

“你守着门口，其他的事我来搞掂。”麦克斯说完就朝吧台方向走去，里面有扇门直通地下室。

“什么？你......你可真的是名‘忍者’，说消失就消失...”

 

酒馆地下室里，三个人围着一张全是酒和空瓶的圆桌坐着但又长时间保持着沉默状态。三个人中一个带着贝雷帽满脸胡子的人一脸憔悴就像个抑郁症晚期的病人，他今晚已经喝了不少；他旁边的另一个人头发很乱也显出疲累的样子，但他今晚对于酒这种麻醉剂没什么兴趣，唯独坐在他们对面的那个人穿着做工粗糙的西装没有任何伤心的表情更多的反而是不甘，在他面前的也不是酒杯而是一把左轮手枪。这几个人就是巴黎本地的抵抗组织领袖，他们本来只是几个生活在不同街区的普通人，四年前德国人兵不血刃占领巴黎后他们毅然加入了自发的抵抗运动成为了德国人口中的破坏分子，他们并肩作战了无数回逐步从一个无名小卒到今天被众人支持成为当地街区的头目。

但是命运就是这么弄人，他们的家人很快就因为自己的身份而遭到死神的无情收割：乱发男子的家人一家五口在两年前被德军杀害，而自己如果不是还在回家的路上估计如今一家人在天堂继续享受天伦之乐；贝雷帽男子的儿子和父母正是16日被杀的二十多人里的其中三名遇难者，和乱发男子一样他并不在街区里，否则照他的性格一定视死如归的和德国人拼命；而西装男子并没有家人或者朋友被杀所以他更多的不是悲伤而是怨恨自己的无能，对他而言这个街区的人都是他的家人但他还是没有尽到自己的职责。

他们三个从拿起枪对抗德国人那天起就成为了兄弟，但是一路走来陪伴自己的不是亲人和战友反而是他们的死讯和各种噩耗，他们心中对于盟军一直都抱有希望，但渐渐地这点希望变成了幻想再到如今即将成为一种奢想。

贝雷帽男子无法忍受失去亲人而又不能贸然复仇的决定而把杯子往桌上一砸：“我决定了！我明天就带几个弟兄去蒙特布纳酒店杀掉几个军官去为他们报仇！”

乱发男子已经很不耐烦但还是苦口婆心的劝住他：“拜托，别再发酒疯了冷静点理智一点行不？就凭你带着十几个人就想冲进去那个地方杀德国鬼，你还不如直接去前线找德军火拼好了！”

“理智？我的儿子和我父母全部都被德国鬼杀了你和我说保持理智？换成是你的家人你会不会这么清高？！”一怒之下把桌上的几个酒瓶扫在地上，玻璃破裂的声音格外刺耳。

“你他妈在说什么？你忘记了吗？曾经被血洗的不就是我的家人吗？我一家五口人全部被德国人灭口了我也很想报仇，我还一直都把你的儿子当成自己的孩子对待。盲目复仇不是对你死去的亲人的最好的回答，这只是不负责任的行为！”

西装男子猛拍了一下桌子：“够了你们都冷静一下！法国警察联合德国人扫荡我们的街区是早就部署安排好的，我们在警察局的人在事前被党卫军查出来并被抓住了，所以情报送不到我们这里才会发生这样的事情，我没有处理好情报工作导致那天的悲剧发生，这是我的责任。”西装男子始终都在自责，看着桌上的手枪他甚至也有了现在就杀几个德军的冲动。

“别光把责任往自己身上揽，也许我们不得不承认一直以来都太过的冲动和盲目了，现在仔细想想，那个叫桑德琳娜·泰丁格的女人一做上市长不但没有像他那个人渣父亲那样和德国人狼狈为奸反而只是派人来我们的街区查谁是我们的人，我认为这次的事件没有我们想的那么简单...”乱发男子一直在停止这场无意义的自责和埋怨，他希望剩余两个人能够好好的讨论一下那天的事件而不是大吵大闹要杀要剐。

“他妈的你这是什么意思？帮一个法奸说话的意思吗？”贝雷帽男子情绪已经彻底失控，只要是和德国人有关的事他都会气得怒火攻心。

“对，托马斯说的没错，”西装男子也赞同他说的话，“她一个女人新官上任却没有跟德国人狼狈为奸反而只是搞了这么一次小规模的搜查行动，而且法国警察从来都不会这么放肆的屠杀自己的同胞，杀我们人的人背后一定有党卫军的支持，或者说他们只是狗咬狗在内讧，总之现在这个女人当市长对我们来说还是有一些好处的，至少除了这一次事件我们这半个月也没有什么重大伤亡，而且很多物资我们都顺利拿到手。”

康坦似乎看懂了一些东西，“哈，行了你们两个都被一个女法奸迷得神魂颠倒了是不是，你们不帮我是吧？没问题，我自己搞掂，我现在就叫人和我一起去杀德国鬼，到时候记得找人帮我收尸。”贝雷帽男子抄起一瓶酒起身离开这里。

与此同时麦克斯直接打开门走进了这里。

他们三个看着眼前这个女人都一脸的错愕。

贝雷帽男子顿时清醒了一点，“他妈的你是谁？保罗和阿兰呢？”

麦克斯回头看了看走廊然后装作一副毫不知情的样子，“额，我也不知道他们去哪里了，可能去了吧台喝啤酒了吧。”

“你到底是谁？你知道我们是谁吗？”西装男子拿起了桌子上的左轮随时准备搞掂这个不速之客。

麦克斯盯着桌上的枪显得十分冷静，“那你们知道我是谁吗？”

“哈，你一个小女人还能是何方神圣？不过你能搞掂奥托和保罗还有阿兰来到这里估计你也不是一般人更加不会是什么好人，所以你想说你是一名特工吗？”贝雷帽男子从刚才的醉态变成现在随时准备战斗的状态，手上的酒瓶他也抓得更加紧了。

“好吧我解开谜底，我是一名法国警察。”麦克斯盯着面前这个敌视着自己一面怒相的男人显得十分满意。

三个人瞬间打醒了精神。

贝雷帽男子把酒瓶往墙上一砸将只剩瓶颈部分的尖锐处对准了麦克斯的脖子，“好啊，法国警察，还自己找上门来了是不是？你觉得你一个人的命够还这笔血债吗？”

麦克斯马上举起双手，“很明显我不是那次事件的主谋，更加不是替那些人渣来这里送死的。相反，我有你们想要的东西。”

“什么意思？”

“巴黎党卫军大队长的命，这不是你们想要的东西吗？”

愿者上钩，这一刻演绎再一次得完美无瑕。

西装男子从椅子上起来走到贝雷帽男子九点钟方向并将他拿着破碎酒瓶的手按了下来，“冷静一点康坦，这个女人逃不出这里的，先看看她能耍什么花招。”搭着他的肩膀将他送回到他刚才的位置上坐了下来。

“我叫威尔弗里德，巴黎第11区抵抗组织的首领，”西装男子先自我介绍，“这位是第20区首领康坦，另外这位叫托马斯，18区的首领。”然后对着麦克斯坐了个请的动作，“假如你觉得你是个有良心的人的话请你坐下。”

这是威尔弗里德刚才坐过的那张椅子，照他刚才说的话以及他的行为动作他都应该是这三个人里面地位最高的一个，坐在他坐过的椅子上有什么含义估计麦克斯自己心里也很清楚。她刚才坦白自己是法国警察实际上就是想试探一下这些人对于警察这个词的厌恶和憎恨的程度有多高。

现在已经得到结果了，接下来就到了讨价还价的最后最重要的阶段了。

麦克斯坐了下来，从单肩包里拿出几张照片放在桌子中间，“这些照片里死的人全部都是党卫军，至于他们是怎么死的你们不需要知道，你们要知道的东西只有一样：他们都是当天有份配合法国警察一起出动清洗街区的主要人员，我要说的就这有这些，我现在人就坐在这里，你们要想把我打死或者软禁我都任你们处置。”麦克斯翘起了腿双手环在胸前，任由这三分人慢慢欣赏自己的“杰作”然后等他们作出决定。

他们各自拿起一张照片，照片里的人全部都是死于一刀毙命而且死亡的地方都是在自己的家里或者是在一个无人的空间里，可以说是被人暗杀致死的。康坦一边看着照片里死相痛苦表情狰狞且不瞑目的德国人又不时把目光投到这个坐在自己对面的自称是法国警察的女子。

这个女人到底是什么人？身为德国人走狗的法国警察不可能敢杀自己的主子可况还是党卫军，而且她今天能够单枪匹马闯进这里和自己谈判，说明她在警察局里有一定的地位，照这样说的话这个时候酒馆外面可能已经部署了不少人包围了这里，就算她真的被自己干掉自己也会被打成筛子。

他们不得不接受一个事实：他们的这场谈判根本就没有讨价还价的余地。

而托马斯并没有想这些事情，看着手上的照片他反而显得如释重负。

“警察女士怎么称呼？”托马斯把照片放进自己衣服的暗袋里，一脸严肃的看着麦克斯。

“我姓拉罗什富科，托马斯先生，”麦克斯微微一笑，“怎样，我的杰作你还满意吧？”

“照片上的这个人就是当年动手杀了我一家人的人，你帮我报了这个仇，我相信你不是德国人的走狗，你想要什么报酬我都愿意给你。”

“你确定吗托马斯，那个人真的是...”康坦说到一半便知道自己已经喝醉并说了句废话所以没再说下去。

哪有人会连杀掉自己一家人的凶手都能记不清楚？

“好吧，拉罗什富科女士，既然你帮我的兄弟报了灭门之仇而我也不会质疑我的兄弟会看错人，所以我暂时也不打算对你做出什么过分的事情，但是你最好别动歪脑筋，只要被我查到你有什么可疑的地方我都会毫不犹豫的请你吃子弹，我疯起来连德国人都治不了我。”说完把照片按在了桌子上拖回去中央，但脸上已经显露出一种信任的意思。

见两个人都同意信任这名“卧底”威尔弗里德也没有必要再坚持什么立场，毕竟死了这么多党卫军他们也已经算是对死去的同胞有个答复了。

“你想从我们这里得到什么，女士？”他一针见血直进主题。

该收钩了。

 

麦克斯站了起来换了副自然的表情，“我要你们能够配合我的计划，演一出戏。”

 

 

1944年7月19日晚上六点，巴黎党卫军总部。

“队长，您找我？”内森临走之前被奥伯格叫了过去，对于上司的突然召唤他觉得又要有什么硬骨头要丢给自己啃了。

奥伯格拿起桌上的白兰地给自己倒了一杯，拿着刚倒的酒站了起来走到内森面前，这对后者而言绝对不是什么好事。

“把她干掉吧。”奥伯格脱口而出的一句话让内森顿时控制不了内心的躁动。

他最担心的事情终于还是发生了。

“队长您这是...”内森笑了笑，他内心是真的希望这只是一句玩笑。

“我本来还以为皮埃尔·泰丁格这个人就是个废物，把他那个看上去还挺能干的女儿换上来可能会好一点，呵，没想到这个女人比她父亲还要难搞，不但不听我的命令现在还把巴黎弄得一团糟，现在她的命是留不住了，你去把她搞掂了吧，找个合适的机会下手速战速决做得干净点。只要把她干掉巴黎市长的位置就是你的了，既然现在这个局势法国人靠不住了那就只好靠我们自己打理好这里。”

老狐狸，现在还给我演戏。

早在那天和瑞秋不欢而散之后内森就秘密透过麦克斯掌管的第七调查小组已经查到了一些不得不提起警惕的线索：7月16日开枪打死街区居民的那几个所谓“法国警察”在巴黎市警察局根本就没有他们的资料，既然他们不是警察那答案就只有一个：他们是党卫军冒充成警察并且故意在那里无差别的屠杀当地居民好让记者炒出这样一个大新闻，目的也十分的明显就是要搞垮瑞秋刚刚建立起的统治秩序。

而党卫军里想要这样做的人就只有奥伯格一个了。

回过头来仔细一想，从当初踢掉皮埃尔·泰丁格捧瑞秋上台并且封自己做副市长和警察局长再到现在借街区屠杀事件来除掉瑞秋让自己成为市长，一切都是奥伯格精心设计好的局，而且连瑞秋也没有发现出来，果然还是这些老狐狸深谋远虑。

但是有一点内森不得不承认：披上桑德琳娜·泰丁格这层皮囊的瑞秋已经失控了，在莱奥妮·雷曼这个角色时候的她和现在这位巴黎市长根本就不是同一个人，她已经有点被权利和占有欲熏染了心里最后的那一丝善良，可能清洗街区的失败是导致她暴走的最后一环，但是无论如何他都不想再听这个不再是自己心里那个仰慕和喜欢的人的命令了。

 

 

所以，到底自己应该怎么办？


	13. 救主

1944年7月20日中午，巴黎党卫军总部。

“桑德琳娜女士，你这是什么意思？”奥伯格看着瑞秋把一份文件抛到自己的桌上，但自己并不打算看里面的内容。

“请叫我市长。赖伐尔总理已经就16日发生的事情上报给元首，现在我得到的命令是：基于巴黎市的稳定和发展，德意志军事政府和维希政府已经通过决议并联合授权我本人以巴黎市长和维希政府代表的身份亲自与法国抵抗组织领袖进行和平谈判，彻底终结发生在巴黎市内无休止的暴力冲突。这份文件就是你们的元首亲自下发的命令，里面明确规定了这次谈判只允许巴黎市警察局派出特警陪同和保护我前往抵抗组织的据点与他们的头目谈判，你的部队在今天晚上不许有任何轻举妄动。也就是说，如果我今晚遭到什么不测而且我又大难不死的话，就算不是党卫军的所为我也会默认是你的人在搞鬼，到时候就别怪我不客气了。”瑞秋如今手持圣旨变得不可一世，已经连奥伯格这位“太上皇”都不放在眼里了。

婊子，拿着几张废纸还真以为自己一人之下了。

没事，反正过了今晚你就会成为和贞德一样名留青史的法国传说人物了，就让你当一天英雄。

“当然当然，既然是元首下的命令那我只好遵从了。巴黎市警察部队现在都归克莱里希管辖，我一定会叫他调动最精锐的部队时刻保护你，祝市长阁下今晚谈判顺利，还巴黎市一个安静的长夜让她的子民可以安睡。”奥伯格估计是这辈子都没想到自己会对一个女子说出这么一番话。

他从办公桌旁的书架下方拿出一瓶白兰地酒倒了其中一杯给瑞秋然后将自己手上的杯子举起：“再次，祝你今晚顺利。”

人生如戏不是吗？

瑞秋终于不是一副臭脸而是笑着和他碰杯，高纯度白兰地的口感让她逐渐忘却了那天晚上难以忘怀的快感恢复到她应有的状态。她可不像那些被几句花言巧语就让其为某人卑躬屈膝或者被所谓承诺和利益而轻易蒙蔽双眼的人，相反她是擅长玩弄这种权术的高手——要不然自己怎么会突然心血来潮变成巴黎市长？当然这也要感谢一下自己的亲生父亲——无论是这个世界的还是现实世界里的。作为一个政客或者野心家就必须做到处处设防不把自己的计划透露给任何人，哪怕那个人是你的至亲至爱，这是他们教给她最重要的一条生存法则。她也当然知道面前的这个人根本就不是自己的对手，但低估敌人——善疑多变的党卫军的后果有多严重自己也心知肚明。

无论出于利益或者单纯的借刀杀人，这位党卫军领袖时刻都将自己推到风口浪尖上，不外乎就是想告诉自己他才是这座城市的至高无上。这次他想借破坏分子的手将自己除掉也就足以证明了上次的事件根本就是他一手策划的杰作，因为自己不愿意乖乖的做他的扯线木偶而导致他精心策划的这出戏再也演不下去，如无意外今晚就是她的死期——要么就是死在党卫军的手里，要么就是乘人之危火上加油让破坏分子狗急跳墙把自己杀掉，而他无论哪种结局都不会有任何所谓的损失，内森还会成为这场戏最大的赢家。

话说回来，内森居然一点消息都没有告诉自己估计多半也是想趁这个机会除掉自己。果然是个不听话的奴隶，宁愿听一个无能的德国人的指挥也不想好好的辅助我统治这个世界？

那天晚上你说的那番话到底是说给谁听的？

算了，那些话并不是说给我听的。

我也不需要他这些听上去很恶心的诺言。

“听说队长先生今晚要举办一个重要的宴会？”瑞秋似乎有个不错的新想法。

“宴会？哦，哪是什么宴会，维希政府的高层决定今晚打算举行一个小酒会庆祝您今晚的谈判成功，本来打算给你一个惊喜的却没想到你已经知道这件事的存在了，看来市长您也是一个消息很灵通的人啊。”

“要怪就怪克莱里希副大队长了，他告诉我的，别说是他告的密就好。”

奥伯格勉强的笑了笑然后假装看了下手表，“好了市长阁下我想您也应该要回去休息一下准备好今晚的工作了，我还有事情要忙就先失陪了。”

“当然，您忙您的我就先告辞了。”

看看今晚谁能笑到最后，人渣。

 

 

晚上八点四十五分，酒馆。

因为威尔弗里德下令封锁整个街区的缘故整条街上空无一人，今晚街区里的所有人都不许随意出入，连驻守各个出入口的人也必须由康坦他们事先安排好不许任何无关人员随意游荡，防止那些狡猾的党卫军或者“流氓行动队”乘虚而入搞破坏。

和巴黎市长进行谈判是他们的“新合伙人”麦克斯提出的主意——经过昨晚之后她如今已经成为这条街区的抵抗组织新领导人——这是托马斯无偿报答给麦克斯的大礼，对此麦克斯除了接受也没有什么更好的选择。感谢内森的第七调查小组，麦克斯通过小组成员收集回来的情报得知当天街区屠杀事件的几个党卫军全部都是奥伯格派的人，而根据瑞秋的设计，法国警察局特别情报部门隶属于维希政府的独立部门并不受党卫军控制更不向其负责，所以内森的小组成员做的任何事情除了他和麦克斯没有第三个人知道，因此动用一下自己的超能力在最短时间内通知他们，借他们的手杀掉那些人对自己而言绝对是百利而无一害，获得托马斯他们的信任便是意想不到的收获。只是没有人会知道其中一个党卫军正是当初杀害了托马斯一家人的凶手。

她赚了，还赚得糊里糊涂，现在谁还能说幸运女神没有眷顾她？

麦克斯开始觉得自己也已经变成了一个破坏分子了。而且她开始喜欢在这个世界开展的这一系列冒险之旅。

“女爵...麦克斯，我是真的想不到你居然这么有计划和头脑，连这样的事情你都想得出来。”坐在驾驶位上的艾伦惊魂未定，今晚绝对是他特工生涯以来最刺激的一晚，而这都是坐在副驾驶上的这位女士的功劳。

麦克斯嚼着口香糖丝毫没有在意他说的话，“这些都不是问题，重要的是要等到我们亲爱的市长大人光临这里，只有这样这场戏才能继续演下去。”

艾伦一万个不愿意，“想了想还是别了吧，要我这样做我还真的有点担心，据说她之前一拳就把一个党卫军的鼻梁打爆，要是我这样做她不得一拳把我打死？”

麦克斯甩了他一个白眼，“我的天英国军情六处当初是怎么样把你选进去的，居然派这么一个胆小的人潜入德军前线内部打听情报？”她把身体转向艾伦，“听着，你是一名战士，你需要做的是赶往前线战斗，就算战死沙场也是你人生中最光荣的一刻，懂吗？”

艾伦一脸震惊，看着麦克斯左腿压在大腿下的坐姿一脸认真地和自己说这句话他顿时觉得自己被注入了兴奋剂甚至是更加糟糕的东西，总之他的灵魂在这一刻被激活了一样，他只需要一秒钟的时间就已经做好了加入战斗的准备。

“嘿女爵老大，桑德琳娜赶往这边来了。”一个戴着帽子的小孩出现在副驾驶窗旁，看着这位美丽的小姐姐他有种说不出口的期待。

麦克斯一脸笑容的回答他：“好的，来。”拿出一条巧克力和几条口香糖送给了他，完成了一天工作的孩子非常开心的朝家的方向跑去。

然后她又盯住了已经做好牺牲准备的艾伦。

 

九点十分。

瑞秋一个人开着车来到这片街区。为了防止有任何人破坏今晚的谈判她也已经下令法国警察全城出动封锁这里，在她后面不到一公里的地方警察和破坏分子一早就形成了对峙局面，只要他们任何一方的领导有任何状况，这里的所有人就将陷入一场血战之中。

顺着路标找到了谈判的地方——把车停在了门口，一下车瑞秋就有人来接待她了——一个蒙上面具的男人用枪顶住了瑞秋后背。但后者早就预料到会有这一幕而显得若无其事的关上车门继续大摇大摆的走进酒馆。

而那个男人仿佛一个不存在的鬼魂成为了这场戏里最尴尬的一个角色，也许他心里也认为自己这样简直就是蠢透了。

穿着那天晚上麦克斯留给自己的黑色大衣她感到自己被她无意丢弃的战衣抵挡住了一切恐惧和威胁。这里和当年那个破败的木材厂一样只有少许几张高脚小圆桌，除了吧台还能给人一种找到方向的感觉以及里面一道打开的门透露出灯光外整个空间都给人一种充满未知但又致命的吸引感，除此以外这里还带着一丝酒精和愤怒混杂在一起的气味。从衣服口袋里拿出了一根烟——她没有点燃，因为这意味着战火会随着这根烟而一并燃起。

走到一间之前已经有人早一步踏进过的房间，瑞秋终于见到了今晚的几位配角。威尔弗里德等三人坐在了那天晚上一模一样的位置上等候瑞秋大驾光临，身后还有六个随时做好战斗准备的人。好像为了配合演出或者不想有失身份他们今晚都穿上了西装，除了康坦的不太合身而显得有点不自然外其余两位街区领导都显得十分威严，毫无保留的展现出对来者的蔑视。

“新任巴黎市长果然与众不同，仗着背后有个疯狗主人连谈判都是单枪匹马的，佩服。”康坦第一个打破沉默，毕竟今晚的主题就是说话。

托马斯则从裤袋里拿出一盒火柴抛给了瑞秋，后者接住拿出一根火柴将一直叼在嘴里的烟点燃。嗯，看来这位先生比较靠谱，可以从他作为突破口找到一点有趣的东西。

“先生们，既然大家都是成年人就不要说些没用的，”瑞秋将火柴盒放进衣服口袋里然后不慌不忙的坐在三人面前，“我知道今晚你们的目的就是想找我算账，但是很遗憾的告诉大家我并没有欠在座的各位任何东西，包括你们亲人的性命。而且我可以拿我的性命担保，四天前发生在你们街区的事件是个意外而且造成这场意外的人是德国人不是我，这笔账你们要算的话就去找德国人。”说完将桌上一瓶啤酒拿起并用嘴将盖子咬开闷了一口。

康坦切了一声，“谁都知道那天是警察扫荡的我们街区，虽然现在的警察局长是条德国黑皮狗但是傻子都知道下令扫荡的是你！现在你他妈的和我说和你和这事没关系？小丫头你还真把自己当回事啊。”

“这位先生如果你喝醉了就请你先去洗把脸，今晚还很漫长，或者说我还没喝够，”瑞秋继续喝着手上的酒丝毫没有在意康坦的愤怒，“我可以告诉你们，我虽然是这座城市的行政长官但这个职位是德国人和皮埃尔·赖伐尔施舍的，而且我从来都没有告诉过任何人我是他们的人，更非你们口口声声说的法奸走狗，要不然当初我还会这么大发慈悲只是把你们赶出那片街区？呵，吃西北风去吧！”

如果不把事情闹大怎么对得起自己？

“妈的做德国人的走狗还有理了是不是？！”康坦的情绪病命令他举起自己手中的枪，站在周围的手下以及从门口冲进来的几个人也纷纷掏出手枪对准了瑞秋的头部，“虽然你确实很有胆敢一个人闯进这里，但是很抱歉，今晚你想完完整整的走出这里除非活在梦里！”康坦此刻心里认为自己已经彻底掌握了局势，这个女人根本就是个请君入瓮的笨蛋。

瑞秋站了起来抽了一口烟，脸上没有任何表情，“对，也许你们这里面有十几个的人，那外面呢？”烟雾从她的口鼻处逃出，“就算你们杀了我然后大摇大摆的走出去这家酒馆，我也可以保证你们走不出这条街！”

面对十几个黑洞洞的枪口而发出的怒吼，瑞秋将此前的劣势一下子又扳了回来，现在双方来到了生死时刻，在他们所处的建筑物外面一公里的地方，警察和破坏分子的对峙也进入到了严阵以待准备打响第一枪的最后准备阶段。

此时一个女子突然在这个连空气都透露出紧张的时候出现。

她推开了站在门口把枪口瞄准了瑞秋脑袋的人走了进来，威尔弗里德他们也把目光移到了这个朝着自己走过来的女人，而背对着她的瑞秋则把余暇放在了从身后走向自己的这个人身上。

她穿的和自己一模一样的黑色大衣，双手插在衣服口袋里低着头走到自己的一点钟方向便停了下来。她是那么的陌生而又熟悉，依旧是一副又冷又酷若无其事的样子，甚至让自己的心里都萌生出一丝带着惊讶的喜悦，当然这不能表露出来。

但是她来这里干嘛？应该说她怎么会出现在这里？

麦克斯拉出椅子坐了下来，有点故意破坏气氛的问站在门口的人：“伙计，能给我来一杯果汁鸡尾酒吗？”

“呵，又来了一个女人？我这里什么时候这么受女性顾客欢迎了？”康坦把枪口对准了麦克斯，“喂，女士，我们今晚不营业难道你没看到门口挂着的牌子吗？不过既然来了就别走了，等我搞掂了你旁边那位女士再请你喝一杯又如何？”

瑞秋冷笑一声，“哼，你就不想知道她的身份吗？”

“大不了和你一样都是德国人的走狗，有什么好了解的！？”

麦克斯听到这句话显得受到了侮辱于是起身走到康坦面前，“走狗？我是法国警察。我跟你们说清楚，今天这个女人死了我不会帮她报仇，但是如果我死了，整个巴黎市的警察都不会放过你们！”

康坦被麦克斯显得有些无力的警告惹得一阵狂笑：“哈哈哈哈，市长阁下你听到没有？她一个法国警察竟然说对你这个最高长官见死不救，到底是她这个警察身份是假的还是你的市长是假的？这个估计是我这辈子听过最好笑的笑话了。”

“那你就错了，今天这个女人我必须要带走，因为我和她还有些账要算清楚，你们要找她还债也请你们排一下队。”麦克斯一下子表明了自己的立场。

“不用了，今天我就是来还账的，我今晚就在这里不走，我倒要看看你们能拿我怎样。”瑞秋似乎明白了什么。

原来是自己还没有入戏。

“妈的你们两个在耍我们是吗？”康坦再次咆哮并向前走了几步把枪口贴在了麦克斯的额头，“一个巴黎市长一个自称法国警察，都以为自己外面有几百个小混混保护你们就死不了是吗？不如这样，我把你们俩的尸体扔在门口然后看看那些自称警察的废物会有什么反应？”

麦克斯冷笑一声：“哼，那我也不怕实话告诉你，她的搭档、巴黎副市长兼警察局长此时此刻就躺巴黎某个酒店的房间地板上，而作为巴黎市警察局的副负责人之一，如果我今晚出不去的话，”

瑞秋的表情和康坦他们几个的一样，难以置信。

“我保证你们身上的子弹孔一定比我和她加起来的多！”出自麦克斯口中的这句怒吼如同炸弹一样掷地有声。

什么意思？难道内森死了？瑞秋推翻了之前所做的所有的猜测。麦克斯杀了内森？为了什么，救我还是为了她自己？直到康坦发飙之前瑞秋一直都以为麦克斯和这几个老大其实都是在演戏，目的就是想吓唬一下自己顺便给她一个英雄救美式的结局以获取自己的信任，没有猜错的话连今晚叫她来谈判也是她提出来的。当然这是最理想的一厢情愿，但是除此以外她确实想不出还有其他什么目的。

到底外面发生了什么？威尔弗里德几个人也不可避免的开始着各自内心的量度。到底这个女人是什么来头？刚才自称警察局副负责人还要坚持把桑德琳娜带走？这其中有很多问题解释不了。虽然是答应了和她合作并且也给了她一个街区的领导权，但是杀死几个党卫军还是不可能算是可以完全信任她的证据，可况她只说过自己能帮忙干掉那个叫奥伯格的人但从来没说过今晚她会杀掉那个叫汉斯·克莱里希的人，难道和屠杀事件一样都是借刀杀人的伎俩而这次真正的主谋连我们也骗了？

每个人的内心都在经历着一场狂风暴雨。

“放了她们！”

一直都没有说话的托马斯说了一句在今晚占决定性地位的话语。接到命令的站在几个老大身后的人很快都放下了枪，但站在门口的那几个康坦的手下并没有听他的命令。

“托马斯你他妈别发神经了，以为死了一条疯狗就可以换她们的命？那也太便宜她们了！”他拿枪戳了一下麦克斯的额头，但后者一副不在乎的表情，眼睛死死的盯着桌面。

“把枪都放下！”威尔弗里德也发话了，“今晚这场对话到此为止，但是有句话我一定要说：桑德琳娜·泰丁格，街区屠杀事件我们永远都会记在心里，这笔血债无论是谁欠下的我总有一天了找他算清，”绕过托马斯走到康坦面前用力地将他举着枪的手臂按了下来然后盯着麦克斯，“还有你，女警察，我建议你最好带着你在街区外面拿着冲锋枪食指发痒的人去帮你的局长收尸吧，要不然德国人找你麻烦就不好了不是吗？”

大功告成。

麦克斯冷笑了一声，“当然，谢谢这位先生您的提醒，那我就不客气带着这位女士离开这里了。”顺带和康坦说，“你的那杯鸡尾酒就只好先赊着了，等我有空再过来记得请我喝，千万别忘记了。”

肚子里还有一小股怒火的康坦也冷笑了一声，率先离开了这个房间。

“市长阁下，今晚就由我护送您离开这里吧。”麦克斯转过身搂住了瑞秋的腰推着她走出这个依然杀气腾腾的虎狼之穴。

从吧台走出来之后，麦克斯松开了搂着腰的手重新放回到衣服口袋里脚步也不断的加快，推开门走出酒馆之后她等着还在后面迟迟没有出来的瑞秋，看着她一脸不敢相信面前这个人就是另一个自己的表情显得非常的满意。

现在这个我，你再也猜不透了吧？

瑞秋终于还是走到了她的面前，她想再一次仔细认真的看着她的脸，不是出于试探而是纯粹的好好看一下那个曾经让她破天荒的坠入爱河的那个人的另一张脸。

她再也看不出她脸上当初时刻透露出来的的天真和无知，取代了的是冷漠、无畏以及一种时刻都想占有和征服的渴望。

“怎么了，难道你想吻我吗？”麦克斯打开了驾驶位的车门看着这位市长大人，她知道接下来会发生什么。

而瑞秋也用行动回答了她。

那天晚上之后她变得更加想时刻触碰到她的唇舌，就像人离不开水那样成为了她生命中的必须。

但如今这种资源已经变得稀缺了。

麦克斯任由瑞秋的舌头试探性的进攻但很快便主动停止了这种可能又要陷入痴迷沉沦的失控状态，趁自己还没有被眼前这个被自己拿来冒险的女人迷得失去理智之前将她塞进了汽车里并关上了车门，朝着背对方向离开这片街区。

“麦克斯！”瑞秋不想打开门追出去只能把头伸出窗外喊住了自己。

其实自己也很想重演那一晚，可惜现在自己还有事情要办。

“你到底是谁？”瑞秋感觉自己的心被自己无形之中捅了一刀，作为始作俑者的她已经断定自己无法得出这个问题的答案。

她只能寄托于这个陌生人的身上得出参考数据。

 

“我叫麦克斯·拉罗什富科，请市长阁下记住了。”

 

坐在车上的人只能默默的看着她仍然头也不回的朝相反方向远去，心里的滋味没人能懂。

 

 

与此同时，巴黎拉法埃尔酒店八楼的一个房间里。

内森从冰冷的地板上醒来，他是被头部的一阵痛感弄醒的，他闭着眼睛摸着好像被什么东西袭击而十分疼痛的后脑站了起来，这个地方今晚他并没有来过，画面一直都很模糊但他知道自己身处在酒店的一个房间里。今晚不知道哪个吃饱饭没事干的市政府官员发神经提了一个建议要在拉法埃尔酒店这种破地方搞一个破庆祝酒会为瑞秋今晚谈判成功而庆贺，奥伯格居然还同意了这样做，看来他对于瑞秋的死十分重视。

没有告诉瑞秋今晚有危险是他走的一步险棋。即使死不了但让她结束扮演桑德琳娜·泰丁格这个角色估计对自己还是有好处的，他不用再看一个滥用权力而走火入魔的傀儡市长脸色，确实给自己解决了不少难题。

但在他逐渐回来的记忆中，来到这个房间好像是他的上司奥伯格的命令。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”一声女性发出的尖叫让内森不得不再次清醒一点，视觉也终于清晰。

他看见奥伯格躺在了自己面前，而发出尖叫的是一名从走廊路过的女士——房门一直都没关，这等于告诉了所有人这里就是案发第一现场。

但具体是凶杀案还是其他性质的案件就不得而知了。

内森恢复冷静从腰带处拿出手枪，他命令眼前这个只会帮倒忙的女人赶紧离开这里，“闭嘴！快点叫人来！”然后半跪在奥伯格的尸体前摸了摸他的大动脉处。

证实他已经死亡。

奥伯格正面躺在地上，脖子上有明显的勒痕而身上没有任何刀或枪造成的伤口地上也没有血迹，所以初步可以断定奥伯格是被人勒死的。以他将近一米八的身高和符合军人标准的身材能做到无声无息将他勒死的人估计也没有几个，但是基于自己是身处案发现场而且没有人能证明自己是无辜的既定事实似乎自己目前已经坐实了第一嫌疑犯的身份——那个碰巧路过女人毫无疑问会告诉全世界是自己杀死的上司。

“别动，法国警察！”一群黑衣人手持冲锋枪快速走进房间将贵为副市长兼警察局长的内森按在地上并铐上手铐，没过多久一个同样身穿黑色党卫军军官制服的人从门口进来。

“汉斯·冯·克莱里希副大队长，我们接到匿名举报宣称你涉嫌谋杀党卫军大队长奥伯格，如今你人赃并获，请你跟我们回去好好解释一下。”从门口走到内森面前的军官把这句冷冰冰的话砸到了他的头上，后者很快被两个制服住自己的警察拉了起来。

“放开我！他妈的你是谁！？敢叫人押走我？”内森挣脱开警察的制服宣泄了自己心里的怒火，他这辈子最恨被人诬陷，很明显自己这回被栽赃嫁祸了，无论要花多大代价他都不可能就此罢休。

而且眼前这个人他并不认识，他也一定不是巴黎或者其他法国分部的人，这样一来他只能是从德国调过来的，但这一切显得太过蹊跷了。

他妈的一定又是那两个女人搞出来的诡计！

军官任由内森无力的发泄转身离开房间，“算了弟兄们不用上手铐了，给我们的副大队长兼警察局长一点面子吧，将他从酒店后门带回去总部慢慢审问。”

“给我站住！你到底是谁？你敢这样和我说话信不信我叫柏林的人投诉你！”内森从来都不会惧怕任何一个挑战自己地位的人，哪怕他背后有什么人撑腰。

刚走出门口的军官又走了回来，一脸嘲讽的样子盯着被制服的内森。

 

 

“我叫埃里希·海德尔曼，新任党卫军副大队长，本来我是和你平起平坐的，但是从这一刻开始我就是代理党卫军大队长，而你就是杀人嫌疑犯，一个阶下囚。现在，麻烦你们这些他妈的破警察将我这个新部下带走，可以吗？”


	14. 内斗

三个小时后，巴黎党卫军总部。

内森没有被关在拘留室而是被软禁在审讯室里。海德尔曼今晚一直都在拉法埃尔酒店调查试图找出更加实质性的证据将死内森，而通过今晚的行动他也逐渐明白到内森的难处——法国警察的办事效率确实低的可怜，足足一个晚上除了在案发现场的房间里找到一些所谓的“证据”以外并无任何重大发现，而奥伯格的尸体交由法医诊断后发现他并非单纯死于被人勒死这么的简单——在他的胃里发现了有安眠药和毒品的残留物，对于德军而言这些都不是什么异常情况，但是法医初定判断这些残留物都是死者死后服用的，而奥伯格并没有吸毒史，所以他并非长期使用毒品而是有人故意造成他服毒过多并且被人趁机谋杀的假象。

但这些都没有办法证明是内森杀害奥伯格的有力证据。

由于内森的特殊身份党卫军的人不敢对他严刑逼供，只能默默地为这位“前副大队长”递上一杯又一杯的咖啡——和这种饮料的功效一样内森现在需要保持最清醒的状态去防止自己被这个不知道从哪里冒出来的海尔德曼弄死自己，而且到现在他的后脑勺依然很疼，不时的抚摸一下才能稍微舒缓痛感。对付不肯开口的人从来都是党卫军的强项，在这种乱世别说要一个人说出所有真相，要杀一个人就和踩死一只蚂蚁一样简单，没有任何本质上的区别。

呵，还用想吗？想借自己的手除掉奥伯格的人不外乎就两个人——今晚凶多吉少生死未卜的市长大人还有那个学会了飞檐走壁偷偷潜入自己家里“忍者”。

碍事的女人，从来都是在利用自己来达成自己的目的还要过河拆桥捅自己一刀。

但是这次的怨恨并没有太重，因为奥伯格这个人渣其实早就有谋划搞掉自己的意图，既然现在自己的确是清白的也就没有必要害怕这些人能想出什么花招对付自己了。

瞧，那个人终于进来了——新任党卫军代理大队长——这是他自封的，看着他拿着一份厚厚的文件砸在了桌上内森就知道了他接下来能有什么武器蹂躏自己了。

只有他那张满口谎言的嘴。

“怎样，克莱里希副大队长，总部的咖啡可不是镇静剂，帮不了你掩饰任何事实和真相的。”

“少他妈废话，你最好快点说说你在现场找到什么，说不出来、或者说根本没有实质证据的的话麻烦你最好帮我打开门请我出去，我大人有大量不把你今晚的所作所为上报到柏林。”内森把最后一口咖啡喝完，等待着这位将自己取而代之的人给他一个惊喜。

海德尔曼歪嘴笑了笑站了起来，“从这份资料看来你可是一位金童，”拿着那份文件翻开其中一页，“汉斯·冯·克莱里希，1916年8月29日出生于柏林一个没落贵族家庭，1936年大学毕业后不久加入党并参加党卫军成为预备役，1939年经上司推荐被调往波兰出任总督护卫队小队长，1941年成为波兰武装党卫队辅助部队队长，1942年出任东线战场参谋长，在第二次哈尔科夫会战中为重夺哈尔科夫立下了战功，1943年12月调往巴黎出任党卫军副大队长。”然后把文件合上又扔到了桌子上。

“一个28岁就已经战绩辉煌立功无数青云直上的人居然为了坐正成为法国的党卫军领袖而出此下策去杀害一个党卫军大队长，这么完美的履历说实话我也觉得不可思议，凭借你的功绩别说调去法国，就是把你调回帝国成为元首的得力助手也不在话下，”海德尔曼还在继续着他的表演。

“但是，有一个人出卖了你。”

 

你他妈真应该去当个电影编剧而不是当一个党卫军。

 

“你的那位尊敬的市长，桑德琳娜·泰丁格却想趁机甩掉你。她利用你的关系取代了自己父亲成为巴黎新任市长之后又和奥伯格合作想联手除掉你，结果你提前得知了今晚你会被杀害所以想先下手为强，在今晚的庆祝酒会上找机会毒死他们两个，自己一个人独霸巴黎乃至整个法国。不要不想承认，你要的证据全都在我的手上。”说完又拿起桌子上的那份文件在自己面前扬了扬。

“别他妈装了天才，”内森摸了摸自己的口袋但发现自己身上没烟，“大家都是做这种工作的你觉得这样就能让我屈服吗？你根本就没有证据能证明是我杀害了奥伯格，另外请你行行好别用这种自以为维护正义的口吻和我说话，与其一直说我杀了队长不如你找找证据证明我是清白的让我有机会去查清楚一切？”他死死的盯着海德尔曼的眼睛，恨不得现在就把他给生吃掉。

海德尔曼不怀好意的轻轻一笑并从口袋拿出烟抽出一根想递给内森——而后者没有打算接——所以他干脆把它抛到桌上，烟落到桌面上又慢慢滚到了地上。

就凭你敢这样对待自己的准上司，就是拉你出去枪毙一百回都不算过分。

“既然你也会说我们都是做这种工作的，那我想你也应该知道一个最简单的道理：法律公义什么的在我们眼里根本就不存在，就凭现在你的处境别说我要关你在这里48小时，我就是一枪毙了你也根本没问题。物证找不到又如何？有一个碰巧路过的女人做人证已经足够了不是吗？我可以让她说个善意的谎言自称看到你完成了整个杀人过程然后被你大发慈悲放走了她，看看到时候法院是判你无罪还是还奥伯格一个公道？”

 

看来无论在哪个地方，想自己死的人还真的不占少数。

 

内森气得用力锤了一下桌面然后踩上去一个飞跃将海德尔曼扑倒，后者被内森掐住脖子脸部不断被拳头击打以致他说不出话而一直大喊大叫，站在审讯室外的士兵听到有动静马上进去将两人分开，但内森还是灵活的挣脱开想要制服自己的士兵冲上去不停的对海德尔曼拳打脚踢。

 

直到一声枪响响彻整个封闭空间。

 

“嫌今晚的事不够多是吗？”瑞秋拿着枪走了进来，“我不知道你叫什么名字，应该也和一个没有脑子的智障的名字出入不大，这么简单就想诬陷一个党卫军领袖？就凭目前在酒店搜集到的证据以及你刚才说的那句话，克莱里希根本就是被人嫁祸陷害的而你似乎很想看到这个结局，所以除非你想告诉我你想就地处决掉他并坐稳你现在的位置，再不然就是想坦白你是这一切的主谋，否则的话按照这位克莱里希先生的办事风格，定你一个叛国罪都不在话下。”

被打得浑身都是疼痛艰难站了起来的海德尔曼根本就没听进去这番话而是从枪套里拿出手枪指向内森，结果被瑞秋上前一个飞膝击中腹部然后将弯下身子的男人持枪的手按在桌面上一阵乱拳锤下去，握在手里的枪还是松开掉在桌上被内森抢走然后指向了它的主人。

“我现在以巴黎市警察局长和党卫军总部负责人的身份警告你别他妈再在这里胡闹了，想乘人之危做老大？你他妈做梦去吧！在法国我有的是兄弟，我尽管看看你在这里能搞出什么名堂。还有，这是给你尝尝当一个‘凶手’到底是什么滋味！”不甘心吞下这口气的内森拿枪狠狠砸了一下他的后脑直接把他打昏让其再次躺在地上，然后将他的枪扔在了地上离开了这个自己最不应该待的地方，留下了审讯室里的两个不知所措的士兵和刚才救了他的人。

瑞秋让人抬走这个可怜的混蛋之后来到了内森的办公室。刚进门之前他已经将桌上的东西全扫倒在地上，包括一杯刚倒没多久的酒。瑞秋本来想找他算账但是没想到他也和自己有差不多的遭遇还差点就没命。

 

此时此刻同情战胜了怨怒站在了制高点。

 

“老子现在没心情和任何人吵架，包括你。”换做是以前他会大吵大闹的吓坏外面所有办公的人，幸亏现在是凌晨一点，没有人知道他们的新老大又在这里大发雷霆。

“放心，今晚先不找你算账，不过我希望你记住：别想背着我和麦克斯·考尔菲德做一些秘密的交易，你已经做了不少错事了，不要把它发展成为傻事。”

“哼，我还没说你呢，我也想查清楚到底是哪个混蛋要搞我，或者说根本就是你和她联合一起要搞我。”

“怎么，我要杀掉一个利用价值越来越小的奴隶有问题吗？还有，如果我要杀你根本就不用这么大费周章，找奥伯格就足够了而不是反过来把他干掉。”

两人对视了几秒，这种经典的情境已经上演过不少次了没有任何意义，最后是瑞秋主动寻回理智。

他们现在最需要搞清楚的是到底才是背后的主谋。而他们的第一嫌疑人无可避免的想到了麦克斯这个人。

“哼，这个麦克斯可以的呀，把我们两个耍的团团转自己坐收渔人之利。”

“渔人之利？”瑞秋对这个用词颇感兴趣，“话说她今晚面对那几个抵抗组织老大的时候自称是法国警察，不如你来告诉我你私底下到底和她有什么交易？”

声称自己是巴黎市警察局副负责人之一，这样就不难解释为什么她能知道今晚在酒馆会发生事情并且可以在这么短的时间内赶到那里“救出”自己，甚至乎警告抵抗组织的老大内森已经在酒店遭到暗算进而让自己有机会全身而退。

如果内森真的是她计划之中的话，他不应该没有死；而如果自己是她的目标就更不可能出现酒馆相互对峙的一幕；如果单纯的想博取自己的信任，那麦克斯也已经成功了，但这还不是真正的目的。

 

所以，麦克斯的最终目标从来都不是自己和内森，而是奥伯格。

 

继续改写着一切以进一步让这个世界的历史进程更加混乱，这就是麦克斯现在在做的事情。

 

而现在看着自己和内森的盟友关系逐渐降到冰点，也可能是她计划的一部分。

 

她已经在开始扰乱自己的计划了。

 

麦克斯·考尔菲德，干得漂亮。

 

内森有点不安但并没有从言情上败露出来，“你在开玩笑吗？我和她从来就没有任何交集，就算有也已经是在阿卡迪亚湾的事情了。倒是你和这个女人到底做过了什么？照我说她可不像那种这么高调而且狂妄到敢单枪匹马闯进去戒备森严随时准备开战的抵抗分子据点的人。”

“这一点我也是有点怀疑，有一点一定要牢记：我们现在看到的麦克斯已经不再是以前那个只会拿着相机到处拍照而且怕人怕事的高中生了，她很有可能已经成为抵抗组织的头目甚至是更加强大的组织成员。”

“对啊，之前已经查到‘外来势力’的人联合抵抗组织破坏巴黎的秩序体系，现在还扯上了个麦克斯，变得越来越复杂了，今晚这场戏很大可能就是她自编自导自演的，看来你总算有对手了，戏剧女王。”

 

是吗？那就要先交过手再说了。

 

再冷静点想想这一切倒有种耐人寻味的感觉，因为整件事件都有点讽刺的味道：在历史上1944年7月20日也就是十二点之前的那天，在现实世界里可是著名的720事件爆发的时间——那次事件的主题就是“政变”——就像现在这样。瑞秋自己完全不顾后果的单刀赴会险些死于破坏分子的枪下，而内森在同一时间被人嫁祸杀害奥伯格，这完全都是冲着巴黎最有权力的两个人去的，虽然最后这场企图杀人于无形的惊天计划最后以失败告终但也一度离间了瑞秋和内森曾经合作无间的关系让这层已经如履薄冰的薄纸几乎被捅破。但好在瑞秋及时补救了这一切。

而且对她而言这个结局比现实历史里的要好上一千倍。那个叫奥伯格的巴黎党卫军领袖好歹被人杀死了——被麦克斯杀死的，而内森理论上可以坐上他的位置帮助自己继续坐稳市长这个宝座。按照瑞秋自己的安排，在稳固好自己的地位之后她就可以继续下一步计划。

 

继续让这个世界保持这种疯狂的计划。

 

而能够让一切进行得这么顺利而又能让自己得到应有利益的人，真的就只有一个。

 

 

 

1944年7月21日晚上十点，巴黎蒙巴特区军官俱乐部。

昨晚一夜惊魂之后内森直接给自己批了一天假。他一觉睡到下午四点多，和自己的情人在官邸吃过晚饭后便带着自己的几个兄弟来到了这里。听说今晚来了几只新的小兔子而且还很受欢迎，也许趁那些饥渴的野兽没去糟蹋掉之前先让自己尝尝鲜也不错。

但有句老话叫做冤家路窄，内森刚进去没多久就看到了他继奥伯格之后最不想见到的人——海德尔曼正搂着两个女人走向二楼的楼梯，结果两人在楼梯口又杠上了。

哪怕是在这种风月场所幽暗的灯光让人无法看清一个人的内心但是这位新调来的党卫军副大队长从他的眼神里就已经看出了愤怒和一丝不在任何理由的痛恨，也许本来就是应该和同样平起平坐的同事和睦相处却也是一时被利益冲昏头脑以为奥伯格的死可能让自己找到了一条升官发财的捷径于是灵光一闪演了一出想飞上枝头变凤凰的闹剧，不仅被人来个下马威还被面前这个新上司狠狠的揍了一顿。

瑞秋说得很没错，他确实是个不带脑子的蠢货。他得罪了一个在巴黎最不应该得罪的人，但是今晚可能是他挽回一点颜面的机会，但前提是他要放下自己的架子向这个人乖乖认错，不过也要冒不领情并继续让事情恶化下去的风险。他是个被逼的走投无路的人——这种时候没有人愿意调到法国这种“和平繁荣”的地方做领导，身为一名党卫军他早就被错误扭曲的思想洗脑，战争、金钱、女人已经成为了他人生中最渴望得到的东西，而只有在战场有用武之地自己才能更快的爬到顶峰，而偏偏这种时候他却被调来这里。

他只好找点事情迫使上层推翻他们的这个错误决定。

“趁我今晚心情还算不错早点消失在我的视线，要不然我保证你在巴黎没有立足之地。”内森正面海德尔曼，并从口袋拿出一叠钞票撒向空中，“这个男人不值得你们为他糟践身子，拿着钱滚吧。”

看到白花花的钞票两个女人笑嘻嘻的跪在地上以这辈子最快的清理速度将地上的钱捡起，内森的手下将她们赶走，形成了一对五的局面。

有点酒精上脑的海德尔曼还没有醉到不分青红皂白的地步，他知道今晚要是搞不掂这个人自己很可能会死于他的手下。

“怎么了，二十个小时之前不是很拽的吗？不是想一枪毙了我吗？”唯独怕事情闹不大的内森掏出了手枪将它放在海德尔曼的手里，“来，对准我脑袋，‘砰’的一声，巴黎党卫军新领袖就诞生了，比他妈的收到圣诞节礼物还要开心不是吗？来，来啊！操你妈，你之前的勇气呢士兵！？”

内森见挑衅他不成便从身后抢走了他下属的枪上膛对准了他两眉之间，周围的人看到有人拿出枪都吓得惊慌失措的大叫起来，有士兵看到有人闹事也马上警戒起来，但看到两个穿着党卫军军装的军官便马上收起枪继续自己的狂欢——这群黑皮狗互相撕咬与自己一点关系都没有，而且还巴不得他们各自咬破大动脉把这里弄得血流成河骨肉遍地，这么好看的斗狗戏怎么可能不是今晚的娱乐环节？

门口突然又传来动静，一大批穿警察制服的人涌了进来将手中的冲锋枪对准了纠缠在楼梯口的人们，从他们身后走来一个穿着黑色大衣时刻低着头的女人。

“晚上好先生们，”女人敷衍的敬了个礼率先向两个人示好然后显得很嚣张地说，“这么一个完美的娱乐场所居然为了一点小事而大打出手，显然有失绅士风度吧？”

没想到海德尔曼首先开口，“切，你以为你是谁啊，法国警察敢来这里抓人？你们是活腻了吧？这里是德军俱乐部归德意志军事政府管辖，谁他妈给你的权力带人进来这里？”

内森切了一声。面对自己怂的不行，现在被一个女人三言两语就回到状态了？

看来你也不过如此而已。

“是我叫他们来的，有问题吗？”内森马上终止海德尔曼的反击，“女士，不妨说说你今晚来这里的目的是什么？”

由于戴着警帽而挡住了上半张脸的女人轻轻一笑点了点头并继续发言，“埃里希·海德尔曼先生，你现在涉嫌谋杀原党卫军大队长兼巴黎总部负责人奥伯格，现在我要带你回去警局详细审问，你绝对可以保持沉默但你接下来说的话将会作为呈堂证供，当然也会上报给你的德意志军事政府。”

眼前是拿着枪盯着自己脑袋的上司，旁边则是看不到全脸的女警官，海德尔曼似乎明白到一些事情。

“你凭什么说我谋杀奥伯格？那天我一整个晚上都在酒会上，有无数人可以为我作证。”海德尔曼洗耳恭听看看这个女人有什么招数可以诬陷自己。

女警装作一脸疑惑顺其自然的回答：“哦？那就很奇怪了，因为我们在你的家里找到了一条和法医判断的口径完全一致的黑色细绳，经过判断验证和案发现场发现的残留纤维完全吻合，而且发现案发现场的第一证人已经改了口供声称当天晚上看到你曾在八楼出入并且经过案发现场，所以现在你已经变成了案件的第一嫌疑人，按照相关条例我已经得到由市长批准的逮捕令，我今天是奉命逮捕你而不是请你回去协助调查，”话音刚落女警走上前去，“你是想我押你回去呢，还是给你留点面子自己乖乖地跟我们回去？”

偷鸡不成蚀把米，现在轮到自己被人反咬一口了。

不过也好，这个女人给了自己离开这里的机会，这种狼狈难堪的境地他连一秒钟都不想再持续下去。

海德尔曼选择投降。

“队长先生，我只想问一个问题：我们还有必要继续保持现状吗？”海德尔曼上前一步和内森试图作最后的谈判。

对待小人的最好办法就是敬而远之，问题是内森自己也是一个合格的同行。

他会心一笑，“没有。放心，你早晚会得到你想要的东西的，”内森放下了枪，“总部的咖啡还不够好喝，尝尝法国人的你就知道了。”示意身后的警察将他带走。

看着海德尔曼被警察带走的结局内森心里好受了一些，但他不得不面对另外一个真正的“小人”。

“第七小组组长，第一次带人执行逮捕任务感觉如何？”

女警脱下帽子露出了她的真面目，“不错，不过没有当初联合一个士兵抓捕某个人渣那么爽。”

只要她提到阿卡迪亚湾的事情就会不爽。

内森踏上了前往二楼的楼梯，“海克斯·米勒部长，上来，有点事情和你谈。”

麦克斯看到内森拿着一瓶酒和一个啤酒杯走进了一个包间自己也加快脚步跟在后面，内森则趁着身后的女人踏进房间之前将被子倒满，然后便是很顺其自然的发展了——男人一个转身将刚倒在杯子里的酒泼到了她的身上。

麦克斯早就知道他要干嘛于是任由他对自己的发泄。幸亏穿了件黑色大衣她并没有被酒弄脏了里面的衣服，她的头发和脸也被酒洒到了，甚至还舔了一下留在嘴角的酒，苦辣的味道让她更加关注眼前的人接下来要做什么。

“幸好你是女人我不想打你，现在泼你一杯酒算给你面子。想冤枉我谋杀？想坑我谋杀奥伯格？你省省吧，奥伯格是个什么废物？以我现在的身份除非你说我杀了希姆莱，凭你这点把戏就想搞掉我？”内森切了一声然后坐了下来。

麦克斯看了看自己被就弄得一大片污迹的衣服之后拿几张纸巾擦了擦也坐了下来，“你有个巴黎市长做靠山又这么有势力，早就猜到你会没事，最多也就被人关去拘留一下喝几杯咖啡，而且我从来就认为你不会出事。”

“早就知道你会利用我了，还他妈真的把我当傻子？”内森看着眼前空荡荡的杯子似乎又在思考着什么。

全巴黎这个多地方偏偏选在拉法埃尔酒店搞什么破酒会，连破坏分子都知道那里是德国军官最喜欢去的地方，把我和奥伯格骗到那里去就是一个圈套，勒死他的凶器要么被她毁掉了，要么就是想今晚交给海德尔曼让自己进一步变得难堪。

 

看来她并没有选择后者。

 

“那你想怎样？和我单挑吗？”

 

内森转过头盯着这个有点霸气而又略显低调的麦克斯，他突然对于未来发生的事情又有了兴趣。

 

 

“赢了有奖品吗？”


	15. 人质

两人都突然诡异的笑了起来。

内森打了个响指，“我不知道你经历了什么，但你确实比瑞秋有趣多了。”

“如果有空的话我也想听听你的故事，但是今晚我还有其他重要的事情要做。”麦克斯拿起内森的酒打算离开房间。

没想到你还挺忙的？

“我怎么感觉每次你见完我之后都会有特别重要的事情要做？”也不知道是巧合还是她故意安排的。

“没有，其实也算不上什么重要的事情，我要交一些作业，你懂的。”

我他妈怎么又懂了？

要是在以前内森绝对会以为她嗑多了，但这个人不吃糖啊。

突然认真的想了想，好像又明白了她在说什么。

他有些不寒而栗，“你...什么时候变得和他一样的？”

难道说她黑化成现在这模样，归根溯源又是那位摄影师的杰作？

“嘿，只是觉得黑色搭配兔子对爱的痴迷这种组合很美好，很值得我去探讨一下。”麦克斯闷了一口酒，刚才的尝鲜让她对酒产生了兴趣甚至好感。

“正如他所说的，他变成了一颗毒药正在蚕食我最后一丝的仁慈和单纯，要我去对抗所有阻碍我前进的人，无论是谁都不会例外。”

麦克斯说出这句话的同时也想起了露西告诉自己的那句话：

 

与魔鬼战斗时小心自己也沦为魔鬼，你现在所拥有的东西可以帮你打败敌人也会让你被它反噬。

 

到了现在她可能会告诉自己：这句话现在在这里已经不适用了。她不是一个勇士没有什么可以和敌人斗争的武器，撇开那把双刃剑她和任何人一样不过是一个凡胎肉体，没有瑞秋·安布尔那样利用自己的才华和美貌去变成一个蛇蝎美人，也没有内森·普雷斯考特那样奸诈和大权在握可以为所欲为，自己不过是借助了强加在自己身上的这幅躯壳完成了一些谈不上壮举只能算是推波助澜的事情，万一这幅躯壳服从新陈代谢的自然法则而到了自我腐烂将自己原形毕露的时候自己将会处于一个什么样的尴尬且无力的境地？

在这个世界要想和这些魔鬼斗争就必须将自己也贬到和他们一样的层次，天使已不复存在，乱世之中只允许魔鬼之间的博弈，无人可以幸免。

 

这就是为什么这个世界如此的疯狂，因为我们比它更疯狂。

 

内森打算撤回前言，今晚她的确有嗑药过量的嫌疑，就像他始终不明白她是怎么知道今晚自己会来到这里还会和海德尔曼干上一架，还有上次她是怎么到自己家里的。关于麦克斯和瑞秋的事情内森一直都是事不关己高高挂起的对策，然而要命的是她们偏偏要扯上自己一把，估计这是上辈子自己在阿卡迪亚湾造的孽现在要在这里全部还清。

但这两个债主太他妈难缠了。

内森看着麦克斯身边来了两个兔女郎而后者毫不犹豫的把手搭在她们的肩膀上，接下来的场面他不想脑补，“喂，你不要和我说你想看着她们被人玩自己吸取一下经验吧？”

我知道她的回答一定要让我抓狂的。

 

麦克斯弄了弄手上的相机似笑非笑。

 

“你还真的说对了”。

 

 

第二天中午。

麦克斯自己也不记得什么时候睡着的——昨晚的事情有点让她忘乎所以——那两只兔子太调皮了，竟然敢把摄影师弄得一身都是酒，不过也感谢这几只小东西麦克斯逐渐也开始有了这一方面的一些经验，而且她无论如何都要找个对象将昨晚学到的东西学以致用。

这里是麦克斯的另一个新家——继拉法埃尔酒店和里贾纳酒店之后最低调的一个。因为奥伯格的案件拉法埃尔酒店已经被德军禁止营业三个星期，而里贾纳酒店则弄巧成拙成为了临时安置前者住客的地方，已经成为特别情报部长的担心鱼蛇混杂所以还是不回去那里了，连收集情报的地点也改为了另一个地方，艾伦这两天忙着情报中心的转移工作都已经忘记了找麦克斯联系了，不过万幸的是这个奥伯格死了并没有掀起太大的风浪，除了内森和海德尔曼的争权夺利的一出丑剧之外没有在巴黎引起多大的风声。

也许得益于抵抗组织和瑞秋当天晚上谈判的热度远高于奥伯格被杀案，前者直到现在依然是很多人茶余饭后讨论的热点，很多人从原本以为桑德琳娜·泰丁格不过是继承父亲的法奸衣钵继续做德国人的走狗到如今的桑德琳娜“是解放法国的一个忍辱负重的现代女英雄”，对于她的支持度也在开始飙升，至少报纸上也是这么写的：女市长宁做替死鬼不做黑皮犬，大战游击队终握手言和。

至于这里则又是托马斯“报答之恩”的一份小礼——麦克斯在谈判结束之后便朝着街区绕了一圈等瑞秋离开酒馆之后回到这里。由于那天晚上发生的事情麦克斯瞒过了所有人连抵抗组织也几乎被耍了，他们一定会要个解释，而麦克斯却对此不太在意只是轻描淡写的回了一句：“一切都在计划之中。”

果然没过多久就有“党卫军大队长暴毙拉法埃尔酒店”的消息传到他们耳中，他们几个尤其是康坦都感到非常难以置信，即使知道自己被利用甚至有被人策反的危险他们还是选择了相信这位欲擒故纵的新盟友，而她也兑现承诺证明他们的信赖是值得的，托马斯则更加信任这位拉罗什富科女爵，也愿意答应了麦克斯这么一个不算过分的要求——一个在这里属于自己的住处。

今天是新居入伙的第一天新屋主却没有任何心思装扮好这里。她的房间里满地都是从酒店拿过来的衣服，那几套刚送到的警服和德军军服也被她随手扔在衣柜里和一些衣物混在一起，书桌上放着徕卡相机和她的单肩包还有一些从酒店拿回来来不及看的情报。

关掉准时吵醒自己的闹钟翻过身子想再睡一两个小时，但是脑袋里回想起还有很多照片没洗出来于是强制自己坐了起来，连踢掉的被子也懒得收拾一下直接从满地衣服的房间里走出来，只有一套家具和满是罐头的架子的客厅倒是显得很普通而且有点空荡，麦克斯走到洗手间洗了脸整理了一下自己身上穿着的便服便走到一间被上锁的房间，这里便是她新设的暗室——窗户被黑布遮挡所有光线，一张桌子用来摆放所需仪器，另一张作为工作台放冲洗照片用的物品，挂在墙上的玻璃柜有各种配置好的化学药品。

建造暗室其实没有什么特别要求，并不需要大的空间，重要的是善于布置好必须物品和利用好空间，麦克斯也没有打算将这里打造成和建造于阿卡迪亚湾一废弃谷仓地下的摄影暗室那样的豪华而阴森，虽然阴森这个词形容的有点矛盾。在这个基本成形的自制暗室里麦克斯开始冲洗一张张自己拍摄的杰作，在全新的完全没有光线的暗室里将胶卷在暗室中装入冲片罐，将胶卷在药液中浸泡、过水，等等。弄了几个小时之后麦克斯总算完成了她来到这个世界后的第一次摄影作品制作，看着这一张张新鲜出炉的照片她说不出是喜悦还是嫌弃：在这些照片里有上一次和斯派达尔秘密谈话时那两只狂野小猫的也有昨晚两只兔女郎的，但无论是哪种带有温柔而伴随着源自野兽本能的狂野的动物她们都将那时内心里最原始和堕落的一面暴露无遗，而这位摄影师也逐渐明白到这种被记录下来的艺术确实另有一番风味。其中有一张被她深深吸引住，看了一会儿她竟然脸红了——也许自己可以借鉴一下或者实际应用？

过了一会儿她嫌屋子里过于安静于是打开了放在桌子上的收音机，里面正在插播一条紧急消息：巴黎市长桑德琳娜·泰丁格于当天下午两点左右失踪于巴黎市政厅，现在巴黎市警察局已经派出精锐警力进行全城搜寻行动。听完这则新闻之后麦克斯保持一贯的冷静并走到房间里拿起电话拨通了巴黎副市长兼警察局长的电话：

 

“麦克斯？你和那女人又在玩什么？最好现在就给我一个解释要不然我可要叫人把巴黎翻个底朝天了。”

“放过我吧，我才刚睡醒而且还有点宿醉，我也是刚听到了收音机的消息才找你的，不如你给我一些信息？”麦克斯还故意打了个呼噜。

内森叹了一声，“不知道是哪个不嫌事大的智障散出去的消息，但现在确实是找不到她的人，谁都知道她玩失踪是强项，但是她总得搞清楚自己现在的身份和形势，一个刚脱离虎口的市长在这种时候突然失踪意味着什么谁都心知肚明。现在最好别真的是被破坏分子把她绑架或者其他什么的坏消息，要不然维希政府又得找我麻烦...”内森越说越气最后连话都不想说了。

但很快他又补了句：“所以你最好回答我，她是不是去你那里了？或者说你知道她去了哪里。”

“我和她早就不再是当初那种关系了，而且她也不可能突然来到我的住处，她现在的身份是一把枷锁只能不断束缚着自己去做任何事情，要是被人知道她来了我这里，估计明天我也得上头条了。”

对于麦克斯矢口否认的答复反而让内森有点失望，“唉，那好吧，我只能暂时对外公布这是谣言了，要不然不出半个小时巴黎又会乱成一团糟，这个女人现在已经变成巴黎人心中的新女神了，要是她出了什么差错我又得背锅，哼，生活还是一切依旧不是吗？”

对于这句自嘲麦克斯也无言以对，“好吧，如果谁有她的消息就第一时间通知对方吧，祝你一切顺利。”麦克斯放下电话继续默默的回到暗室查看自己的成果，但没过多久有人在不断的敲门。

不用猜都知道，又是上次的那个孩子。

“怎么了小埃米尔，又想找我拿巧克力吗？”麦克斯当然不想这个孩子打扰自己，至少现在她不想让他走进自己的新家。

他点了点头并继续摆出一副可怜的模样：“玛丽出去了到现在还没回来，我一个人不能走上街也找不到爱德华和克拉拉他们，所以我能在你家里等玛丽回来吗？”

看着这个长得这么可爱又羞答答的男孩麦克斯瞬间就选择了投降只好让他进来，在这之前她把暗室的门锁上并将自己房间对面的另一间房也上了一把锁，然后把自己从橱柜里搜到的一条巧克力给了他并特意泡了一壶茶给他倒了一杯。看着他像当初见到饥肠辘辘的艾伦一样对着巧克力狼吞虎咽的样子麦克斯忍不住笑了，前者也很喜欢这位小姐姐笑着的样子，她有一种乐观而又深不可测的外貌让任何人都只能被她倾倒。

“女爵老大，你好像很开心的样子，难道是男朋友今晚回来和你一起晚餐吗？”埃米尔仿佛看穿了小姐姐的内心而问出这个问题。

麦克斯突然有点不知所措只能回答：“小孩子别乱说话，快点喝口茶别噎着了。还有不许叫我女爵老大，就像不能在陌生人面前喊玛丽的真名一样，以后叫我麦克斯就可以了，懂吗？”

埃米尔点了点头又咬了一口巧克力，但依然塞不住他的嘴巴，“既然不是哥哥那就是姐姐了？难道是那天晚上的那位市长姐姐吗？”

麦克斯一脸的无奈甚至有种想赶他走的冲动但还是极力在掩饰着，“埃米尔，我没有男朋友也没有约哪位姐姐来我这里。”她拿出纸巾帮他擦了擦嘴角并看了一眼手表，“这个时候玛丽应该要找你了吧，不如我送你回家？”

听到这样的回答他似乎明白了什么事情于是拿着吃剩的巧克力起身朝门口走去，“不，我自己回去，你继续忙你的，”他伸出了小指，“我答应你不会将今天的事情说出去。”

麦克斯二话不说马上也伸出小指把他的勾住，这次守密契约签订就这么愉快地完成了。看着埃米尔离开家的同时一个问题砸在了自己头上。

真的有这么明显吗？

 

 

晚上七点三十分。

瑞秋一醒来发现自己在一个房间里。这里面积不大，除了一张床、一个床头柜和一个衣柜之外什么都东西都没有，床头柜上的灯也开不了估计是断电了，只有一缕月光透进房里让这个狭小的空间如同白昼，但这种白色带着一种令人不安的蓝黑色。

这是要玩密室逃脱的意思吗？

说实话她也忘记了自己是怎么被人带到这里的。今天的工作量并不大不外乎还是查阅一些无关重要的卷宗和几份需要签名的文件，在午餐之后她觉得有点无聊于是独自一人开车绕了整个巴黎一圈，兜兜转转来到了之前来过的这个街区——继市政厅之后再一次见到她的这个地方。她想到这里走走算是“微服私访”一下街区人们的生活是怎样的。她已经忘记了当初在小镇上的平凡生活是什么样子的，过了这么长的时间总算是开始知道当初那种生活是那么的美好又难忘，但是现在已经没有时间去感叹生活的奇妙和怪异了，况且这不是她来到这个世界的目的和意义。

 

在她心里有一个在默默履行着的使命：毁灭这个世界。

 

可能这会是导致自己去到另一个比这里更加糟糕和混乱的人间炼狱，但是又如何呢？她没有也不像其他人那样贪生怕死的苟且存活在任何一个世界里，她有的只是这副肉体之躯且又能百毒不侵无畏无惧，无论经过多少次生死的折磨多少次世界终结，这名不遵从世上所有定律的勇士依然站立在世界上的某一个角落。

但也许事情没有这么复杂——门并没有上锁，瑞秋将门把轻轻一拧便打开了“密室”的门。走了出来还是一片漆黑能见度极低的画面，但可以清楚在自己的正前方就这间房子的客厅而左边九点钟和十一点钟方向分别是两间上了锁的房间。潜意识驱使她顺着墙壁往右走，手一直摸着墙壁最终被她摸到了开关的位置。

打开灯发现房子里并没有人——可能没有。当过士兵的她依然保持着警惕，客厅里没有什么值得搜索的地方也没有什么物品可以作为防身的武器，看了看身后有一条通往厨房的走廊，也许从那里可以找到一把刀。在将想法付诸行动的同时房子断电了，整个屋子回到了漆黑的状态，黑暗警醒着她更加小心的往小走廊方向的这短短几米的距离缓慢前进，往左转进走廊后总算看到了不太皎洁的月光，在她的照耀下放在橱柜上的一把小刀也出现在瑞秋的视线里。

很好，先把这把刀占为己有然后再顺着厨房走出去阳台看一下这里是多少楼，要是低楼层而且到了万不得已的时候就直接从这里跳下去。

瑞秋与刀的距离不断缩短，就在一步之遥将它拿到手的时候，她的腰被一双手锁住而且将她往后拉走——这个疑似绑架自己的主谋还是现身了但是这种环境下她根本无法看清对方的长相但可以清楚这个人对自己不会太友好——她的头被人按在房门上砸了一下导致有些晕眩，然后听到了门锁打开的声音。

瑞秋被不明身份的人放倒在地上，她试图站起来反抗，手撑在地面时发现满地都是衣服将计就计抓起了一件并将它蒙在这个人的头上，成功了。但这个人挡住了门口没办法从这里出去于是她改变目标想从窗户逃离这里，结果她感觉到有什么东西顶在了背部。

“再跑试试？”声音隔着被她罩着的衣服里发出，但就是这个行为让瑞秋也终于已经知道这场绑架案的主谋是谁了。

“有必要做到这样吗？”瑞秋喘着气，她真的担心今晚是被破坏分子或者是什么不明背景的反抗团体抓住自己已达到他们所谓的报仇的目的。

即便是身后的这个女人绑走了自己也未必就是一件好事。

麦克斯放下了枪从瑞秋身后抱着她。

“我只是想你了，仅此而已。”

“那也没必要搞这么大动静吧？让我失踪一整天足够那些记者写无数篇报道了，今晚巴黎估计又要万劫不复。”

 

“今晚巴黎会怎样与我们无关，或者说与我无关。”

 

瑞秋有点无法接受麦克斯这种口吻，或者说她讨厌自己总是陷于这种被动的境地。

麦克斯将她转过来面向自己并吻住了她。顺着发展下去，她的右手托住瑞秋的后脑，左手则拦腰抱着住她，整个人更加贴近对方最后干脆将她用力一推倒在自己只睡了一晚的床上。但这个时候躺在床上的女人却找回了理智暂时停止了这次疯狂的试探。

她从床上站起来阻止了她想脱掉自己上衣的举措。

 

“你将我绑架到你的家里就是为了和我上床吗？”

 

“这只是其中一个主题也是最重要的一件事情。”

 

“什么意思？”她对于今晚会发生什么事情有点好奇。

 

麦克斯的语气有些不满，“今天是你的生日，不是吗？”

 

对，今天是7月22日，但我是在50年后的今天才出生的。

 

而且。

 

我都已经是一个死人了哪里来的生日？而且你将我绑来这里就是为了庆祝我的生日？

 

“你就打算在这么漆黑的环境下和我在这里度过这个晚上吗？”

 

她看不清此时的麦克斯是什么表情，但估计可能是一副不耐烦的臭脸。

 

“也对，是我太心急了。”

她转身离开房间重新恢复电源，房子终于再次被灯光照亮。瑞秋看见满地衣服的房间没有感到很意外，毕竟这个场面不久前才见过。来到客厅之后她坐在沙发上倒了两杯茶，把自己的那杯喝掉之后听到厨房有动静便走了过去，只见麦克斯拿着一个蛋糕放在了厨房的餐桌上，这次她终于抓住了主动权从她身后抱住了她。

“所以这个蛋糕就是为我而做的吗？”她有种说不出口的激动和兴奋，原来这个世界上还有人记得她的生日甚至还特意为她做了蛋糕以及这种种的事情。

“你觉得我有可能和你同一天生日吗？”

“我知道你是九月生日的，你也骗不了我。”瑞秋笑嘻嘻的看着麦克斯。

“知道就好，”她从桌上拿起一支蜡烛插在蛋糕上，瑞秋则不知从哪里拿出了一盒火柴将它点燃。

“话说回来，这盒火柴也有一段故事，”点燃蜡烛之后将手上的火柴吹熄，“是我那晚酒馆谈判时其中一个老大给我的，而我居然顺手拿走了。”

麦克斯没有任何回避话题的意思，“说吧，你想知道什么？”

她当然知道这是在试探自己。

瑞秋思索了一下最后还是放弃了兜圈，“其实你和内森私下达成了一些我不知道的协议，例如让他给你一个警察的身份好让你进行你自己的计划？或者说这个计划就是想夺权赶我下台？”

“计划？什么计划，回去现实世界吗？”

被反问的人睁大眼睛四处张望，最后选择闭上双眼十指紧扣许了一个生日愿望，而麦克斯不知从哪里拿出了宝丽来拍下了瑞秋吹熄蜡烛的这一刻。

“不，”麦克斯甩了甩刚拍好的照片，“你确实说对了，我要夺权赶你走。”将它放到蛋糕的十二点方向。

瑞秋看着这张照片抿着嘴唇笑了笑继续把蛋糕切开，“那根本不用这么复杂啊，你想坐我的位置直接给你就好了，不过我一定要做副市长或者你的秘书辅助你，要不然我也倒戈投靠抵抗组织把你也赶下台。”

听到后半句显得更像是小孩子撒娇的条件麦克斯心领神会的笑了，然后走到桌子前把瑞秋切好的蛋糕放到碟子上用叉子弄开一小块并将它放到她的嘴前。

今晚的主角则毫不犹豫的把它送进自己嘴里。

“我只是开玩笑的。”她疑心病绝对比自己的重，还是别和她纠缠太久。

为了避免继续谈及这个话题麦克斯打算做一份晚餐给这位饿了一整天的巴黎市长，无奈自己的厨艺确实很差最后还是得请瑞秋亲自下厨。由于这里最缺的就是食材所以麦克斯只好走到埃米尔的家里用罐头换了一些，最后总算做出了看上去还算像样的几份起司面包还有牛肉培根拌面，另外为了表示感谢下午在自己家吃了巧克力的回报埃米尔偷偷的拿出家里一瓶藏了很久的红酒送给了麦克斯，虽然最后还是被他的妈妈发现了但是得知麦克斯就是当天晚上调停谈判的人之后也不再阻拦儿子的胡闹了，因为这片街区的人都知道她就是这里的新首领，而她的到来是街区不再遭受任何灾难的保证。

没想到第一次亲自动手就能做到这么好的一顿晚餐，瑞秋似乎胃口很好也对自己做的菜特别满意，将它们快速吃完是出于对自己厨艺的尊重而吃光麦克斯给自己做的生日蛋糕就是表示自己对于前者的无比崇拜和深爱了。

收音机依然在播放着她失踪的消息，到目前为止她消失于群众视线已经超过六个小时，内森作为副市长和代理市长除了继续出动警力进行全城搜寻之外已经别无他法，但是可以知道的是无论他怎么找都不可能找得到这里——经过谈判事件之后这片街区已经成为治安真空地区，人们对于警察的厌恶程度到了人人得而诛之的地步，所以内森也就更加相信瑞秋此时就藏在这里——其实麦克斯会主动找自己多数都是出于确定自己是否有在找出她的下落，打给自己不外乎是要一个保证不打扰自己的承诺。

 

而他也说到做到了。

 

她们之间再也没有什么事情可以阻止现在发生的一切了。

 

“你想我帮你脱掉你的衣服呢，还是自己来？”瑞秋还是喜欢这种占据主动权的感觉。

“我喜欢先把你的脱掉然后再让你亲自为我宽衣解带。”麦克斯吻了一下她的唇但是没有深入。

坐在床边的瑞秋笑了笑然后遵从主人的命令，她把自己身上的蓝黑色连衣裙从上而下的脱下将它扔到了全是衣服的地上，然后到内衣，这个过程麦克斯当然全神贯注的看着，没有一秒钟落下。等到自己已经卸下所有东西身体毫无防御之后也到了她理所当然的工作：将她身上的物理防御也统统解除。

麦克斯坐在了她身上双手抓住她的脑袋用力的深吻下去，她的唇永远都是充满着未知吸引着一个名字和自己一样的探险者不顾任何危险和死亡威胁而毅然去探索，嘴里是红酒的味道也有淡淡的烟味，这和某人一模一样。

施加一点力度迫使坐在床边的人身体向后倾倒在床上她继续着计划好的试探性进攻，但这次敌人不再一味退让而是逐渐掌握局势开始反击而巧妙地避开她的追逐，她们的舌尖之间你来我往各不相让更不会妥协，终于她放弃了对这个地方的行动。

“不如玩点刺激点的？”麦克斯从衣柜里拿出了一个带着铃铛和金属环的项圈和一个兔耳朵发卡丢在瑞秋的身上。

我的天，麦克斯·考尔菲德你什么时候喜欢上这种重口味的游戏？

“听说你之前去过蒙巴特区的俱乐部，起初我也觉得不可思议，但现在我再也不质疑这则消息的真实性了，”她拿起了发卡戴了起来，但对于这个项圈则显得有些抗拒，“但是这个我真的有点不习惯...”

“那你的意思是想我亲自帮你戴上咯？”她一脸的坏笑似乎脑海里已经浮现出所有接下来会发生的情节了。

好吧，我选择投降。

她现在彻底变成了一只躺在床上任她宰割的宠物兔子，虽然不想将她贬低到在风月场所里那些女人相同的层次，但是毋庸置疑此时此刻的她是只属于自己的宠物。

对，她暂时不太喜欢猎物这个词。因为她到目前为止还算不上是一只合格的野兽，至少她不会通过正大光明的狩猎去捕抓这只坠入自己爱河的狮子，而现在更是已经退化变成自己的白兔，自己进行一些爱情方面的小实验的试验对象。

你真的太美了。这是瑞秋变成兔女郎之后麦克斯心里说给她听的第一句话，以至于她迫不及待的再次进行新一轮的进攻。在酒精的驱使下两个人已经连最后一丝理智也消失殆尽，两个占有欲十足的人终于如同磁铁一样吸引在一起，无论是身体哪个部分。两人的呻吟声交替着，瑞秋项圈上的铃铛不时发出叮叮的声响但没人觉得烦心——这表示被宠幸的宠物很高兴而仍然饥渴的主人也很满意的意思。

瑞秋越往下发展着越认清了那天晚上的不速之客的模样——对，和近在眼前的这个人一样，她背后的那双翅膀被她自己隐藏了起来，取而代之的是面前这副魔鬼模样，长着两个犄角而身后有一条带着三角尖的尾巴，一个本应是天使的完美人类因为自己而堕落成嗜血且痴迷于爱情的魔鬼。

 

这就是她心中的麦克斯·考尔菲德的模样，半个魔鬼半个天使。

 

他妈的你简直就是这个世界最完美的一个存在。

 

“嘿，你也是我认为最完美的存在。”麦克斯以一种自己从未听过的嗓音把这句瑞秋心里想说的话说了出来然后走下床张开了瑞秋的大腿将她的敏感地带在自己面前暴露无遗，后者甚至缓不过神来就已经被她认为最完美的人碰到自己的私处，被自己最爱的人不断的舔着那里是一种说不出感觉的享受，她选择不断娇喘和呻吟着，这种极度的兴奋，呼吸也变得急促，头变得轻飘飘的像是在一个梦幻的世界，时间像停滞一样的感觉。

 

她已经很久没有试过了。

 

你这个女人要负全部的责任。

 

麦克斯突然停止了下来，“我忘记说了，生日快乐。”然后仿佛自若无其事的继续了这一次的攻坚战。

 

 

两个小时后。

“我建议你下次最好买多点东西充实一下你的家，特别是吃的。”瑞秋瘫睡在床上，手轻轻划过了麦克斯的身线最后到了对方的敏感地带。

“我建议你下次最好...啊...”她的进攻干扰到自己的休息，最后还是放弃反攻任由她玩弄着自己，等到她并拢的手指上已经沾上不少透明液体之后才感到满足。

“所以你今晚被我绑架到这里吃光我家的东西然后又把我弄成现在这样？”麦克斯一边喘气一边用变得有些无力的声道说。

瑞秋一笑了之，“对，这就是你把我绑架的代价，我现在已经是斯德哥尔摩症候群末期了，做好觉悟吧。”

麦克斯艰难的从床上转个了身想看看地上还有没有刚才从客厅拿进来的几瓶酒——她在找借口以快点度过剩余的凌晨时分，这几个小时的激情战斗让她忽略了世间万物而一心专注于眼前的这个女人。这是来到这个世界之后学会的第一条规则——做此刻做想做的事，别给自己逃避的理由更别想做错的后果。超能力什么的简直就是后悔药，副作用就当上火好了。

然而她找到的只有几个空酒瓶——刚才好像还把其中一瓶酒倒在了她和自己的身上？否则床上怎么会有一大块不同颜色的地方？

“亲爱的，我们没酒了，而我现在睡不着。”麦克斯有种受了委屈的样子。

“或者抽口烟休息一下先，等一下我来帮你物理催眠？”瑞秋将自己嵌在麦克斯的身后，后者已经感觉到她的两个制高点和自己的背部已经零距离的贴在一起。

“我不认为抽烟比喝酒更有利于我的身心健康，”但她随即抄起了地上的一包烟和打火机，“但我也认为我可以学一下？”她抽出了一根放在瑞秋嘴里，但亲自为她点火。

盯着她深深地吸了一口，看着那些从她的口和鼻顺着呼吸而不断喷出的烟雾她就觉得这不是一件难事——于是她从瑞秋手中接过了烟自己吸了一口，但很快就感觉道嘴巴里有一种无法感触到的东西在刺激着喉结而引起不适咳嗽起来，引得坐在旁边的人隐隐的小声笑着。

“好吧看来我以后要请教一下那些老烟枪才行，”麦克斯面无表情的盯着瑞秋，“放心，你不在我的名单上。”

转而变成苦笑的瑞秋耸了耸肩，“也好，这样我就不是教坏你的罪魁祸首。”

感谢这一口烟现在麦克斯的头有点晕乎乎的，一脸嫌弃的把它掉进空瓶子里然后把旁边的无辜女子按倒在床上亲吻着她的腹部，从肚子开始吸收着她身上独特的迷人气味，最后来到了胸部，她的舌头绕着右乳打转最后轻点乳尖，让被压榨的对象无论是身体还是那颗仍在为爱情而跳动的心隐痒难耐。

算了，点到即止就可以了。

“我以为你又想我给你一点只属于我的爱意了。”瑞秋看着这个棕色头发已经有点凌乱的女人和自己一样有点意犹未尽却又在一瞬间恢复到以前的那种理智冷静的模样，她有点忐忑。

“从你阻止了盟军登陆的那一刻开始我就应该明白，我们俩都回不了头了。就像我无论如何都回不了过去做回莱奥妮·雷曼这个角色那样，我们各自在建立着属于自己的世界强迫这个世界的人们遵从我们自己的订立的规则。”

“你不是说过，这个世界属于我们俩的吗？”麦克斯睡在她的胸前淡淡的问。

“对，我们俩的世界，”她在强颜欢笑，“但你却在破坏着我建立起的这个世界。”

“因为你想保持历史的发展让德国人因为内斗而杀死隆美尔，阻止我回去现实世界。”

两人回到了沉默状态，因为他们各自都认为对方将要极力反驳并为自己的行为自圆其说。

 

“但我想说我已经改变主意了。”麦克斯杀掉了这种沉默。

 

“什么意思？”瑞秋对这回答很惊讶，但不阻止她的手再次抚摸着她的头发。

“我不觉得这是个死循环，即便隆美尔可能最后还是会死但是这不代表一切都要重来，我们可能可以打破僵局让时间继续走下去，而我们依然可以继续存在于这个世界里。”

也许这是个好的开始。

但你这样做不就是背道而驰吗？

莫非她终于接受自己了？

瑞秋多了一堆疑问没有办法解答，但她不觉得现在是问出题人答案的时候。

今晚是属于她的，睡在自己身上的人也是她的，至少在今晚谁也别妄想能从自己手里抢走她。

 

 

因为她爱她。


	16. 暴走

从我“生日”那天下午开始被她绑架到她自己家里，到现在为止已经五天了。收音机还在播放着“巴黎市长仍然失踪下落不明”的消息，报纸则一直都是关于我的下落的各种猜测：有的说我被抵抗分子秘密关押和严刑审问、有的说我已经被杀害而死于某处民居里，而内森的人即使是在我“被死亡”的前提下依然不敢踏入这个街区半步。

因为这里来了个了不起的人物，她一上任就帮他们除掉了巴黎党卫军的头号人物，也帮了我一个大忙。在7月22日，我“生日”的那天她不知道用什么诡计将我弄到了她的家里——破坏分子街区老大的新居，还是一个除了会摄影外连饭都不会做的小婊砸——被她奴役了一个晚上。

 

所以，现在我就是她的人质。

 

这位“秘密警察”兼抵抗组织的老大在第二天睡醒之后就开始厚颜无耻的和我谈起了放我离开的条件：停止类似于716事件再次发生，其实这也是我一直在争取的事项。作为被威胁的一方、斯德哥尔摩症晚期患者的我只好放弃抵抗将自己和内森一起商讨好的一些政策透露给她听：在我和内森的设计下巴黎市的所有警力已经变成了只属于我们两个——现在已经是我们三个的私人武装部队，他们既不用听命于德国国防军更加不受党卫军的监督，完完全全的变成了由内森为名义领导实际上由我统领的军队。而作为独立的一支武装，他们开始取代国防军进行维持城市秩序的责任和义务，麦克斯抓住了我这一点而要求我，如今她再次将这项议程提上我也就更加有理由进行下去的理由了，所以说是条件不如说是麦克斯在送我一个人情。

可以的麦克斯，现在已经学会和我这种人做生意了？

说到底那些披着警察身份的外衣的人充其量不过是一些流氓和被自由主义思想洗坏了脑袋的寄生虫罢了。恰好瞎猫碰上死耗子，被他们遇到了像我这样喜欢无所不用其极的人进而被我支配着，在我的领导下他们一如既往的以“城市秩序者”自居而继续为非作歹，前提是他们要做到我的要求：我要一个可以让所有人都满意的地方，做得到便是建立了一个新世界。

所以，我觉得人们更应该叫我“泰丁格阁下”而非“市长阁下”，因为现在我就是这座城市的“守护神”，是她的子民的“上帝”。

喂，醒醒，黑手党在西西里的时代早就结束了，你这是要另起炉灶并重振旗鼓的意思吗？

嘿，难道你不觉得“女教父”这个头衔比巴黎市长的含金量多的多？

好了行吧泰丁格阁下，先解了决燃眉之急再说这些也不迟？

 

现在是早上八点了，而你还没做好一份让“绑匪”满意的早餐。

 

法棍面包、培根肉肠煎蛋、咖啡还有一台相机，麦克斯·考尔菲德的经典早餐搭配如期而至，作为一个情商高的人我就不说“如果一切回到当初那样有多好”那些傻话了。话说回来，以前我也不过是个等待别人把新鲜出炉的早餐亲自放到餐桌上的住客，家里的女主人总是会热情的对待我而让我无法停止对于每天早上的第一顿饭的狂热。其实应该是说她对我有种说不出口的期待，希望我可以给她的女儿一点积极向上的能量至少不会让她再让自己妈妈失望的路上越走越远。

而我每次都只能在内心里告诉她，抱歉我正是那个引导着她走的更远的那个人，毕竟我也是五十步笑百步，要不然我怎么可能总是去一个好朋友的家里过夜？好吧，乔伊斯我必须承认我在一定程度上让你失望了，很抱歉我们都没能熬过那一关。

 

如今我算是得到了我应有的惩罚。

 

但是这位陪伴着我共享早餐的人呢？

 

作为恶人与完人相结合的畸形存在，难道也因此要她也遭到上天的惩戒吗？

 

“喂，你是在发呆吗？还是说这么快就让我开始担心你接下来要发生的事了？”

“嗯？什么？”

走神的后果便是遭到她的一轮嘲笑。

好吧你赢了，我的确在思考着一些世界难题而望着你并一直发呆。

“依我看，只要等奥伯格的这件案子的风声过了之后巴黎很快就会回到之前的状态，内森现在已经巩固了自己的地位，只要你重新出现在公众的视线里我们就能各自得到大家都想要的东西了。”

嗯，确实不错，从这个月初开始持续至今的无秩序状态，仅仅一个星期的时间就被我们的超级麦克斯把城市变得井井有序，我的市长位置恐怕早晚也保不住了。

“所以你是想在今天就抛弃我的意思咯？”我确实有点舍不得，我感觉自己才和她一起刚度过了那天晚上而已。

时间果然是个婊子。

“难道我陪了你五天还不够吗？”

 

一辈子都不够啊！

 

“好吧，既然女爵这么决心我也只能从命了。”我向阳台走去试图呼吸一下新鲜的空气，看到对面楼好几户单位的人正倚靠在栏杆上略带蔑视的看了我一眼便看往别的地方，看来716事件的标签还贴在我的身上没能撕去，但我很庆幸还能有人愿意时刻保护着我，虽然这是麦克斯下的命令，但是有人时刻关心并且能够恰到好处的用行动告诉自己其实自己还有人在身边守候着自己的这种感觉，我已经很久没有过了。

 

但我只能把那句话暂且先藏在心里。

 

 

 

晚上八点。

麦克斯带着我来到了这栋住宅楼，但是具体几楼哪一个住房她并没有告诉给自愿过来的人。我们俩都穿着一身黑衣手里拿着即将戴在头上的防毒面具，赫然是生化部队的打扮，关于为什么穿成这个样子来到这里的原因麦克斯也没有说——她手上拿着一个大铁锤腰部有一把枪另外还有一根四十公分的伸缩棍放在口袋里，而我也有一根伸缩棍以及一把枪——毫无疑问将会是一场入室抢劫或者更严重的行凶。

“所以你还是不打算告诉我来这的目的是什么吗？”我还是不愿放弃问清来龙去脉，尽管很久没爬过楼梯而导致现在有点气喘吁吁。

“开车的时候我已经说过了，你如果不想陪我的话大可以自己先把车开回去。”麦克斯加快脚步爬上七楼的楼梯，从语气可以听出她有点气愤。

好吧，不知道哪几个混蛋惹怒了我家的麦克斯。

所以我更加不可能这个时候打退堂鼓了。

“去你的吧，你觉得我是那么没骨气的人吗。”尽管很不情愿但还是咬紧牙关跟上了她的步伐，终于让我爬到了七楼。

麦克斯走到714号房的门前停了下来，看来就是这家了。

“如果里面不止两个人而且他们都有枪的话...估计接下来不会很好玩。”还没来得及喘口气就忍不住小声吐槽了一句并四处张望着，为的是防止有人一走出门口就看到两个要发动生化袭击的破坏分子。

“如果里面有三个人的话你搞掂左边的我对付右边的，如果超过四个人的话...”麦克斯看了看手上的大锤抿着嘴强颜欢笑，“你要祈祷我会用枪了，据我所知我上一次拿枪指着一个毒贩但是枪里没子弹。”

天啊我搭错了哪门子神经才选择和她来这个鬼地方干这种事情？

等等，阿卡迪亚湾的毒贩？

“弗兰克...他过得还好吗？”

看来我也得思考一下什么时候自己也变成了破坏氛围的鬼才。

“和蓬皮杜都活的好好的，而我差点就把他们玩砸了。”麦克斯轻描淡写的回答我，然后重新检查了一下自己的装备。

好吧要开始摇滚了。我们各自将手上的防毒面具戴上，拿好手上的武器，麦克斯示意准备就绪之后我稍微有点用力的甩了一下收缩棍用它堵住了门上的猫眼，麦克斯用手锤了几下门，随着敲门声越来越大逐渐惊到了屋里的人，几秒种后我们都听到了里面有人带着厌恶的语气喊了句“是谁？！”

麦克斯朝我点了点头，“开门啊！”她的双手再一次握紧大锤并把它举向身后，而我继续堵住猫眼，只有这样才能促使屋子里的人看到猫眼展示给自己一片漆黑的画面后而开始有点不安但是警惕的慢慢打开门并把头伸向越来越大的门缝。

就是现在！

大锤被握在手中的人朝门的正中央猛击，冲击波撞开门的同时也放倒了开门的人，二人迅速闯入屋里执行下一条指令：消灭眼前的所有敌人。

麦克斯看到开门者倒在地上后扔掉大锤然后一个勾拳砸到他的脸上，而我看到客厅里一个坐在沙发上见势不妙想拔枪的人则马上用伸缩棍放倒了他，他只喊了一句“嘿”之后就被我狠狠的打了几棍也躺在了地上。

被打者一直都在抱头，任由被压在胯下的人一顿乱打：麦克斯朝他的脸一直乱挥拳，我则用铁棍抽打他的身体，这个过程持续了二十多秒。

看着这两个人都身穿德军制服我才放下一直悬着的心。还好不是党卫军，要不然内森那混蛋又得赖在自己头上。

我一直都在思考着到底是谁惹了麦克斯，这几天她一直都陪伴在她左右也没有察觉到有什么异常。

 

除了今天下午一个头破血流的小男孩哭着来到麦克斯家里之后。

 

这头野鹿顿时怒气十足，开始了久违的暴走。

 

等男孩的妈妈和麦克斯一起包扎好伤口之后我才得知原来那个男孩就是自己“生日”那天送给自己一瓶红酒和一些食材的那个，从邻居口中得知他叫做埃米尔——这当然不会是他的真名，因为他的母亲玛丽很明显不是法国人——而麦克斯对于这种霸凌行为似乎从阿卡迪亚湾的经历之后已经默认是零容忍的处理方式了，而具体的解决方法也很简单：以暴制暴。

在这个世界、这种特殊时期，这个方法最有效率而且屡试不爽。

连晚饭都没吃她就直接和我说：“帮我一个忙，事前事后都别问我原因，我现在要去干掉几个人。”

而我只问了一句很找打的问题：“你开车还是我来开？”

其实也不算是找打，毕竟现在巴黎市长失踪的新闻还在被记者炒的沸沸扬扬，内森一直对外声称我已经回到家里休养生息，因为自己“患病”而不便透露更多消息，为了假戏真做还特意请了一个医疗小组的人十分高调的从医院去到自己的官邸。他妈的就不能找一个好一点的借口吗？总之，我现在的首要任务是防止自己“微服私访”的隐身状态被人发现，其次才是和自己的这位情人详细策划一些惊天动地的大新闻。

嗯...情人这个用词可能不太恰当。

麦克斯开着我的车去到另一个街区，走街串巷之下来到了一个医生的家中，在敲门的同时还和里面对了暗号“天国终将降临，保持冷静继续前行”。医生和刚才的情景一模一样小心翼翼的打开房门看到两个神情严肃穿着保守的黑衣女子——好吧我们怎样看都是要大干一场的不良少女。麦克斯进屋后直接说明她来买一些便宜货，医生一脸的不相信然后从头到脚打量着她，问了句“这里不是游乐园我也不是德国鬼，哪来什么货？”

“得了吧你这里什么货都有难道还要我亮出身份才肯相信吗？是托马斯介绍我来这的，放心我不是来吃糖只是纯粹的来买些货，便宜的质量差的仓底货也没有问题。”

看到我和旁边这位霸气又长得有些清纯的女老大之后这位医生也没再问下去了，回了一句“马上回来”之后就走进一个房间。

话说回来，我也很久没吃糖了，那种东西...唉算了吧说到底还不是因为这个操蛋的世界什么都要自己集中精力，而这种用麦克斯的口吻来说是“饮鸩止渴”的事情现在只能靠自己的意志力和某种无法形容的力量去暂时遏止一下了，其实我对于这种东西没有什么难以戒掉的瘾，实际上我对任何东西都不会上瘾——爱人这一点例外——任何物质世界的东西都无法吸引我去做任何蠢事情，除非是为了某人而去争取。

哈，这也是很蠢的一个结论。

没一会儿工夫医生就拿着一个盒子回到我们面前，“我猜这应该就是你们想要的东西了。”他打开了盒子，里面估计有一百多小包的粉，妈耶我是真的怀念当初在布莱克威尔时的疯狂日子了。麦克斯拿出几张绿花花的美元放进盒子里随手拿了几包然后一声不哼的离开了，留下一脸疑惑的男人。

虽然是第一次看到麦克斯这么生气，但她这种冷酷的样子起码我见识过。

 

这样的后果很严重。

 

然后就是刚才和现在发生的事情了。

 

看着地上两个被我和麦克斯打得抱头无力还手的德军麦克斯似乎还没平息怒火。谢天谢地这间屋子里只有这两个人，要不然要干翻这两个身材有点壮的男人还真的有点难度。我收拾掉这个有点瘦弱的德军之后看着麦克斯将隔壁桌子上的一个空酒瓶拿起。

“在喝啤酒是吗？哈？你他妈的...”话音刚落她把酒瓶用力的砸到他的后脑勺上，很清脆的碎裂声，正面躺在地上的德军后脑被砸后已经有点神志不清的向前爬行，结果被麦克斯的左手撑着他的肩膀上用还仅剩的酒瓶上半身按在他的后脑上，就像钥匙插进锁里顺时针扭动着，痛得他一直呻吟大叫。

“很痛是吗？操你妈的混蛋！”麦克斯还没消气把酒瓶扔在地上，起身捡起大锤回去他的身上，“手痒喜欢乱扔东西是吗？”把大锤对准了他的右手砸了下去，强烈的疼痛感让这个倒了大霉的士兵翻过身来抓住自己的手又是一阵大喊，“哦这很痛是吗？现在够你受了吧。”

原来就是这两个人弄伤了埃米尔。虽然说得罪国防军的后果重我不是不知道，但是为了那个孩子也为了麦克斯，我可以承担一些风险。

“妈的你们是谁？！”士兵看着被压在胯下的戴着防毒面具的不明身份女子除了有些恐惧之外还保留一些清醒，但是这都无济于事，只是无谓的抵抗。

“你们德国人现在已经牛不起来了，真他妈活该啊，你们就不应该仗着有枪就去那些破坏分子的街区胡作非为，”麦克斯在一阵讽刺谩骂的同时拿出了刚才买的粉撕开一个口子将它们洒在了他的头上然后指着他说，“给我听着，我明天会再来一次，要是你们他妈的还在这里，就再收拾你们一遍。”

所以这件事算是告一段落了吗？

我还以为她会慢慢折磨他，至少我这个已经乖乖地晕了过去算是逃过一劫。额也有可能是我下手太重了，对不起了帅哥。

“走吧，我们完事了。”麦克斯抄起大锤拍了拍我的手臂并朝门口走去。

德军怎么会无缘无故走去破坏分子的街区闹事？我觉得我有必要搞清楚到底我不在的这几天德国人在搞什么，他妈的内森，仗着我不在就无法无天了，他现在一定和斯图尔普纳格还有克鲁格那几个人再搞些不见的人的事情。

这两个可怜的替死鬼虽然不知道具体的内幕，但他们可以做导火索，为不久后发生的事情发挥一下推波助澜的作用。

说干就干。

“嘿，你们做过什么？”我用伸缩棍轻轻地碰了碰他的手臂。

“我他妈不知道你在说什么...”他还是抓着自己受伤的手不停的滚来滚去。

“那个是我的爱人，你们做了什么不见的人的事情惹到她了哈？”我蹲下来给他最后一次机会，我也不喜欢答非所问。

“我真他妈不知道你在说什么。”他斩钉截铁的回答让我有点生气。

好吧好吧，不见棺材不掉泪对不？

“不知道？”他还是坚决说了不，我也不得不拿出手枪贴紧他的额头，“那现在呢？现在知道了吧？”

“嘿冷静冷静女士冷静冷静...”

“喂别他妈跟我说冷静！”我知道现在自己的情绪也跟着失控了，但我只能继续抗拒从严的下策，“不想死就直接告诉我你们做过什么？！”

“喂，够了，我们快点走！”见我没有跟着出来而进来找我的麦克斯见到我拿出枪之后想劝我离开，但是，和上次在酒馆的事件一样的处理原则。

不把事情闹大怎么对得起自己？

“我真的不知道你们在说什么。”他还是不肯开口。

 

“不知道对吧？”

 

去你妈的！

 

我对着他的左膝盖上一点的位置开了一枪，接下来就是听着他因为中弹而带来的痛感引起的嘶喊和大叫。

我也不忘嘲讽他几句：“哦真好，再也不用打仗了可以回老家了，操蛋东西。再问你一遍，你到底做过什么！？”

他还是坚持不回答。

妈耶德国人什么时候这么有骨气吗？

那我也没办法了，只好朝他的右大腿又补了两枪，然后我把面具摘了下来很认真的告诉他：“看清楚我的脸没有？”见他抓着自己中弹的大腿而没有看我轻轻用力的打了他一巴掌，“给我好好看清楚我是谁，去告诉你的上司是谁把你打残废的好吗？不过你也记住了，我也记住你的脸了，不怕死的就放马过来。”

麦克斯走上前把我拉了起来，“你疯了吗？快点跟我走！”听得出来她有点慌了神，也许是因为我开枪而导致上次发生在酒店的事情依然记忆犹新的的缘故，总之我也只好任由她牵着我的手离开了这里，走出门口几步后我还能听到他痛得大叫并狠狠的骂了我一句婊子。

 

 

我和麦克斯马上开车离开了这片地方，驶出马路的同时看到几辆军车开往住宅楼的方向。也是够险的，如果麦克斯没有及时拉我走的话估计现在我们都要被抓到党卫军总部喝咖啡了，不过没关系，现在我的身份已经足够庇护住麦克斯以及她所想保护的人了。

事实上，过完“生日”的第二天我就和她口头达成了协议：她所在的那片街区不会再有任何警察进行所谓的搜查行动，而作为交换麦克斯会和托马斯他们商量减少制造巴黎市内的各种骚乱和破坏行动——算是给我一个交代吧，其实谁都明白这就是短时间的休战，抵抗组织需要时间休养生息以重整旗鼓等待他们的天使盟军拯救他们，而维希政府和德国人也需要一个秩序稳定的城市来保证他们的大后方不再饱受各种攻击。

其实大家都已经厌倦了这一切，只是一切都已经没办法回头，或者说已经没有挽救的机会和余地了。

包括今晚我所做的事情。

 

“我没有叫你开枪打那个人，我只是想收拾他一顿。”她的语气带着一丝后悔。

 

“不用客气，我知道你想我这么做的。”

 

“瑞秋，别让我觉得你是一只为了报复世界而不择手段到不把人命当作一回事的恶魔...我想说...我爱你，但是我不希望你为了我或者以爱我为名义做这种事，不值得，懂吗？”

 

我加快了车速从而可以有借口盯着看着眼前的路况而没有机会过多解读她的这句话，而且我也没有打算回答，保持沉默就是最好的回答。

 

麦克斯说的没错，我是一个恶魔，挑起一切可能发生的纠纷以致变成一场新的战争是我的本职，我喜欢混乱，喜欢这样的血雨腥风。

 

这是我的天赋，与生俱来的。

 

然而此时此刻坐在我隔壁的，却是一个已经经历过无数沧桑而羽翼丰满的大天使，无论到哪里、那个世界都是真正的拯救者。

 

她是我的敌人，是我的克星，也许还有任何握手言和共同相处的可能。

 

但这种可能卑微的被风轻轻一吹而足以灰飞烟灭。

 

“我想我和你之间的这段关系应该就此结束了，瑞秋。”

 

看，我没说错吧？

 

“我觉得我们还会再见面的，无论下一次见面的时候是敌是友。”我把车停在酒馆门前，今晚发生这么大的事情估计她需要和托马斯他们好好解释清楚。我保留之前的猜测，那天都是麦克斯一个人设的局，事后证明我没有猜错。而她也赢了，我因此做了她五天的猎物，足足一百四十个小时随她处置，包括今晚我的所作所为。

 

如果说恶魔见到天使会用尽一切方法去乞求她的爱和仁慈的话。

 

估计我应该会得到我应得的救赎。

 

毕竟，她说了她爱我。

 

而现在，她也选择了沉默，就连走下车关上车门的动作也是那么的坚决而没有一丝允许我挽留的机会。

 

“再见，麦克斯。”我抓紧最后的这点时间和机会再看她多一眼。

 

和上次一样，没有吻别，没有任何言语。

 

 

我真希望我就是克洛伊啊。

 


	17. 傀儡

1944年7月28日中午。

内森来到这家以前很喜欢的餐厅赴一个看上去有点重要的约——在之前瑞秋的庆祝舞会上他曾经和法国占领军司令斯图尔普纳格约定过找一个有空的时间就好好坐下来谈一些事情，但具体聊什么却不得而知。从目前调查小组调查得到的结果以及自己敏锐的直觉认为，斯图尔普纳格要么就是找自己聊关于刺杀元首的事情或者就是关于瑞秋最近的行为，如果是前者的话那还好，毕竟现在在整个德国都不缺干这种事情的人。后者的话自己可能要小心，维希政府一向都是德军这位真正的“主子”的一枚棋子，而瑞秋选择自己——党卫军在巴黎的最高负责人作为二当家而执掌城市的话这就是有点存心和国防军过不去了。

但实际上，这些都不是斯图尔普纳格要谈的事情。

“克莱里希先生，谢谢你百忙之中抽空过来和我一起午餐。”尽管向来和党卫军没两句，但作为贵族出身的军人斯图尔普纳格还是展示了自己的风度。

“哪有哪有，能和将军坐下来好好的享受一下中午的休闲时光也是一件不错的事情。对了，元帅先生现在的伤势好转了好多了吧？最近一大堆事情是真的忙不过来，实在没时间亲自去探望他，也许我们可以再找个时间一起去医院探望一下元帅。”内森坐下之后马上寻找可以切入的话题，也许隆美尔是个不错的谈资。

“噢，隆美尔先生现在伤好了不少了，听说明天就把他转到巴黎附近的疗养院继续养伤，如果恢复情况理想的话就把他送回去德国让他的家人照顾他，毕竟现在法国还没有敌人准备再次入侵的预警和消息，照我想英国人应该不会再做蠢事了，他尽可以继续安心的休息，”斯图尔普纳格没有过多围绕这个话题说下去，但能看出他也确实有点担心隆美尔，具体是什么原因只有他自己才能知道。而一直观察着他的内森看着这位心不在焉的将军切开了一小块牛排放进嘴里，“嗯，对了，关于奥伯格遇害的事情我深表遗憾，那天晚上他和桑德琳娜阁下都几乎同一时间受害，而现在我们的市长女士又正好刚从这次离奇失踪的神秘事件中得以逃脱，未来巴黎还会发生什么真的难以预测啊。”

看来他还是想争取一下自己应有的地位，或者说他的确在担心自己在取代国防军对于维希政府的绝对控制权？

“将军，恕我直言，巴黎市政府永远都是德意志军事政府的附属机构，我身为党卫军绝对无权过问任何关于贵军对于当前领导层的安排事宜，如果你是担心我现在的身份对您造成不便的话我绝对可以向你保证，我不会做扰乱你们计划的事情。”

对于这个保证斯图尔普纳格竟然显得有点惊讶，或者说他还是有点心不在焉，“哈哈，哪有哪有，克莱里希队长你年轻有为连维希政府当局都希望你能出来控制局面，我们也绝对不会让你难堪的，请你放心，”他举起酒杯喝了一口然后继续自己今天的主题，“其实，巴黎市归谁管现在已经没有多大的意义了，关键是这里乃至柏林归谁管，这才是最重要的。”

内森听完这句话之后整个人都不好了。

 

你，真的知道自己说出这句话之后会带来什么后果吗？

 

“将军，如果你有什么需要我帮忙的话我一定义不容辞，但是你这么绕圈子的话估计我会质疑你来找我不只是吃饭这么简单了，更加是有点想利用我的意思了。”他不是没有经历过风口浪尖的那种巨大冲击，不过玩命这种事情现在还是少做为好。

斯图尔普纳格也意识到自己说错话了。其实他也有点慌了阵脚，因为某些事情。如果六月十日的胜利没有发生的话如今这个时候自己应该是在和盟军领导商讨停战谈判的细节了，然而这只是如果，该死的隆美尔干的太漂亮了！谁能想到他会凭借那么微不足道的兵力打败了盟军十几万人的部队让他们策划已久的诺曼底登陆计划成为了泡影，这一切的一切都导致那天在酒店和某位重要人物谈的重大事项也随之灰飞烟灭。

现在，他迫切需要寻求一下党卫军方面的意见，虽然按照原计划这是应该将党卫军一网打尽斩草除根的，感谢那位美貌与才华并重的年轻女市长提拔了眼前这位二十几岁就当上巴黎总部负责人成为巴黎市政府二当家。

要不然...

“克莱里希先生，我需要有您的保证，接下来发生的这段对话除了我和你不能有第三个人知道具体的内容，否则我和你都有可能性命不保，你能答应我这个要求吗？”斯图尔普纳格用期待的眼神看着自己，同时将桌上的红酒拿起来给自己的杯子倒上。

 

呵，又是一条贼船现在要逼我上去的意思咯？

 

 

四天后，巴黎附近的一间疗养院。

瑞秋、内森、克鲁格、斯派达尔、斯图尔普纳格等人一同来到了这里探望已经养伤半个月的隆美尔。在这期间内森和几位驻法德军最高统帅一直都眉来眼去貌合神离，而瑞秋则都看在眼内，隆美尔作为德国人的偶像、德军战无不胜攻无不克的象征无论是为纳粹服务亦或为国家而战都是一块很好的招牌，无论是哪一方都希望争取到这张王牌，因为他很有可能成为结束这场战争的关键性人物，随着他如今的负伤让所有人对此都大跌眼镜，但不幸中的万幸是他并没有就此倒下，随着他的逐渐康复加上盟军依然沉浸在六月的失败之中无法自拔，他的利用价值依然存在而且保持高居不下。

“元帅先生，很高兴看到您恢复神速，还是和以前一样充满着精神。”看到在草地上散步的隆美尔，瑞秋率先向其示好，事实上她的内心很是不能平静，毕竟在此之前她可是在想尽千方百计来保着他的性命但都以失败告终，正如他现在的一身病号服、左眼戴着眼罩的样子，他在这个世界遭受过多少次受伤乃至最终身亡估计连她自己都记不清了。

“桑德琳娜阁下，抱歉当初没有接受邀请参加您的就任仪式，没想到我们第一次见面就是在这个地方，让您见笑了，”隆美尔笑着与瑞秋握手，同时又看了看她身后的几位高级将领，“先生们，请问现在战事如何？”

“自从敌人登陆失败后在西线就一直没有任何动静，但是东线，你懂的，苏联人的进攻永无止境，照这样下去估计不用多久帝国边境就会受到威胁。”斯派达尔向自己的上司汇报了依然严峻的总体形势。

“最重要的是你的康复，隆美尔，我们所有人都需要你的归来。”克鲁格口是心非的说。

隆美尔苦笑了一声，“算了吧克鲁格，西线总司令这个位置你拿去好了，我宁愿回到诺曼底镇守边关也不愿和这里的人打交道，当然我们的桑德琳娜阁下以及克莱里希先生是个例外。”

被点名的内森感觉自己插不上话也想不出任何想说的话语只好微微一笑以示回应。

在巴黎的军政界领袖们的陪伴下隆美尔从草坪慢步走回到自己的病房，期间一直都在聊着一些对于各自的主题关系不大的话题。斯图尔普纳格等人都认为：目前时机还没成熟，只有等隆美尔完全康复并回归军界才能让一切回到正轨，而且今天的主题除了探望隆美尔之外还有拉拢新成员——在内森和斯图尔普纳格的秘密谈话之后，斯派达尔认为将巴黎的两位维希政府领袖也招募进来会让刺杀希特勒的行动变得更加万无一失——所以他们在陪同隆美尔回到房间里的途中已经私下达成协议，让瑞秋加入团体成为其中一名成员，她将会和隆美尔等人一起成为法国这边的行动的关键人物。

但是暂时还不能让这位巴黎市长知道有这件事的存在。

克鲁格和斯派达尔一同离开疗养院启程回去位于巴黎市中心的最高指挥部，斯图尔普纳格则邀请内森瑞秋回到自己位于巴黎近郊的别墅，瑞秋则找个借口拒绝了这位将军的邀请而选择独自回家。

然而在走廊离开的途中她被一名护士抓住了手走进一间没人的病房，不到两秒的时间她便完成了无声无息之间将瑞秋按在墙上并把一把匕首抵在她的脖子上。

“别来无恙吧，桑德琳娜市长？”这个女子一身护士制服并且戴着口罩，但是有一样东西足以让瑞秋知道了这个人是谁——一个黑色的羽毛耳环。

 

这个人是她自己。

 

或者说，是另一条时间线的瑞秋·安布尔。

 

也就是她之前说过的“傀儡”。

 

“好大的胆子，居然敢来到这里，怎样，我之前吩咐给你的任务进展如何？最好别再给我汇报什么坏消息。”桑德琳娜推开了她并抢走了她手上的匕首将它占为己有。

“我在电话里不是说过了吗，她是不可能像我那样高调的出现在巴黎这个地方坐等我去猎杀的，如果你相信你自己的直觉的话应该去赫尔林根查一查，我想由你亲自动手最好不过，毕竟杀自己这种事情你最拿手。”护士摘下了口罩，和桑德琳娜长得一模一样的女子出现在自己面前，瑞秋看着她似乎有种说不出口的激动。

“她在隆美尔家里？该死！她一定是想守株待兔等麦克斯去找到自己，妈的你居然不早点和我说，我可以叫内森派人过去把她干掉的，现在你白白浪费了这么多的时间还要跑来这里和我说这些废话？！”桑德琳娜越说越来气，但不知出于什么目的她走到护士的面前却不知所措。

护士二话不说直接吻住了她，和预想的一样没有任何阻挠深入下去，双方都在互相试探，但明显是这位带着制服诱惑而来的护士姑娘更胜一筹，试探性进攻很快变成了挑衅想攻占眼前这位权贵之人的一切。

“够了，”桑德琳娜将她推开自己顺着反作用力坐在了病床边上，“你在这的目的不是为了和我来这一出的，放心吧麦克斯还没知道这里发生的事，那就证明我们还有机会去挽回局势争取一些优势，现在我需要你继续你的任务，等我们解决掉这里的一切之后我们就能各取所需了。”从桑德琳娜的眼神中不难看出她对她多了一丝期待。

护士给了她一个白眼然后把口罩重新戴上，“这句话和桑德琳娜·泰丁格说吧，现在你已经被她迷得神魂颠倒了，这个路人皆知的事实你连自己都骗不了，”她走上前捏住了她的下巴，“在这条时间线你才是真正的瑞秋·安布尔，而我出于自然法则和宇宙定律则必须听命于你，所以我拜托你千万别让其他‘瑞秋’失望，走到今天这一步你和其他人都已经付出了够多了，别因为她一个人而再次让其他人的努力付诸东流，包括我。”

她要这位坐在床边六神无主的女人看着自己，犹如迷失了自我的失魂者找不到了去往天堂的路，也失去了任何指明道路的明灯和星月，而沦为她的傀儡、有着和她同样的名字和身体却没有灵魂的自己，正是那一只出现在正确的时间和地点的萤火虫，哪怕只能持续多一秒时间也要尽自己的力量帮助这位一再堕落的女子往那条路走下去。

 

因为那条路叫做解脱，彻底结束一切束缚的可能看不到尽头的路。

 

“说得其他瑞秋·安布尔没有让你失望过那样，”桑德琳娜站了起来用手轻轻捋过了护士戴在左耳的黑色羽毛耳环，“从我变成莱奥妮·雷曼之后就再也没有戴上耳环了，因为我知道从那一刻起我已经不再是我自己了，也许桑德琳娜·泰丁格会是我在这个世界的最后一个角色，但我还是羡慕你还有其他人，起码你们还能记住自己叫什么，而我注定没有办法做回自己，正如现在的麦克斯那样，当然，即使她已经被催化得足够强大但是她还是不会明白这个世界是多么的残酷，至少她到目前为止还没有弄清楚自己的处境。”

“你是我们之中第一个看到麦克斯·考尔菲德的人，你是怎么对她产生感情的没有人会在乎，但是这不能作为她就是结束一切的关键的证据，除非你打算用自己的生命去证明。”护士试图阻止正在离开病房的桑德琳娜。

她停下脚步，“这个提议不错，我会考虑一下的。另外，再次请你继续完成我交代给你的任务。”桑德琳娜打开了房门踏出了第一步。

“我猜你还没忘记我叫什么名字吧，市长阁下？”她要的不是什么证明，只是想让这位瑞秋还记得这个世界有着不少人帮她完成自己的事业。

 

桑德琳娜回头一笑，“当然，你和我一样，叫瑞秋·安布尔。”

 

 

与此同时，城堡村庄。

麦克斯已经快一个月没有回来了，这里如今变成了以布鲁门特里特为指挥官的司令部。这位将军早在1940年的德法战争就担任克鲁格的参谋长，一年后以作战部长的职务参加东线战争，调回德国后不久又于1943年被派往法国，如今他再次成为克鲁格的参谋，不过在此之前他已经被一些军官鼓动并参加了旨在反对希特勒的一些阴谋，似乎又是一个知道不少事情的局外人在不断等待时机的成熟。

艾伦驾驶着黑色奔驰在郊区公路上快速行驶，来这里的途中他一直和麦克斯商讨着盟军那边的消息：他们终于对麦克斯当初要求艾伦发在电报上的东西感兴趣了，要求这位女爵在三天后回到巴黎的一处秘密地点会面再进一步决定是否双方达成协议各取所需。“第三张网”终于有机会编织起来了，属于麦克斯的情报世界建成之日越来越近了。

“所以，你说的那些事情在不久的将来都会成为现实吗？我的天，简直不敢想象，红军虽然确实比德国人更加闻风丧胆，但是一旦战争结束后他们的目标会是...这不就是另一个世界末日的到来吗？”艾伦边开车边回忆起当初发电报时的内容差点就撞上了旁边的路障。

“我也不知道，我历史学的不怎么样，但是大概我还是算记得的，巴黎乃至整个法国被解放就是接下来将要发生的事情，我们必须要想出办法不让桑德琳娜·泰丁格投靠德军而是帮助我们完成这个任务，否则巴黎可能会有大灾难。”坐在后座的麦克斯一直在思考着一旦巴黎解放之后她和瑞秋将何去何从，她绝对不会允许看着她被人抓到街上游行然后等待被人肆意羞辱的，想都别想。

所以她需要得到盟军方面的“特赦豁免”，只有让他们给予桑德琳娜·泰丁格一个身份才能保证她们有机会全身而退，之后发生的事情便再也与她们无关，届时她剩下的任务有且只有一个了。

“上帝，我居然在见证着历史发生在我眼里，我光是现在想着都觉得激动，哦我的天...”艾伦用奇怪的口吻说。

“那就祈祷你的上帝快点叫你的上线派出的中间人和我见面吧，只要盟军不在法国登陆我说的这些都只能是天方夜谭。”麦克斯无法停下艾伦内心的激动，汽车刚进入村庄被一群站在马路中间玩耍的小孩挡住了路，老妇人将孩子们带走让出一条路之后艾伦稍微加快车速驶过，但是在期间麦克斯看到了一些奇怪的东西。

回到城堡，刚有机会稍作休息的布鲁门特里特在会议室与麦克斯相见，看到身穿德军制服的麦克斯将军一时无法调整自己的思路，直到麦克斯亮出军官证和说明自己已经成为斯派达尔的副官之后，布鲁门特里特才愿意告诉她目前诺曼底等地区“大西洋防线”的修建进度以及包括马尔克斯等各地区前线指挥官的部队现状，并且还告诉了她一个意外的状况——德军巡逻小队三天前在村庄执行日常巡逻任务的时候发现了一名自己城堡的女仆倒在了路上，经过村上的医生治疗之后情况基本稳定，发现她曾经被人严重虐待而导致满身伤痕和营养不良，基于女爵和伯爵长期不在城堡的缘故不可能是主人的行为，所以德军怀疑是村民做的，但经过一番查问后发现没有人认识这名女仆。

这座城堡总是能带给自己意想不到的惊喜，麦克斯心想。刚才进入村庄后她看到有些奇怪的景象，现在布鲁门特里特又告诉自己在村庄里找到一个被虐待的女仆，怪事接二连三的到来让她又再对未来充满忧虑，更添多了一丝无力感。

被告知受伤的女仆被安置在客房里休养后麦克斯让艾伦留在德军工作室尽可能的收集一些有用的情报自己则跑到客房区寻找这位不明身份的女子，最终在自己房间对面的客房门前被之前那位绑着麻花辫子的女仆阻挡在门前。

“女爵，你暂时不能进去！”女仆做最后的挣扎。

“什么意思？她到底是谁？你最好告诉我她到底怎么了！”穿着军装的麦克斯显得霸道而不可阻挡，吓坏了靠在门上的小姑娘。

她有点哆嗦，“那个人...村里的医生说她之前被人严重殴打，她全身上下都是伤痕而且脑部也受到挫伤，她需要长时间的休息，而且她在昏迷之前还说要离开这里，因为她...她说自己是被一个叫麦克斯的人打成这样的...而且她看到这个叫麦克斯的人就在这座村庄里。”

麦克斯？除了自己还有谁也是这个名字？就在村庄里？妈的到底这里发生了什么。

其实麦克斯一直都没有和任何人说自己刚才看到了什么景象。

因为她看到了自己的照片被人贴在了屋子的墙上，正如当初自己在宿舍弄的照片墙如出一辙，尤其是那张自己来到这个世界时在山顶拍下的第一张宝丽来照片——“我在何方等着你？”——她给这张照片想的一个名字也是她最想解答的问题，她已经被逗留在这里几个月的时间虽然说长不长说短不短，如果按照自己“已死亡”以及“天上一天地下万年”的理论来换算的话估计有朝一日真的能回到现实世界的话，那个地方是否已经沧海桑田？

而那个还在等待着的人是否也早已换了一副身躯变了不同的容颜，但那颗依然在向往着深爱着我的心仍没停止跳动？

我讨厌时间，它在杀死我身边的一切，而我现在选择了与时间沉睡，也许这是逃避现实，但不可否认我找到了快感，控制时间以至影响所有事物的发展这个天赋让自己早已走火入魔，但这是你情我愿的结果。

因为这就是我们要付出的代价，无论是为了爱情还是为了更加伟大的事业。

麦克斯推开了女仆打开了房门，看见一个头上包着厚厚的纱布的女人安静的躺在床上昏睡，麦克斯静静地迈着脚步走到床前想看看她的样子，但是很快她不敢看下去了转而抱头掩面，因为这个人她见过。

而且在不久前的一个晚上还依依不舍的和她道别。

“她有没有说她叫什么名字？”麦克斯用最平静的语气问女仆。

 

“她说，她叫黛安·米勒。”

 

    麦克斯已经不敢再想下去了，只是那段对话依然记忆犹新以至于连她自己也不敢相信。

 

“...我在这里的第一个角色名字是黛安·米勒，她的身份是隆美尔家里的一名女仆...”

 

“...当时我并不知道他是谁也不知道当时我应该做什么，所以我一直都在饰演女仆这个角色...”

 

“...我得出了一个结论：女仆这个角色不可能帮我完成这个任务，所以我开始寻找改变自己角色的方法...”

 

“...想改变自己角色的定位其实很简单，就是在死前将身上的打扮换成你想变成的角色的标准打扮就可以了，当我发现这个规律的时候我已经死了大概三十多次了吧...”

 

“...你做了这么多事情都是为了改变隆美尔的命运而改写历史，那么我想我的任务自然也是这个了...”

 

她真的有种崩溃的感觉，到底这个世界是个什么狗屁构造，还是说归根到底还是你一个人的杰作？

 

去你妈的瑞秋·安布尔！

 

麦克斯跑了出来跳上一辆吉普车径直开出了城堡直奔村庄，她一定要弄清楚一切的真相。没有理会沿途的巡逻小队还有村民也没有任何人可以让她减慢车速，彷佛只想让一切障碍都被自己撞的粉碎，可惜这都只能是幻想。来到了目的地她没有犹豫的拿出手枪关掉保险破门而入。那堵照片墙依然第一时间映入眼前，麦克斯保持警惕的走上前去仔细观察，确实是自己在城堡时拍的照片，这反而让她更加坚定自己要在此时此刻干掉这个冒充自己的冒牌货的决心，看着九点钟方向有一个通往后院的门口她决定走出去看看。

走进后院并没有发现任何人，如入无人之境的感觉不太好，麦克斯担心自己中了地方的圈套，然而这个时候她静下心来却听到了有一种独特的声音传到自己耳中。

是相机拍照的声音，出自在自己身后的楼上的房间里。

麦克斯快步爬上二楼的那个房间门前，没想到这个人居然是名特工，不仅模仿自己拍下这一张张和自己风格完全相同的照片甚至还以自己的名义伤害了一个女人，只希望你已经做好被我一枪击毙的觉悟。

麦克斯一脚踢开了房间，举起手上的枪瞄准了被吓到的一个拿着宝丽来相机的女人。

 

然而不到几秒钟的时间她却被这个人吓得把手上的枪掉在了地上。

 

 

“你...你到底是谁？”


	18. 双我

你到底是谁？我又到底是谁？

我只是角色变换而已啊，怎么就多了一个麦克斯·考尔菲德在我眼前？

难道我已经不再是麦克斯·考尔菲德了吗？

不！我才是真的，你是个冒牌货！

麦克斯已经控制不了自己了，无论是身体还是大脑。她已经没有任何力量和勇气去拿起掉在地上的枪去逼问这个简直和自己是一个模板刻出来的没有任何区别的人，就像她坐在床上也一动不动的看着自己，除了她手上依然拿着拿台宝丽来——原本就属于自己的最应该拿着的东西，而不是现在一身军装配有一把上满子弹的手枪，而自己连仅剩的武器也被“自己”吓到弃械无措。

这是她化身麦克斯·拉罗什富科之后第二次感到这个世界是这么的可怕且恐怖，第一次则是得知自己已经变成了女爵的时候。她一直都以为恐惧这东西已经被自己吞噬掉，如今她才明白自己大错特错被恐惧反噬的尴尬境地，她被面前这个人——新的恐惧慢慢控制住了自己，它在引导她做一些可能无法挽回的错事。

她掐住了这个人的脖子。

“你到底是谁？你到底是谁？！”她被掐的呼吸困难且无力反抗，拿在手上的宝丽来掉到了地上目睹着并记录下了女爵试图谋杀这位女子的经过，被压在床上的人眼睛死死地看着凶手不断用力想掐死自己如同套在脖子上的绞索在不断收紧，她已经感觉到自己离死亡已经不远，照这样下去只需几秒钟自己的生命将彻底终结。

这个世界即将再次只剩下一个麦克斯。

但她也不甘心自己就这样被“自己”杀死。

 

什么？

 

麦克斯感到自己的腹部有什么东西插了进去，她低下头便看到了一把短刀的刀柄停留在自己的肚子上，随后她感到了自己顿时失去了所有力气重心后倾，整个人倒在了地上。

不能睡，睡了自己就会死，她不是瑞秋如果就这样死了可能就真的一切都结束了而并非像之前那样突然变成了现在的身份。但视线已经开始模糊，眼睛还是不争气的开始闭上了，妈的我不能就这样死掉啊。

“不，你不能死，你不能就这样死了...”

麦克斯·考尔菲德，你什么时候变得这么虚伪了？刚才可是你给了我一刀的，怎么现在又不想我死了？

婊砸，其实我刚才不是真的想杀死你的，你以为我已经变成那种杀人不眨眼的人了吗...算了吧假若我说出这句话的话我也和你没什么不一样了。

 

对不起，瑞秋，我想我不能再见到你了，就让这个人代替我去继续完成我的任务吧。

 

再见...

 

 

 

两天后，拉法埃尔酒店。

自从奥伯格的案子告一段落后内森再也没有来过这里，如果不是为了和德军高层见面他这辈子也不想再踏足这里一步。今天是他和瑞秋正式加入“黑色乐队”的日子，斯图尔普纳格等人举行了投票并以大比数通过让这两位掌管法国最大城市的领导者负责执行在这里的相关行动，正是由于他们的身份特殊所以得到德国高层的青睐，而一旦行动成功，他们将会得到彻底的救赎，摆脱现在身上的枷锁而获得在这个世界的自由和一切。

由于二至六层正在翻新装修，今天他们被安排在七楼的一个房间里进行了密谈。斯派达尔等人需要知道目前在巴黎的党卫军部署情况以及目前在全城进行的一切活动进展和未来计划，内森则在互助互利的原则之下尽可能的将一些已经为他们所熟知的计划，至于其他与行动无关的自然无需上报；瑞秋则进一步说明了当前城市的安全性形势和对未来整个法国的走向，基于盟军依然在为诺曼底登陆做着准备所以他们需要等待对方的下一步行动才能让自己也能进行下一步行动。

这次密谈进行的很成功，内森和瑞秋的情报和意见帮了他们很大的忙。按照他们的计划，一旦在前线“狼穴”的行动成功，法国作为前线地区将会由斯图尔普纳格、克鲁格等人马上接管所有部队指挥权，停止在西线的所有交战行为，瑞秋和内森作为谈判代表团成员亲自前往前线与盟军统帅进行接洽工作，届时两人将会被豁免而除去战争罪人的身份而彻底摆脱这场战争，接下来就是德国人自己的事情了。

而这些就是麦克斯作为盟军特工中间人以及德军方面的多重身份要做的事情了。

这时候她人在哪里呢？

“她已经很久没有和我没有联系了，”瑞秋告诉内森，“很奇怪，她可不是那种玩失踪的人。”

“她当然是个有自知之明的人，”内森间接嘲讽了一下，“但是目前还没有她什么事，主要还是要我们俩先做好自己的工作，只要和抵抗组织保持现在的和平状态，熬到那一天不会有太大问题，前提是他们也得配合我们，一旦开了第一枪就难办了。”内森始终都是未雨绸缪。

“你觉得刺杀希特勒成功的几率有多大？要我说那些贵族出身的军人靠不住，一旦失败我们也得陪葬，但是，我很早之前就做好了成为千夫所指的对象了。”瑞秋一针见血，但内森没有太在意这个问题。

“最好祈祷行动能成功，要不然整个欧洲都要再次陷入血雨腥风。”内森最不喜欢看到事情的进展恶化，虽然这都是家常便饭，见瑞秋准备起身离开酒店他叫住了她，“桑德琳娜阁下。”

“又想问她的情况？”瑞秋早就看透了他的心思，“我说过，她不会有事的，现在我还得指望你，放心。”她打开了房门直接离开，这里只剩下了内森一人。

他拿起了桌上的水杯正想喝一口但是又放下了。他当然不担心自己，大不了来个鱼死网破，问题是他放心不下那个女人，毕竟自己说过：就算上刀山下火海自己也必须将她拯救出来。

我不是什么救世主更不是好人，只是为了你我必须来一回千里走单骑。

 

对，哪怕我要再次付上自己的性命。

 

 

当天下午，城堡村庄。

麦克斯发现自己还没有去到另一个世界，只是看到自己的腹部缠满了纱布，被刀捅过的地方渗满了血，她想坐起来但是伤口的痛感压住了她。无法行动自如的感觉使得这位曾经自以为百毒不侵刀枪不入的人不得不又一次接受现实。

看来我还不能死。

她把头转向左边的床头柜，有一杯还在冒烟的热水和一瓶止痛药，哼，冒牌货现在变成了挽救自己生命的天使。麦克斯没有空寻思自己到底休养了多久，虽然知道自己可能错过了和盟军接头人见面的时间但即便此时此刻就是约定的时间，就自目前的身体状况是不可能支持自己长途跋涉的。她觉得自己有必要找一个人，只有他才能解释到底这一切是怎么回事。

“你醒来了，”另一个麦克斯打开房门走了进来看到了想坐直身子的自己，“你的伤口还没完全复合，不要乱动。”

“难道你忘记了是谁让我搞成现在这样的吗？”

我就想看看你和现在的我有多像。

“没办法，当时的情况不是我死就是你亡，而我不允许自己就这样死于任何人的手下，哪怕这个人...和我自己长得一模一样...”

对，你就继续这样演下去，我要看看这个麦克斯的演技能有多逼真。

“基于现在我在你的手上我不会做对自己不利的事情，我只想问你一个问题：为什么你要把瑞秋虐待殴打到昏迷不醒丢在村庄的小路上？难道你为了回到现实世界而丧失人性连一个同样是克洛伊最爱的人也不能放过？！...”麦克斯越说越气愤以至于来自的伤口痛感突然加重。

不知道什么时候开始，她担心瑞秋的程度超过了自己能否回到现实世界，还有在现实世界的克洛伊的安危。

“什么？瑞秋？瑞秋·安布尔？我不知道你在说什么。”

亲爱的麦克斯·考尔菲德，你能他妈的别再装无辜吗？你可否知道这样是在无情的嘲讽着自己啊。

“那好，我先不追究这件事，”她忍住了怒气和伤口发作，“告诉我你是怎么来到这里的？最好别说谎，”麦克斯唯一好奇的是她究竟是怎样存在于这个世上的。她已经不相信混沌理论或者时间线收束之间的那些破科学理论，她唯一相信的是只有自己才是这个世界最真实的存在，她的存在早就超越了科学这个范畴，否则请来人解释一下她是怎么变成现在的身份？

但是她又是那么的担心，真相就是这么的简单。

“我醒来的时候就已经在这间屋子里了，当时这个村子里的人都对我感到很惊讶因为我现在的这身来自现代的装扮，直到有一个男人告诉我他是英国的一名特工还有这里发生的一切，我在这里已经生活了一个多月，除了那个男人之外我没有和任何人有过接触，直到两天前你的出现...”她拿起了放在包里的宝丽来，“很奇怪，明明我记得包里的相纸剩下不多了，却不知道为什么在这里找到了几大箱，于是我每天就拿着相机偷偷地跑出去在村庄附近还有山上拍照，然后拿这些照片给自己弄了一个新的纪念墙，没想到你能因此而找到我...”

这些台词和自己初来乍到的时候如出一辙，看来她可能和自己一样只是来自不同的时间线，但真相又可能没有这么简单——一个英国男人？她正想说自己要找一个人来着，现在这位麦克斯的坦白让女爵更加迫切要找到艾伦来解释这一切了。

没有人值得信任，这条亘古不变的法则看来不应该被遗忘。

“所以，你和我一样都是麦克斯·考尔菲德，”女爵只能选择接受现实，时间悖论这东西她不想再研究多一遍了，那次可是让她印象深刻而无法安睡的教训，“但是这还是改变不了你曾经虐待过瑞秋的事实，我会记住的，你最好祈祷她能够醒来，要不然我可对你不客气了，考尔菲德小姐。”不知道是警告还是威胁，她绝对不允许那个女人有任何闪失。

“不，我可以拿我的生命向你发誓，我根本就没有见过瑞秋，至于你说的瑞秋被我虐待完全就是无中生有好吗？否则请你找出证据证明我是有罪之身！”高中生麦克斯完全不畏惧自己要求进行上诉。

女爵冷笑一声，“好啊，你现在...”伤口突然闪电般痛了但很快又压了下去，“你最好和我一起回到城堡，我也正好要找那个英国男人看看他能怎么狡辩。”捂住了伤口硬是坐了起来，她花了好大的力气才艰难的站了起来，文静的高中生马上扶着她防止她跌倒，这次女爵没有推开她，也许是因为相信她，或者说相信“自己”不会做这种事情的缘故。

用了十几分钟总算从二楼的房间走出来，吉普车还停在门口，“你来开车，”女爵对高中生说，而她没有回答只是小心翼翼地将这位军官安置好才跳上驾驶位。

“你还记得在这里第一次开车的经历吗？”女爵想知道这个人是否有自己刚来到这里的那段记忆。

“相信我，我上一次开车的时候外面还是狂风暴雨，具体发展我想不必多加说明了。”高中生发动了引擎往城堡方向快速驶去。

另一位麦克斯则选择了沉默。

回到城堡，女爵被麦克斯搀扶着回到了自己的房间，艾伦也及时的出现，他手上拿着一大叠文件看着身受重伤的女爵显得有些惊讶，而让他更加惊讶的是女爵居然“一分为二”了。

转头看到这名穿着德军制服的英国人，高中生熟练的拿出了女爵的枪瞄准了他。

“女爵，这到底是怎么回事？”艾伦原地不动的问。

“这句话应该是我来说，”她换了个姿势坐在床上试图重新缓解一下伤口的疼痛，“你最好现在告诉我一个月前的那个夜晚发生过什么，记住不要答非所问，要不然另一位‘女爵大人’就不会这么客气了。”

艾伦确实被两位女爵弄得六神无主而有点不知所措。

“这个，这个...”

高中生麦克斯走前两步把枪口贴紧了他的胸口，“慢慢想清楚再回答，我枪法不怎样但搞掂你应该问题不大。”

“相信我，我不应该一直瞒着你的。”他一直都在避开她们的眼神。

“所以现在是你的最后机会。”

艾伦见已无法抵赖下去最后只能供出一切，“一个月前，盟军在诺曼底登陆失败，我的人身安全已经受到威胁但是上级为了防止因为我而暴露了其他潜伏在法国的特工而选择切断了与我的联系，说白一点就是我被抛弃了，在走投无路的情况下我决定找女爵，也就是被你取代了的那个人商量直接刺杀隆美尔打算同归于尽，但是女爵拒绝了因为这会让她还有她的叔叔陷入灭顶之灾，正当我想带她回去我的秘密地点商量怎样逃出法国的时候，我们发现了你在偷听我们的对话，而当时你已经神志不清倒在地上...”

这段记忆如同被人剪掉的电影片段从女爵的脑海中被删去，当初以幽魂一样出现的杰弗森也有提到过自己对于这段记忆的丢失，然而当时的自己根本就无力应付突如其来的各种困境而只好将此搁置，如今时间线的重叠交错让两位麦克斯都不得不查清这一系列事件的来龙去脉。

“女爵见到你痛苦的神情想要带你回去治疗，而我始终认为你是一名德国的特工，你只是在设圈套假装晕眩将我们一网打尽，于是我打算把你杀了...谁知道...”

艾伦接下来想说的东西卡在了自己的喉咙里迟迟未说。

两人异口同声：“继续说下去！”

“女爵...她突然整个人像得了癫痫一样也倒在地上身体一直抽搐着，我看着这种情形无能为力也吓得惊慌失措而身后又突然传来德军巡逻队的声音，为了不被抓住我只好逃离出那片树林，躲在了秘密地点足足三天，然而我藏身的地方已经没有食物和水而我又觉得女爵应该是被德军救走了于是我决定冒险走到山上查明女爵的情况，结果我碰到你了。”

 

很普通很常规的剧情不是吗？

“所以你就这样丢下女爵一个人了？还有，我醒来的时候是在村庄的一间屋子里而不是你说的那片树林这怎么解释？还有，当初你告诉我你是英国的特工对吧？那为什么你会出现在村庄里？你的据点不是在后山的山洞里吗？还是说你的故事还远远没有结束？”

这个人绝对还有什么隐瞒着她们没有彻底交代清楚。

“我说过这是你的最后机会，”女爵麦克斯拿出一把小刀并飞了出去，锋利的刀刃与艾伦的脸颊只有一公分的距离快速飞过停留在了门上，让与这把刀擦肩而过的男人彻底放弃任何侥幸的想法。

“我的确是英国的特工，我可以用生命发誓！但是在我的上级抛弃了我以后我急需找到一个人能够保护我不受德国人的追捕和怀疑，结果在我逃到山洞之后的第二天有一个人找到了我，声称他可以保证我能够顺利离开这里甚至可以立下功劳成为解放法国的先锋英雄。”

嗯，这才有趣嘛不是吗？

“继续说。”高中生催促着。

“那个黑衣人我无法辨认他的具体身份，但是他确实和我达成了协议各取所需，其中一点就是要让我继续留在你的身边做你的左膀右臂以获取更多德国人的信息，但是这个人自从那次之后便没有找过我，我也没有他的联系方式，就像从来不存在这个人一样。”

两位麦克斯都很疑惑。

“没关系，我相信你有在查出他们的下落。”女爵试图再得出一点有用的线索。

“哼当然，好歹你也是法国警察局的情报部长，有这么丰富的情报资源怎么可能不好好利用一下，”他从文件夹里拿出了一份资料抛给了女爵，“其实也不算是什么神秘组织，或者说是已经公开了的秘密组织。”

“又是‘外来势力’搞的鬼。”毕竟在此之前还是可靠的盟友，艾伦的意思女爵依然能心领神会。

“起初我还以为他们想利用破坏分子挑起与德国人的矛盾然后从中获取一些利益，但是奥伯格死亡的案件以及你和桑德琳娜·泰丁格私下达成的协议，我又开始觉得这一切有点可疑，于是我借你的名义下令特别情报部门第七调查小组详细调查他们到底想干什么，最后得出的结论连我自己也表示难以置信。”

也许是出于信任或者说举枪的手有点疲累，高中生麦克斯放下了枪让艾伦放松警惕继续坦白交代。

艾伦被解除了武装威胁之后说话语气也大了不少，“根据得到的调查资料显示，自从7月16日的街区清洗事件之后在法国以及其他被占领国都有大规模的军政界人员调动和商界的资产流动，而且这些资源流动的方向都是奔向柏林的，虽然尚未知道具体的原因，但可以肯定有人或者组织在为即将发生在德国的一些惊天大事准备着，或者说有一场豪赌即将在德国开局，一旦这次行动成功世界历史将会改写，说白一点就是德国的好日子真的彻底结束了。”

也许那个高中生不会明白艾伦在说什么，但自己可是一清二楚——“外来势力”准备在刺杀希特勒这个历史事件或者是其他搞垮德国的意图上下一笔巨注，而自己既是庄家一方也是参与赌局的一员，假如他们是在买自己赢，可以恭喜他们站对了边；反之则是另一条坏消息，这意味着麦克斯不仅要面对历史难以阻挡的潮流还要面对还阻扰自己的背景庞大的组织以及背后更加黑暗深沉的真相。

也许我应该被“我自己”捅死。

女爵心里这样想到。

“既然如此，我们就有理由相信‘外来势力’的人已经和盟军方面取得了接触，而作为中间人他们就会更加想尽快见到我，因为从桑德琳娜成为巴黎市长之后他们就一直在行动着，而我的出现和崛起显然会扰乱他们的计划，让他们把我当成众矢之的，如果不出意外的话，他们找到这里来也是早晚的问题了。”干脆绝望的整个人躺在了床上无奈地说。

“这里可是诺曼底地区司令部，他们总不可能这么大摇大摆的进来吧？”

麦克斯闭上了眼睛试图平息一下有点按捺不住的情绪，“艾伦，我从来都没有对我的朋友做过任何过分的事情，但是为了大家共同的利益我还是以朋友和战友的身份提醒你：希望你可以做一个明智的人，而明智的人是不会做不分敌我的事情。”

艾伦已经不想再待在这个房间里了，他感觉到连这里的空气都在时刻想干掉自己，但他也很清楚自己不可能从这两个女人的手里逃掉，这简直就是异想天开。

他现在还能做的事情，只有再次证明自己还是女爵的忠诚下属，还有她口中的明智的亲密战友。

 

 

1944年8月11日。

女爵麦克斯和艾伦在法国北部一个小镇秘密会见数名盟军特工头目。这个推迟了数日的情报界交流大会因为发生在城堡的事情而变得更加隆重而神圣。和当初刚刚收到艾伦发出的电报时的不可置信一模一样，盟军依然不会相信这位女爵小姐提供给自己的“未来预言”——她告诉他们在战争结束后的十年内来自东边的庞大帝国将会在曾经被纳粹铁蹄践踏过的地方重新建立起一套新的世界统治秩序，而这些仅仅在不到一年之后的时间内发生，原因是他们抢先了盟军一步占领了德国的首都——他们占据了那个混世魔王的帝国中心而且打算取而代之。

按照当时尤其是英国的设想，“先打败德国”是他们和其他盟国一贯坚持的原则，而这就更加彰显了他们要率先占领柏林的决心和意志，而作为这个古老世界的新生之物，他们惧怕红色野兽会借此独占鳌头而进一步巩固他们所谓“新世界的领头人”的地位，这将会对已经江河日下的帝国造成沉重而积聚毁灭性的打击，就连大洋彼岸的另一个新生强国也有同样的想法。

为此，他们就更加的相信并堕入了这个“预言陷阱”之中，而这就需要他们付出一些不算太大的代价来换取他们曾经还牢牢握在手中的美好将来。

于是他们最终还是同意了这位女士提出的要求：由她负责带领盟军完成这项重大而艰巨的任务——从西线战场杀出一条血路，直至柏林的万字旗换成英美的旗帜在旗杆上飘扬，而那面格外鲜红的镰刀锤头的旗帜只能继续在普鲁士以东的地区一如既往的被西面的风被动的拍打。

“你知道吗？”麦克斯坐在副驾驶上问正在开车回城堡的艾伦，“四个月前我是刚才那个拿枪指着你但是懵懂而无知的小孩，我害怕德军更加害怕死于非命，能陪伴我的东西只有那台古老而显得比人还要重要的宝丽来相机，”打开了车窗感受迎面吹来的来自海边凉爽的风，“而四个月之后，我变成了法国警察局的情报部长、破坏分子的地区领袖、盟军地下组织的负责人，我变得冷血无情而游走于所有人之间来去自如，武器成为了我唯一的朋友和护身符，杀掉一切阻碍我的人成为了我应对困难的唯一对策。”她看着眼前没有尽头的公路略显疲态但眼神依然十分坚定而锋利。

 

“而这一切都只是为了一个人。”她用一种冰冷而坚定的声线说出这句话。

 

艾伦试图找到这道题的答案，但他从这段语重心长的对话中得不到任何有价值并可以得出正确答案的线索。桑德琳娜·泰丁格？不，那个巴黎市长不会是麦克斯连性命都能丢掉的人，现在不是以后也不会是。虽然早就知道她们俩确实有着一段不可告人又耐人寻味的感情，或者直接说这就是一段畸形而不断发展的爱情，但这段爱情是建立在他们各自的共同利益之上的，一旦基础不复存在这栋大厦就会瞬间倒塌，无可否认。而且据他所知，这位拉罗什富科女爵在这个世界上暂且确实没有人可以做到她自己口中所说的“可以连性命都不要而除掉一切阻碍自己的人”。

 

事实上，艾伦永远不可能得到正确答案。

 

 

因为连麦克斯自己也在寻找着。


	19. 阁下

1944年8月13日傍晚，拉法埃尔酒店。

瑞秋再次约内森来这里共进晚餐。不知道是故意而为还是无心之举她选择了这里和自己的盟友打算再次详谈和德军高层的合作。但是从走进这间酒店的那一刻她就已经察觉到这里和之前有点不一样：不只是工作人员全部被换过，连室内的装饰也基本上换遍了，与当下的传统豪华风格截然不同而使这家酒店看上去更像自己曾经真正活着的那个时代的酒店，特别是走到二楼的客房走廊会让自己有种回到布莱克威尔学校宿舍的感觉，因为每个房间的门口旁边都会有一块小黑板和粉笔让客人自由涂画以留作纪念或者记号，其中219号房的小黑板上留下了一个只画了上半身的大头火柴人图案，而这很明显是某位艺术家留下的作品。

也许我应该去224号房看一下有没有一些意想不到的惊喜？

之前就听说有人花了大价钱买下了这家酒店，现在看来会做出这种事情的人只有那位家财万贯的女爵大人了，毕竟她的伯爵叔叔在巴黎也算是个商业界巨头，用自己的名义买下一家酒店绝对不是什么大买卖，不过是名下多了一个产业罢了。

麦克斯啊麦克斯，你在巴黎到底有多大的权力和地位？内森算是半个被你收买的人而他的情报资源已经被你尽数控制；破坏分子给予你半个街区的管辖权而且你备受他们的拥戴；而你的女爵身份让你可以保持和隆美尔等人的微妙关系，在德军高层之间游走自如。

或者说我是否应该承认你才是这座城市真正的女王？

“还真的会找地方啊，”有点埋怨瑞秋的内森脱下军帽坐了下来并让侍从给自己倒了杯红酒，“长话短说，想找我谈什么，等一会儿我还要去国防军指挥部和克鲁格他们开会。”

“关于克鲁格还有斯图尔普纳格他们你实际上掌握了他们多少东西？”瑞秋认为，一旦行动失败德国人翻脸不认账的话他们可以利用这一点进行自救，毕竟这件事情注定只许成功不许失败，否则万劫不复的不会是德国而是他们这些试图推动历史潮流的牺牲品。

“放心吧他们逃不出我们的控制的，而且他们也没有看上去那么强大，虚张声势而已，一旦出事他们就会自顾不暇甚至各自推卸责任的，我们再不堪都不会被拿来献祭，毕竟我现在已经是法国党卫军的统领，而希特勒是不可能拿自己的私人部队下手的，况且一旦行动失败我作为元首的忠诚部队就会获得更多权力了，到时候连国防军也会在我控制之中，”他拿起酒杯显得非常嚣张，“喂，你怎么突然又一副好像世界末日就在眼前的样子？”内森还是忍不住笑了，毕竟看到这位一向天不怕地不怕的市长大人的脸上由过于紧张以致变得有些慌张的神情而有点不可思议，难道这也是一名演员的基本操作？

“麦克斯不见了，我怀疑她有可能要背着我们做一些破坏计划的行动。”

内森没有在意这个问题转而试图帮助她找回理智，“嘿嘿嘿拜托你别紧张好吗？首先，她不知道我们都已经加入‘乐队’也更不可能知道我们接下来会做什么的，而且你所说的‘失踪’也不可能成立，我的下属和我说她两天前就出现在法国北部，她的那个小跟班全程都一直跟着她，所以她只是回去了城堡散散心而已，别自己吓自己了。”

只有这么简单吗？连法国警察精锐和抵抗组织都这两个如此难啃的蛋糕能够从中分一杯羹，麦克斯不可能没有目的地回到城堡那个已经没有任何用处的地方在这种时间点上装作没事一样的去散步，除非她想对那里的前线部队下手？或者说是拿他们开刀为盟军再次从诺曼底登陆做好准备？

“对了，有一件事我需要和你商量，”内森差点忘记了这件事，“对于第18区的日常巡逻和扫荡工作我打算一旦在敌人试图进攻法国之后便恢复正常，破坏分子无论如何一定会趁英国人打过来的时候反咬一口，到时候整个巴黎的秩序都会被破坏，既然现在已经有一段时间喘息过来了，是时候要考虑一下再次交战了。”

这是多么一针见血而又无奈的举措，而且这意味着瑞秋和麦克斯各自代表的势力之间刚刚建立起的和平关系转瞬间就走到了尽头，破坏分子与维希政府水火不容的局面到底还是无法改变，正如盟军哪怕第一次登陆失败后仍然会有第二次，因为这就是历史时刻在推动着潮流的发展。

而这，没有人能够改变，即便神魔亦无能为力。

“一旦盟军在法国登陆，一切才正式的开始，而我们都要赌上自己的生命。”瑞秋语重心长的说。

“对，一切都将结束的开始，”内森拿出一包烟把一根丢给了瑞秋，“而这一次绝对不会像现实世界那样进展的那么顺利，这部戏里必须要有我们的演出才能让这部历史剧变得更加悲壮而足以让世人永生难忘。”

瑞秋深深的吸了一口烟然后让烟雾从鼻里缓缓逃出，“我还没有找到女主角的剧本，如果可以的话我希望可以修改一下她的戏份。”

呵，到了这个时候还是这么在乎她，还敢说你们早就不是那个关系？

“女主角不只有一个，而你们都一定会完美的完成这部戏的上演的，所以剧本什么的根本就不会是你们的绊脚石，相反，阻碍你们的只有你们自己。”内森拿起酒杯一饮而尽站了起来走到瑞秋身后弯下了身，嘴巴距离她的右耳只有一公分的距离，“麦克斯一定会让我们相互厮杀的，无论我们身处何方站在什么立场上，她都不可能让我们俩有好结果，这是你一早就得出的结论而且我们也都同意，不是吗？”

内森一笑了之没有再往这个方向再说下去。由于今晚约好了和克鲁格等人商讨未来的部队部署以及其他一些与军事行动无关的事情瑞秋也没有办法再留住这位大忙人只好在这顿短暂的晚餐后各散东西，正当内森拿起军帽准备离开的时候他想起了一个必须对瑞秋当面问清楚的问题：

“对了，忘了一件事，7月27日那天有破坏分子闯进了一个德军的住所里还将其中一个人打到残废，你觉得是麦克斯的人做的吗？”

瑞秋喝了一口红酒，“是不是她的人也不是重点，破坏分子这样做就是为了制造摩擦，这块脸是他们先撕破的了，对我们来说也不是坏事，就算要重新回到敌对状态也不是我们先开的头。再说，他们惹的是德军不是你的人，就算要报仇也与你无关，除非克鲁格亲自给我下令，而这就看你今晚在会议的表现了。”

行吧，早就知道你会这样回答。

“我还是那句，我不管你们俩之间有什么恩怨情仇，不要把它和我们现在做的事情混为一谈，否则对任何人都不会有好结果。”

看着内森慢慢远去，瑞秋也终于松了一口气。时间越来越紧迫而难题也随之越来越多，不得不承认这位自以为一切尽在自己掌控之中的瑞秋也已经显得有些力不从心了。但幸好她很清楚自己在做什么——一如既往的与历史和命运作对，只是这次她要赌上的筹码也比之前的多了许多。一次又一次的磨难让她已经变得更加冷血和不择手段，不惜利用所有可以为己所用的人事物去为自己的行为埋单。

 

因为在这个世界，所有人都被卷入历史的漩涡之中，而从来没有人能够走出这个囚笼。

 

 

1944年8月18日晚上，巴黎市政厅。

麦克斯回到巴黎已经两天了。她的伤几乎痊愈了，但即便没好也没有东西可以阻止她前往这里与她的市长大人将这一切都交代清楚。

她居然敢骗她，由始至终都一直在欺骗着自己，一直被蒙在鼓里足足四个多月，让自己在这么一条荒谬的路上越走越远，而她只是默默地旁观，没有任何表示。

爱和恨，确实没有一条明确的界限。

瑞秋正在办公室里审阅着文件，又是这些繁琐的工作。突然有人破门而入让她不得不提高警惕——虽然这根本就没有必要，如今在这座城市敢做出这种事情的除了内森也就是麦克斯了——要是前者她可能还会有点惊讶，但是后者，大不了就是一个小姑娘在自己面前撒娇罢了。

你这位“女王陛下”别指望能得到我的承认和屈膝礼。

但是你穿着一身德军军装出现在我的面前真的是让我想起了莱奥妮·雷曼这个角色，但还是必须说一句，你无论穿什么都是这么好看。

“麦克斯？你去哪了，怎么突然穿成这样？我找了你几天都找不到你，我真的有点担心你。”

会不会有点太假了？

“省去这些没用的对话，我直接问你，你到底还有多少东西隐瞒着我，或者说，有什么东西你还没和我解释清楚？”麦克斯语气变得十分严厉，似乎更像是告诉瑞秋坦白从宽抗拒从严的老规矩。

“我不懂你在说什么，如果你想问我关于未来和破坏分子的关系我大可以告诉你...”瑞秋还没有辩解完，麦克斯已经将手枪砸在了办公桌上。

瞧瞧，我把你这头野鹿放纵到什么地步了？

连我这头狮子都不放在眼里了。

“我可以告诉你我这几天都发生了什么，我回到城堡，有人告诉我一个叫‘麦克斯’的人将我的一个女仆打到脑部受创昏迷不醒，而那个女仆的名字叫做黛安·米勒，关于这个名字你应该不可能感到陌生吧？”

瑞秋一脸惊讶的看着麦克斯，似乎想告诉她自己确实是无辜的。

因为她也确实不明真相，而且也和麦克斯一样。

她被欺骗了。

“我...我真的对这一切都毫不知情，麦克斯。你觉得我有可能这么做吗？”瑞秋在做进一步的辩解，而且这次变得理直气壮，因为主谋真的不是自己的缘故。

“那你告诉我，为什么会有两个瑞秋·安布尔出现在这个世界里，或者你想告诉我你是一个假的瑞秋？”麦克斯步步紧逼。

也许真的应该告诉她一些真相了，因为现在隐藏也没有意义了。

“在这个世界上，确实有不止我一个瑞秋·安布尔，但我可以告诉你，我，桑德琳娜·泰丁格的确是这个世界真正的瑞秋，而至于其他的都不过是其他时间线上的我，正如我当初告诉你的，我来到这个世界已经扮演过不同的角色，无论是黛安·米勒或者之前的莱奥妮·雷曼，那些都是我。”

也许这个解释很模糊，说白了连我自己也不愿意相信，但无可否认这都是事实。

麦克斯理所当然的感到疑惑，毕竟她也经历过这种情况，她在村庄看到的那个麦克斯·考尔菲德也是如假包换的，起码连同她在这个世界经历过的事情也都略知一二，怎么可能会有这么逼真的替身演员？

“那为什么她会被人虐待还要丢弃在村庄里？难道这不是你的又一个计谋？”

“我会有什么计谋？让全世界的人都知道是你杀害了巴黎市长？如果我想这么做的话你现在还会站在我面前和说话吗？再说，如果我真的想陷害你，我用得着在城堡村庄那么麻烦吗？你觉得所有人会相信这种荒谬至极的事情吗？”

“那你既然知道有其他时间线的你生存在这个世界，你会怎么处理她们？”

处理？这个词用的真好，我何尝不想把她们都处理了。

“还记得当初刚到巴黎的时候我给你打过的那一针吗？那种药物其实是我研制出来的能让人短时间失去知觉陷入昏睡状态，一旦恢复知觉后就可以获得一种神奇的力量。”

麦克斯已经有点情绪失控了，但还是在尽最大的努力抑制住内心的爆发，“继续说下去。”

“我不想你在将来又什么不测，所以我没有顾虑太多给你打了那一针，事实证明我做的没错，尽管副作用也会一直伴随着自己。”

麦克斯似乎明白了什么，冷笑了一声，“让自己的超能力失灵，对吧？”

“你自己心知肚明，再这样滥用超能力你的身体早晚都会不堪负荷，我不准你这样做。”瑞秋没有想到这句发自内心的话会是如此的充满着罪恶。

“你没权这样做！”麦克斯猛地一拍桌子，这用力的一掌把桌上的文件弹起了几公分。

“我不知道，但我知道你的出现一定会扰乱我计划的一切，所以我只能这样做，而且我没有后悔，看到你现在这个样子我也没有任何愧疚，因为只有这样你才会明白我这样做的用心。”瑞秋很坚定的回答。

麦克斯拿起了手枪，“我不想再听下去了，”她转身离开，但这个时候瑞秋却想做最后的挽留，她知道这个真相注定要让她付出代价，但是因为这而作为两人分离的催化剂，无论出于自尊心还是从心里对她的爱，这都显得太过不公平了，“如果你还有什么想说的，最好趁我还没有离开这个房间之前一次说完吧。”

 

你不是想做最后的挽留吗？现在就是最后的机会了。

 

难道你真的从此放走这头野鹿吗？这一次你真的早晚都会后悔的。

 

上一次你放走了她，她就让这里变得更加混乱了。

 

假如还有下一次的话，估计你将会为今天的行为埋下恶果。

 

瑞秋选择了沉默。

 

“再见了，瑞秋。”

麦克斯打开了办公室的门离开了这里，门没有被关上，走廊外的灯光比室内更加光亮让里面的人看着到访者的离去更像是在踏上了一条让前者无法跟随其后的不归路，而目睹着昔日深爱之人远去的人，只能眼睁睁的看着这件事情的发生但除此之外无能为力并无可奈何。

纸终究包不住火。

“我想，我没有打扰你一个人独自忧伤吧？”真正的凶手从办公室的暗门里走了出来，朝着桑德琳娜的方向缓缓走来。

“你他妈为什么不杀了她？而且你竟然敢骗我！”坐着的女子生气的捶桌。

“我怎么骗你了？我只是告诉你应该去赫尔林根调查一下又没有说她就在那里，况且当时出了点意外，不过又不影响大局，她已经和死了没什么区别，”看着七窍生烟又无计可施的人，躲在暗处的女子显得十分得意，“啧啧啧，看看你，为了一个女人把自己弄成这个境地，瑞秋·安布尔有试过这么不堪的吗？”

桑德琳娜已经有点恼羞成怒，她从抽屉里拿出手枪想要瞄准面前的这位黑衣女子，却被后者一个箭步走到桌前一手抓住了手枪将它抬到了天花板方向，桑德琳娜试图开枪引起外面警察的注意但也被她识破，一个平掌切打到了市长大人的脖子上，这一下更像是手下留情的缘故而没有让被击中者昏了过去，而黑衣女子接过了手枪之后任由她倒在了地上。

“连警备森严的党卫军基地我都闯得过，还能搞不掂你一个巴黎市长吗？小东西。”黑衣女子半蹲下来看着被自己弄倒在地上的女人，脸上溢起了那个熟悉的笑容。

“我叫你去杀掉黛安·米勒你没有做到，叫你去阻止麦克斯·考尔菲德攫取更多资源你也没有做到，现在你来到这里将我放倒，你到底想干什么？”桑德琳娜十分气愤。

她做了个思考的表情，“也许吧，你现在的这个位置会有点挑战性，但是对于你和内森·普雷斯考特商定好的事情，我有个不错的建议。”

“你想巴黎全面开战？”大家都是瑞秋，自己内心在想什么怎么可能会不知道。

但是越是这种时候，越要坚持自己的立场，否则你的价值就会贬低。

“不要死撑了，从你当上这个职位的时候你就应该知道自己的极限就到这里为止了。”

“你死心吧，只要我还是市长你都别想得逞。”桑德琳娜摆出了一副视死如归的样子，仿佛真的要把这个自以为和自己一样把一切都掌握在手中的女人拿下了。

“既然是这样的话，那好吧，我尊重你的意见，”黑衣女子终于认输了，看来是这个瑞秋更胜一筹，她确实比自己更加有大局观，即便当了一个傀儡任由德国人摆布却远比自己这个更加货真价实的傀儡要有用得多，也许这就是那句话的含义吧。

 

只要每个人各司其职，胜利便近在咫尺。

 

黑衣女子站了起来走到办公室前拿起了桌上的烟点燃了一根，桑德琳娜整理了一下自己的衣服也站了起来，“让娜，”这是她第一次喊了她的名字，“我知道你心里想什么也知道你接下来想做什么，但是我希望你能给我一点时间，让我处理好眼前的这些事情，之后，我们再一起执行你的计划也不晚，毕竟留给我的时间本来就不多了。”她说出最后一句话的时候已经透露出了一种无奈和疲倦。

“既然你也知道时间不多了，何必再去为难自己去做这些吃力不讨好的事情呢？泰丁格阁下，该是时候告诉自己现实情况是什么了。”

桑德琳娜何尝不知道，现实情况就是盟军准备再次在诺曼底登陆，德军在法国的统治即将结束，但是自己不仅没有办法和盟军取得联系让自己在法国解放后洗脱法奸的罪名全身而退，现在反而连帮助德国人刺杀希特勒的行动也迟迟没有下文。就在刚才她还和麦克斯翻脸了，这样一来与破坏分子的重新开战也就早早提上日程，巴黎又再陷入火海之中，加上她一直都想杀掉的人一次次的从死神手中逃掉，这些都在无声的证明了她作为这个角色而必须完成的任务均以彻底失败而告终，作为这个角色她存在在这个世界的使命已经无法达成。

她只做了四十多天的巴黎市长，却感觉自己是从法国沦陷开始做到现在足足四年之久。这一路走来连自己都不知道双手以及脚下沾上了多少人的鲜血，无论是人们的还是野兽和魔鬼们的。破坏分子的顽固抵抗、市民的无辜被害、党卫军的疯狂杀戮、法奸们的恃强凌弱，这种种的事情都发生在自己统治的城市之下、在自己的明令禁止之下。她不过是想建立一个相对和平的能容下各方势力的小王国，构建一个能和麦克斯好好生活下去并且能完成她们共同的目标的家园，但这些在当前这个战火纷飞硝烟四起的战争时代显得多么幼稚可笑。

 

她知道人们的贪欲和兽性但选择了忽视，因为这些都不过是人类的常态不足为虑，却没想到战争把这些劣根性扩大化，变得一发不可收拾；

 

她知道自己的野心和爱情不可兼得但选择了无视，因为她认为自己能够好好驾驭而不会让两者失控，却没想到自己把两样都搞砸了，以致情场战场双双失意。

 

她知道历史潮流不可逆转但选择了鄙视，因为有人能够做到而相信自己也有能力步其后尘，却没想到自己从来都是和其他人一样，不过是最渺小的一个存在。

 

我累了，我真的干不下去了。

 

也许轮到自己再次尝试一下逃避现实和坐以待毙的那种感觉了。

 

让娜深深地吸了一口烟，“放心吧宝贝，我们会让这里翻天覆地的，毕竟这从来都是我们的强项。”

“我只是不想再扬长避短罢了，这会让你走火入魔无法自拔的，别让自己变得和那些德国人一样兽性大发而泯灭了自己的人心，让娜。”

“瑞秋·安布尔，我们都是在同一场游戏里，而我们本来就是一头狮子，何必要去自欺欺人说自己有一颗善良的心？也许非也，你确实是个人却有一颗狮子的心，而我则是最纯粹的万兽之王，也许是时候让所有人见证一下真正的瑞秋·安布尔是个怎么样的人了。”

桑德琳娜陷入了无尽的绝望，但她就是不敢承认自己失败了，更加不想一人承担败果。

“我花了这么多心思就是为了摆脱这个骂名以及它带来的所有罪名，我为了这个角色耗尽心力只求结束这里的一切事情，只是没想到这条路会这么不好走。”

“我不这样觉得，我渴望拥有改变世界的权力，我渴望拥有操纵秩序和人们的权力，在这个世界只有这样你才能完成你一直都未曾做到的事，你应该明白这一点，你也早就明白这一点。”

让娜的一针见血终于让桑德琳娜感到自己的力不从心以及自己有多么的脆弱。

其实她只是败在了自己的那颗心，当初它只是为了自己和自己的使命而跳动，如今却多了一个原因：为了麦克斯而保留那颗初心，遵从她的命令而不再变得堕落和黑暗。

“不准你伤害麦克斯·考尔菲德，”桑德琳娜在做最后的讨价还价，“这就是你获取权力的代价，也是我放弃这一切的代价。”

让娜若有所思，虽然她并不打算做这种多余的事情，但最终她还是理解了桑德琳娜而默默的点头，这单交易算是宣告完成了。

“再给我一点时间，在那以后就看你的了，让娜，别让一切变得更坏，或者说，让一切都朝着我们理想的方向发展吧。”她走到让娜面前拿起了她的右手并弯下腰朝她的手背亲吻了一下，而这是黑手党对家族首领表示尊敬和服从的礼节。

 

“新市长阁下。”

 

 

1944年8月23日下午，巴黎第18区。

“女爵，也许是时候考虑一下这个计划了，如果盟军真的会在近期登陆的话我们一定要在巴黎制造足够大的压力让他们对于这个残酷的事实毫无应对办法，得让世人知道我们依然在战斗着。”威尔弗里德和托马斯等人来到麦克斯的家再次商讨在巴黎全面开战的计划，其实麦克斯也已经在寻求他们的意见，如今算是达成一致同意了，只要盟军开始在诺曼底登陆，巴黎这里也势必会有一场血战。

“由于东线战事告急，在西线可以调动的部队几乎都被抽空了，这样一来就为盟军登陆制造了最好的时机，加上八月这样的天时地利各方面都有利于盟军在海上登陆和作战，空中支援也会占绝对的优势，所以我们在巴黎制造混乱让德国人自乱阵脚是百利而无一害的，到时候，我需要康坦你的人...”麦克斯详细的和三位破坏分子领袖讲述自己的计划，要求他们一旦和党卫军和法国警察开战就要速战速决，毕竟盟军只是在法国北部站稳脚跟而非直捣黄龙解放巴黎，所以他们要做的只是牵制和消耗德军大后方即可，将伤亡数字减到最少就算是赢下了这场战斗。

这一次，所有人都彻底信任并服从这位女爵作为抵抗组织领袖的一切决策，在他们看来，一直都在盲目以复仇为目的而小打小闹并饱受镇压打击的破坏分子是时候要干一番大事了，而在这位麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵的带领下，他们将会完成抵抗组织建立的最终目的，那就是解放全巴黎乃至整个法国。

“女爵，”托马斯说，“恕我直言，我们都知道你和桑德琳娜·泰丁格有过一些协议，现在我们要和德国人开战，难道不怕影响到你们俩的协议和合作关系吗？”托马斯语音刚落，康坦和威尔弗里德的表情有所变化，很明显他们也在顾虑这个问题。

麦克斯轻描淡写的回了句，“不会。”

三个人都不约而同的感觉到事情进展的有点不顺利，不过对于他们而言这都不是问题，他们的目的只是战斗。

突然有人敲门，托马斯的手下走了进来给他传达了一个消息，托马斯认为这个消息有必要让所有人尤其是女爵知道：

 

 

“女爵，我们的人收到消息，桑德琳娜·泰丁格在刚才会见完德军高层后遭遇刺客枪杀，现在她正在医院抢救。”


	20. 惊魂

关于桑德琳娜·泰丁格遇刺一事在巴黎瞬间成为了焦点新闻，很多人将此怪罪于纳粹占领军当局——在她遭遇行刺之前，这位巴黎市长正在巴黎市政厅与占领军司令斯图尔普纳格、西线总司令克鲁格等人进行一次政府会议，而当会议结束后所有与会人员陆续离开市政厅之时，正在送别克鲁格等人的桑德琳娜在走出大门的时候遭遇不明身份的黑衣刺客放出的冷枪击中胸口部位，见市长中枪后便逃去无踪。

有目击者称当时桑德琳娜倒在地上鲜血不停地流出，现场马上得到封锁并在党卫军的保护下将她紧急送往就近医院进行急救。截至消息传到托马斯耳边为止，急救已经进行了一个多小时。

但麦克斯对此置若罔闻。

送走了威尔弗里德等人之后她做的第一件事是打电话给内森。从对话中可以得知内森并不知道今天瑞秋会和克鲁格等人进行一次会议，而且会议的具体内容也暂时不清楚，不过在他的授意下已经派人收集信息并与当时参加会议的所有在场人员录取口供，相信可以从那些人的口中套出一些有用的线索。

而在通话过程中，内森提到的其中一个问题很值得麦克斯深思：

 

现在瑞秋出事了，谁会是下一个？

 

是自己还是内森？或者是那些德军将领？

不过很快她便将这个问题延伸出一个更加能探究出根本的问题：到底是谁会做出这样的事情？不排除他们已经知道刺杀希特勒的行动细节，而且也知道了瑞秋和内森都已经被德军将领拉拢进去的内幕。如果是这样的话他们这样做无非是想起到一个警告的作用，向他们传达一个信息：山外有山天外有天。

这也是麦克斯始终没有和内森提及“外来势力”的原因——这个秘密组织看来是要开始他们的计划了，而除掉瑞秋仅仅是第一步。无论是之前制造716街区屠杀事件还是现在的巴黎市长遇刺事件他们一直都在为自己制造机会让当局者陷入被动并且除之而后快，这一点让麦克斯不得不提高警惕，因为很有可能——或者说她打心里已经下好定论：这个组织要干掉自己，为最后的阴谋铺平道路。

各种已知和不明的势力都不知不觉之间聚集到这座城市之中，不久之后还会有更加强大的集团会卷土重来，而自己不过是一个过客、身不由己的被迫参与者，一旦到了都尘埃落定的时候又该何去何从？

 

敌人已经开始出击，而自己站在明处却无从下手。

 

所以我真的除了这个选择没有更好的出路吗？

 

麦克斯，别再逃避了，这条路注定要靠你自己一个人走下去。

 

但是请你相信我，我不会让这件事就此告一段落的。

 

“内森。”

“怎了？”

“今晚来拉法埃尔酒店，我有事要找你商量。”

怎么又是那个鬼地方？

“或者我去你家吧...”

“不用，就拉法埃尔酒店吧！今晚七点在餐厅等我...”内森打算问麦克斯到底具体聊什么的时候，他听到了窗外传来了阵阵枪声。

 

从巴黎市警察局的局长办公室窗口处传来的枪声。

 

 

与此同时，巴黎第四区抵抗组织指挥部。

“对！继续进攻，今天之内将那个德国鬼的脑袋放到我的这张桌上！”一个老汉向刚走进来汇报战况的战士发布了新的命令，赋予他新的任务之后便重新回到会议桌上研究一旦警察局被自己的部队占领之后的下一个行动。

外面远近交替的枪声自己的听的很清楚，但具体的状况是什么却毫不知情。这位统辖巴黎最大的闹区的领袖不仅跳过了决策层贸然开战而且没有知会其他区域的人——即便行动成功，等待他们乃至整个组织的都只会是变本加厉的报复性攻击。

而且这就等于抵抗组织撕毁了与维希政府口头达成的“互不侵犯条约”，而且是抵抗组织率先打破这种和平局面的，这就会让他们再次陷入被动的局面甚至让德国人有反击的借口，把接下来的每一次扫荡和搜捕都变成了“正当反击”，无疑是给刚刚恢复过来的抵抗组当头一棒打回到现实之中。

“老家伙你疯了吗？！”威尔弗里德放倒了门前和室内的几个想制止他的人破门而入，“我们不是说好了等适当时候再和德国人开战的吗？竟然还进攻巴黎市警察局？你想整个区的人为你陪葬吗？！”一向彬彬有礼的君子的暴躁让老汉也觉得不可思议，看来今天的贸然开战确实让所有人都难以置信，但自己从来没有为现在做的事而后悔过。

“那只是你们兄弟几个达成的共识而已，我可没有同意，可况那个女人永远也别想指望可以利用你们几个小屁孩就可以凌驾于整个组织之上，这里我管治的区域只能由我来做主，你也不例外，孩子。”老汉试图用自己的辈份和地位阻止威尔弗里德停止自己的疯狂举措，同时也提到了一个组织成员里不能回避的话题。

“死老头少跟我来这套！没有人不知道‘疯狂巴雷’的绰号在三十年前就已经臭名昭著，但现在时机还没成熟，英国人和美国人已经准备好从北部再次登陆了，我们解放的日子很快就到了，如果因为我们一时的意气用事而导致德国人神经紧绷，到时候我们就成了罪人了...”

“老子做事轮不到你来教！”巴雷掏出了腰间的韦伯利45手枪指着威尔弗里德，“我告诉你，那个叫汉斯·克莱里希的狗命今天我要定了！别说是你，就是戴高乐本人站在我面前也不会给他面子！”老汉一声怒吼让房间里的人都吓坏了，他们不得不拿起枪对准了前来劝阻自己老大停止这种送死行为的人，哪怕他曾经多么受自己的拥戴，在已经扭曲的正义和复仇面前这些都一文不值。

“巴雷！”康坦走了进来，看到自己的兄弟被这位德高望重的一战老兵、抵抗组织的领袖之一拿枪指着他的暴脾气也适时地发作了，“你这算什么意思啊，一边指挥别人去杀德国鬼另一边就拿枪对着自己人？你和党卫军有什么区别？！”

老汉不为所动。

“报告！”门外有人走了进来，“德国佬的支援赶到了，我们的人快撑不住了，如果再没有支援的话估计要全军覆没了！”

“我今天就是这么句话：七月的那件事情你们处理不了现在就由我来帮你们处理。现在巴黎市警察局已经唾手可得了，只要你们的人现在赶过去支援，不用十分钟就能把那个党卫军大队长的人头送到这里来，现在是你们的最后机会，这个忙你们是帮还是不帮？！”

老汉这次有了新的条件和理由。

为了那些惨死在党卫军枪下的人复仇。

复仇真的有这么重要吗？真的有这么重要。为了生存和解放而沦为野兽正确吗？没有人敢说错。每一个为国家光复而战士所拥有的不过是那颗最纯粹的爱国之心和这副热血之躯，但如果任由复仇蒙蔽了我们的双眼而理所当然的沦落为野兽，那么我们不过是打着正义的旗号做着德国人曾经做过和现在在做的事情罢了，和他们又有什么本质的区别？

这种正义和复仇的方式可不是抵抗组织成立的初衷，更加不会是我们想要的方式。

饮鸩止渴的人注定只有和那些该死的纳粹一样的结局。

“老头，你和我并肩作战这么多年了我是什么人你绝对心里有数。我康坦是绝对不会不帮自己兄弟朋友的，但是这次为了大局和我们的将来，我必须要阻止你，我的家人的确被天杀的德国人杀害了，但是这不代表我要为了我的亲人而让更多人因为我一个人而白白送掉他们的性命，”说完他也掏出了手枪指向了巴雷，“所以，你最好现在就放了威尔弗里德，要不然我就做我认为该做的事了。”

他关掉了保险。

巴雷的手下开始动摇了，实际上这里想阻止他的人何止这两位领袖？

但是一时的冲动确实可以允许自己做不少将来可能会后悔的事情，包括现在他们正在做的事。

“康坦！你他妈的混蛋居然敢不听我的话！”巴雷很生气，康坦一度是他理想的抵抗组织领头人，但是和自己一样暴躁的脾气注定了这是不理智的，如今这一点在自身再次得到了印证。

但是你什么时候变得这么理智了？连杀德国人都需要有正当理由了？

两位晚辈的劝架让自己的手下也纷纷放下了手上的枪，以这种无声的方式宣告了巴雷的行动已经失去了多数人的支持。

威尔弗里德抓住了巴雷的枪管将它离开了自己的视线之中，“老头，你今天做的事情足以让不少同胞和我们的人因你而死了，趁现在还能亡羊补牢赶紧停下吧，要不然我们就要准备好再次回到四年前了。”说服这个固执的老人不可能是易事，但是血淋淋的事实也是唯一能警告他后果有多严重的办法了。

巴雷冷笑了一声，“这可不是危言耸听，那个叫拉罗什富科的女人早晚会搞垮这个组织的，记住我今天这句话，日后我们再来证实，”巴雷甩开了威尔弗里德抓住自己手枪枪管的手转而面向自己那些被同化的手下。

“你们认为该干什么就干什么吧。”老汉没有了刚才的霸气和威严一脸失望的离开了会议室，留下了威尔弗里德和康坦还有其他不知所措的部下。

组织已经出现裂痕了。而最让人意想不到的是这条裂痕居然是来自内部的撕裂形成而非外部的击打所致，巴雷的观点在组织内部已经自成一派，与威尔弗里德等人形成了对峙，关于麦克斯的认可成为了破坏分子必须在这个危难时刻必须做出的抉择，而刚才他们刚刚做完了这道选择题，而无论怎么站队，双方付出的代价都是不堪设想的。

只希望这种测试不要再有下一次了。

 

 

晚上八点，医院私人病房。

尽管已经不再是市长，但是她醒来后做的第一件事还是在关注着外面的动态而不是询问自己的状况——她在手术室急救了两个多小时，子弹打中了胸骨而没有打中心脏算是逃过了一劫，但是想要取出子弹也不是一个简单的过程，医生们经过讨论也认为能够取出并度过危险期的几率十分低，但在德国人的艰难决策下最后还是同意了医生尽最大努力将子弹取出并不危及自己生命安全，结果手术一做就是两个多小时。

醒来后医生告诉瑞秋子弹距离自己的心脏只有几公分，算是和死神擦肩而过了，直到下午五点左后才宣布自己度过了危险期，但必须住院观察一个星期以上直到彻底康复才能出院。胸口的伤口不时会引起阵阵剧痛让她不能长时间坐在床上，但自己不想承认躺在床上像个植物人一样虚度光阴是一件好事，她知道这也是坐以待毙的一种方式，但过于颓废以至于一点都不像是自己，这种滋味很不好受。

她也明白，自己的人生从今天开始又要迎来一个颠覆性的改变——作为和让娜交易的一个代价——她在康复出院之后就要过上截然不同的生活了，可能会是被软禁也有可能利用自己的天赋一走了之离开这座该死的城市。直到现在她才终于厌恶这个身份，责怪着自己为什么会这么傻选择扮演这个角色。

如果当初没有心血来潮脾气也没有这么差，也许她也还会是以莱奥妮·雷曼的身份继续和麦克斯在城堡或者是这里好好的生活下去，直到十月的那一天。

但是自己终究是搞砸了这一切，连同把麦克斯也玩砸了。

干得真漂亮，瑞秋·安布尔。

变成孤家寡人的滋味好受吗？

也许还没到这个地步，起码还有人会同情一下我。

有人敲了几下房门，在这种时间段来探望病人真的只有真爱才会这样做了。

没说错吧，那个女人打开了房门，带着一脸的不怀好意的笑容走了进来。

“醒了吗？看来这里待遇还算不错。”穿着黑色大衣的让娜走进病房，看着躺坐在病床上的桑德琳娜显得更加不可一世。

“想怎样，抢了我的工作还嫌不够吗？”

“探病而已，如果你想谢谢我的话也没问题，我接受的，”她从桌子上的水果盘里拿起一个苹果然后坐到桑德琳娜的身旁，拿出自己随身携带的小刀开始削皮，“但是，看你的样子好像不太喜欢这个局面，或者说，你有点后悔了，我有没有说错呢？”

桑德琳娜不想回答她，因为让娜之前的身份就是一个游走于黑夜里的刺客，一个对兵器驾轻就熟的人现在拿着一把刀和自己说话，说自己心里不抗拒是不可能的。

“我看你是想趁我病要我命吧，要不然这种时候跑来这里找我就是为了吃个苹果？”

“我还真的想要了你的命，”让娜脸上的笑容消失了，细长条的苹果皮也突然断掉在地上，她换了一副冰冷的表情看着桑德琳娜：

“其实有些事，不要以为别人不知道也看不到就把人家当成傻子，群众是盲目愚昧的但我们不是，那个刺客打了你一枪没有打中心脏，不是因为他枪法不好，更加不是因为你的运气好，而是他根本就不想你死。”

桑德琳娜面不改色依然死死的盯着让娜。

“可况，盟军登陆在即，刺杀希特勒的行动一直没有下文，你想打破僵局而又害怕承担后果，所以你才出此下策，想让我当这个市长做你的替死鬼，你还真的计划周到啊，桑德琳娜阁下，”让娜把刀插在了苹果上咬了一口，“而我就被你任劳任怨还要收拾烂摊子，难道你就不应该补偿我什么吗？”她把苹果放到桑德琳娜面前。

“那你想我怎么补偿给你？以身相许？”桑德琳娜笑着问，但她还是没有要咬一口的意思。

“以身相许就够了吗？我可是为了你可能连命都会丢掉，你这生意做得也太不厚道了吧？”让娜把苹果拿了出来又咬了一口之后把它扔出了窗外。

“有吗？我还以为这是一桩你情我愿的买卖，市长阁下。”桑德琳娜继续一脸笑容的看着让娜。

“既然如此，那我就和你算一算你剩下的那些尾款看看应该怎样还，”让娜脱下了大衣并且来到病床上，没有顾及她的身份而直接坐在了桑德琳娜的大腿上，倾下身子正面对着她，“正好我今晚饥渴难耐，不如就让你来满足我一下可好，市长阁下？”

她又露出了一脸坏笑，一副志在必得的样子。

“你疯了吗？这里是医院！”桑德琳娜很抗拒。

“那又怎样，这里是私人病房，除了特定的护士定时给你检查和警察的允许没有任何人能够进来，况且我已经把今晚值班的护士和守卫都搞掂了，”她吻了一下她的脸，“所以，你今晚只需乖乖的躺在这张床上接受特殊的治疗，我就是你的主治医生。”

“我...我的伤才刚开始愈合，胸口还会不时的痛，你确定要这样折磨一个病人吗？”

就像你之前虐待那个叫黛安·米勒那样案例重演？

“放心，作为一个专业人士，我有让你减轻疼痛的办法。而且，那个麦克斯·考尔菲德不是也和你做过同样的事情吗，就在你的办公室里？”她解开了她的病号服的所有纽扣，将她被纱布包裹着的身体暴露在了自己眼前，哪怕中了一枪而破坏了这个女人的身体但是丝毫没有影响让娜的性欲反而因此而更加吸引着这位货真价实的魔女继续着接下来的发展。

她就像新生婴儿一样咬住了伤者的乳头，让后者因此而无法忍受伤口和被咬带来的痛楚而呻吟了一声，“啊...让娜...不要...呃，停...停下，我的胸口好痛，我的心脏承受不了那么大的刺激，停下...快停下啊...”

女子的哀求没有换来索取者的同情而是得寸进尺的无理强求，她的双手既不自觉又很听命令的来到桑德琳娜的腰间并且顺利的摸到了裤头，前线部队收到下一个指令：将它撕破。

病人的最后一道防线也在一瞬间崩塌，她诱人的下半身也彻底暴露在侵犯者的视线之中。这一刻开始没有任何东西可以阻挡骑在病人身上的女人做任何事情，如今的她如同眼前的所为，翻身当了主人晋升为一人之下。

“你...桑德琳娜·泰丁格的身体果然是一件极品，难怪那个麦克斯·考尔菲德会这么迷恋你，不得不说连我也有点爱上你这个小妖精了。”说着说着她抬起了她的腰打算湿润一下她的私处，大脑这才想起了她要下手的是一个身体状况不太理想的已经不能再承受任何痛苦的女子，而现在自己的这个举措可能会让她的伤口发出警报，无奈之下只好照顾一下病人的感受。

她亲吻她的唇，没有深入，“接下来会有一点点痛，市长阁下要忍一忍哦。”

让娜脱光了她身上所有衣物然后继续吻着她，从嘴到脸再到胸，然后从腹部一直到私处，略带一点神经毒性的唇舌游遍了这位女王的每一个敏感地带和重要地点，为的只是后续的进一步发展。

这是一个十分有难度的任务，要在不造成对方痛感过大的情况下让自己可以尽情的释放出体内的情欲和爱意，毋庸置疑这将是她刺客生涯以来最棘手的一次行动，要知道她的原则一直都是速战速决而从来没有顾及带给他人的痛苦，这根本就是变态才要顾虑的事情，而事到如今也只能改一下口吻，这是为了追求那一瞬间的快感以及不为被算计者制造更加多的麻烦，“无疾而终”才是他们最好的下场不是吗？

那就让这一切都来得更慢一些吧，今晚就算是我和你的交接仪式，一定要隆重而细致才称得上完美。

她转了过来埋下头舔咬她的私处，让桑德琳娜咬着嘴唇也无可避免的本能的呻吟着，嗯嗯的声音让她更加欲罢不能，是时候释放一些毒素麻痹一下这个地方了，她的舌遵从命令地攻入地下堡垒，没有遭到任何抵抗，让遭到攻击的人无法正常呼吸了。

先头部队的任务已经完成了，接下来就是主力部队的攻坚战了，让娜的手开始在桑德琳娜的下面不断游走，最后终于做好了准备将其中两根手指伸了进去将其扣住，一阵抽动之下这些掠夺者终于索取到了不少珍贵的甘露，那个罪魁祸首也露出了笑容。

不过一会儿功夫就把躺在病床上的这位女王弄得忘乎所以。

 

看来你之前和那个麦克斯也做得不亦乐乎啊，桑德琳娜阁下。

 

也许这样说很奇怪也很猎奇，但是被“自己”侵犯的感觉估计很爽吧？

 

别装模作样，今晚还很漫长呢。

 

 

一个小时后。

“不要...不要再继续了，我的胸口真的...真的好痛...”桑德琳娜捂住伤口处咳了几声，看来她确实伤得很重，好吧今晚暂且先放你一马。

下次就没这么容易逃过我的手掌心了，宝贝。

“这就是你利用我的代价，市长阁下。再者，你去哪里找的枪手，下手这么重？你这苦肉计也有点过度了吧。”让娜始终都觉得这里面有点不妥的地方。

这个桑德琳娜绝对不会就这样轻易地把自己拥有的一切拱手相让给自己顺利继承的，接下来要发生的事情估计真的会很棘手。

“现在你也已经如愿了吧，把我玩了一个晚上。”她没有否认但也没有承认，只是很不服气的埋怨眼前这个接过自己权柄的女人。

“不错，你这件艺术品还有很多值得我去探索的地方，很可惜现在的你被自己破坏了，要不然我们绝对可以探索出瑞秋·安布尔到底是一件多么精致的艺术品。”

我的天，其他时间线的瑞秋·安布尔什么时候变得这么有艺术细胞了，连说话都带着一丝讽刺。

艺术品...看来马克·杰弗森带给我们的影响还真的深远，要不然我们怎么会堕落成这个样子？

刚好到了吃药的时间，主治医生将放在床头柜上的份量药一颗一颗的喂着她吃下去，但是一动就痛的伤口让她不能坐起来喝水，所以让娜又有一些不错的想法了。

“我觉得我直接吞下去可以了。”桑德琳娜斩钉截铁的回答让她很无奈。

“那好吧，”让娜从床上下来，“那我就不打扰市长阁下休息了，毕竟早就已经过了探访时间不是吗？”

看着穿好衣服准备离开的让娜，桑德琳娜有点不太情愿了。

“你就决定让我这么全裸着睡到明天好让我吓死来值班的护士吗？”

让娜笑了笑走回到病床。病号服的纽扣被她逐颗扣上，裤子被她撕烂了只好自己处理掉，最后帮她盖上了被子，所幸的是今晚的秘密治疗没有留下任何破绽，否则被人家怀疑我们的市长阁下今天晚上到底做过什么不见的人的事情就真的麻烦了。

“晚安，我的阁下。”让娜拿起了桑德琳娜的右手亲吻了她的手背，就像当初后者决定放弃权力而让自己继承一切的那一幕。

然后她又情不自禁的向着阁下的那诱人的嘴唇吻了下去...

 

 

与此同时，蒙巴特区军官俱乐部。

由于今天的各种意外，内森决定换一个地方与麦克斯见面，而只有这里能让那个人找回一点安全感。

麦克斯包了这个房间——上次顺水推舟抓捕海德尔曼让她和内森撇清了以前的那些恩怨第一次以朋友的身份在这里聊天。现在她回到了这里，等待着这位朋友平安无事的来到这里好好的喝一杯酒，无话不说。

“他妈的！”内森一脸不悦的打开门走了进来，“敢在太岁头上动土，这些该死的法国人真的是活腻了。”

他的愤怒麦克斯当然能理解。在电话里她听到了当时现场有多混乱，内森连电话都没有挂上就抄起枪带着其他人走出警察局和破坏分子火拼，交火场面持续了二十多分钟，随着党卫军的及时支援形势一边倒向内森一方，最终在前排一线作战人员全部击毙的前提下破坏分子只好选择了撤退，这次警察局大战才算告一段落。

又是一场血光之灾，无论是破坏分子还是警察都死伤不少。被当成了众矢之的的内森却不能兴师问罪——由于瑞秋遇刺的缘故内森已经得到上级允许暂代市长职务，如果因为今天的事而贸然展开复仇显然会动摇自己的地位——桑德琳娜·泰丁格尽管实质上还是为德国人服务的内奸却是受人们爱戴的城市长官，而他则是德国人内部钦点的人选、最臭名昭著的党卫军统帅，两者不可同日而语。除了让自己的手下一忍再忍之外这位“最高领袖”别无他法——反正死的不是我们的人，不过是法国人自己自相残杀罢了。

内森只受了些皮外伤，最严重的一处伤也只是被子弹擦伤了手臂并无其他大碍，但是心中的怒火直到现在仍然在熊熊燃烧——抵抗组织这次是冲着自己来的，因为自己的身份、因为奥伯格之前留下的血债、因为如今的局势发展超乎所有人的想象。站在风口浪尖虽然是家常便饭，但想要自己的命？麻烦你们法国人有点礼貌排一下队，从阿卡迪亚湾到这里有无数人时时刻刻都想要杀死自己，区区一群破坏分子又算得了什么？

“没事吧？你的手臂包的肿肿的。”虽然麦克斯很平淡的问，但这已经在他们之间的朋友关系迈出了很重要的一步。

“哼，皮外伤罢了能有多大点事，我倒要看看哪个混蛋这么不怕死，鬼鬼祟祟的想要干掉我。”内森拿起桌上的一瓶啤酒大口的闷。

麦克斯笑了一声故意的说，“我应该被你排除在嫌疑人名单上了吧？”

怒气未消的人轻轻的放下酒瓶，“放心，女爵大人想要杀我的话大不必这么劳师动众，不过你的那些‘新股东’朋友我建议你最好管一管，抵抗组织里不缺一根筋的蠢蛋，脑袋里除了杀德国人没有其他非分之想，比德国人还要恐怖。”

“那些都不是我要关心的事情，你知道的。”麦克斯故作一脸不在乎的样子，但实际上她一直都在思考着。

确实是后知后觉，如果没有今天的事件麦克斯根本就不知道自己的存在会让抵抗组织掀起这么大的风浪。自己和瑞秋达成的和平协议居然会导致不少人的不服和质疑，而这些其实麦克斯也有过顾虑，由于主要矛盾并不在此所以没有注意，如今也终于上升为其中一个了，随着接下来的盟军登陆这个矛盾有可能会导致自己的地位有所动摇。

见鬼去吧，今晚我可不会担心这些繁琐的事情，我只想找一个值得我去信任的朋友好好的喝酒聊天。

庆祝我们在这个操蛋的世界又活过了一天。

“终于，这次我有机会好好的坐下来听一下你的故事了，代市长先生。”麦克斯一脸的期待，看看这位有点憔悴而眼神带着细腻的男人。

“你认真的吗？”内森点燃了一根烟，转过头来看着一脸笑容的麦克斯不禁摇了摇头。

 

 

我在这里的故事，可能比你的还要曲折迷离而且刺激惊心。

 

 

 


	21. 汉斯

我叫内森·普莱斯科特。

哈，我他妈当然叫内森·普莱斯科特，我是那个破小镇的拥有者和未来的继承者，在那里我是毋庸置疑的存在。那个破学校是我家的财产，那里的警察都受我家的控制，就连那里的毒贩子都要特别关注我这个最大的客户，什么漩涡俱乐部什么泳池聚会，不过是花点钱就能收买人心和尊敬的形式工程，这些我都已经厌倦了。

我不用花费什么就能获得我想要的东西，但却不能不承认自己并非真正的老大——我有个权力欲更加强烈的老爸无时无刻的管制和辱骂我，也有一个深受学生爱戴的老师接受我和鞭策我——那个名叫马克·杰弗森的摄影课老师在我的一番努力下终于爬到了他的“高足”这个位置，我也十分以此而自满。

我的摄影技术绝对不比那些摄影课的人差，连维多利亚也不例外——即便没有昂贵的相机和最佳的拍摄环境我也可以交出一份满分的作业给杰弗森——为了讨好他我也愿意将家族的一些资源分享给他，在一个废弃了很久的谷仓里我和他建立了一个无人知晓的小基地。

尽管我也一直在强调，那里更应该称之为“小型地狱”。

那里是杰弗森制造合集的地方，也是我虚心学习的地方。

直到有一天，我终于也从一个人沦为了魔鬼。

我把瑞秋·安布尔害死了。

不，我只是以一个朋友的身份满足她的要求——她说想吃糖而我正好在这里有大把的存货，所以把她弄到了这儿。

不，是她不听我的话不停的挣扎想要离开这里，我只是想借鉴杰弗森的拍摄手法而将她当作一次试验，所以我...

操，到这个时候了别再为这个而给自己辩解了。

她已经死了，因为我给她下的剂量过量导致的。我曾经喜欢过的人因为我而死了，看着她已经冰凉的身体我瘫坐在地上脑袋一片混乱，四肢开始无力的像一只扯线木偶，嗡鸣声越来越大，完了完了我这一辈子都要完了，为了她我居然控制不了自己，看着她的尸体我空前的麻木住了。

杰弗森早晚都会看到这里发生的一切。

我选择了自首，“杰...杰弗森先生，她死了...瑞秋·安布尔死了...是我...是我害死她的...该死的明明她之前还好好的怎么就会...哦我的天...她就在暗室里...瑞秋在暗室里瑞秋在暗室里...因为我的失手死了...死了...”

听到我的语无伦次他也有点坐不住了，“没事的，听着，我现在有点事情还不能走开，你说你在市区的一个酒吧里对吧，等我处理好了这里的一些事之后我马上过来，好吗？唉你瞧瞧我的这位朋友，没喝几杯又闹事了...”没等我回复就把电话挂了。

我缩到角落里一直抱着头不敢看她，她的眼睛一直盯着那台三脚架上的相机——我刚才还在用它为她拍摄了不少相片，如今这些成为了我不可磨灭的证据，各种意义上证明我和她在这里做过的所有事情的证据。

我不知道时间过了多久，杰弗森从学校赶了回来。看到了地上的女子他依然显得这么冷静和自信，就像躺在地上的根本就不是一具尸体而是一个假人。

“起来，内森，”杰弗森命令我，我擦了擦眼泪用剩余的一丝力气站了起来，“来，先冷静一下。”他拿出了几颗药放在我的手心上，我已经不觉得我需要这些来控制我的情绪和精神了，我现在无比的冷静，记得自己做过什么也知道我接下来能做的事情是什么。

“听着内森，这些都不是什么大事，现在我需要的就是你认真地听清楚我接下来说的话，并且以最快的速度完成，我需要你的专注，可以吗？”他的双手搭在我的肩膀上，就像父亲在嘱咐孩子要做好眼前的家务。

我已经说不出话只能点了点头。杰弗森让我马上清理好这里，他会将瑞秋的尸体处理掉。听上去像是很简单的一次扫除工作所以我也很用心的将暗室里所有我用过的东西都装在一起打算拿到外面烧掉。

杰弗森将她拖出了暗室，我也认真地听从了他的命令将这里的所有东西都清理掉，搞掂了这里的事情我再次瘫坐在地上等待杰弗森回来，最终我也等到了。

冷静冷静，放松下来内森，已经过去了，一切都已经过去了，瑞秋·安布尔只是离开了阿卡迪亚湾去了一个没有人知道的地方，连你也不知道她去哪了，你什么都不用担心，好好的睡一觉，明天开始你依然是那个能够在镇上为所欲为的内森·普莱斯科特。

我一直都在这样安慰着自己，尽管接下来好几个晚上我都无法安睡，又过了不知道多长时间之后我终于将那天晚上的事情选择性的忘得一干二净。

直到漩涡俱乐部的泳池派对举行之际，杰弗森发来的一条信息让我再也抑制不住自己还有那段抹之不去的记忆：

 

有人去过暗室，我已经在处理了。

 

但是我却突然觉醒了自己的良心。我是不可能再留在阿卡迪亚湾的了，纸终究包不住火，虽然普雷斯考特家族有足够的势力可以让我继续逍遥法外，但是我杀的是地方检察官的女儿，即使杰弗森和家族能够帮我躲过这一劫，但我能逃过那个政客的复仇吗？我不这么认为，他把自己的女儿视为挚爱连自己的妻子都敢于大义灭亲，虽然这背后也有不少虚伪的真相未被公开——所以为了瑞秋他一定会和我鱼死网破也在所不惜，而且我对于自己能够再次逃过法律的制裁不抱有幻想了，我就是一个有罪之人，除了上帝没有人能够拯救我。

 

我拿起了手机，将杰弗森接下来要做的事情告诉给了一个人，警告她一定要小心。

 

他的下一个目标是她。

 

而在她之前要处理掉的人，就是我。

 

在我刚发出这条语音消息之后不久，我就被我人生中最大的魔鬼亲手杀死了。

 

当时的我，到死的那一刻也没有想到我的人生会就此落幕。

 

我死有余辜吗？是的，我罪孽深重，我罄竹难书，我理应遭到天罚。

 

我闭上眼睛，等待这个已经堕落的灵魂坠落到地狱之中。

 

没曾想到我去到的地方，却是这里？

 

我发现自己躺在了一个小巷的角落处，垃圾箱就在我的身旁还有一直发出吱吱声的觅食的老鼠从我耳边路过，我他妈可是这辈子都没有想过自己会沦落成一个乞丐，这算哪门子的报应？垃圾的臭味让我无法忍受，难道地狱就和那家破餐厅的后巷一样景象吗？我没有继续思考这里到底是什么鬼地方只是捂着鼻子拼命的往外面跑，别指望我会在这里待上一分钟，一秒钟都已经超越我的极限了。

结果一个劲的跑到了马路中央差点被一辆军车撞到。

“该死的法国人快他妈滚开，信不信老子一枪崩了你？！”坐在副驾位的军官不耐烦地骂着挡路的人，见我迟迟没有反应过来他直接掏出了手枪，“还他妈不滚开是不是？！”我看到他拿着枪对着我才吓得惊慌失措地朝着军车的反方向继续奔跑，车上的人看到我如同看到了逼到死角的老鼠侥幸从他们胯下逃窜般惹得一阵大笑。而我也确实像一只无家可归的过街老鼠一样朝着这个城市的街道上亡命地跑，以至于跑了多久我也已经记不清了，最终来到了一个街头的尽头筋疲力尽的坐了下来。

我一直的喘气，我这辈子即便是所有体育课短跑的路程加起来也不可能超过今晚的运动量，让我有种自己应该去做运动员的异想天开的脑洞——也许给我多一点“功能性药品”我就能代表国家队出战了，哈哈你还真的是个傻子内森，都这个时候了还能像个小孩子一样，忘了自己的童年有多么的悲催吗？

不说这些了，这里到底是哪里？巴黎？军官？妈的我可没听说过法国最近有什么暴动，居然连军队都出动了。

等等，这里一点都不像是现代的感觉，仔细回忆那名大吵大闹的军官，他军帽上的骷髅头标志格外醒目。

这是德国党卫军的标志。

发生了什么事情，我穿越到了二战时期？由于家族的缘故我世界历史学的还算不错，二战时期德国占领法国已经是1940年6月的事情了。德国人和苏联瓜分了波兰之后马不停蹄地开始征服西欧，作为一战的死敌法国成为了纳粹必须打败的对象，结果他们只花了一个多月就把盟军打得落花流水，越过了法国人引以为傲的马其诺防线兵不血刃就占领了巴黎，走投无路又无心恋战的法国平民都希望一切都能结束而回到以前的生活，结果法国政府在投降派的主导下选择了停战和臣服，大家所担心的烧杀抢掠也没有出现，市民们还是照旧的过着自己的生活，他们的城市和建筑没有被毁坏，德军也没有建设太多的防御设施，因为他们对于巴黎市民也很放心，而巴黎市民也出乎意料地和德军“友好”共处了很长一段时间。

但是党卫军就要另当别论了，作为希特勒的私人部队他们是最恐怖的存在，他们遵从自己的信仰，讲究信任、忠诚与服从，富有责任感、使命感与荣耀感，对他们的领袖绝对的忠诚，对敌人百分百凶狠，如果说当初隆美尔的第七装甲师就是“魔鬼之师”的话，党卫军很明显就是大巫见小巫了。

可以肯定的就是我穿越来到了二战时期的巴黎——被德国人统治的法国故都，接下来我应该做什么？我现在身无分文饥肠辘辘，即便我能够在这个世界苟且偷生下去，在这里我又会是一个什么样的存在？

行尸走肉吗？这倒不是问题，战争是独裁者的游戏也是冒险家梦寐以求的赌局，即便没有本钱和筹码你也可以用尽千方百计去谋取一切你想得到的东西，不择手段就是最好的手段。喂喂喂，难道你还没发现什么吗？在这个世界，我可以更好的做我自己，最原始真实的自己，不用再戴上那些虚伪的面具和扮演那些滑稽的角色。

这里就是最佳的表演场景，连剧本都不用准备，我就只需要扮演我自己就好了。

 

“不错，你果然来到这里了。”一个女人的声音响彻在这条空无一人的鬼街头，她的回音差点没让我的脑袋炸开，而这个声音我当然在熟悉不过。

 

是瑞秋！这不可能是幻听，我果然来到了地狱。

 

要不然我怎么会听到她的问候？

 

“呃！”当时还以为那是一把直插大动脉的匕首，结果迟钝的感觉到那是针头刺向脖子的麻痹感。几秒钟之内我就变得头晕目眩，四肢无力地跪在地上然后躺在路中间，看着那片漆黑的天空没有一点星光闪烁，那更加印证了这里是地狱的结论，但是那个复仇者依然没有出现在我已经模糊不堪的视线里，但我也不想看到她，我是造成这个悲剧的始作俑者，我他妈该死才会遭到现在这样的下场。

 

那一针的药效比弗兰克那些的劣质货要强得多，我抵挡不住双眼不自觉的闭上，唯独听觉还没有受到影响，我在坠落下一层地狱之前听到了她的最后一句话：

 

“去做真正的自己，我会再找你的。”

 

好，等我，这是我欠你的，早晚我都会还给你。

 

因为你，我即便是堕坠地狱也心甘情愿。

 

但为什么你会在这里？

 

 

“喂，醒醒！该死的，快点给我醒来，士兵！”逐渐感觉到有人在不停的摇醒我，然后是自己的脸结结实实的挨了一巴掌，我的眼睛终于被睁开了，是一个穿着军装的家伙把我揪了起来。

不知道是否被那一针弄得我不人不鬼，我的头疼的快要裂开，这比嗑药过量还要辛苦的感觉是真的受够了，没想到他连续的几扇巴掌奇迹般地将这种折磨的晕眩给扇走了。

该清醒一下了，这里怎么看都不像是一个可以让人安睡的地方，你他妈居然能在这里睡得这么香。

这里又是哪里？

“汉斯·克莱里希！他妈的你小子还挺能睡的想给我装死是不是？快他妈起来，这里快要守不住了。”他站了起来拿着一把冲锋枪走了出去。

汉斯·克莱里希，他妈的这是什么破名字？

快要守不住又是什么意思？从字里行间我听出了不对劲。

我认真的环视四周，这里很大可能是一座早已丢空的大楼，而外面枪声和炮声交替着出现就像是在演奏者一出没有谱法的交响乐，这在二战的战场上已经是家喻户晓的音乐吧。

等等，战场？没给我开玩笑吧？

你看看自己一身的军装，这还像在开玩笑吗，普莱斯科特将军？

“嘿，你是谁...”没有考虑他是我的上司与否，我必须要知道此时此地是哪里，但是我没有再说下去，因为我发现自己的声线变了，变得更加有磁性更像一个男人了，这他妈都发生了什么？

带着一大堆问题努力地爬了起来走出这座危楼，一发炮弹完美地避开了我砸到了三点钟方向的地面上溅起一堆泥土，剧烈的耳鸣随之而来，由于我及时趴在地上而没有被冲击波撞倒，确认没有下一发炮弹砸过来之后我朝着大楼门口正前方大步跑去——那里有掩体可以暂时避一下猛烈的炮火攻击。一个飞跃扑倒在掩体后面顺便拿走阵亡士兵手上的步枪，也碰到了刚才打醒我的那个家伙，他的右手中枪了，与此同时他的衣服领口上的SS标志再熟悉不过了。

又是党卫军，现在我名正言顺的与魔鬼一起经受战争的烈火洗礼了，真他妈荣幸。

“该死！他妈的俄国佬打哪不好打我的手。喂小子，你有什么好的作战计划？”他查看了自己受伤的手臂问我，捂住还在流血的伤口谨慎的伸出头查看敌人距离这里还有多近，而我则一直看着他中枪的手臂，鲜血不断的流出来弄脏了他的军装让我顿时无法冷静下来，这也是我继阿卡迪亚湾之后第一次感到死亡距离我如此之近。

咫尺之间无声无息地在朝我接近。

我的脑袋当然还没来得及反应过来，正好又一发炮弹砸在掩体附近让我有机会暂时不回答他的问题，也被它震醒了自己。

“算了有没有也罢，现在给我认真听着，俄国佬要从我们这里打开一个缺口好让他们的增援部队将我们彻底包围，我们现在要趁他们将我撕碎之前抵挡住他们的攻击，给他们知道我们党卫军这块硬骨头不是他们俄国人说啃就啃的，听明白我的命令吗？”

听明白了，我要被安排去做炮灰送死，是这个意思吗？

棒极了，我被瑞秋“发配”到了东线战场，而且我现在就位于前线的交战中心。从这名党卫军军官的语气不难听出现在德国人的形势已经开始严峻了，苏联人在被希特勒狠狠的打了当头一棒之后他们最闻名于世的兽性终于被唤醒了，而这个在两百年前连拿破仑都无法征服的国度，注定将成为又一个当今世界上最强大的帝国的坟墓。

我确实被军官的命令吓傻了，我拿起刚才夺过来的步枪试图作出一些表现让他对我刮目相看——好歹我也是个从房间里被长官赶出来的士兵，估计我也没有不堪到那个地步，从被唤醒的那一瞬间后我开始觉悟到：我的命已经不在自己手里了，而现在这里就是我的舞台，我过去的一切都已经被剥夺掉了，如果我想回到过去甚至超越过去，就必须从这里开始将我曾经拥有和渴望拥有的都一一夺回来。

从现在开始，我就是一个扮演德国人的演员内森·普莱斯科特了。

“长官，我有权力调动你的士兵吗？”我突发奇想，如果要从这人间炼狱里脱颖而出就必须要做他们不敢做的事情，毕竟我相信我不会就这样战死沙场。

“别他妈废话了，都已经这个情况了就放开去干吧，死了我把你的尸体运回去帝国。”现在我有了一支部队听从我的指挥了，但他的下半句话也有可能成为现实，我内心不由自主的膈应了几下。

不过回头想想，自己已经身处地狱了还怕什么？担心从此魂飞魄散？

处于城市之中展开战斗，这就意味着现在德军已经和俄国人开始了旷日持久的巷战，这可不是什么好消息——如果现在我所在的地方就是斯大林格勒的话那就更好玩了——斯大林格勒战役最激烈的巷战阶段两国死伤高达六十万人，成为了世界之最，我可不想成为这几十万人的一分子。

我必须要从这个死人堆中爬出去，无论是为了自己，还是那个女人。

不知道是历史的不可逆转还是命运的安排，我也幸运地从那场战斗中活了下来。真的好险，在战斗中我被苏联人先后打中了手臂还有腹部，中枪的感觉比直接将我腰斩还要痛苦——虽然我不知腰斩会不会好受一点。当时我能感觉到血从伤口处流出，我的体温开始下降，也感觉到了死神已经在向我招手，但没想到会被一名医疗兵及时急救过来，忍住疼痛的我继续战斗下去。那场战斗已经不能任何词语去形容有多么激烈了，一打就是一个下午，没想到比度日如年还要惨的就是在前线交战地带熬过一场血战。

到现在我才相信我死不了绝对是因为我命不至此。哪怕身受重伤冒着无数个枪林弹雨我都没有倒在那里，除了运气和命运的双重眷顾我实在想不出还有什么能帮助我度过这次难关。我带着那个军官的部队从这场巷战中存活了下来，援军部队也及时的挽救了这里岌岌可危的形势，这场战役也足足打了几天之久，直到又一批增援部队赶到并且将我们彻底拯救出来——所以我说我存活下来了。

战役结束之后我才得知原来这里是哈尔科夫，而这场战役就是德国人所谓的第二次哈尔科夫战役——他们认为这里是苏联最重要的具有战略意义的铁路枢纽和航空运输基地，既是乌克兰东西南北交通的要冲，也是苏联的其中一个中心城市，所以在进攻莫斯科失败之后德军开始以苏联南部地区为新的目标，除了这里还包括刚才提到的那个地方。

但很可惜纳粹的好日子到这里就已经走到了尽头。因为很快在这里的胜利就会变成德国人在这里的最后一次大捷：夺回哈尔科夫虽然稳定了德军在苏联南部的阵地，暂时避免了东部战线的崩溃，但这场局部的胜利并不能扭转自斯大林格勒战役后出现的溃败局面，更无法阻止这场不对等战争的失败命运最终降临。

希特勒一意孤行发动的斯大林格勒战役、这场大血战最终会让德国走向最终的唯一的宿命，而哈尔科夫战役，则将作为东线德军走向覆灭前的最后胜利而载入史册。

正是提前知道了德国人在这里乃至整个战争的败局已定，所以逃离这里成为我志在必得的事情。战役胜利之后我得到了长官的表彰，接下来的事情就变得名正言顺了——由于他手臂的伤口感染日益严重最后经上级同意允许他调回国内治疗休养，我则作为他的得力助手、战役胜利的功臣和伤员之一也混了进去，得以从这台绞肉机中逃脱。

然而我没有就此回到德国，而是被召唤到南方集团军群。汉斯·斯派达尔——集团军群的参谋长，也是下令将我召唤到这里的人在指挥部里接待了我。当时的我只是一个党卫军三级小队长，却被一个陆军中将参谋长传唤到这里，惊讶之余也在思考：是什么东西在引导着我的命运，还是说都是她背后安排好的一切？

“你好，”戴着一副眼镜身材中等的斯派达尔彬彬有礼的向我走来与我握手，“前线还好吗，孩子？”

“苏联人已经是强弩之末了，将军，我们很快就会拿下斯大林格勒然后再次进攻莫斯科，消灭俄国人，”我随便敷衍一下，这些废话实在没必要说太多，“不知道将军先生突然召唤我来到这里有什么可以为您效劳的？”

“噢，没有，是我的副官，她说和你是老朋友了，得知你在哈尔科夫立下战功她向我请求在这里和你聚一下，我就成全了这位能干的部下满足了她的要求，不过她有一些事情刚刚出去了，”斯派达尔还没说完，一位通讯员走了进来给了他一封信件，看着他打开信封浏览了那封看上去没写多少字的信他做了一个苦笑的表情，“你看看，我这个副官即便是在这里还是那么的没有纪律，”他将信递给了我，我接过一看：

 

“将军，请原谅我的不辞而别，我已启程返回帝国，请将军通知克莱里希队长前往柏林，我将在这里等候我的好朋友，莱奥妮·雷曼。”

 

瑞秋·安布尔，果然是个让人捉摸不透的女人。

 

我也装着强颜欢笑的表情，“不好意思长官，让您见笑了，我和...雷曼确实是很久没见了，今天给您添麻烦了。”

斯派达尔点燃了一根烟，“小事，毕竟她是个女孩，”他好像有点误解了我们的关系，不过这没必要反驳和澄清了，“听说你和你的上司都在哈尔科夫受伤了，趁着这个机会回去柏林好好休息一下吧，希望下一次我们能在一个好一点的地方坐下来再好好的聊一聊。”

党卫军什么时候和国防军的关系这么暧昧了？还是说这都是瑞秋搞的鬼？呵，至少她告诉了我她在哪里了，现在只要找到她，在这里的所有谜题基本都能解开了。

向斯派达尔敬了个礼后我就离开了这里，彻底的远离了苏联这个鬼地方。

两天后，我来到了柏林，在这里当了一名“游客”——凭借党卫军的身份和关系我搞到了一台相机，拿着这台在当时已经是最顶尖水平的铁盒子在这座城市的每一处标志性建筑都留下了属于我的纪念。而那张在勃兰登堡门前拍的照片至今依然夹在了我的军官证里，那是我在这个世界拍的第一张照片，也是它让我记起了在此之前我是谁，做过了什么。

对，和你这个自拍狂没什么区别。

逛了一圈之后我随便找了家咖啡馆坐了下来，老板娘热情大方的给了我一大桌点心说这是“给英雄的回报”，看来当时德国对于军人还是如同自己的孩子一般百依百顺。我在那里度过了一个愉快的下午，看着人们在这里享受下午无忧无虑地过着他们心中的那种日子，我反而更加为他们的未来担忧。

因为我早已预知到未来会发生什么，所以才会有这种乐而生悲的忧愁。很可惜我不是神，一个时间的过客可没资格管这些事情，毕竟历史的轨迹没有人能够篡改。况且我和所有人一样，都只是渺不足道的一只小蝼蚁，这些超越人类范畴的壮举我只能以观众的身份去见证。

 

因为也许，仅仅是也许，有些人真的能做到。

 

“你好，克莱里希队长。”我听到了身后有人在喊着我的新名字。

 

我已经迫不及待的想看看你在这里是什么模样了，瑞秋。

 

德军的制服没有掩盖到她的美貌反而添加了一种霸气，那双充满魅力的眼睛中透出的目光多了一份坚定和杀气，而不变的只有那金色长发。

 

这才是最原始最真实最完美的瑞秋？上帝你真的不应该这么做的。

 

我一直在看着她而没有说出一句话，这个该死的尴尬和沉默居然会发生在我的身上，或者这是你的错？作为一个罪魁祸首我想我没有资格说出错这个词，因为内森·普莱斯科特就是一个错误的存在，他导致一个完美的存在因为他而永远的消失在世界上。

“我说过要你去做真正的自己，结果你果然做到了。”瑞秋杀掉了这种尴尬率先开口。

“我...我...对不起。”给已经癌症晚期的自尊心补了最后一刀，我终于说出了那句话，亲口对她说。

接下来会是什么？一巴掌吗？还是给我的脑袋来一枪？

“放心，我知道你的意思，不过很遗憾，我并不是你要找的人”她露出一个诡异的笑容。

什么意思？

“或许你应该跟我去一个地方，然后你就会知道我是谁，也知道自己接下来应该要做什么事情了。”

 

我带着疑问跟着她来到了这里——一个废弃的小型地下酒窖，这里的气味有点难闻，我差点就因为恶心而吐了出来，我见过死人堆积如山的战场也去过人间炼狱却被这里的环境折磨得我像个水土不服的傻子，而她只是一直带领着我往最深的尽头走去，到底她想给我看什么？难道是其他来自阿卡迪亚湾的人也来到了这里？据我所知这位人见人爱的人气校花没少和那些婊砸闹过，不是想把她贬低到和我一样的层次，但这不会真的是她出于报复的一个恶作剧吧？

走到尽头的一个密室，她打开了门锁走了进去，里面一片漆黑什么都看不到，我做好被她暗算的准备跟了进去，然后她拿出了打火机点燃了一个插在墙上的火把，封闭的环境久违的被火光照亮了，一个衣衫褴褛的被铁链锁住的女子也展现在我的眼前。

 

你他妈的没开玩笑吧？

 

他妈的这全都乱套了，怎么会有两个瑞秋？

 

“现在你可以问，到底谁才是真正的瑞秋·安布尔了。”

 

你已经替我问了这个问题了，然而现在你也该告诉我答案了。

“想我告诉你答案？多么天真无邪的内森，在这里你什么都不是，连人也不是。”她的嘲讽如此的有力让我甚至有点难以接受，但没有人能阻止我试图找出答案。

在地上挣扎的女人嘴被布堵住而不断发出唔唔的声音，似乎是在宣示自己才是正牌的瑞秋，然而这样做的后果是换来女军官的一阵鞭挞，每一鞭下去都让少女雪白的皮肤上多了一条红红的血痕，她痛苦的叫声让我不得不想起当初我对她做过的那些行为。

这种打在她身伤在我心的折磨已经超越了人类的同情心，甚至人性。

“不！”我抓住了她拿着鞭的手并拿出了枪，“我警告你别再打了！”

“否则你会怎样？一枪打死我？没问题啊，在阿卡迪亚湾你不也杀了我一次吗？”她瞪大了眼睛似乎在控诉着杀人凶手曾经犯下的滔天罪行，也成功地让我无言以对。

“我的确是杀人凶手，但这不代表你可以这样虐待一个和你长得一模一样的人吧！？”有罪之人在做最后的辩解，这次我不能再看着瑞秋被任何人伤害，无论她是否瑞秋本人。

雷曼冷笑一声，手上的鞭子被她松手丢在了地上，看着它掉在地上我十分脑残的放松了警惕，没想到接下来被她一个膝盖顶在我的肚子上将我放倒，还没回过神来她压在我的身上又给了我一顿乱拳，既像沙包一样任人击打又像是执法者惩罚一个罪有应得的罪犯，对于她的正当防卫我直接放弃了抵抗，犹如受虐者一般被她狠狠的揍了我一顿，她打在我脸上的每一拳直到现在依然记得那么清楚，连那种痛感也隐隐跟随着我，那是我永远都忘不了的一次，她用自己的方式告诉了我：一个欠下累累血债的人没资格向债主讨价还价，即便她在重蹈自己的覆辙也没有。

不知道时间过了多久，她终于打累了直接坐在我的身上，“内森啊内森，我们明明是最好的朋友，为什么会走到今天这个地步？”

“求你了，别再伤害她，我的命你要杀要剐随意，我欠你的我会用尽毕生偿还给你。”我连说话都能让脸上的伤进一步加重，但还是在试图做愚蠢的挣扎。

看着被虐待得奄奄一息的瑞秋我更加担心她的安危，“妈的！瑞秋·安布尔你醒醒啊！到底要我做什么你才能放过她！？”我发了疯一样的吼出了这句话，但在她的面前显得那么的苍白无力。

“我为什么要放过她？她可是想杀掉我，为什么现在反而我成了坏人了？”

“我没兴趣再听你编故事，如果她是瑞秋的话我是不会让你伤害她的，除非你杀了我。”

“那如果我也是瑞秋·安布尔呢？”

这是要我选一个的意思吗？或者直接点说，这是一道赌上我或者她性命的题？

“无论你们谁是瑞秋我都会用我的性命去守护她。”

我坚定的回答换来了她一顿狂笑，“内森·普莱斯科特先生，你什么时候变得这么可爱这么伟大了？”她边说边用手划过我的脸，微肿的脸部被她弄的我既疼又痒。

“不如我们做个交易吧，”在这样和她耗下去也没有什么意义，“我愿意向你俯首称臣，作为交换你必须得留着她的命，不许再伤害...不要再想杀她，这样的条件相信你满意了吧？”这已经是我最低的底线了，虽然来个鱼死网破也不是不行。

但我觉得我值这个价钱。

“俯首称臣？你这个奴隶的价值有这么大吗？不要高估自己了普莱斯科特先生，这里不是阿卡迪亚湾，在我眼里你和一个普通士兵没有区别。”

“别再喊我的姓氏。你花了这么多功夫让我在战场上立功并遣返回国不外乎就是想利用我替你完成在这里的一些宏图大计，况且要是你想杀我的话早在巴黎的时候就可以动手了，何必走到今天让我知道这么多？”可真的别把我当傻子，我的价值远比你们这些人想出的要高出无数倍。

“很好，果然没让我失望，”她弯下身子亲了我的脸，但愿没有让她感觉到我的心跳在加速，我的脑袋也响起了温度过高的警报，“我想，你的历史应该学得不比我差，现在是1942年6月，接下来会发生什么事情相信你能说给我听听吧？”

呵，什么时候你变成我的历史老师了，在给我出题目吗？

“接下来是1942年的‘黑色之夏’，这个月的28号就是斯大林格勒战役开战之日，四个月后北非军团就会在阿拉曼与英国人开战，但阿拉曼战役仅仅打了两个星期就败在人多势大的盟军手上，再过三个月斯大林格勒战役也会宣告失败，随后便是苏联人和盟军无止境的逐步反攻，1944年6月的诺曼底登陆、8月的法国解放都在宣布德国的末日即将降临，”我坐了起来抱住了她，“我的答案您满意吗，雷曼老师？”

“嗯，很好，我很满意，”她的双手勾住了我的脖子，“在你刚才提到的那些战役里，有一个最高指挥官我很感兴趣。”

“埃尔温·隆美尔？”我开始佩服自己的博学多才。

瑞秋用指尖点了点我的鼻子，脸上露出了那标志性的笑容，“没想到你也是个学霸啊。”

“为什么会对一个陆军元帅如此感兴趣？”

“知道太多对你一点好处都没有，例如现在你的处境就是后果。”

与曼施坦因与古德里安一起被后人并称为纳粹三大名将，一战时被德皇授予蓝马克斯勋章，二战期间任德军第7装甲师师长，在法国赢得了“魔鬼之师”的称号，后来被希特勒钦点为非洲军团军长，到达北非后不到两个月就迅速扭转了北非战局，1942年6月占领而被晋升为陆军元帅。提到二战历史就一定会想到“沙漠之狐”隆美尔这个人，无论是他辉煌的军事生涯还是其他种种的人生经历。

所以你到底对这只“狐狸”有什么不可告人的计划？

“你想杀掉他？”但是这个时候的他还在北非。

“我说过，知道太多对你没有好处。”她站了起来，被她长时间压着让我无法站起来只好连跪带爬的来到被她打到昏迷的瑞秋身边，将外套脱下盖在她半赤裸的身上，这里太过阴冷如果再不把她带出去很可能会让伤势乃至病情会加重。

“你要的东西我会想办法帮你弄到，但在此之前请你好好的遵从我们定下的承诺，”我将瑞秋抱起，在离开这里之前向她再次声明，“我现在就要带这个女人走，等她的伤好了之后你想怎样处置我都愿意。”

她没有回答我，我也没有等待她的回复。

从那时开始我就已经用自己的性命发誓，绝对不会再让“瑞秋”受到任何伤害。

 

她当然不会放过她——瑞秋在医院休养了两个星期后被莱奥妮·雷曼带走了——目的就是要要挟我为她服务，而我也顺其自然的成为了这位陆军少校最忠诚的奴隶。在德国待了一个月之后我就被调回东线，改名换姓为莱奥妮·雷曼的瑞秋少校则以斯派达尔的副官身份继续游走于东欧各个地区。她帮我伪造了一个超级完美的履历，包括在哈尔科夫的经历也记录的十分详细，目的就是要让我在将来打入党卫军高层做好准备，很可惜1942年已经是纳粹的极盛之年，顶峰过后便是衰落，在东线我是不可能再大有作为，这一点她也很清楚。

接下来就是历史的再一次演示了：1943年2月，斯大林格勒战役结束，德国付出了伤亡150万人的巨大代价仍未获得那曾经唾手可得的胜利；一个月后，寡不敌众的隆美尔无奈地从突尼斯撤退回到德国，德军在北非战场宣告彻底失败；到了6月，我以党卫军东线战场参谋长的身份再次被调回德国，之后我再也没有被调往前线。我想这应该又是那个女人的功劳吧。看来我作为一个奴隶的价值终于要在这个时候开始体现了。对于被她囚禁起来的瑞秋我更加不得而知了，无论我用什么办法和条件都未能打动她那颗黑暗而冰冷的心，还是说她本来就没有这东西？

1943年11月，隆美尔在法国出任西线德军B集团军群司令，主要负责“大西洋壁垒”的防御工事。

1943年12日23日，因为无法见到被她无限期软禁的瑞秋而度过了极度颓废的半年之后，我被调往法国巴黎出任党卫军副大队长。

“汉斯·克莱里希对吧？我是奥伯格，以后我就是你的上司了。”这个戴着银丝眼睛的秃头者就是我未来七个月的上司，看得出来他不过就是一个华而不实的官僚主义者，而且是一个贪得无厌又没有任何诚信可言的人。

这不就正好志同道合了吗内森？

和他敷衍了几句之后我回到自己的新办公室，锁上了门不让外面的人打扰自己。巴黎，这个一切开始的地方，兜兜转转了一年多最后还是回到了这里。当初只是一个在街头饿得半死还要担惊受怕的可怜流浪汉，到了如今变成大权在握可以指挥千军万马的高级军官，看着窗外的巴黎街头夜景我不得不感概万千。

一夜之间，我从一个高中生、富家子弟沦为了杀人犯、准阶下囚，然后被幕后主谋杀人灭口而坠入地狱，却在那一瞬间进入了另一个世界，被我错手误杀的人将我蜕变为一个杀人机器，在战场立下赫赫战功以英雄身份回到官场，为自己争取到现在的地位和权力，到底这是一场游戏还是灵魂轮回过程中的一场梦？

已经没有意义了，我有今天既是咎由自取也是罪有应得，所以我才心甘情愿做瑞秋、莱奥妮·雷曼的奴隶，我要用自己的生命去偿还这笔债。

但我是否要帮我的债主完成她的计划？

 

 

“现在该告诉我你到底想对隆美尔有什么企图了吧？”1944年4月25日，斯派达尔十天前来到了巴黎任职隆美尔的参谋长，雷曼在这天跟随他来到了巴黎执行公务，没想到她会亲自来到党卫军总部找我，而我也必须知道她到底想要做什么。

“放心，到了那时候我就会告诉你的，”她脱下帽子放在桌子上，“克莱里希副大队长，巴黎党卫军总部副负责人，不错，比我想像的爬的更快更高。”

哼，还不是拜某人所赐。

“说吧，来找我到底有什么事。”

“麦克斯·考尔菲德，认识这个人吗？”

什么？麦克斯·考尔菲德？他妈的最好别和我说她也来到这里了。

“你他妈在说什么？”

“一个来自布莱克威尔的摄影班学生也来到了这里，所以我有必要问一下内森同学是否知道这位女同学的存在咯？”

我该隐瞒吗？该死的麦克斯果然是个碍事的人，连这里也不放过我吗？

“马克·杰弗森的学生，短短几天时间就不断制造新闻将学校弄得鸡犬不宁，还能不认识吗？”我用一种埋怨的语气告诉她。

“仅此而已吗？”

我讨厌这种追问，“想知道什么就问吧，少给我来这套。”

“没事，今天来找你不是为了这个小女生的，”她有点口是心非的说，“我需要一台相机，限你中午之前送到我的手上，这是命令。”

我他妈真的想笑但只能忍住。

瑞秋·安布尔，昔日布莱克威尔的女王、人见人爱的校园女神，居然会被麦克斯·考尔菲德，一个高中转校生、整天拿着那台傻瓜宝丽来自拍的宅女变成这傲娇且少女心十足的滑稽模样？

你应该知道她是你那蓝发朋克婊砸的闺蜜吧？你们这是在...

 

先别幸灾乐祸，凡事看好的一面，也许这会是一个突破口？

 

“没问题，半个小时之后再来找我吧，”雷曼得到我的回答后满意的转身离开，在她踏出房间之前我很认真的告诉她：

 

“你最好小心一点，麦克斯·考尔菲德可不是一个小女生。”

 

她是一个灾难。

 

 

 

接下来发生的事情相信我不必再说下去了。


	22. 够钟

“Wowser，”麦克斯故作惊讶，“没想到我们的内森市长这么看得起我啊。”说完把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，“不过话说回来，你和你的那位情人的故事呢？你还没告诉我呢。”麦克斯故意破坏这种氛围。

主要还是这位金色短发的女子和那位布莱克威尔女王长的太像了，虽然知道她逃过了这一劫，她也不应该活在这个操蛋的世界里，虽然在现实世界里她也未必会原谅自己，因为她搞砸了很多事情。

“呵，考尔菲德小姐什么时候对我的感情史感兴趣了？据我所知你和你的蓝发女朋友还有现在这位情人的感情史也同样值得我去好好探索一番。”内森一脸的坏笑，居然被他找到反咬自己的关键点，麦克斯你还真的是个容易被人抓到弱点的蠢蛋。

“好吧我们算是扯平了，想不到你的故事会是这么一部史诗级的走向成功的人生故事。”

“不值一提的破事罢了，”内森不想再回想这些经历，“只有当下才是关键，我们还有机会改变历史，”内森把目光投向了麦克斯，“而你就是关键的关键。”

“嗬，什么时候我变得这么重要了？”略显醉态的麦克斯托着腮对视那位目光尖锐的德军军官，“既然你对历史这么熟悉，那你来告诉我接下来会发什么事情呢？”

在那一刻他必须承认这个刚才还被他说成是小女生的女人一点都不像是一个只是想摆脱这一切的人，和她相比连瑞秋也黯然失色。

“我哪知道，”他顶不住这个女人魅惑的眼神只好再次看着已经空了的酒杯，“现在的世界已经被你彻底改变了，未来会发生什么没有人会知道，除非...”

“除非？”

“按照你想的那样去书写历史，让它跟着你的设想发展下去。”

这就是你想要做的事情吗麦克斯？继续让这个世界变得更加疯狂真的对你真正要做的事起到推动作用吗？

也许我该放弃逆流而动这种疯狂的事情了，要是为了自己而选择牺牲一个世界确实有点自私，但是我必须找到其他更好的办法。

“不，”麦克斯给出了否定的回答，“我需要你告诉我，按照现实世界的历史发展，一旦盟军登陆诺曼底之后，会发生什么事情，例如明天会有什么事情。”

再次回过头来看着这位喝醉的女爵，内森又看到了另一个麦克斯，这个转换变化之快让他也只好摇头感叹，“上帝啊你他妈睁开眼睛看看这个世界都变成什么样吧，”他拿起酒给自己的杯子倒上，“诺曼底登陆之后盟军陆续从法国北部运输了多达百万名士兵，虽然名义上是为了开辟第二战场让德国陷入两线作战的被动局面直至最终的毁灭，但更加实质的目的其实是要抢在苏联之前先一步占领柏林，而明天也就是1944年8月25日，”刚倒满酒的杯子又被他拿起一饮而尽。

 

“这天正好是巴黎被解放的日子。”

 

接下来内森继续详细的和麦克斯上了一堂历史课，将诺曼底登陆之后到德国投降之前的这段时间发生的所有重大事件都告诉给了麦克斯，包括那场他和瑞秋都参与其中的刺杀希特勒行动和在此之后的解放巴黎行动。听完之后麦克斯整个人都不好了。

这下你还觉得改写历史很好玩吗？

她将顿时没了力气的身体靠在椅背上，看着黑洞洞的天花板的同时也在透露着她的无力，蝴蝶效应再次让她感受到能力越大责任越大这句废话的威力，当初她利用超能力改变了一切也获得了无可计数的事物，如今，到了要还的时候了。

看来她只能再一次打自己的脸。

“无论如何都必须要让一切回到正常的轨道上，”麦克斯坐直了身子，“明天巴黎乃至整个法国都会再一次风云突变，内森，我需要你做好一切准备迎接暴风雨的到来，我也需要你的信任。”她把手放到了他的手上。

内森被她吓得赶紧把手收回，“妈的你在说什么？暴风雨是什么鬼？我可是刚从破坏分子的枪口下逃过一劫，你还觉得我会怕枪林弹雨吗？在苏联那种人间地狱我都能熬过来，区区几百万盟军吓不到我。”

“我说，我需要你的专注和信任，我不会像瑞秋...像莱奥妮·雷曼或者桑德琳娜·泰丁格还是其他人那样索要你的忠诚乃至性命，我只是以一个朋友的身份希望得到你的支持和信任，”麦克斯伸出了手，“这次，我们能真真正正的成为各自的朋友吗？”

不知道内心有多少次的自责，也忘记了自己有多少次的后悔，当初在布莱克威尔、在巴黎为什么就不能丢掉那该死的自尊心和虚荣、放下那些身份地位的虚架子，去和这样一个曾经初心如此单纯的女人好好的道歉、坦诚相待的寻求她的帮助或者询问她是否还在关注着自己。只有被他人关注的人才有资格说这个人会是值得你去做朋友的人，除此以外的不过都是贪图你的物质和权势的寄生虫。

 

麦克斯·考尔菲德，你真的应该早点这样做，你明知道我一定会被我的自尊心而不可能抓住主动权而做本来是我、一个男人该做的事情。

 

内森·普莱斯科特，你也应该早就完成自己的救赎，正如当初为了拯救瑞秋所做的那些事情。

 

“麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵阁下，”内森离开椅子站直了身子并握住了麦克斯的手，然后弯下腰亲吻手背，“从今以后，内森·普莱斯科特、汉斯·克莱里希就是你最忠诚、最坚定的战友，死而后已在所不惜。”

 

直到现在，我才找到了拯救瑞秋的方法，也找到了我在这个世界生存下去的真正的目的和意义。

为了自己在乎的人和在乎自己的人而战斗，这才是我应该活着的理由和目的。

麦克斯被内森的举措弄得不知所措，但她还是选择走上前去拥抱了他，之前在阿卡迪亚湾的恩恩怨怨在这一刻也已成过眼云烟而不复存在。

 

是时候都应该忘记过去，向着我们想要的未来迈出这一步了。

 

 

1944年8月24日上午，巴黎党卫军总部。

“从现在开始，24小时监视巴黎市长桑德琳娜·泰丁格的一举一动，有任何异常举动第一时间通知我！”

“是！”

内森回到总部后给自己的精锐情报人员下了今天的第一道命令，这既是和麦克斯计划好的一部分，也是自己和这个已经失控的入瑞秋彻底摊牌的最佳机会。

“长官...”其中一个人似乎有情报要报告给自己的最高领导，但是他担心说出来会有很严重的后果。

“有话直说。”内森讨厌这种吞吞吐吐。

“据我潜伏在抵抗组织的线人透露，今天他们准备再次在巴黎发起新的进攻，但是具体在哪里我们还没有查出来，而法国警察那边...”

内森猛拍一下桌子，“什么时候我的手下变得这么胆小了？还是说我长得像吸血鬼现在准备要吸干你的血把你吓得半死所以你不敢说下去！？”

“不...不好意思长官！法国警察今早已经做好战斗准备并且进入了最高级别的戒备状态，据说这是泰丁格市长下的命令。”他怕的不是长官的大发雷霆，只是怕接下来要展开的血战会让自己的生命也成为了毫无价值的陪葬品。

他妈的瑞秋·安布尔，你就不能好好的躺在医院偏要给我添麻烦？

“那我现在给你们新的任务，尽快给我查出破坏分子在哪里区有异常行动，另外找人前往巴黎警察局传达我的命令，没有我的同意这座城市的所有警察不许有任何行动，违令者格杀勿论。先生们，你们是党卫军，是这片占领区的最高执法者，别让任何人阻止你们维持这片土地的秩序，别让任何人阻止帝国前进的步伐，希特勒万岁！”内森为他的士兵做最后的动员。

“希特勒万岁！”所有人振臂高呼，随后马上离开了这个办公室执行他们各自的命令。

“你站住！”内森叫住了刚才报告的那个人，“你和我一起出发，我们要去一个地方。”

“请问我们要去什么地方，长官？”这个菜鸟下属最不应该做的就是向自己的顶级上司刨根问底。

“去医院，问候一下我们那位市长大人顺便查清楚她是否有下过这样一道该死的命令！”内森气冲冲的拿着大衣冲出了办公室。

是时候让一切回到正常的轨道上了。

 

 

与此同时，巴黎第7区抵抗组织指挥部。

麦克斯和托马斯等人火速赶来了这里——第7区是巴黎最为重要的一个区域，闻名世界的埃菲尔铁塔、拿破仑墓都在这里，在这个风景名胜、各国使馆、国家机构最为集中的地方，该区的领袖贸然决定在这里与德国人开战看来不可能是策划已久的，而是有人促使了这场即将爆发的恶战。

不用想也知道，又是巴雷那个老头子的杰作。

托马斯的车甚至还遭到了抵抗战士的截停和检查才能放行，这让康坦十分恼火，他已经做好了准备要对那个战绩辉煌的一战老兵进行一些血的教训了，要不然在这样下去还没等到盟军解放自己的祖国他们就已经全死在德国人的枪口只下了。

“怎么了康坦，准备带那个女孩去埃菲尔铁塔看风景吗？”面对冲进来的人，老汉没有移开视线而是继续盯着窗外的风景，很快眼前的景象将变得硝烟四起，他要让这座城市在浴火中重生，只有这样才能让世人知道自己乃至背后的很多人仍然在战斗着，为了国家的光复而奋斗着。

“巴雷，都不是小孩了理智一点好吗？”康坦率先做谈判工作，“现在已经到了最关键的时刻了，偏偏要在最后一步才选择糟蹋之前做的一切努力吗？嫌昨天伤亡的人不够多是吗？”

有谁能想到这些话居然出自一个比巴雷还要暴脾气的人的口中？

“拉罗什富科女爵对吧？”巴雷转过身来，用不太友好的语气说，“能够说服康坦和威尔弗里德让他们唯你马首是瞻，我是真的佩服你，但是就凭你一张嘴和这么漂亮的脸就想控制抵抗组织，只要我还没死这是根本不可能的，抵抗组织是无数法国人用鲜血来捍卫、用自己的尊严和生命来战斗的，而你这样做的目的从来就不是在遵守这个宗旨，你只是想毁掉这个组织，”他把一叠照片扔在了桌子上，康坦把它们拿在手上逐张浏览然后分给了其他人看。

“虽然你的伯爵叔叔是位亲德分子但我不会以偏概全，若要人不知除非己莫为，既然你是清白的话不妨告诉我们你的真正身份是什么？是真正有良心的法国警察、职业道德十足的德国间谍、还是厚颜无耻的法奸走狗？”

那些都是麦克斯在城堡以及其他时候和瑞秋一起的照片，尤其是那张和瑞秋一起在巴黎喝着下午茶的照片让一些不明真相的人尤其是巴雷的手下无法平静自己的内心：这个抵抗组织的新老大居然是个法奸？而且很有可能是比巴黎市长还要罪恶多端的人？

“这算什么意思，老家伙你现在还当起了私家侦探吗？”托马斯第一个站出来帮麦克斯说话，“716事件之后是女爵摆平了我们和巴黎市长的谈判危机并且在私底下达成了和平协议，所以我们几个人的区域才有机会喘息过来，要不然别说716事件，还没到八月我们几个人的地盘就已经被德国人连根拔起了。还有，你他妈少在这里装蒜，这件事所有区的领袖都知道，你想用这些来骗谁？你的手下吗？”

“托马斯，别说了，”第7区领袖吉贝尔纳走了进来喊住了托马斯，而听到这个声音后连贵为领袖之一的托马斯和康坦等人也不得不肃立以敬他三分，“今天的行动是我自己一个人决定的，巴雷只是来协助我的行动。”

和巴雷一样，吉贝尔纳也是一战老兵而且军衔和地位都比巴雷要高，可以说整个抵抗组织公认的老大就是他，而作为一个保守思想和爱国主义精神十分浓厚的老兵他更加坚信只有战至最终胜利才能这场浩劫彻底结束。

“孩子，我不知道你是怎么在这个组织里崛起的，但是我需要知道你的目的到底是什么，你到底想要干什么。”这位老者怎么看也不像是蛮不讲理的人，不过有些时候想要得到别人的信任和尊重就必须不按常理出牌。

“吉贝尔纳先生，”麦克斯决定不再沉默，“我加入抵抗组织的目的从来都不是要做一个害群之马，我也不是德国人更非法奸走狗，我只是一个为了最终的和平而一直在付出努力的平凡人，除了帮助你们的国家完成最终的解放我别无他求，”说完她拿出了一把手枪关掉保险对准了自己的太阳穴，周围的人被此举吓得掏出手枪瞄准了麦克斯，“我从未想过我的出现会让抵抗组织变得如今这模样，我今天来到这里的目的是证明自己不是害群之马，同时也希望您和巴雷先生不要轻举妄动，不要让巴雷先生一手造成的惨剧再次上演，盟军在诺曼底再次登陆的倒计时已经所剩无几了，到那时你们想要的全面开战将会变得不可避免，无论是谁也不可能阻止得了，包括我和你以及这里的任何人。”

经历了不少场面的吉贝尔纳在心里也不得不承认这是他第一次见到这种情景，一个小女孩居然会对着自己用性命发誓自己所作所为均与自己的事业志同道合，甚至连盟军登陆这种常人不可能知道的事情也敢赌上生命作为保证。这已经不是普通人敢做的事情了，谁都知道破坏分子都是亡命徒，而敢和亡命徒拿生命做威胁的也只有比他们更不要命的人了。

无论何时他们都需要这种人，可况她已经帮托马斯他们度过一次又一次难关，尽管蛇蝎心肠的美人自己也见过不少，但是她，恰好相反。

她是上天派来拯救这里的。

“你凭什么证明英国人和美国人会在不久后登陆？六月的那次他们已经被隆美尔打得落花流水，正如当年的加里波利之战，即便他们会再一次在北部有所行动，你有什么可以证明他们这次会成功？”

“因为六月的那次失败，是我一手造成的。”麦克斯的这句话再次让在场所有人对这位女爵刮目相看。

“你...你说什么？”巴雷自然是第一个不相信她的信口开河。

“既然你能查到我的叔叔是亲德分子，自然也知道他在郊区的城堡就是当初隆美尔的司令部，而当时我正是城堡的主人和盟军在法国的特工接头人，早在六月初我就已经提前得知了所有行动的细节，包括他们具体的登陆时间、地点和人员部署，是我提前通知了隆美尔的人让德国人有所准备，最终让德军扭转了局势，盟军的登陆终以失败告终。”

“既然是这样，那你为什么要向德国佬通风报信？你说的这些鬼话恰恰证明了你是一个如假包换的德国间谍不是吗？！”巴雷的吹毛求疵显得合情合理。

“我必须这样做，因为一旦诺曼底登陆成功，隆美尔就会失宠，这样的后果便是换来他生命的终结，我不能让这种事情发生。”

“你的意思是说你能帮他逆天改命咯？哈？”

“对，我要让这位‘沙漠之狐’在不久后的乱世中全身而退，看透纳粹的真面目并转投至敌军旗下，成为加速你们的死敌灭亡的催化剂，最重要的一环。”麦克斯与巴雷四目对视，语气变得更加坚定。

因为这就是她正在做、即将做到的事情。

“但是，在此之前我需要你们相信我今天所说的一切，因为它们很快就会变成现实，比你们想象中的还要快而避之不及。”

多么的难以置信，一个小女孩居然能说出这样的言语。故意造成一次失败来换取更大的胜利，创造多赢局面；让一个在德国人气极高、被国家宣传机关极力捧红的“战神”、英雄变成了被压迫方反败为胜的利器。在顽固派眼里这简直就是天方夜谭，然而她说的话似乎让一些头脑清醒的人开始对她的想法详细思考。

万一这真的会变成现实呢？面对残酷的现实，选择相信奇迹不是什么傻事，更不是一件坏事，因为他们相信，上帝永远眷顾正义的一方，哪怕黎明之前的黑暗有多么的漫长，也终将会到来。

“上次你要威尔弗里德相信你，你把一个党卫军大队长杀死了，也让托马斯报了灭门之仇，这也就证明了你是一个守信用讲承诺的人。既然如此我愿意赌一回，我想听听你有什么高见，孩子。”吉贝尔纳摆了摆手让所有人放下枪，也把麦克斯手上的枪轻轻的拿走了。

“静观其变，”麦克斯把枪收起并向吉贝尔纳伸出右手，“我只求各位先生们能够做到这一点，足够了。”

吉贝尔纳思考再三，最终做了他认为正确的事情，“既然你能帮我们手刃仇敌、能为我们争取到一时的和平，那么我也暂且可以相信你可以为我们赢得永久的和平，让正义得以伸张。”老者微笑着和麦克斯握手的举动让在场很多人都终于放下心来，除了对此依然不服气的巴雷。

这里的所有人都疯了，居然选择听信一个小女孩的鬼话而选择躲在自己的基地里等着德国鬼来将他们逐个击破，甚至还相信一个德国元帅会变成推翻纳粹的重要一员，本来以为吉贝尔纳会支持自己继续这场本就应该持续下去的战斗，没想到如今连“老爷子”也被她的所谓“计谋”屈服了。什么他妈的静观其变，根本就是在坐以待毙换个说法罢了，之前让康坦和威尔弗里德阻止了自己占领巴黎警察局简直就是遗恨千古的错误决策，当初就应该不惜任何代价的击溃那最后一道防线，明明距离警局门口只有那么一步之遥，被这几个失去亲人而被这个女爵迷失了自我的人挡住自己真的是一件悲剧。

既然你们选择要这样畸形的和平，那我只好继续走你们之前走的路线，用你们以前的方式继续去谋取和平。

“巴雷，”托马斯叫住了愤然离开的被孤立的主战派领袖，“我们的建议和决定你可以不听不服，但现在‘老爷子’也同意了这个决议，请你不要再做些引火自焚的傻事了，你可以不要自己的命但请你为你的人们着想，要不然...”

你他妈敢威胁我？仗着自己有老爷子撑腰就觉得自己羽翼丰满了？

“随便你怎么说，我的命只能由我自己掌握，而且你们尽管把我接下来这句话当做警告也好威胁也行：这个女人今天说过的话、做过的承诺最好在不远的将来成为现实，要不然，就不要怪我亲自把它变成现实了。”

“没事的，只有他一个人成不了气候的，”看着巴雷愤然离去，威尔弗里德走到麦克斯面前说，“现在，整个抵抗组织的希望寄托在你的身上了，女爵。”

麦克斯看着这个屋子里的所有人，他们之中既有身经百战的老兵也有曾经被敌人血洗家庭的幸存者，更有雄心勃勃渴望光复祖国的爱国者，这是一个充满着正义和理想的组织，这是她找到过的最有安全感的归宿，而现在，是时候要干一点事情去证明自己的价值了。

“先生们，是时候让德国人尝尝我们的厉害了。”

 

 

十分钟后，医院。

“让娜，你到底背着我做过多少事情？”看着一大早又来探病的新市长还有她带给自己的一些文件，桑德琳娜简直都不敢相信这个傀儡到底是想取代自己或者比这更加严重。

当初她叫让娜成为一名刺客去帮自己除掉那些挡住自己前进道路上的人和废物，包括奥伯格在内都曾经是她暗杀名单上的人——没想到他会被麦克斯抢先一步干掉了——至此之后让娜才继续另一个更加重要的任务：杀掉那个叫黛安·米勒的瑞秋，结果这也成为了永远不可能完成的任务，因为现在她已经成为了自己。

而你居然不务正业地在这前后做了其他你不应该做的事情。

“不用客气，你知道我做的这些事情都是为了咱们，而且我还给你留下了不少的东西，远比你让我继承的东西多的多，你早晚都会感谢我为你做的一切的，或者说你现在就应该谢谢我。”让娜又一次走到瑞秋的床边坐了上去，看来像是又要给她一点爱意了。

而桑德琳娜一脸厌恶的避开了她的目光，“我已经不想再听你的这些借口了，我已经知道外面发生什么了，你接过我的权力之后做的第一件事就是去和破坏分子开战，和麦克斯是所在的组织开战，你破坏了我和她定下的承诺，现在反过来拿这些东西告诉我你为我留下了更多...”还没有埋怨完，她就被让娜用右手的虎口夹住了略有红润的脸，被她强有力的手把目光移回到这张和自己一模一样的脸上，唯独缺少的是那羞涩的表情。

“桑德琳娜阁下，你这是在向我撒娇吗？”她不敢相信这头狮子居然会做出这种表情，看上去很抗拒自己但其实内心依旧渴望着那一晚未完之事，“我知道你在生气什么，不过非常没有必要，刚才我说的话早晚你都会明白的，而且，接下来的事情我也已经安排好了。”

桑德琳娜不想再思考这些，“拜托你不要再绕圈子了，你到底想要干什么。”

“放心，很快他就会出现了。”

“什么？”病人似乎预料到接下来谁会出现在这间房间里。

而她居然在这个时候吻住了她，用自己的舌头再一次游遍那里所有的地方，誓要让被动者陷入一种更加无法夺回主动权的尴尬局面。

房外已经响起敲门声，外面的人也没有等到里面的人同意便打开房门进入这里，正属于两个女子之间的极度秘密的领域内。

内森看着病床上的瑞秋正在和一个穿着黑色大衣的女子相互深吻着，有点不好意思的摸了一下额头同时又示意随从离开这里候命，确定周围只有他和那两个女人之后便关上了门并咳了几声，“希望我没打扰到你和你的新情人的早安吻，市长阁下。”

“没有，当然没有，而且你来的正好，克莱里希，代市长。”让娜很不舍得的放弃了下一轮进攻，停止了这场毫无计划的军事行动，并且把目光移向了这位不善来者。

说出来可能没有人信，这是内森第二次看到两个瑞秋同时出现在自己的眼前。

而上一次距离现在足足有两年之久了。

“瑞...瑞秋？不，你...你怎么会出现在这里？我的意思是...”内森的脑袋顿时一片混乱，不得不说，见到这种场面他总会不可避免的进入这种不受自己控制的状态，如同面临着一条无法分辨是天堂或地狱的分岔路，只要走上那条不归路便再也无法回头。

让娜站了起来走到内森面前，用指尖轻轻的划过他的脸庞，而这个动作在当年某个地方似曾相识。

“瑞秋...你什么意思...”内森克制住自己将她的手抓住，但是他不敢再问下去。

“我要你做真正的自己，你做到了；我要你变成这个城市的掌权者，你也做到了，你完成了我交给你的每一个任务，你帮了我很大的忙，”她抱住了内森，抱的越来越紧。

“谢谢你，内森。”

她踮高了脚朝着他的脸亲了一下。

这是奖励还是我应得的报酬？内森被这一吻弄得更加无法控制自己的情绪和身体，但是在很久之前他就已经有了教训：千万不要被眼前的这个瑞秋蒙蔽自己的双眼和心智，否则你会遭到不可估量的损失，包括你的性命。

但很可惜，这次他依然没有放过自己。

他甚至像一条已经很久没有进食过的毒蛇一样贪婪地做了对方做过的事情，从阿卡迪亚湾开始他就已经对这个女人动了心——这是他一生中做的最冒险也是最错的决定，很当然的已经为此付出了惨重的代价，然而有一点需要认知：这个女人就像毒品，沾上了她的瘾根本不可能戒掉，等同于证明自己不吃不喝也能生存下去。

你看，男人都这是多么的愚蠢多么的业余，连敌人的伪装、早就设计好的圈套都没有观察出来。

正当内森打算就此停住的时候，两年前发生过的一幕再次上演了。

“抱歉，代市长，”看着开始神志不清跪在地上的男人，让娜显得很满意，“为了接下来的工作我只好这样做了。放心这是让你放松一下，也是为了让你更好的配合市长的工作，请你安心的睡一觉吧。”她用指尖碰了碰已经晕眩的男子，后者便失去重心地躺在了地上。

让娜敲了敲门，外面的人收到信号便走了进来——那名胆小如鼠的党卫军士兵走了进来——将昏迷的内森抬了出去。

“一人一剂安眠药，就当给各自放一天假吧，”看着手上刚用过的注射器还有一瓶药，让娜显得洋洋得意，看了看手表，距离破坏分子和法国警察开战的时间不远了。

是时候正式走马上任了，新市长。

 

 

四个小时后。

麦克斯开着偷来的德军吉普车在郊外的高速公路上飞驰，她要在最短时间内回到城堡。

妈的一切都乱套了。

经过今天的事件之后，麦克斯实际上已经成为了抵抗组织的新头目，巴雷走后她向吉贝尔纳在内的几位领袖已经商量好一旦诺曼底登陆成功后的计划，得到了所有人的一致同意。然而正当他们认为接下来只需要保持住耐心等待这一天的时候，德国人居然先下手为强，对抵抗组织多个区域发起进攻，据组织派出的线人情报，这是巴黎市长桑德琳娜·泰丁格亲自下的命令，甚至绕过了警察局长——对于麦克斯而言这意味着瑞秋正式和自己开战了。

包括麦克斯在内的所有人都十分不理解：才刚度过危险期的她不是还在医院休养吗？怎么可能会在这个时候发出这样疯狂的命令？于是有人大胆提出假设：这是汉斯·克莱里希的复仇，一场打着桑德琳娜的旗号进行的报复性行为，无论是或否，箭在弦上不得不发，除了做好战斗准备外已经没有其他办法去捍卫组织和这座城市的人民了。

有种打脸的感觉不是吗？刚说服了主战派的巴雷不要打草惊蛇让自己的计划功亏一篑，另一头党卫军就像发了疯一般的扫荡街区和攻击抵抗组织的据点，今天这各种的突发情况一度让自己下不来台，但幸好抵抗组织的领袖都不是没有理智的人，他们知道这是无可奈何，也没有让自己落得更加落魄的局面。但是经过这几个小时下来法国警察已经扫掉了抵抗组织的很多个重要据点，加上巴雷的精锐在之前进攻警察局一役后元气大伤，这对接下来的行动无疑是雪上加霜。

而这也很可能是瑞秋和敌人的声东击西之计，另一个麦克斯和黛安·米勒很可能会有危险。

“麦克斯！”女爵开进村庄后第一个找的就是高中生麦克斯，她绝对不能有事，也不允许第二个黛安·米勒出现。

“女爵？”正在房间检查宝丽来的麦克斯看到气喘吁吁和十分担心自己的女爵大人显得很疑惑。

“我的天，谢天谢地你没事，”女爵走上前去抓住她的双手，“黛安·米勒的情况怎么样？还没有好转吗？”

“没有，依然在昏迷着，艾伦一直都在城堡看着她。”高中生回答，“到底发生什么事了，你看起来很焦虑，是巴黎出了什么状况了？”

“没有，”女爵不想透露太多，她没有必要知道这些事情，这对她来说太危险了，“我只是想你了，我担心你在这里有什么不测。”女爵一改刚才忧虑不安的表情，露出了笑容。

高中生也笑了笑，“你的手枪还在我这呢，能有什么事，那个混蛋敢碰我就直接成为我的枪下鬼吧。”

这句话似曾相识？

去他的吧，我不要再想起过往那段不再值得我回味的记忆了。

“先坐下吧，我去给你泡杯茶，正好是下午茶的时间，你终于能陪我度过接下来的这几个小时了，有人陪我的感觉真好啊，虽然那个人就是另一个自己。”高中生有点喜悦，一直都挂着一脸笑容的从床上站起来准备走出房间。

也许到了这个时候，女爵想起了一句真理。

 

在这个世界，你能相信的人只有自己。

 

当初选择相信和爱上瑞秋让她变成了如今的模样，这既是代价也是身不由己。

那么如果我爱上了“自己”呢？

很可笑不是吗，一个被自己爱的人欺骗过后便以一种走投无路的状态而选择了去信任和爱上一个长得自己一模一样的人，或者说就是自己的克隆体，你是有多么的可悲啊麦克斯·考尔菲德？

我已经不会再去顾及这些自欺欺人的事情，也不会再去衡量什么所谓的代价了，我需要的只是一个人，包括她的肉体、灵魂，还有那颗尚未等待自己认领的心。

“麦克斯？”女爵叫住了她。

“嗯？怎么了...”高中生转过身来却被女爵抱住了自己被她没有章法的深吻着，让这位没有什么恋爱经验的女孩几乎喘不过气来，但幸好她也接受了对方开始跟随着这种有点接受不来又无法抗拒的节奏。

“别担心宝贝，我会让你适应这种节奏的，接下来跟随我的引导。”女爵将她放倒在床上，将自己身上的所有衣物都一一脱下，然后爬到床上准备帮她宽衣解带，没想到内心的一股狂热居然操控着自己的双手把她的衣服撕开，布料撕裂的声音让躺在床上被压着的人心里多了一丝恐惧和期待。

“对不起，”看着她把头别了过去女爵有点担心马上亲吻了她的脸，“不会有下次了。”

“没事的，我不介意，只是这件衣服是你留给我的...啊嗯...”高中生被女爵不断的揉着自己的私处而引起的快感开始呻吟起来。

眼前的这个女孩像极了当初在里贾纳酒店的那个自己——任由自己被强势者蹂躏着、深爱着、放肆着——此时此刻，她的身体是属于自己的，她的每一处敏感部位都再接受着自己的挑逗和爱意，她的味道也开始让自己变得欲罢不能，她甘愿沦为一只嗜爱如血的小鹿为了心爱之人而乱撞，也很欣慰的看到对方和自己有着同样的愿望。

她在抚摸着她的胸、在吮吸着她的乳尖、在亲吻着她的每一处肌肤、在攫取着她的甘露、在湿润她的私处，一直的周而复始，直到双方都得到了各个层面上的满足后方才罢休。

听着她自相矛盾的各种求饶和请求，女爵也越发变得兽性在自己的体内觉醒，变得更加不可收拾。她没有否认过瑞秋给自己的评价——自己就是一个长着天使模样的魔鬼，在自己尝到了爱情带给自己的快感和占有欲之后她便仿佛染上毒瘾一样，变得更加想渴求，她要拯救的只是这个无可救药的世界，从来都不是拯救病入膏肓的自己。

如今，她已经视这种毒品如水，没有它便没有了自己生存的意义和目的。

“我爱你，麦克斯·考尔菲德。”女爵在她的胸部用力的吻了下去，给她最敏感的一处落下了一个隐形的烙印，在她的胸口上睡着，像一个没有了任何顾虑和忧愁的小孩在母亲的怀抱中安然入睡。

 

 

晚上六点。

醒来的女爵闻到了一阵阵食物的香气，是高中生麦克斯为她准备了丰盛的晚餐，不过很可惜她不能久留——她听到了远处市区里传来的隐隐枪声，看来今晚巴黎又将陷入混战之中，她不得不在这个危机时候回去与自己的战友站在同一阵线上，为此必须将一时的儿女私情放在一边，这是她的使命。

“所以你今天过来就是为了撕烂我的衣服、把我的床弄脏并且蹭一顿晚餐吗？”只穿了灰色连帽衫的麦克斯看着即将离开的女爵，露出了一脸的不舍，但那难以忘怀的微笑一直在引诱着她。

“对不起宝贝，那边的人需要我，需要我们，我必须要回去。”女爵当然想留在这里，今晚的她久违的得到了所爱之人的爱意，尽管同样的万分不舍，但越是在这个时候越是要自己保持清醒，只有这样才能守护所有爱自己的人。

她走上前去，给了女爵一个深吻，“去吧，别让我失望，我等着你的归来。”

离开了村庄再次在这条公路上行驶着，女爵也在开始思考着一个必须得到答案的问题：真正的瑞秋·安布尔到底是谁？既然如内森所说，那么黛安·米勒和桑德琳娜·泰丁格都是瑞秋，但是不同时间线的她们同时存在，是否意味着她们各自都有着不同的不可告人的阴谋，而且会让她们的意识和身体产生各种“副作用”？

或者这里面还有更深更加黑暗的秘密等待着自己去探索？

突然路边响起震撼感巨大的爆炸声，让脑袋转不过来的麦克斯不得不打弯，导致整辆车翻滚了好几圈最后还是被她刹停了，麦克斯受了一些皮外伤而且不得不弃车逃离这里——这是一场有预谋的暗杀，她已经被人盯上了。

如今暗杀未遂，预示着他们要来追杀自己了。

很不幸在下车的时候麦克斯才发现自己的右脚大腿被炸弹的碎片扎伤，来不及将它拔出来，她在这条没有路灯的高速公路上用当前状态最快的速度逃亡着。

而离开废弃的吉普车还没有十秒钟，她便被两个黑衣人死死的抓住了胳膊，最终被他们撂倒在地上。

“你好，麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵，好久不见。”一个戴着德军军帽的黑衣人说，看来他是这起暗杀事件的策划者。

而这并不陌生的声音似乎在哪里听过？

“海德尔曼！”麦克斯喊出了幕后主谋的名字。

“不愧是法国警察特别情报部长，”黑衣人脱下了帽子露出了真面目。

 

 

 

“巴黎市长桑德琳娜·泰丁格要我替她向你问好。”


	23. 无首

1944年8月25日早上。

 

“...在艾森豪威尔将军的再次指挥下，盟军海军在强大的空军支援下于今天早上将陆军成功送上法国北部的海岸，完成了之前未能成功的历史上最伟大的登陆行动。再重复播报一次这份公报：这是世界历史上的重要时刻，我们成功攻入遭到纳粹侵占的欧洲地区并开辟第二战场，在德怀特·艾森豪威尔将军指挥下，决心洗刷失败耻辱的盟军士兵们乘坐船只登陆，登上法国北部的海滩并与纳粹德军在欧洲的土地上进行激战，陆军士兵在密布的战斗机掩护下、在盟国舰只的重重炮火掩护下从海上登陆并向敌军发起进攻，从第一线发来的战报并未指明，但最先发起进攻的应该是美国军人和英国军人，英勇的美军士兵和英军士兵一道向敌人发起一波又一波的进攻...”

 

这一天，全世界的人都在听着这则来自收音机的消息，时隔两个半月盟军经过了重重困难终于决定再次尝试在诺曼底登陆，解放遭到纳粹铁蹄践踏了四年之久的法国乃至争个西欧地区。

整个登陆的过程和6月6日的如出一辙：早上6点30分，以英美两国军队为主力的盟军先头部队总计20.5万人，从英国跨越英吉利海峡，抢滩登陆诺曼底，经过长时间的激烈战斗终于攻下犹他、奥马哈、金滩、朱诺和剑滩五处海滩，这一次德军再也不能像第一次登陆那样可以拥有大批部队反击源源不断的盟军了，由于东线战事告急的缘故在西线可调动的部队已经所剩无几，面对敌人的大规模登陆并站稳脚跟，德军西线总司令克鲁格即便将手上的所有部队倾巢而出也已经是杯水车薪，所以这一天除了在海滩上的抢滩登陆作战以及一些在小镇的零星战斗外，德军毫无任何值得一提的亮点，哪怕成功击退一支小部队他们也没能做到。

在巴黎，听到收音机的破坏分子欣喜若狂，但还没到值得庆祝的时候——他们已经整装待发遵照麦克斯和吉贝尔纳等人制定好的计划，向巴黎市内的德军和法奸分子发起进攻。早在获得抵抗组织高层认可之前便已经做好战斗准备的康坦部队替代了巴雷执行进攻巴黎市多个纳粹武装部队据点，他们是今天战斗的重中之重；威尔弗里德的部队则深入敌后潜伏于每一条大街小巷并不停穿梭，为的是给巡逻兵造成各种骚扰甚至是歼灭；托马斯的手下则是技术活，负责切断德军的通讯，让这座城市与法国北部的各个德军阵地失去联络，给前线的盟军创造有利条件继续接下来的登陆行动。

一个上午下来他们也取得了阶段性的胜利——康坦的部队虽然伤亡惨重但他们也极大消耗了德军的有生力量，让前线的形势雪上加霜；威尔弗里德的人干掉了十几支巡逻小队共计约一百多人，让整个城市的治安秩序和防卫预警系统都被彻底破坏；托马斯的部队也成功的瘫痪了德军的通讯系统，让诺曼底地区的指挥部无法及时接收信息和情报，加速了今天盟军登陆作战的胜利进程。

然而在战斗结束后许久他们才开始注意到这个问题：他们的首领麦克斯·拉罗什富科、一直在医院养伤的巴黎市长桑德琳娜·泰丁格还有代理市长汉斯·克莱里希，三个巴黎实际上最有权力的人同时失踪了。

无一例外。

 

 

当天下午，法国某处。

麦克斯终于醒来了——被海德尔曼的人抓住之后她就被迷晕，潜意识里她不停地在唤醒自己但无济于事，而且那个之前一直被她封锁在意识里的人也终于被释放出来了。

“天哪，我的麦克斯，为什么你会变成这样？”麦克斯解除了权限将潜意识里的这个人又一次投影出来，一个类似鬼魂般的男人浮现了出来。

“你就不能用一种正常人的口吻和我好好说话吗？”穿着一身白色病号服的麦克斯连一秒钟看他一眼的时间都不打算挤出来，她在观察着这里的四周，如同白昼的完全封闭的空间，四面都是白色的隔音棉墙，怎么看都更像是关押的精神病人病房。

算了吧，你还是继续这样吧，毕竟我现在也被人当做精神病人对待了。

“外面风云突变硝烟四起，而我们的麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵却被囚禁在一个无人知晓与世隔绝的特制牢房里，你不觉得自己应该感谢一下把你关起来的人吗？是他让你躲过了这样兵荒马乱的一天。”

“哼，你想说我应该感谢你吧？让一个和你一模一样的变态将我抓起来，任由外面天下大乱将这个世界变的更加混乱不堪，这不正是恐怖分子和疯子最理想的王国吗？”

“我只是一个摄影师不是政客，军事政治什么的就免谈了，反过来这些成了你的拿手好戏不是吗麦克斯？将所有人玩弄于股掌之中，”杰弗森盘坐在地上继续说，“利用内森和瑞秋的微妙关系为自己一步步获取利益和权力，借助抵抗组织这个舞台完成自己的表演，做法国人心目中的当代贞德，哇这个故事剧情真的没有人能够想得到啊！”他越说越兴奋最后还为自己根据实际情况编造的故事鼓掌，仿佛趋炎附势的小人在为他的伪君子主人吹嘘着所谓的丰功伟绩。

“别再让我感到恶心了，难得我对你的形象刚刚有些好转，别逼我做些不愉快的事情。”麦克斯不喜欢这种被人知道自己内心想法的情景，这等于将自己的生命拱手相让给了别人。

杰弗森笑了笑，“冷静冷静，我都已经是一个无生命体了还会在乎什么形象，而且我是...”

“蚕食我内心最后一丝善良和单纯的毒液，对啊，”麦克斯打断了他的痴人快语，“不过现在你的毒性已经不足以让我变得更加强大了，而且我也已经对你这种毒液产生抗体了，你对我的价值已经越来越少了，懂我的意思吗？”

很快你就连我这个学生都要失去了，你这个无生命体即将迎来最终极的死亡。

“当然明白，不过这不是我能决定的，每个人每件事物都有它自己存在的价值，毕竟我也还算是个老师，老师的使命和蜡烛一样，燃烧自己照亮学生的道路，如今你已经有了你坚持走的道路，那么我的使命也算是完成了。”

“怎么了，装可怜？之前不是很想继续留在我的意识里的吗？难得我把你放出来了不打算再争取一下自己的地位吗？还是说你还有什么别的诡计？”

杰弗森笑着摇了摇头然后摘下了眼镜，“没有意义了，麦克斯，你已经成为了这个世界的参与者和毁灭者，你已经成为了我当初想成为的东西，现在你就是一种毒液，能够侵蚀这个瑞秋创造的世界的毒液。”杰弗森站了起来，逐渐消失在麦克斯的眼前。

“为了麦克斯·考尔菲德，请你也完成你自己的使命。”

麦克斯再也感觉不到自己的意识里有他的存在了，却忽然间有一种不安感随之而来。他的毒性正在自己身上慢慢褪去，但也感受到自己身体的体温正在下降，手脚变的冰冷开始不停的颤抖嘴唇也跟着哆嗦起来，除了死死的抱住自己外没有其他更好的办法能够让自己熬过这种理论上可以和戒毒相提并论的考验。

怎么也想不到，依赖一种东西或者一个人带来的后果是如此的严重。

不想依赖就要成为被依赖的人，这是你给我上的最后一课吗？

我已经感觉到，我能再次控制住我自己的灵魂了。

所以接下来在等待着我的会是什么？

我绝对不能在这里浪费更多时间，一定要想办法逃离这里回到巴黎。

别着急冷静下来麦克斯，就当现在是在玩密室逃脱游戏，寻找每一处值得自己注意的地方并且细心观察它的破绽出来，只要找到一处就可以打破这个困境。

然而很抱歉，这个密室真的没有一丝破绽暴露给这位实习侦探。麦克斯在这四面都是白色隔音棉墙的封闭房间里绞尽脑汁也找不到门的位置在哪里，甚至用最愚蠢的方法——用力撞向每一堵墙的每个有可能是门的位置去尝试也没能成功，反而让她筋疲力尽的倒在了冰冷的地上。

难道我就这样被关在这里直到饿死为止吗？

或者说她是在测试我是否能利用超能力来测试我在毫无资源的环境下存活下来？

哈哈，一点也不好笑麦克斯，你的超能力从上一次滥用之后就已经再也使不出来了，而且即便能给你不断的回溯时间到现在，你的身体早晚也要透支，到时候你的死相可能比饿死渴死还要难看一百倍。

呵，想不到我会这样死掉。

瑞秋·安布尔这就是你想看到的结局？

 

 

与此同时，德国某处。

内森在一张床上醒来，发现自己除了被假的瑞秋扎了一针以致昏睡之外毫发无损。而且这个地方不像是医院——他感觉自己很久之前来过，不过现在这里经过主人的精心设计和装潢变得更像一个末日避难场所，能和当年他和某人建造的暗室媲美。

他有种不祥的预感。

突然听到铁门打开的声音，看来这里还是一个私人定制的高级牢房。摸了摸枪套，别傻了武器早就被人拿走了，而这里也不可能会让自己找到任何能当武器的利器。

暂且看看瑞秋·安布尔能找来什么人对付自己。

“队长，好久不见。”隔着一个门并且听声不见人，但是足以让内森原本清醒的头脑变得疼起来。

没想到这个人也是瑞秋·安布尔的众多奴才之一，死婊砸什么时候变得这么无所不用其极了。

海德尔曼终于打开了房门走了进来，看着他一脸神气的表情内森已经尽最大可能忍住了大笑和揍人的冲动。难道他忘记了当初和自己作对的下场有多么惨吗？虽然那天晚上之后两人私下达成了谅解，内森也尊重他的意愿把他推荐到意大利战场出任前线兵团参谋长以满足他想上前线的欲望，但是为什么要在这个时候选择回到巴黎，而且是为那个曾经还把你打得满地找牙的女人服务呢？

两人对视了很久，而内森全程都在假装疑惑——事实上他对此毫不感冒——这个人不过就是个跑腿的，那个女人可不会找这种人做自己的心腹。

你现在的不可一世在我面前显得多么自卑可笑。

“是啊，好久不见，什么时候又被调回来这里了？而且你把我带到这里来是什么意思，请我来这里度假吗？恐怕现在不是时候吧？”

海德尔曼一阵大笑，“克莱里希先生，都这种时候就不要开这些无聊的玩笑了，难道现在你还不知道自己是什么处境吗？你已经被免去一切职务了，你已经没有利用价值只是个废人罢了，不过多亏你是市长阁下的亲密战友，她决定网开一面放你一条生路所以才把你关在了这里，好好在这里度过你的最后一段假期吧。”

内森看着他也咧着嘴唇笑了，“小子，你我都是一名党卫军，你应该知道忠诚二字对于一个国家、一个组织是多么重要，自然也知道背叛国家和一组织的后果有多严重，你刚才告诉我的话等于在和我说，你现在选择了背叛党和国家而效忠一个能比帝国还要强大、比元首还要强大的个人和组织？能给我一个推翻我刚才的言论的观点吗？”他就是想看看这个人能有什么能耐。

“愚蠢的家伙，纳粹早就大势已去了，第三帝国灭亡只是个时间问题，贵族血统出身的我从来都没有被那些所谓的国家社会主义理论洗脑，什么千秋万世长盛不衰的帝国，什么占领全世界都是痴人说梦！希特勒就是个自恋狂疯子！是泰丁格阁下的指导才能让我明白到：只有和真正的强者一起为一个崭新的世界奋斗才能赢得自己应有的一切！”他掏出了手枪瞄准了内森，“而你，就是我崛起路上的一块小小的绊脚石，按照人类的生存法则，等待你的只有从我枪里射出的子弹。”

都他妈的什么跟什么？好吧算是弄明白了，原来你连奴才都不如，只是又一个被洗脑的狂热可怜虫。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，还以为‘外来势力’是个有多么了不起的秘密组织，没想到是个比意大利法西斯党还要失败的邪教组织，哈哈哈哈哈...喂！海德尔曼，你能告诉我到底你们组织一共有多少人，竟然要你这种废物来亲自杀我，你们缺人到这个地步吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”内森夸张的捂着肚子不停大笑，让自尊心十足的海德尔曼感觉受到了极大的羞辱。

“混蛋，今天我是奉命来收你狗命的！下地狱去吧！”海德尔曼终于扣动扳机，没想到被内森迅速的躲开，子弹射在了墙上而本来应该被击毙的人一个飞冲肩撞向了谋杀者，两人都倒在地上随后便是几个来回的乱拳击打，最后演变成双方互掐脖子再进展为不对等的击杀竞赛，手持军刀的海德尔曼和赤手空拳的内森打了足足五分钟之久仍未分出胜负，而取胜的关键——被丢在床底下的海德尔曼的手枪瞬间成为了扭转局势的终极武器。

“想不到你小子身手这么好，看来上次在拘留室是你手下留情了，但是不好意思，想杀我的人多了去了，你还嫩了点！”内森既有挑衅也有实话实说。

“在巴黎我差点就能要了你的命，如果不是泰丁格阁下的仁慈我早就把你杀了，看来当初没有及时除掉你是我的错，但是今天我不会再让同样的错误发生了。”自认为和上次一样稳操胜券的海德尔曼放出了决战进行前的狠话。

“小子，别再执迷不悟了，桑德琳娜·泰丁格这个女人不是你想象的那么简单，这场游戏你也玩不起，你已经被她迷惑的迷失自己了，听我的话，和上一次一样，放下刀和我握手言和，我可以告诉你所有事情的真相而且我敢用自己的生命保证你日后不会后悔你这个决定。”内森不想再进行无谓的战斗，他只想永远的结束这一切，包括拯救眼前这一个人。

“别指望能凭你的三言两语就能救自己。只要杀了你，我就可以名正言顺的取代你成为法国的党卫军领袖了，没有人可以阻止我坐上宝座！”海德尔曼举起军刀发起进攻，内森摇了摇头只好战斗到底。

他的出击之快和力度之大让内森不得不十分警惕的防守并寻找合适机会进行反击，但还是被他划伤了自己的手臂和胳膊，他的好几处伤口在不断的流血染红了白衬衫，如果再不速战速决结束战斗的话估计自己还未被海德尔曼击杀就已经体力不支和失血过多而死，到了这个危急关头，那把手枪再次得到了内森的注意。

“一切都结束了，受死吧！”看到内森开始转攻为守，海德尔曼发起最后的冲击，而这正中内森下怀——已经伤痕累累的末路斗士一个箭步冲向海德尔曼，在两人距离只有不到几公分的那一瞬间内森压低重心将整个人放倒在地面上滑行，成功的在滑行的过程中钻进了床底并拿走了手枪，对准了海德尔曼的脚踝处打了一枪，正中目标。被击中的目标一声惨叫后半跪在地上，已经彻底逆转战斗形势的内森马上爬出床底站了起来，对准了他的胸口补了五枪，其中可能有两枪打中了心脏。战斗结束了，内森凭借手上的勃朗宁手枪完成了反杀，也算是从瑞秋的阴谋中死里逃生。

海德尔曼对于刚才发生的这一切显得不可置信，看着自己身上的枪口他双手开始无力而下垂，最后上半身也倾倒在地上，在生命即将结束的最后一分钟他俯视着内森——人生中最大的克星拿着自己的枪走到自己面前，瞄准了自己的脑袋补了最后一枪。

此时他在想的会是什么？自己的轻敌还有不甘，还有对自己的鄙视和畏惧？看着已经被自己击毙的海德尔曼，内森更多的是遗憾和痛惜。

“傻小子，当初你就不应该选择和我作对，明明我们能做好兄弟的，为什么会变成现在这样...”

到了这时候依然不忘补上一句“该死的瑞秋·安布尔，我操你妈。”

抛开这些操蛋事情，海德尔曼绝对是个战斗力爆表的优秀士兵，当初如果不是受瑞秋指使和自己变成这种水火不容的敌对关系他绝对会将他留在自己身边，没想到这个比自己年轻的贵族军人居然会被那个女人洗脑成这个样子。其实在桑德琳娜中枪住院的这几天时间里他已经查到“外来势力”实际上就是以瑞秋为首领的一个狂热组织，而且也确实有资料里所说的那样，这个组织遍布整个欧洲甚至在美国和南美等国家也有分部，表面上为欧洲各国提供各种信息上的流通和经济贸易的秘密交流平台但是背后却是操控着不少国家的政治和经济命脉，从巴黎和海德尔曼这些方面已经窥一斑而知全豹，所谓的“外来势力”的那层充满秘密和神秘的色彩归根到底不过是一件肮脏的扭曲的个人崇拜外衣罢了。

 

安息吧，我会让这一切都画上句号的，哪怕要我赔上自己的性命。

 

处理好海德尔曼的尸体之后内森搜刮了房间将所有能用的东西都带上然后走出了房间。果然没错，这里就是当年的那个废弃酒窖，没想到被她改造成了地下军事基地，果然是个财雄势大的神秘组织。然而就是这么大的地方居然连一把枪都没有，这到底是什么破军事基地？内森大失所望的拿着海德尔曼的手枪小心翼翼的打开了铁门以防有人从外面进来。

走出地下基地回到地面，内森才发现这里盖了一座别墅作为掩饰——两年前这里还是一片废地，现在却成为了比他家还要豪华的房子。内森再次开始了搜刮工作，他认为这里一定会有些值得自己收集的资料，也许这能帮助自己进一步了解“外来势力”这个组织到底有哪些阴谋和具体行动计划。在三楼的一个房间里内森果然从办公桌上看到了不少散放着的文件，随便拿起一份查看都足以让这位党卫军大队长感到惊讶和毛骨悚然。

没有顾虑为什么这些资料都会出现在这里，也没有担心外面到底有没有保安看守住这个地方。内森早就不怕瑞秋的空城计了，也许她已经让自己丢掉了权力和所拥有的一切，但掌握了这些资料就是他在今天最大的收获，既然现在自己已经不再是巴黎的二号人物他就必须要有足够的筹码继续参加这场赌局，而现在已经到了最后的下注阶段了，这些东西就是他和瑞秋·安布尔交易的筹码，有了这些他就可以在这次对局中赢回自己的本钱，也能完成最终的救赎。

从现在开始，我欠你的都还清了，现在该轮到我来讨回我应得的东西了。

 

 

下午四点，巴黎第18区。

早上的战斗虽然抵抗组织取得了暂时的胜利，但没想到这激怒了远在柏林的高层，诺曼底的大败加上内森——法国党卫军的领袖在这个紧要关头下落不明让他们不得不动用紧急状态方案处理这次事件——从中午十二点开始全城进入紧急状态，法兰西民兵组织、巴黎市警察等听命于党卫军的武装力量配合党卫军重点打击抵抗组织的总部和各区的分部中心，经过了两个小时的激斗，抵抗组织遭到沉重的打击，部分区域不得不将部分人员和资料转移出去，也有不少领袖和抵抗分子被捕，而拒捕的则当场击毙。

所幸的是大部分人还是躲过了这次灭顶之灾。下午三点，康坦和巴雷成功与吉贝尔纳会合并逃出了巴黎到北部的小镇上暂时避难；托马斯和威尔弗里德因为一直在远离交战地带的第18区而未被德国人盯上，但在德军扫荡完所有抵抗组织的据点之后党卫军下令全城搜捕所有抵抗组织领袖让他们不得不再次开始猫捉老鼠的游戏而东躲西藏。尽管到了这个生死关头，他们还是没有放弃寻找女爵的下落。

“怎样，还是没有找到她吗？”托马斯开着抵抗组织的假警车来到麦克斯的家楼下，看见威尔弗里德和他的几个手下走了出来于是问。

“找过了，家里没人也没有任何线索，也许我们...”威尔弗里德还没说完，外面又传来了枪声，这可不是什么好消息，德国人要开始逐家逐户搜捕了，“该死的！你们几个快点把枪处理一下去找个地方躲起来，记住千万不要和他们纠缠太久，躲起来别让他们发现你们，别连累其他人！”他再三嘱咐后才肯钻进汽车，托马斯见后面还没有德军赶来马上加快了车速驶出了这片街区。

“威尔弗里德，”托马斯问，“你不觉得这一切都很奇怪吗？”

“女爵、市长，还有那个党卫军大队长三个人都同时失踪了，这的确有点奇怪，这是否暗示着他们三人都在酝酿着什么更大的阴谋，还是说他们根本就是早就串谋好了？让巴黎群龙无首任由我们进行这场杀戮。”威尔弗里德大胆的设想着。

“千万不要是真的，要是真的话那么最有可能的是女爵根本就是打入我们内部的卧底，而我们现在的下场都是我们咎由自取的，你希望是这样吗？”托马斯越说越不安，所有事情都开始变得对自己不利，尤其是今天发生的所有事情，所以他不希望连这个预测也会变成事实。

“不，兄弟我没有吓你。我也相信女爵绝对不是德国人的间谍，我只是在思考着他们三个人的失踪到底有什么关联，或者说为什么会造成这个样子。”

“组织都快被德国佬连根拔起了你还有心思想这些吗？况且我的直觉告诉我她的失踪绝对是德国人干的，为了大局和组织我们必须要把她找出来，或许我们应该抓几个党卫军回来好好审问一下？”看着路上几名巡逻的士兵，托马斯突发奇想的想出了这个点子。

“之前听‘医生’说，女爵借你的关系和一个女的去过他那里买了几包糖，没过多久就有两名德军被殴打其中一个被打残废的消息了，”威尔弗里德借着这个话茬说，“虽然不知道她们这样做的目的是什么，但你的这个办法也许有点疯狂但也不是不可能，只是我们去哪找几个能套出党卫军大队长下落的德国佬？”

党卫军总部？

两个人都想到了同一个点子上了——就这么定了，等他们回到托马斯的家之后整理一下就马上出发，今天就是将整个巴黎翻个底朝天也要将女爵和桑德琳娜·泰丁格找出来。

两人从车上下来进入一栋公寓楼，爬上三楼之后威尔弗里德觉得这里有点不对劲，跑到托马斯家门前发现这里的门没有关上。出大事了，两人看到不妥后马上拿出手枪走进屋子确认里面是否有敌人在等候他们，进了屋子后两人分头行动，威尔弗里德检查了客厅和厨房都没有发现有人，而托马斯在检查客房的时候发现了一个不速之客。

请告诉我这不是幻觉。

威尔弗里德听到有情况马上赶来查看，对躺在地上、胸部的伤口再次受到创伤而奄奄一息的女人也感到难以置信。他们刚才计划着要寻找的其中一人桑德琳娜·泰丁格此时此刻就在他们的家里！威尔弗里德保持镇定并查看了一下她目前的状况——呼吸很薄弱，被二次创伤的伤口随时有可能感染，如果再不进行适当的医疗很有可能会死在这里，到时两人就会背多一条谋杀巴黎市长的罪名了。

“你看着她别让她出事了，我马上去叫‘医生’来，帮她止血，我很快回来！”两人把瑞秋抬上床后威尔弗里德马上冲出了屋子。

看着脸青唇白的女人托马斯显得百感交集，随着事情变得越来越复杂迷离，他有很多事情必须要得到解答，而这位曾经和女爵亲密无间的人会是一切答案的出处。

 

你到底是谁，和那位名叫麦克斯的女爵到底是什么关系？

 

我需要知道你们之间的事，为了你、我和其他人的未来。


	24. 囚徒

终于...一切都结束了吗？

 

并非不愿醒来，只是猛烈的阳光照在身上迫使自己睁开惺忪的眼睛，及时的举起手张开挡在眼前。

好了这里又是什么鬼地方。

只要不是那个该死的特地为我定制的精神病房就感谢上帝了。

等等，这个地方十分眼熟。

离开那张长椅站在悬崖的边缘上，那片被阳光照耀着变得夏天气息更加浓烈的森林平原，被一条河流从中分开，依旧那万里无云的蓝天但多了阳光的灿烂。

看看自己，经典的T恤连帽衫牛仔裤匡威鞋，宝丽来乖乖的躺在单肩包里等待着自己拿出来给这里的风景留下一张到此一游的证明。

到此为止，应该明白发生什么事了吧？

我回到一切刚开始的时候了，正如很久之前还是莱奥妮·雷曼的瑞秋所说，这是一旦自己“死了”之后就会回到起初自己出现的地方，所有东西都将推翻重来，和自己的超能力回溯时间一个原理，不过是它的升级版，甚至已经超出了量子理论等科学的范畴了。

喂，尊重一下自己，现在可不是学习科学知识的时候，你已经穿越回到这条世界线的起点了，快点以你丰富的穿梭各种时间线的经验做出决定——有两个巡逻兵快走到这里了。

“嘿，你！站住！”太晚了，已经被发现了。

不用担心，女爵很快就会来到这里解救自己了。

麦克斯举高了双手等待德军士兵前来将自己逮捕，面对这个可疑人物两个举起步枪并警惕的提问：“你是什么人，来这里干什么？”

“我是拉罗什富科女爵的朋友，来到这里散步的。”麦克斯淡定自若的回答。

“这里没有什么女爵，你已经被逮捕了，”另一个士兵收起步枪上前将麦克斯绑了起来，“带走，让队长看看怎么处置她。”

“你们在干嘛！”刚被巡逻兵押走没几步，麦克斯就听到了后面有人喊住了他们。

一如既往，那熟悉的声音让自己既爱又恨。

看到长官显得有些紧张的士兵上前报告，“雷曼少校，我们在这里抓住了这个可疑女子，正准备抓回去让长官决定怎样处理她...”

“胡来！这位女士是我的朋友，快放了她！”瑞秋的一声怒斥吓到了两名士兵，押着麦克斯的士兵听到命令后马上将她松绑，麦克斯挣脱开后走向了穿军官制服的瑞秋身后，“先生们，这件事希望你们别向你们的长官报告，因为她不止是我的朋友，还是元帅先生的亲戚，如果让他知道你们刚才的行为...”瑞秋的威胁让士兵们更加不知所措，只好连忙答应了这个要求，然后便朝着下坡路离开了这里。

“真的好险啊，”看着远去的巡逻小队瑞秋松了口气，“你就是麦克斯·考尔菲德对吧？没想到我们会在这里见面，”她牵住了麦克斯的右手，“这里不是说话的地方，我们先离开这里吧。”

被她牵着自己的手一直向回到城堡的方向小跑着下山，麦克斯感觉一切都变得不再是自己想象中的那样，自以为穿越过无数次世界线的时间行者居然被当前的这种剧情变得有些不安又迷茫。一旦进入了不同的世界线所有事物和人都会发生不同的变化，包括曾经你爱的人以及一些本来属于你的东西都有可能在这个世界里与你没有任何关系，例如眼前的这个莱奥妮·雷曼少校，这个身份真假一直成谜的瑞秋·安布尔可能不会像之前那条世界线那样让自己逐步从现在的麦克斯·考尔菲德蜕变成那个纵横巴黎军政界的女爵麦克斯·拉罗什富科，也有很大可能她和其他世界线一样以自己为目的，也许连现在解救自己于德军抓捕都是她计划中的一部分。

别了吧，那天在酒店的情景依然记忆犹新。

别傻了，你觉得这些不会成为接下来会发生的事情吗？

看着她那时刻带着一丝杀气和温柔的侧脸，当初在这里发生过的点点滴滴都浮现在了脑海里，让麦克斯不能忍心对她做出过分的事，她知道自己不应该在这种时候心软的，这种教训已经没有必要重新上演了。

你早就知道，不同世界线的瑞秋不是你爱的那个她，甚至有可能会是一切的始作俑者，一如既往。

“莱奥妮·雷曼，”麦克斯停了下来并甩开她，“告诉我你是怎样知道我在这里的？”

瑞秋看着这个穿着有点奇怪的麦克斯似乎有些不能理解，“女士，说实话我并不认识你，只是你一个女生独自来到这片军事区域是很危险的事情，我不想看到你被那些士兵抓回去问话才决定出手相助的，现在是非常时期每个人都疑神疑鬼，别说是你连一个几岁的孩子在那里他们也会逮捕的...话说，你怎么知道我的名字？”

麦克斯再次打量着少校，似乎这个世界线的故事有点意思，还是说这位戏剧女王一直都在和自己演戏？

“我还知道你的真名叫做瑞秋·安布尔，对吗？”麦克斯向后退了几步，在为接下来可能发生的事情做好最坏打算。

而且，她发现自己裤袋里有一把小刀。

“麦克斯·考尔菲德，”被识破的女人脸上溢起了那熟悉的诡异笑容，“你就不能好好的配合一下我的演出吗？”

她掏出了手枪准备瞄准刚被释放的疑犯，然而一秒钟的时间对面的目标却突然消失在自己视线范围里，等回过神来麦克斯已经在她的身后，连一点动静都察觉不到。为时已晚，麦克斯朝着她的脖子大动脉处扎了下去，一击毙命——超能力在这个时候居然回来了，自酒馆那次之后她已经很长一段时间没法使用回溯时间的超能力，却在这个最关键的时候及时雨般挽救了进入危险和尴尬局面的自己，看来自己已经离不开这互生共存的技能。

被一刀毙命的陆军少校倒在地上，麦克斯夺走了她手上的瓦尔特P38手枪并退后了几步——补刀已经没必要了，颈部动脉一旦破裂就会导致失血过多而死，就让她这么完整安静的死去吧——这里不过是一个梦境而已，她要想办法将这个“游戏”继续玩下去，但不会有莱奥妮·雷曼这个魔鬼在陪着自己一错再错，就在将她杀死的那一刻麦克斯居然感到如释重负，接下来她会好好的以这里为新的开始，将这个沙盘模拟进行下去。

“你怎么还是这么天真啊麦克斯，”麦克斯听到了身后那个女人的声音，正常情况下已经死亡的女人像活死人复活般机械的坐了起来，“你以为这真的只是一场梦吗？你根本不知道你卷入了一场多么恐怖的阴谋里，对，使劲逃吧，逃到天涯海角之后你就会发现你根本就无路可逃，你终会面对这一切的，哈哈哈哈哈...”瑞秋的嘲讽和扭曲的笑容让麦克斯感到反感，最终让她最后的一丝仁慈也扼杀掉。

她对准了这副不死之躯开了十几枪，把所有的子弹都送给了手枪原来的主人，每对她开一枪麦克斯都感到心中的那股怒火燃得更加旺盛，野鹿已经被彻底的激怒了，这就是你们想看到的一幕对吗？如愿以偿了吗？

你们赢了，现在轮到我大开杀戒了。

多亏雷曼少校的打草惊蛇，现在必须要找个地方躲起来，枪声会吸引德军的注意，不用一分钟他们就会找到这里。手枪已经没有子弹了，凭一把小刀不可能对得过有武器且训练有素的士兵，仿佛一切又陷入了僵局，麦克斯站在这条通往四面八方的分岔山路里没有任何的即时行动，而是打破常规的动用了反向思维研究着更好的游戏策略。

静下心来好好的想一想你应该要做什么，麦克斯·考尔菲德。

对，你就叫麦克斯·考尔菲德，不是什么麦克斯·拉罗什富科女爵，不是什么贵族出身的有多重身份的“千面人”，你只是那个来自阿卡迪亚湾布莱克威尔的普通学生，只是一个会拿着宝丽来四处拍照还有自拍的女生，只是一个走了狗屎运得到上帝眷顾拥有回溯时间的超能力的“半人半神”，你现在已经陷入了一个多重梦境，比他妈《盗梦空间》还要扯淡一千倍的真实事件。那个曾经活在现实世界的瑞秋·安布尔已经不是那个你自以为的那个爱你的人，至少现在已经不存在了，你干的不错，你杀死了一个差点被她干掉自己的假瑞秋，现在你要面对四面楚歌的境地，即便天使也插翅难飞的你应该怎么做？

血战到底，还是选择接受现实和尊重事实？

去你妈的，你可是麦克斯·考尔菲德，你在现实世界可是掀起了无数风浪的阿卡迪亚湾风云人物，在这个战火纷飞的世界怎么可能会缴械投降？

不知不觉中你拥有了回溯时间的超能力，如今经过各种“毒液”而蜕变的你，绝对会比以往更加的让人闻风丧胆。

看了看自己空无一物的双手，或者说在之前也曾沾满了敌人鲜血的双手，应该清楚你在这里的任务和使命是什么了。

麦克斯闭上了双眼，双手握紧了拳头，一股比以往更加强大的能量正在自己的头脑中酝酿着并蔓延至全身最后迸发出来，周围的树木被她引起的风浪而被吹动，满地落叶也随之起舞，就像一个小型风暴在山上即将摧毁任何胆敢侵犯的来敌全部清除，这一出有如当初将自己带进这个世界的暴风剧情，只是这次轮到自己是罪魁祸首了。

她感到自己的大脑已经超载了逐渐控住不住这场风暴，最终画面一闪，周围都变得安静了如入无人之境，也许是时候睁开眼睛看看自己是否有在做出更加尴尬的事情，却没想到发现自己来到了一个很熟悉的地方。

周围也马上变得吵闹起来，转眼间已经来到晚上，眼前很多士兵和各种车辆频繁出入在城堡门前，而麦克斯发现自己正站在门口处，在她前面的两名军官正快步走下台阶迎接即将从车里走下来的统帅，左边是坦格洛夫而右边则是好久不见的斯派达尔，所以不想猜也能得知车里的人应该是隆美尔。没想到自己居然将时间快进了，从刚来到这个世界的那天直接跳到了一个多月后的现在，那么按照现实历史的进展，今晚到底会发生什么事情。

两名军官向走下车的元帅敬礼，斯派达尔急切的和隆美尔说：“能见到您太好了元帅，我们已经把前线部队拉进战壕里了。”

难道今天是6月6日？

“我希望能听到比今天早上电话里更好的消息。”隆美尔说。

“很可惜没有，几个小时前敌军的多支先遣部队已经占领了130多平方公里的土地...”三人踏上台阶走进了城堡，无视并穿过了麦克斯继续往右走，让后者感到十分不可思议，看来自己并不真实存在于这个世界线？还是我多了一个隐形的超能力？

没有时间猜想这些没用的东西，麦克斯跟着他们往地下作战室的方向走，继续留意斯派达尔报告给隆美尔的战况：

“同时英军第六空降师已经攻占了奥恩河上的大桥并摧毁了我们在梅维尔的炮兵阵地，即便没有完全摧毁也已经受到重创。”

全都是坏消息让隆美尔感到十分失望和无奈，他脱掉军帽问，“就只有这些吗？”他希望今天的噩耗到此为止，但这明显是不可能的。

“我们的信息中心已经忙不过来了，”斯派达尔也摘下了帽子不得不继续汇报，“我们的无线电被敌军摧毁，法国破坏分子把我们的电话线切断了，军需补给也受到严重威胁，我们还要考虑敌军有第二波大型的进攻，据情报说不北部多佛尔附近的海岸线已经被浓雾覆盖...”走到了一个放着作战地图和各种文件的桌子处，隆美尔等人停了下来。

“你就一句话总结就可以了，斯派达尔。”

“总结什么？”斯派达尔已经做好了心理准备。

“你失败了！”隆美尔吼出了这句话吓到了作战室里所有忙活着的人，看着这位无力阻止盟军登陆的人气冲冲的离开了这里，包括斯派达尔在内的很多人都表现出了气馁的神态，对于这一天他们都有预料到即将会到来，但没想到就如此的快而准，让所有人都无法接受这样的结果。

这一天果然是诺曼底登陆的第一天，也是隆美尔乃至德军在法国溃败的开始。

 

我必须要知道接下来还会发生什么。

 

麦克斯闭上了双眼深呼吸了一下，任由时间快进到自己也没有办法推测——这个不太熟练的超能力副作用比以往的还要大，所以每当自己觉得头痛难忍之时便是自己应该停止的时候，当周围变的不再平静而喧嚣、当肌肤感觉到四周的空气掠过，那便是自己可以睁开眼睛查看历史如何前进的时机。

这一次，她回到了山上，看到了隆美尔正在和一个身材比他高大的军官走向之前自己醒来的那张长椅处散步谈话，这一次她知道了即将发生的会是什么事情了：

“元帅，我今天是受上级斯陶芬贝格伯爵的委托而来的，也许您已经听说了，几天前他刚被任命为上萨尔茨山元首司令部的参谋长，成为了柏林后备军司令弗洛姆将军的部下。”等他们又一次穿过自己走向悬崖处时麦克斯才记得这个长得帅气的空军军官名字叫霍法克，斯图尔普纳格的副官。

“噢，斯陶芬贝格，这样看来他已经从重伤当中恢复过来了。”

“对，没错，能看见他重新回到一线工作真的令人振奋。”霍法克刚说完便和隆美尔看着九点钟的方向，麦克斯转过身来一看，是女爵。她穿着一身黑色外套背着之前在房间找到的那个曾经装满食物和用品的背包，被两位高级军官发现的女爵看上去有些紧张但依然笑了笑朝他们点了点头打了个招呼，隆美尔两人也点头示意之后继续走向长椅处，麦克斯则走到霍法克的身旁保持密切留意他们的对话。

“上校希望您能预估一下西线的战争形势。”霍法克开门见山。

“从我的增援部队来看，已经一目了然了吧？”隆美尔不想往这个话题再说下去。

“还有多久？”霍法克装作很担心的样子问。

隆美尔看了看他然后很严肃的回答：“三个星期，最多六个星期。”

霍法克点了点头抿着嘴，“那您的意思是我们已经输掉了这场战争吗？”

“不如直说吧，你来找我到底为了什么，我现在是在为德国做最后一搏。”

“而我是在为另一个德国拼搏，在另一个政府的领导下...”正打算说下去的时候，外面传来了枪声，如同一声惊雷吓到了在场的所有人，麦克斯先一步到达现场，十几个在山上巡逻的德军围在一起逮捕了一个可疑男子，另外一名士兵疑似受伤倒地，隐身状态的麦克斯站在远处继续目睹现场的抓捕行动，这个身穿棕色大衣的男子试图做最后的挣扎但面对德军的枪口最终选择了放弃抵抗，与此同时她察觉到背后有人在盯着这边，转过头看，女爵正躲在树后也和自己一样在记录着这次可能让自己背上通敌罪名的事件。

男子双手抱头跪在了地上，麦克斯需要再次确认他的身份，走上前去仔细一看，果然，是艾伦·怀特，一切都在按着原来的剧情进行着。

“发生什么事了？”赶到现场的隆美尔问。

“报告元帅，这名破坏分子刚才在这里观察周围的情况被其中一支巡逻小队发现并开枪打伤了我们的一员，现在已经将他制服，请您定夺。”

“不用审了，”从另一个方向有一个人喊了这句话，所有人都看向他，一个穿着黑色党卫军军服的男人走到人群前，“这个人是英国间谍，又一个破坏分子，他的藏身地点就在山脚下的一个山洞里，就在那里我的人发现了一个无线电台，根据种种确凿的证据我们已经确定了他和女爵的关系深远，而他们正密谋着要刺杀您，元帅先生。”

麦克斯不想承认但又选择接受现实，这个人正是内森，这个时候的他还是一名副大队长，但是为什么他会出现在这里？之前没听说过他和隆美尔有过什么交集。

可能这又是瑞秋的一个权宜之计了，想借艾伦来增加隆美尔对她的信任。

“这怎么可能，女爵和伯爵的全家都受我的私人保护，而且她刚才还和我打了招呼...我的上帝，这些事情怎么可能会发生。”细思极恐的隆美尔对于这个突如其来的晴天霹雳一时间不能接受，也让人表示理解，毕竟到了这个时候各路死神都纷纷向隆美尔接近。

经过一番商讨后艾伦被内森带走，后者的党卫军随即在村庄开展对破坏分子的搜捕行动，无论他们怎么找也找不到女爵的下落。隆美尔在处理完这里的事情之后启程前往德国赫尔林根，斯派达尔再次和他研究关于之前和克鲁格商量开放前线的问题，隆美尔直接告诉前者：如果他们能以国家名义逮捕希特勒并将他送到军事法庭审判的话，自己愿意助他们一臂之力，但不会参与刺杀行动，这种态度和决定不会因为任何事情而改变。

目送隆美尔的离开，斯派达尔显得更加忧虑，麦克斯认为这个时候距离当初内森所说的刺杀希特勒的行动应该进入倒计时了，但隆美尔这种暧昧的态度让他们陷入了更加被动和尴尬的局面，也正是这种有着千丝万缕且没人能说得清的关系，成为了日后判处他本人死刑的一项重要证据。

“啧啧啧，”那个女人突然出现在自己身旁发出了让麦克斯感到厌烦的声音，“怎么样，是不是越知道真相越是觉得一切都来的如此突然？”

麦克斯没有任何表示，除了一个白眼还有嫌弃的表情。

“别这样嘛，好歹我都让你知道了这么多事情了，就不能暂时原谅我一次吗？”瑞秋居然对着麦克斯摆出了一副委屈的样子，但这个时候她才回想起来，这位雷曼少校居然能看到虚无状态的自己并且无视身边所有人和自己说话。

“玩够了没有，是你让我变成现在样子的，我也已经厌倦了这场无聊的所谓爱情游戏，是你让我从坠入爱河再到如今堕入无尽的轮回深渊，一切的一切都是因为你，瑞秋·安布尔，你辜负了我的爱情欺骗了我的信任，就是为了看到现在我这个人不像人的模样吗？恭喜你，你赢了，再一次成为这场游戏最大的赢家还不够吗？”麦克斯每说一个字都感觉是给自己遍受伤害的身心再补上一刀，千刀划过后终于把这颗心的最后一滴血也流失殆尽。

爱情这场游戏如此之累，已经让她无法再次站起来与面前这个人和好如初。她可是情场高手，面对自己这种不善于掌握主动权也懒得去利用欲望达到自己目的的菜鸟当然会落得这个下场。但你应该知道，我们的一切可都是建立在各自的依赖和信任之上，你却利用了这些透支了我对你的爱，你这是最纯粹的利用我的感情去达成你的利益和计划。

你太无情了，也是我太天真了。

“我猜你已经不会再接受我的道歉了，麦克斯。”瑞秋也知道如今再咄咄逼人只能让她们之间的关系进一步降到冰点以下，“但也许你也应该接受一个事实：我，你现在看到的这个瑞秋，不是你应该爱的人，对不起我要做这个反派角色让你对于其他人这么深恶痛恨，你要恨的人只有我一个，而且很遗憾，这个梦境你还得和我一起去探索最终的真相。”

你的意思是在和我说你已经取代了马克·杰弗森成为了我意识里新的魔鬼吗？

好样的瑞秋，好不容易赶走了那个意识里一直缠着自己的人渣，现在倒好，你取代了他的位置。想想也不错，莱奥妮·雷曼可是比那个男人的毒性高出不止多少倍的“毒液”，现在你已经在不断侵蚀着自己不是吗？

麦克斯走出了城堡，她的身体和内心始终都在接受着来自外界的极限考验。在这个崭新的无尽梦境中她终于无力再应对接下来的一切逆境和挑战——这一切都要归功于雷曼少校的剧毒攻心，让麦克斯——这个已经多次无视并打破时间和空间的存在的逆行者屈服于规律以外的虚构世界里，没有了规则束缚的她是空虚的，孤军奋战固然不是一个好的选择，现在的走投无路和孑然一人也是咎由自取的一个必然结果。

然而这个时候，那个曾经给了她希望又将此转化为绝望的人，选择了一种最古老的治愈方法。

“你这算什么，可怜我还是羞辱我？”对于瑞秋不深不浅的吻，麦克斯心里连一点感觉都没有，就像一个火苗碰上坚硬的冰心，连杯水车薪的作用都算不上。

我说过，我不需要你的这些廉价的安慰。

“无论你如何抗拒我，我始终都是...都是在关心着你，你无法否认也不能抹杀我所做过的努力，虽然我没资格向你要求什么，我也已经没有这个机会。”瑞秋没有勇气说出那句话，这个取代了杰弗森的只存在于麦克斯意识里的这个无生命体抱住了她，哪怕感觉不到自己的温暖，相信这个行动也能多少拿回一点分数。

你知道吗，你真的很坚强，麦克斯。

换做其他人估计早就已经哭天喊地了吧，对我在嘲讽自己。

当初以种种身份在这个世上漫无目的的活下去，饰演过无数种角色而忘记了自己是谁的感觉必死还难受，如果有人能困在这样一个没有人能理解的死循环里而且没有把你逼疯，恭喜你，你的确已经不是一个正常人了。

这一刻我选择拥抱你不是因为寂寞也不是出于那肤浅的爱情，而是找到一个同病相怜的人之后的遗憾和同情。

其实你真的应该痛快的哭一场，也许是我的心已经在默默地替你跳过了这一煽情环节的原因吧。

“我想回到以前，回到那个一无所知但可以盲目的爱上一个人的时候，不管你做了多少事情，不管你的身份是莱奥妮·雷曼还是桑德琳娜·泰丁格，我只想爱那个亦正亦邪的愿意为我做任何事情的瑞秋...我只想和你好好的活下去...为什么...会这么难...”

没有必要再装坚强的麦克斯终于倒在雷曼的怀里哭了，没有想象中的那样撕心裂肺但是她的心情瑞秋全部都能理解，正是因为无法忘记才越能证明你爱的那样深刻，不仅没有办法刻意去遗忘，而且让自己长期沉浸于痛苦之中度过。

命中注定我要背负着诅咒继续存活于世上任何一个角落，但你这位迷途的天使却偏偏要与我相遇。

我果然是个失败者，活该我当初失去了这么多东西，连这样一个可以救赎自己的机会我都错过了。

 

对不起麦克斯，我爱你，但我搞砸了。

 

不知道过了多久，麦克斯从依靠在瑞秋的怀抱中痛哭到最后只剩下了她一个人无力的躺在地上渐渐睡着，整个空间开始变得扭曲直至变成一片漆黑，仿佛调进了一个黑洞里。此时的麦克斯即便在睡梦里依然要和很多东西作斗争。内心仅存的理智正在和不断崛起的黑暗处于鏖战阶段，恶魔孕育的果实在她的心里已经到了成熟的时候，继续结果开花或是扼杀在干涸的泥土里又是一个矛盾的选择，无数个分岔路形成的网已经将身心饱受折磨的独行者缠绕的喘不过气，似乎再挣扎下去便会耗尽最后一丝力气而彻底丧失自我，而停止抵抗无疑又是自取灭亡。

 

对，没错麦克斯，这根本就是一个梦，你要醒来打破这一重重梦境才能走出去，你已经奋斗到现在了难道要就此半途而废吗，醒来，醒来...

 

醒来...

 

醒来你就会死...

 

睡下去，别让她操纵你，你不是她的傀儡...

 

杀了她，结束这一切...

 

结束这一切...

 

麦克斯被惊醒，睁开眼睛看到了自己躺在了一个屋子里。她被早上的阳光撑开了眼睛，等自己站起来才发现自己似乎又将时间快进到某一个事件的时刻。那张曾经坐下来和某人一起喝茶聊天的桌子，窗外那曾经看到过的花园景象，还有那片曾经发生过一次意外的树林。

这里是德国隆美尔的家。

她从客厅走出来，听到了楼上传来女人越来越凄惨的哭声，有人从楼梯走了下来，他穿着一套整洁的军装和军大衣与自己的下属一一告别，当他走出门口和自己的儿子做最后的告别后便坐上了汽车离开了这里。随后便是印象中雷曼曾经说过的剧情：一支德军小队乘坐卡车进入别墅，手持冲锋枪冲进了屋里将在场所有人乱枪扫死，曼弗雷德、阿尔丁格、几个一直在这里守护隆美尔家人的士兵，那个不知道名字的女仆，还有在楼上因即将丧偶而痛哭的夫人，全部人无一幸免。

确认屋里所有人都被消灭后，一个女仆打扮的女人走进客厅查看行动结果，看着地上的尸体显得十分满意。

而目睹着一切的人的脑袋瞬间又进入了一片混乱的死机状态。她抱着自己的头想告诉自己这都只是梦境里发生的幻觉，这都不是真的。

但她更加觉得这只是在自欺欺人。

“麦克斯·考尔菲德，”女仆从她身后的士兵手中拿过冲锋枪，“见到我杀死所有隆美尔身边的人觉得很难以置信对吗？是莱奥妮·雷曼那个婊砸跟你说我当年也是被德军杀死的其中一人，让这个轮回重新来过的？哈哈哈，真是个傻女孩，你根本就不知道瑞秋·安布尔的演技有多么逼真，”她举起了枪瞄准了麦克斯的头部。

 

“现在，也到你受死的时候了，再见了，麦克斯。”

 

醒来，不要醒来...

 

醒来你就会死...

 

睡下去，别让她操纵你...

 

你不是她的傀儡...

 

杀了她，结束这一切...

 

结束这一切...

 

“哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”麦克斯似乎想明白了什么而跪在了地上发了疯一样的狂笑着，让准备对她执行死刑的女仆杀手皱起了眉头。

 

“啧啧，可怜的麦克斯，放心吧，你还会再见到我的。”一阵扫射之后，麦克斯死于瑞秋的枪下。头部和身体多处中枪的死者倒在一片血泊之中，已经失去光芒的眼睛一动不动的盯着客厅的天花板，而凶手则一直在观赏着这具变得充满研究价值的尸体似乎在回味着刚才的杀戮带来的乐趣。

 

 

 

而发生于这个梦境里的事情还将持续下去。


	25. 反抗

1944年9月19日晚上，拉法埃尔酒店某个房间。

    “尽管如此，斯陶芬贝格还是决定放手一搏，他明天就会前往‘狼穴’对元首下手。”霍法克直入主题，明天他们就会开始刺杀希特勒以及之后的相关行动。

“克鲁格已经把什末林将军的第106装甲师派去前线了，因此到了万不得已时，我们没有后备军用来抵抗党卫军了。”斯派达尔说。

“那我们还能指望克鲁格吗？”巴黎德军参谋长芬克问。

“给希特勒的最后通牒到底怎样了，最高统帅部有所反应了吗？”斯图尔普纳格追问。

“隆美尔的事情耽误太久了，克鲁格和他一样举棋不定的态度，加上现在巴黎的局势比前线还乱，桑德琳娜和克莱里希双双失踪，我们根本就没办法下最后通牒，甚至还得担心他们两个可能在八月的时候就已经被盖世太保秘密囚禁起来了。”

“所以你的意思是说他还没收到？”斯图尔普纳格也开始担心这一步棋走错了。

“克鲁格早就知道这一切了，”霍法克显得理直气壮的说，“他已经和发动政变的人见过很多次了，至于巴黎市长和那个党卫军大队长，更加不用担心，他们和我们都是同一条船的，我们有事他们也脱不了干系。”

“中校，别小瞧那两个人，他们可不是官僚主义者，尤其是那个克莱里希，他在法国的地位就是希姆莱的那种存在，一旦他选择了向希特勒坦白，那我们就全完蛋了。”斯派达尔不能让他们这么想当然的以为自己站在正义的一方就可以无所畏惧，即便如今德国困兽犹斗但瘦死的骆驼比马大，这个小孩都懂的道理他们不应该不明白。

“那我们就给克鲁格施压不就行了？他是军人，他知道这样做是正确的。”霍法克继续为这场显得准备明显不足的行动寻找可行的方法，但看起来似乎他只是在说服自己。

“我不认为他准备做本来安排给隆美尔的工作，让他准备在西线和盟军和谈。”自从第二次诺曼底登陆之后，战争形势一直都对德军不利，而克鲁格迫于现实并没有更好的办法阻止盟军前进的步伐，这让希特勒大为恼火最终决定调整西线高层指挥，让隆美尔重新主持大局再次出任西线总司令，但是隆美尔一直以未完全康复为借口留在德国家里休养而推迟接任，加上当时没有人愿意接过这个烫手山芋，最终希特勒很宽容的要求隆美尔在9月30日前接任西线总司令，于是在此之前克鲁格依然是西线战场的最高统帅。

“已经没有和谈了，斯派达尔将军。”霍法克的这句话让在座所有人再一次重新审度行动成功的几率和失败的后果。

“什么意思！？”斯图尔普纳格居然对此毫不知情并感到自己遭到当头一棒。

“马德里的英国大使馆暗示过我们的人，盟军只有在东西两线同时投降的前提下才会接受和谈。”

这他妈什么狗屎前提？

斯派达尔站了起来对这个苛刻且荒谬的要求感到不能理解，“那和整件事情又有什么意义？”

“我们在全世界的瞩目下敢于反抗希特勒的暴政，这才是我们所做的事情的意义。”霍法克说完这句话后，所有人沉默了下来。

自盟军第二次诺曼底登陆成功之后，在这一个月的时间里占领了整个诺曼底地区并逐渐向法国内陆进军，按照目前的情况推算下去，最多还有一个月的时间他们就会打到巴黎，一旦解放了法国，盟军大举进攻德国便不再是难题了。

而前线的失利给了德国军政界高官组成的反抗团体一个刺杀希特勒的借口，现在时机终于成熟了，接下来就是用实际行动来彻底结束这场战争了。

十分钟后，斯派达尔离开酒店，在停车场找到了自己的黑色奔驰。坐在了驾驶位上他思考许久，到底自己应不应该继续这场闹剧——和以往的那些刺杀行动不一样，这一次只许成功不许失败，要不然不仅不能除掉这个杀人魔王，整个德国乃至欧洲都将继续险于水深火热之中，西线的战争激烈程度一点都不比东线弱，要是想彻底结束世界大战，希特勒必须从地球上消失。

只希望那个斯陶芬贝格能够完成这个历史使命。

“别来无恙吧，将军？”斯派达尔刚发动汽车就听到后座有人问候自己，没留意到这声音是谁的，等猛地一回头他才终于记起了这个刚才还提及到的人。

“克莱里希！我的天你怎么会在这里，这一个月你到底去了哪里？”斯派达尔对于内森的突然出现已经表现的不能再惊讶了。

“这里不方便说话，先带我一个地方再聊一些事情，是关乎你和你家人的。”内森拍了拍他的肩膀让他和自己交换位置。

就这样，“人间蒸发”了将近一个月的内森开着斯派达尔的车，驶出了拉法埃尔酒店，去往一个没有人知道的地方。

 

 

与此同时，巴黎第18区。

威尔弗里德一直都在盯着窗外的动态——瑞秋的大驾光临让抵抗组织又一次面临灭顶之灾，而随后的“巴黎市长下令全城搜捕破坏分子”的命令一出所有人又开始思考着到底他们救的这个女人是否真正的桑德琳娜·泰丁格。

但现在他们终于明白了，原来她有“替身”，而且是一个有着无限膨胀的野心的替身——以前的桑德琳娜绝对不会这样对抵抗组织大开杀戒，到了“替身”取而代之后不仅之前取得的成果毁于一旦而且现在整个组织都已经被弄得四分五裂，吉贝尔纳和巴雷始终没有回来巴黎而是去到了盟军解放区等待解放巴黎的时机卷土重来，现在威尔弗里德成为了抵抗组织的临时领袖，但他怎样也没想到这一个月来的任务不是研究怎样带领组织熬过这段艰难的日子，而是怎样招待好这位前市长。

今晚“医生”给她定期检查了一遍，没想到她居然能康复的如此之快，正常人起码需要休养两到四个月的时间而瑞秋仅仅一个月的时间就已经恢复的几乎能重新正常活动了，果然是个大难不死之人，“医生”心里说。

“谢谢你，威尔弗里德，如果不是你我可能已经被‘替身’派来的人杀死了。”送走了医生后，瑞秋向抵抗组织的老大道谢。

“我只是做我该做的事，况且你死在我家里我也会有麻烦。”威尔弗里德没有太多的感情表露出来，毕竟这个人不允许自己作过多以示友好的举措。

“我知道，你选择救我是因为我和女爵的关系不一般，无论如何我都要感谢你所做的一切，而且我也很担心她，自中枪住院之后我就没有了关于她的消息，和你一样我也十分担心她现在的安危。”

威尔弗里德叹了口气，“现在外面不断的传女爵被盖世太保秘密囚禁，甚至说她已经被策反投靠了纳粹，但是我和托马斯他们都不相信而且一直在寻找她的下落，”他拿出了烟，瑞秋向他拿了一根，两人一起点燃了各自嘴里的烟，“你、女爵，还有那个克莱里希三个人同时失踪让这座城市变成了没有秩序的杀戮乐园，纳粹和你的‘替身’大逞淫威四处屠杀我们的人，连英美联军也中断了我们的联系防止我们被党卫军连根拔起，这一切就像没有预兆的暴风雨，席卷了所有人。”

是啊，看看瑞秋·安布尔有多么恐怖，她做的一举一动都会对周围的事物带来不可估量的影响，尤其是人，非死即伤。

简直就是魔鬼一样的存在。

你究竟去哪了麦克斯，在我最需要你的时候你却选择了离我而去，还抛弃了你的同伴，这一点都不像你。

如果你已经迷失了，我要负起责任去拯救你，这一次我绝对不会再让自己错下去了。

突然外面枪声响起而且距离这里越来越近，威尔弗里德马上警觉起来并且让客厅的几名手下随时准备战斗，“市长阁下，看来今晚你的‘替身’要来将你灭口了，”他走进瑞秋的房间把自己的手枪递给了瑞秋，“希望你的枪法不比我的烂。”

瑞秋从床上爬起来后将子弹上膛，“好歹也是身处乱世的人，只是好久没有这样过了，希望我能够成为一名好的破坏分子。”

“欢迎加入，桑德琳娜阁下，”威尔弗里德带瑞秋走到客厅然后再次拉开了窗帘查看外面的情况。楼下已经有不少警察包围了这栋楼，来到这里只是几分钟后的事，屋子里的人都做好了准备从这里杀出去，却在这个时候电话响起了，哪个混蛋这么会挑时间？

威尔弗里德拿起了电话但没有说出一个字防止被人暗算，直到另一边的人首先发话：“听着，我知道你是抵抗组织领袖，现在你的住所已经被法国警察包围了，如果不想死就按照我说的去做，我知道巴黎市长就在你身旁。”

这个声音再熟悉不过了，“你是汉斯·克莱里希，”威尔弗里德认出了他，听到这个名字后瑞秋马上让他把电话递给自己，“克莱里希，我是桑德琳娜。”

听到瑞秋的声音内森才松了一口气，“谢天谢地，你没事就好了，现在警察已经包围了你们，你必须要相信我并且按照我说的话去做。”

内森详细的告诉了瑞秋他的计划，“好的，你要小心。”挂掉了电话后瑞秋告诉威尔弗里德，“威尔弗里德，经过了这段时间你觉得我值得你信任吗？”

“哼，反正今晚我们也是凶多吉少了，不妨听听市长阁下有什么高见。”看着这个自信十足又再变得目光炯炯的女人威尔弗里德似乎预料到了她要做什么

 

“很简单，就一件事。”

 

经过一番思考后，他也只能将自己的生命交给了这个真正认识不到一个月的女士手上。

 

 

另一边，巴黎市政厅市长办公室。

“刚刚收到最新消息，桑德琳娜·泰丁格和抵抗组织的一个头目已经被法国警察秘密逮捕，而且没有任何反抗，看来她的统治时代算是彻底终结了，从今以后巴黎就由我掌管，你可以继续对你的实验品进行各种试验了，先生。”让娜在向他的顶头上司汇报刚才的战果，显然一副沾沾自喜的表情自然的表露了出来，而听到电话另一边对她的肯定则是更加的心里愉悦，就像一个小女孩得到了父亲的赞赏。

取代桑德琳娜的地位是如此的易如反掌，以至于她的“上级”也担心这样做会导致自己会得不偿失，现在已经有了答案了：远比预想的还要顺利和得到了更多，只是利益面前不得不选择牺牲小我成全另一个大我的选择题罢了。

挂掉电话离开了那张曾经经历了不少历史时刻的办公桌，看着窗外的巴黎夜景，让娜在享受着这一切带给她的快感。从她来到这个世界之时就被注定自己的角色是一名冷血杀手、游走于战争和法律游戏中的多重间谍，经过这么多的事情之后，她终于迎来了新生，结束了这种宿命。

接过了桑德琳娜·泰丁格的权力后，让娜做了和她截然相反的事情。大举进攻抵抗组织的据点，逼得他们或逃出城市以示“敬畏”或像老鼠一样躲在地下不敢再轻易出动；多次跳过了德国国防军并违反了他们的政策而调动警力实施各种管制措施，将巴黎变成了名副其实的“监狱”，除掉了内森直接变成警察首长的她在这个动荡的时期成为了法国最有权力的人，媒体直接将泰丁格家族比喻成“继拿破仑家族之后最具统治力的政治家族”、“法奸第一家族”，桑德琳娜·泰丁格的名字终于被人冠以“巴黎女王”、“第一女法奸”的头衔，而在此之前她所做的那些“政绩”早已被如今的行为一一抹去。

你简直就是在浪费资源和权力。让娜一直都在这样嘲笑桑德琳娜对它们的无知和糟蹋——权贵者从来不会对平民存有怜悯之心，更加不会将手上的权力轻易拱手相让给任何妄想取而代之的敌人，哪怕自己已经降格为别人的棋子也决不能就此罢休。

也罢，毕竟她也是刚刚开始熟悉这一切，说到这方面她肯定不如我——一心多用可不是人人都做得到，哪怕你是瑞秋·安布尔也不代表你能驾驭得了权力和感情——傻女孩居然还因此玩砸了把这个烂摊子交给了我，但这不正是我想要的吗？为了你的垮台我也是花了不少心思，不过你已经没必要知道了。

现在，为了我能更好的统治这座城市，你必须要被终结。虽然法国警察的办事效率不高但是抓捕一个旧伤未愈又添新伤的女人应该不会是什么难题。一个月前还以为抵抗组织会帮我的忙除掉这个本尊，没想到他们居然收留了她，确实是我意料之外，但这个失误在今晚就会被纠正，一切都会重新回到轨道。

 

按照制定好的计划继续进行下去。

 

至于那个麦克斯·考尔菲德，已经不再需要担心她了。

 

一切都在计划安排之中。

 

办公室的电突然被停掉，整个办公室瞬间变得漆黑起来，只剩下月光从窗户映照着让娜那依然从容不惧的脸。作为一个经验老到的刺客这些早就已经不能吓唬到自己，反正变成了对她更加有利的战斗环境，无论此刻站在她身后的人是谁，她都能在最快的时间内逆转这种被动的局面。

“没想到你居然没死。”虽然还不敢下定论，但对于敢这样闯进来拜访自己，有这能耐的人屈指可数。

“难道你以为我是谁？麦克斯·考尔菲德，还是你的那个小奴才海德尔曼？别忘了我的身份是什么，另一位瑞秋小姐，”内森拿着枪走到办公桌旁，最后来到让娜的左侧，“都这么多年了，跟你也算老搭档了，你的那些小计谋我还会看不出来吗，居然敢派人去杀我灭口担心我会把你的真实身份曝光出去？不过这倒挺符合瑞秋·安布尔的做事风格，只不过在我面前是行不通的，”他把手枪顶住了让娜的腰部，“现在你的阴谋没有得逞而我又大难不死，所以请市长阁下做一些事情来弥补一下我的精神损失应该一点都不过分吧？”

“哼，想我放走桑德琳娜吗？”让娜笑了笑，“我承认，和你合作了这么多年，这样做确实有点过分，没有甩掉你是我的失算，不过我不认为凭你现在的处境就能要我放过一个有可能毁掉我政治生涯的污点证人。更可况，你觉得你拿着枪瞄准我的任何一个部位就表示你能用它打到我吗，内森将军？”

内森当然知道她的身手远比自己的厉害，现在已经是背水一战的处境，除了选择相信狭路相逢勇者胜这种鬼话管不管用以外别无他法。

“不好意思，你们几位瑞秋小姐之间的恩怨情仇我没兴趣了解，但和你还有你背后的人一样，桑德琳娜·泰丁格这个女人也在我的计划之中并且有着不少的利用价值，所以无论如何我都不能让你在这个时候处理掉她。换个时间吧，等到她像干电池那样耗尽最后一滴能量之后我会亲手帮你除掉这个心头大患，省掉你不少麻烦不是吗我的市长阁下，而且...”

他扣动了扳机，但没有对让娜造成任何伤害。

“你猜对了，我的确不能用它对你怎么样，因为我根本没打算这样做，不是我大发慈悲，只是我们必须将这场戏继续演下去，这才刚到高潮部分不是吗？”

女人的沉默不语就意味着这场交易和对话都已经结束了。

“就这样定了，现在恕我失陪，我要去找我的那位阁下了，”内森把枪留在了办公桌上朝门口方向走去，消失在一片漆黑中的男人临走前留下了最后一句话，“还有，下次如果真的想杀掉我的话，建议你找个专业点的像你这样的杀手，别找一个连小混混都打不过的废物来侮辱我，不如要是有下次的话估计事情也不会这么简单就了结。”

 

从现在开始，我就是我。

 

在来到市政厅之前，内森将斯派达尔送到了康坦的酒馆里。康坦的第20区在这几个星期也没少被警察和德军光顾，就在昨天他的很多个小据点都被警察扫荡掉，损失惨重。对于两个德军高官的来者不善康坦一度以为这是德国佬的诱降计划，直到内森将关于瑞秋和威尔弗里德的处境如实告知后康坦才肯暂时相信这个已经失踪了一个月的党卫军领袖。在和他定下了救出两人的承诺后内森这才马上着手自己的计划，而前往市政厅和让娜摊牌只是其中的一步。

这一个月以来内森就像变成了破坏分子一样四处躲避德军以防自己被党卫军或者盖世太保盯上——让娜可不是轻易放过任何一个会对她不利的人，所以对付这种人除了小心还是小心，从地下基地逃出生天之后他花了很长的时间才离开了德国，直到九月中旬的时候才到达法国南部的一个小镇躲了起来并在那里开始研究从那里偷来的关于“外来势力”的资料。

所谓的“外来势力”的另一个更为常用名称叫做“信徒会”。它建立于战争开始前，创办人未知，除了是一个庞大的商业组织和信息交流和交换中心外，这个看上去更像是邪教组织的集团还有很多不为人知的秘密实验，既有军事科技也有医疗方面的，而后者则都被他们列为绝密工程部分，连这些文件上都没有关于过多这个部门的计划和细节，而其中一份关于人体改造和高度还原的所谓“替代计划”吸引了内森的眼球。

基于黛安·米勒、莱奥妮·雷曼、桑德琳娜·泰丁格还有让娜，至少有四个“瑞秋·安布尔”先后陆续出现在这个世界上的事实，内森已经不再相信这是各个世界线的她在同一时间段上都出现在这个世界的扯淡科学理论了。于是他开始了更加大胆的假设，而这份“替代计划”这些假设似乎得到了初步的证实。这份文件也正是当初在别墅里内森浏览到的第一份文件，正是这份文件的内容看得他目瞪口呆。

从这些文件中内森知道了很多事情的真相和内幕，无论是关于麦克斯还是那些“瑞秋”，当他看完这些文件并将它们归档整合后，所有的来龙去脉都展现在了自己面前，而这些连自己都不敢相信的真相不仅不能让更多人知道，尤其是麦克斯，原因很简单。

 

这相当于是想让麦克斯自我了断。

 

当前最重要的任务是救出桑德琳娜和威尔弗里德，之后才能研究如何救出麦克斯——相信那位心里还是爱着女爵的前市长还能像自己口中说的那样还有值得他去救的价值。开着斯派达尔的德国军官专用车没有一个人敢阻拦内森前往巴黎市警察局的道路，只是不少人都对内森的秘密归来感到诧异，毕竟当初的失踪事件闹得人心惶惶，所有人都担心自己的生命安危——连市长和警察局长都难逃一劫，谁能在这个人间炼狱安然无恙？

已经“被恢复身份”的内森如入无人之境般从拘留室里直接带走了瑞秋和抵抗组织的人然后马上回到了酒馆，康坦和斯派达尔在此之前一直都在试图以一种算得上友好的关系进行一些超越敌对关系的谈话可惜都不成功，直到内森将所有人带了回来他们才能彻底放下过去的恩怨好好的坐下来进行一次坦诚相见的对话：

“好了，两位...三位巴黎当局的领导人还有这位斯派达尔将军，你们现在的意思是想让我们忘记之前的所有血债而再一次成为朋友？哈，不如让我试一下杀掉了你们的人然后心平气和的坐下来和你们握手言和，看看这说不说的过去？”康坦已经略带讽刺的提问自然让斯派达尔心里不太好受，虽然自己做的事情性质和抵抗组织的没有多大出入，但是他始终都是德国人，对于法国人的无理取闹却没有任何反击的余地。

“先生们，我们来这里不是吵架的好吗？现在我们已经知道明天就是德国人密谋刺杀希特勒的日子，历史就发生在我们身上，如果我们在明天以及将来不做点应该做的事，我们就是历史的罪人，无论是正义还是邪恶的一方，”瑞秋停止了没有意义的争吵让所有人重新恢复理智，“克莱里希先生，也许应该由你来和他们说一下明天以及将来的结局会是怎样？”她把目光投向了内森。

这种故事只有他来讲述才能说服这里的所有人。

内森看了看瑞秋然后闭上眼深呼吸了一口，终于还是来到了这个时候。

“先生们，其实我和这位桑德琳娜阁下并非这个世界的人。我们，是来自七十年后的美国一个小镇的普通学生，由于一场说不清的意外我们被带到了这个世界里，而作为已经知道了这场战争的所有过程的人，我们必须要改变这里的历史发展轨迹才能找到办法回到属于我们的世界，而现在，那个替代了桑德琳娜阁下的市长以及她背后的集团组织正在阻止我们并且不断的以她的名义将巴黎变得混乱不堪，我希望我们能够通过明天的刺杀行动彻底扭转目前的局面...”

接下来内森详细的和他们讲述了包括明天在内的历史时间线所发生的所有事情，刺杀希特勒事件最终会以失败告终、斯图尔普纳格等人先后畏罪潜逃或自杀、盟军解放巴黎光复法国以及最终的隆美尔被迫服毒自尽，等等。内森每说完一个重大事件之后总会得到康坦和斯派达尔的各种刨根问底，尤其是后者——作为刺杀行动的核心成员之一他必须要知道关于明天刺杀行动之后的所有事情，连细节也不放过。当内森提到斯派达尔最后会为了逃脱罪名而将隆美尔也拖下水之后他装作一脸的无辜，而内森的据理力争让他彻底哑口无言。至于抵抗组织最终会帮助盟军解放巴黎的事件则让康坦等人心里倍感欣慰，正义真的不会缺席只是这次迟到确实有点过分，这一次在座的所有人都选择了信任这个来自未来的小伙子，尽管他们内心里依然是有着各自的计划和初心。

现在，敌人和敌人之间选择了放下仇恨和分歧，为了自己和背后的祖国的利益而酝酿着一个新的计划，这一次，他们打破了游戏规则。

而这场游戏，终于到了要结束的时候了。

 

 

一个小时后。

当他们一起制定的计划尘埃落定之后，威尔弗里德语重心长的告诉内森他们愿意赌上生命去换取他口中的那个将来，因为它值得我们为之奋斗；而斯派达尔则用生命向内森保证自己不会做对不起元帅和德国的事情，无论是以一名军人还是一个纯粹的的德国人他都会会负上自己应有的责任，然后坐上汽车离开了酒馆。

内森被桑德琳娜带到了麦克斯的家里。看到这个被麦克斯装饰的十分简朴的屋子他想起了在阿卡迪亚湾的那段时光，虽然这并不能让他有借口去感伤：

“你也心知肚明，我们在酒馆都说了一个善意的谎言。”他说。

“那又怎么样，我们到最后会怎样都已经不再重要了，麦克斯才是我们要关心的事情不是吗？”桑德琳娜从厨房拿出了一瓶红酒，但她没有拿出酒杯，“我必须要亲手完结这一切，失去我的生命也在所不惜。”她拿起开酒器对着木塞中心拧了进去。

“我不认为你对于‘外来势力’的事情一无所知，还是说那个组织就是你搞出来的万恶之源？”内森走到她面前拿过红酒瓶帮她打开木塞。

“我确实一无所知，除非你想透露点信息我也不介意。”她有些犹豫。

“那你觉得是谁有这么大能耐抓走麦克斯？连盖世太保都找不到任何关于她的资料，党卫军更不用说，除了这个组织没有任何个人或组织会对麦克斯感兴趣，他们的势力无处不在，连海德尔曼也是他们的一员，看来我们还真的对我们的敌人不了解啊。”内森拔开了酒塞将红酒递给了桑德琳娜，后者拿过酒就直接闷了一口，“你是想酒后吐真言呢，还是想继续将一些秘密埋在你的心里？不过我要强调一点，我当初差点就是在这个组织手上，而麦克斯已经在他们的秘密基地已经囚禁了一个月之久，如果我们不及时将她救出来，后果是怎样你自己心里有数。”

毕竟，你就是从那个地方回到人类社会的，你这个过来人不可能不明白她的处境有多么危险。

“我说过我真的不知道，这都是让娜一手策划的！”桑德琳娜有些生气，拿起红酒大口的喝，一下子把整瓶酒都喝完将空瓶子扔在墙上摔得粉碎，“莱奥妮·雷曼，还有让娜，她们一直都将我蒙在鼓里，让我坐上市长的位置却在背后不断的操纵我，甚至还想让我亲手去杀了麦克斯，我才迫不得已的让人去制造一次刺杀的假象来结束这一切，没想到她们真的将麦克斯抓回去了，但我对于她们在做的事情真的什么都不知道...”她就像一个迷了路的孩子无力又无助的躺在了餐桌上，用手臂挡住了泪水不断流出的双眼，“是我...是我害了麦克斯...是我杀了麦克斯...”

内森似乎猜到了剧情的发展，只是想不到这个女人居然对女爵这么痴情，估计是她们之前的爱情游戏让这头迷失的狮子放弃了自己的本性和使命，选择了她最想要的东西，很可惜，在这个世界她注定做不到。

这种时候就不要来那种安慰女孩子和让她给自己一个拥抱什么的狗屎剧情了，还是办正事重要一些。

“嘿嘿，瑞秋·安布尔给我听着，麦克斯还没有死！即便她真的死了也不是你的错，你他妈给我清醒一点，麦克斯需要你，你爱的人需要你！”内森将她拉了起来就像在叫醒一个赖床的沉睡者，“我知道你们女人都会为了这些破事矫情，但是麦克斯没有时间留给你这样做，明白吗？！”

他还是忍不住拿出手帕为她擦掉了还在流出来的眼泪，但她还是止不住抽泣的声音，子弹都无法击破的坚强到了失去自认为至亲至爱之人的那一刻却悄然崩溃，这种感觉，相信无论是谁都有过吧。

“听着，一切还没有结束，只要10月14日这一天还没到来她们绝对不会拿麦克斯怎么样的，我们从明天开始调查让娜还有她背后的组织到底把麦克斯抓到哪里将她救出来，嘿，相信我，相信麦克斯，她一定会没事的，嗯？”内森此刻更像是一个理解了心碎的女孩之后给予他安慰的心理医生，如果拿一物降一物作为命题的话，麦克斯绝对是瑞秋的克星。

 

“我爱她，她已经变成我生命最不可割舍的一部分...我不能没有麦克斯...我不能原谅自己...”瑞秋靠在内森的肩膀上继续无力的哭诉着，过了一阵后终于倒在男人的胸口前睡了过去。

 

 

呵，女人。内森发自内心吐槽了一句，然后将身心皆醉的女人抱进了房间。


	26. 死角

被子弹打在自己的身上各个部位的滋味如何？

 

我宁愿它们全部打在我的心上，那样我会感觉好受点。

 

该死的天杀的瑞秋·安布尔最好别让我逮到你，我会用同样的方法还有其他我能想到的虐待方式将你折磨一千次、一万次，直到我已经将你玩腻的那一天为止。

啊，这种痛感真的让我受够了，不管我睁开双眼还是闭着都是这样漆黑的画面，但是依然能感觉到血从身上的单孔处流出来，它们将我的衣服浸没甚至将它粘在了地上，很快连我的头发也要被这种黑红色的胶水粘的死死的，哦，原来我的头部也中枪了。

那请问我为什么还没有死？我已经变异成了一只生化丧尸？

你好，丧尸麦克斯，恭喜你找到了永生不死的唯一办法。你他妈真的是一个失败的实验品，别人的丧尸变异了都会像扯线木偶般僵直行走，而你？只会躺在这里等着自己的血流干还在自言自语，还说自己不是一个精神病人，把你关在这里简直就是最正确的决定，一只能用被子弹打穿的脑袋不断思考回忆却不能活动肢体的智者丧尸，你又成为了一个领域里最特立独行的存在了，嗯这就是你生来就有的天赋，不用自傲不用夸奖，你一直都是最棒的。

额，那我现在还能用相机吗？因为我想为自己自拍一张，毕竟没有相机即便变成了行尸走肉我也活不下去了，我知道，我现在是最可悲的存在，连死亡这种待遇都已经享受不到了，但我记录一下自己如何达成生不如死求死不能的伟大成就应该也不过分吧？

你就认了吧麦克斯，你已经死了，你现在一动不动的躺着已经是最好的证明了，可能只是在加载着进入地狱的副本，也许等一下就会有一道白光照进你的视线，然后查看一下自己的身体是否还是千疮百孔或完好无损，之后在检查一下自己身上背着的单肩包看看宝丽来安静的等待你的操作。

被打穿的脑袋果然有一种被电流激活的感觉，随后蔓延至全身，头部在颤动随后发展到全身都仿佛在蠕动，哪门子的鬼魂入门手续，倒不如说是我又被复活了，以未知的方式又活了过来，别了吧我刚才还很享受作为一只贤者丧尸的冥想体验，我能续费吗？

脑部电流似乎聚能到了临界点，最终形成了一个能量球并炸裂开来，我能看到它们迸射出来的景象，“喔哦”的一声，我终于能看到周围的环境了。

 

额，你还是把我杀了重启一次吧。

 

这里他妈是布莱克威尔！

还是这间课室，还是这节摄影课，还是那个指针踏过三点五十分的钟。斯黛拉趁杰弗森不注意将转掉在地上的笔捡了起来，坐在她前面的泰勒趁杰弗森转过身的瞬间把纸团扔向了对面的凯特，坐在我十点钟方向的那个人的手机也准时的震动了。

等等，你应该再认真仔细的看一看，这些都不是她们。

她们都是你，麦克斯·考尔菲德。

“阿尔弗雷德·希区柯克曾经将电影称为‘时间的小碎片’，但也许他指的是摄影，毕竟这也不是第一次了。这些时间的‘小碎片’可以记录我们的荣耀和悲伤一刻，从亮光到阴影，从色彩缤纷都黑白明暗的对比，现在你们谁能举个例子告诉我一个曾经用黑白照片就能完美的拍到人的姿态的摄影师？”连讲课提问的人都从马克·杰弗森换成了麦克斯·考尔菲德。

“戴安·阿尔布斯。”坐在维多利亚位子上的麦克斯一边举着右手一边回答。

“回答的很好麦克斯！为什么会是阿尔布斯？”麦克斯·杰弗森追问。

“因为她拍的那些照片展示了许多无助的面容，让你有种完全被那些悲伤的母亲和孩子们的目光所吸引的感觉，同时也看到了人性的备受煎熬，对吗麦克斯？还沉浸在复古风格里不能自拔吗？”

面对这位麦克斯的又一次冷嘲，看了一眼桌上的手枪。

对，这只是一层梦境，你不是想打破这里的梦境回到现实吗，拿起桌上的武器，把她们全部杀光，让她们知道麦克斯·考尔菲德不会屈服于任何人的摆布更不会被任何人所支配，你早就应该这么做了而不是当什么老好人去说服抵抗组织和瑞秋维持什么该死的和平，这里是战争年代傻瓜，谁会听你的那套白痴理论。

别给自己难题，不要自己不放过自己，你只是害怕承受这样做的后果，一直如此罢了。麦克斯你就是个胆小鬼，从小就是这样，是因为知道了结局所以害怕会失去吗？那现在你已经失去，之后你还在害怕什么？

你总是害怕，最终连自己也沦为了其中一个对象，这就是你被恐惧支配的结果，你没有被任何人奴役和支配，你只是恐惧的一个奴隶，被她指使你去做你不敢做的事情，结果你尝到了快感。你以为杀掉了奥伯格，杀掉了害死托马斯家人的真凶，这就是你反驳的例子吗？醒醒吧，那些是女爵的事迹而不是你麦克斯·考尔菲德的，脱掉女爵躯壳的这层外衣你敢杀一个人吗？

 

你不敢，所以你落得如此下场。

 

除非，你敢拿起面前的这把枪，将你能看到的所有幻象统统消灭。

 

我...真的应该这样做吗？

 

你还在反抗什么，拜托你清醒一下行不？真的被马克·杰弗森给洗脑了？

 

“麦克斯，我警告你不要再做傻事了。”

 

去你妈的杰弗森。

麦克斯拿起枪对着站坐在桌子上的人开了第一枪，正中头部。

 

对，你做得很好。

 

“麦克斯你为什么要这么做？”

 

第二枪开在了坐凯特位子上的麦克斯身上，正中心脏。

 

“瞧，你就只有这点能耐了？”

 

都他妈把嘴给我闭上！

 

干掉坐在自己周围的目标之后麦克斯对准了变成自己的杰弗森补了十几枪，手枪的子弹都打光了，放在电脑旁的一把冲锋枪成为了她继续毁灭这个梦境的新工具，把弹匣都放进单肩包里拿起这把新获得的武器麦克斯一上膛就对准剩余的目标继续扫射，面对她们的跪地求饶依然是带着强烈杀心的扣动了扳机，把身上所有的愤怒都释放了出来，从凯特的位子往左边的乱扫过去，连同桌上的东西通通打烂。与此同时窗外的景象和当初的一模一样——天上的小鸟全部如同神风特攻队的战斗机朝着这里冲撞，在这个教室的玻璃窗上撞得血肉模糊直至彻底被鲜血染红——和室内的屠杀形成一种充满艺术感的异曲同工之妙。不到一分钟的时间，这个教室里的人和物全部被麦克斯一个不剩破坏干净。这一刻的她，早已没有了正常一词，在这个异常的梦境世界，她的指令只有一个：破坏和毁灭。

“你以为...这样就会结束吗...”已经血流满地的其中一个麦克斯捂住胸口的伤口看着这个已经失去理智的本尊，“傻瓜，你是逃不出去的，等待你的只有现在和我一样的结局，可怜虫。”

她不打算回复她的“忠告”，只想用手上的武器给她最后的解脱。

“需要被拯救的人是你，白痴。”

确认现场所有目标被歼灭后，完全被毒液侵蚀掉的麦克斯打开了课室的门，她绝对知道门后的场景会是什么，但是这不会改变她的计划。

打开门后又是一片漆黑，麦克斯想都没想就走了出去，对前方有所警惕但还是被人暗算——她的脖子上被人扎了一针，但这一次她没有犹豫地举起了右手动用了超能力，然而回到了上课时的她依旧没办法撤销刚才被打的这一针，而且现在的她因为这个举措变得更加充满力量而且感到欣喜若狂，因为她可以再享受一次屠杀带给她的乐趣和满足源自内心的无穷的野性。

这就是你给我打针的目的吧？想看看拥有超能力和杀气爆表的我能带给你多大的利用价值好让你去达到自己的战略目标。

我知道是你搞的鬼，瑞秋·安布尔，有且只有你一个人对我如此着迷。

 

 

另一边，一间别墅的主房里。

让娜收到命令前往这里，但是坐下来已经几个小时了，除了巡逻的德军以外她没有见到任何一个人而且还不允许离开别墅半步。对于这种半软禁状态非常不满的新任市长只好在这里四处浏览，最终停留在了这个主卧室里。

这栋别墅位于法国中南部，盟军在诺曼底登陆取得阶段性进展后决定迅速扩大作战规模，现在他们正计划从法国南部进行新的登陆行动意图加快解放法国的进程，一旦如此不用两个星期的时间就会连这片与世隔绝的郊区也要落入盟军手里。留给她的时间已经越来越少了，但对于“上级”迟迟未能定下决策反而执着于麦克斯·考尔菲德这个没有任何意义的“科技实验”，她既郁闷又感到又无计可施。

说起来，自来到这个世界以来她就没见过“上级”一次。之前下发给她的每一个刺杀任务和窃取情报都是通过第三者传达给她的，连“信徒”组织这个在欧洲有着举足轻重的神秘组织都不是她创立的，这位新任巴黎市长只是类似傀儡般的存在——话说回来，她本来就以这种身份活于这个世上，除了听命于“上级”他没有任何选择余地，连这次取代桑德琳娜·泰丁格的权利和地位也不例外。

很普通的一个主卧室，并没有什么线索。这是业余人士得出的结论，对自己来说简直就是来到了一个地下基地的门口。让娜走到床前搜寻靠墙一侧的床头柜，果然有一个按钮开关——轻轻一按就将整张床连同地砖一起凹进地下，一个通往地下密室的通道就这样展现在自己面前。这个密室不同于之前的那些总是散发出阴森黑暗的神秘感和恐怖感，从开关被按下之后里面的灯光开始陆续打开照亮了整条地道，反而给人一种更加恐惧的压迫感，因为这看上去更像是一条通往天堂的捷径，而在战争时代通往天堂的捷径从来都只有一条。

那便是死亡。

从让娜的脸上看到一种紧张和不安的神态确实是难能可贵，已经杀人如麻几乎丧失了人类应有的情感的冷血刺客居然会对于前方如同白昼的秘密地道做出这种表情，可想而知对于她的“上级”到底有什么不为人知的秘密和计划，一向以为无所不知的她也得和自己说一句“不清楚”。

该死的这真的是通往地狱的路吗？让娜沿着这条通道走了足足五分钟都还没有走到尽头，连一个分岔口或门口都没有看到，越往前走就越不能往回走，再这样下去估计自己也会撑不下去，让娜拿出手枪朝两边的灯各开了一枪使整条通道瞬间又陷入一片黑暗，还是这种感觉好受一点，只是在无尽黑暗中摸索出一条属于自己的出路真的是一种天大的讽刺，毕竟她这一生要做的事情就只有这个。

“市长阁下，很喜欢黑暗的感觉吗？”从远处传来的声音非常熟悉但是让她不得不提高警惕，尽管如此她还是没有抵挡住敌人的背后袭击，一个翻滚之后让娜举起手枪向前一顿扫射试图利用火舌看清偷袭者的真面目但仍以失败告终，直到最后一颗子弹的弹壳掉在地上的声音传到自己耳边她才终于感觉到自己的后脑已经被人用枪顶住，“看来你的身手还是以前一样，丝毫没有进步。”

“我只是没有兴趣和一只野猫在黑暗中游戏而已，雷曼少校。”让娜做了一个很嫌弃的表情，之后才发现自己和这个陆军少校都身处一片漆黑之中，就是做个鬼脸估计她也看不到。

雷曼笑了一声：“不，你弄错了，刚才偷你的人可不是我。”

麦克斯·考尔菲德？！

让娜能想到的人只有一个。妈的一点都不公平，凭什么我要和一个拥有回溯时间的超能力者进行一场没有悬念的战斗。

“呵，看来瑞秋·安布尔和麦克斯·考尔菲德的组合还真的是天下无敌啊，”让娜忍不住吐槽了一句，“怎样，现在是想除掉我的意思吗？”

如果没猜错，黛安·米勒应该是活不了了，她做的事情已经让事情变得更加不可逆转，除了灭口似乎没有其他更好的办法——所以“上级”之前才派我去把她解决掉，虽然遇到了一点小问题没有杀掉她但现在这个问题也及时处理了，这位女仆杀手的传说终于告一段落算是合情合理。

但是居然把我也踢出局？是“上级”的命令还是你们自作主张？

别忘了，我们都只是一个过客，不是这个世界的主角。

“当然不是，”让娜听到了另一个人的否定，直至身后的灯光恢复照明她才出现自己眼前，这个被莱奥妮·雷曼归顺的麦克斯说出了一个让人费解的问题：“我想你和雷曼少校也应该知道，你们所谓的‘上级’各自派给你们的任务吧？”

所以将我引来这里是想揭露什么阴谋吗？

“什么意思？说来听听。”

麦克斯继续解释：“你、雷曼、黛安·米勒还有桑德琳娜·泰丁格，四个不同世界线的瑞秋·安布尔都因为一个有待查实的原因而来到了这个世界，这和我还有女爵的遭遇一模一样，而且由于另一个同样有待查实的原因，你们四个人在女爵失踪之后便开始了对各自的自相残杀，我想能做到这样的人估计也就只有你们口中一直提到的‘上级’了，而且非常有可疑的一点是，你们居然都没有见过‘上级’本人，这就能说明不少东西了。”

“你是指...”让娜想麦克斯说出她心里早就有的一个结论。

“对，‘上级’是想通过你们现在做的各种事情来获取最大的利益并且理所当然的达成自己的目的。不论是你们还是我们实际上都成了他们的棋子，一开始让雷曼接近还没变成女爵的麦克斯，让她逐步蜕变成为现在的麦克斯·拉罗什富科，再让桑德琳娜·泰丁格出来取代自己父亲成为巴黎市长，通过她们在巴黎争权夺利获取巴黎两个最大势力的领导权然后到现在的失踪，让你接手这一切再把你们几位瑞秋之间挑拨离间，一切的一切都是一个局，包括现在让我们引进到这个迷宫里面，这应该是这个计划的最后的一部分吧，接下来还会发生什么就得看我们能否活着逃出这里了。”

和让娜设想的没有太大差别，只是有些东西她还是需要亲自去查个清楚，但现在还不是研究这些的时候，当务之急是暂时和她们俩想办法逃出去。

“所以两位情侣有什么想法吗？”巴黎市长问了一个最实在的问题。

“暂时没有，虽然这个别墅我曾经来过一段时间但我怎么也没想到它里面居然还藏了这么一个庞大的地下基地，还有一个迷宫。”雷曼更像在嘲讽自己。

“放心，被蒙在鼓里的可不止你一个，毕竟其中一个已经被‘自己’杀死了不是吗？”让娜似乎并不在意雷曼，而且也想借机探出一些关于她们之间的事情，由于当初根据‘上级’的命令，她们四个必须分散在西欧各地各自执行自己的任务，相互之间没有也不能事先留下联系方式和一些线索，直到麦克斯来到这里之后突然命令一改，变成了桑德琳娜和让娜合作，而雷曼则短时间内和让娜合作过但很快就又各散东西，所以出现了刚才的一幕。

“就像桑德琳娜说的，我们的命不在我们手里，要想活着离开这个世界回到我们各自的世界线就必须服从‘上级’的命令，除掉黛安·米勒既是迫不得已也是咎由自取，她做了什么相信你也心知肚明。”雷曼的辩解显得很随便，服从命令是军人的天职，她自认为没有任何做错的地方。

“好了两位瑞秋女士，能把你们的争执暂时搁置一下吗？”麦克斯走出来打断了这场没意义的争吵，“你们的‘上级’不就是想看到你们这样的行为吗？别中套了，现在想想怎样离开这里再慢慢开始各自的辩论也不迟不是吗？我想这个地方也是属于‘信徒’组织的一个据点吧，这一点相信你有绝对的发言权，市长阁下。”

“考尔菲德小姐果然神通广大啊，连这也知道，”雷曼和麦克斯都听到了脚步声，她们只好跟上声音在这伸手不见五指的黑暗地道里扶着墙快步走着尝试跟上让娜的步伐，“在法国，‘信徒’组织一共有28个据点，这里是其中一个但还不是最大的，每个据点都有重兵把守，没有‘上级’的允许就算希特勒本人想来也格杀勿论，所以我们能来到这里就是‘上级’要想干掉我们的最好证明。但是对于地下基地的格局部署别说是我，任何一个‘瑞秋·安布尔’也根本不知道，但这也证明了另一个麦克斯可能就被关在这里而且没有人的帮助她是不可能逃出这里的，所以我们的任务不只是逃离这里，还要想办法找到更多的线索和关于‘上级’的数据才能更好地反将一军。”

对于来自前方寻途者的发言雷曼和麦克斯都表示赞同，但要在这条无尽的通道上找到一个像是出口的尽头就如同在沙漠的正中央寻找一处水源，可能性极其渺茫。

但愿能在渴死之前找得到那片新绿洲。

 

 

与此同时，别墅门口。

内森的车驶进了这里——在此之前他已经越过了几道关卡，以自己的党卫军法国军区总督身份强制要求个关卡的守卫放过自己——这些人表面上看上去是党卫军但其实都是“信徒”自己招募进来的流氓打手和雇佣杀手，对付这些冒牌军根本就不需要费太大力气，然而到了别墅门前这位党卫军将领才知道，原来这里是一个集聚了各种势力保护的重地，因为在这个中心区域驻守的才是最正宗的纳粹精锐。

“根据规定，我需要您的通行证明才能放行，长官。请您配合我的工作。”对事不对人的别墅门口守卫直接开门见山的要求内森。

“放屁，连我是谁你都不知道吗？我是被你们的上级邀请到这里来的，我还知道桑德琳娜·泰丁格也在里面，什么时候一个傀儡政府市长都比我有地位了？最好快点给我开门要不然我就不客气了！”内森没打算跟他理论，反正今天过来这里就是一个冒险的决定。

“不好意思长官，这里归海德尔曼将军管辖，我需要上报一下，请您稍等一下。”

“埃里希·海德尔曼对吧？呵，海德尔曼已经死了，你这蠢货还没有接到通知吗？从现在开始这里归我管，所以快点给我打开这该死的门，这是你的新上司给你的第一道命令！”

门卫对于他的言论没有显露出困惑和思考，而是直接走向门卫室打算做本来就应该做的事情，打电话确认。

这等于直接告诉“上级”他们的基地被人光明正大的踢馆了。

“妈的该死！”内森狠狠的骂了一句，“这种铁丝网大门通了电，撞门进去就是在自杀，除了这里也没有其他的入口，不如你给点建议吧，天才？”他问藏在车后座的人，也是提议闯进这里救出麦克斯的勇士。

“你觉得我应该做一点事吗？”桑德琳娜用很小的声音说。

“反正出了岔子我也帮不了你，妈的，放手去干吧！有事大不了我和你一起殉情。”

“你他妈想得美！”女子用最简短的语言回应了内森，然后掏出了手枪把它伸出车窗外朝天开了数枪，还在拨打电话的守卫听到枪声后吓得丢掉话筒按响了警报，警报铃声响彻整个别墅区，而门卫室外的这位开着黑色奔驰的党卫军上将却显得很得意。

“他妈的你想我死啊？快他妈打开大门让我进去！封锁这片区域呼叫支援！”在双重恐吓下门卫再也不敢违抗内森的命令只好乖乖打开大门让内森进入别墅然后自己继续躲在门卫室里。内森把车开到别墅门口前停下，桑德琳娜打开车门便马上钻进了别墅里，“市长阁下，能追捕我们的人都已经被你赶走了请问你还怕什么？”内森说完慢悠悠的从车里下来走进别墅，看着这里金碧辉煌的装修他难免有种感叹，这里可比隆美尔司令部的那座城堡还要豪华的多，“之前我还说‘信徒’组织不可能做到富可敌国的地步，看来这还真的被‘瑞秋·安布尔’打脸了。”

“少废话，快点给我找出地下基地的入口，”桑德琳娜拿出手枪做好战斗准备，而内森有些无奈的爬上二楼的楼梯，“喂，你上二楼干嘛？”

“别这么天真，没有人规定地下基地就一定将入口建在一楼，”内森一边沿着楼梯走到二楼一边解释，“据我所知，‘信徒’组织在法国有二十多个这样的据点和地下基地，但其中有很多都设立了各种各样的实验室，而且他们已经收买了很多德军和地方武装力量改编成自己的杂牌军驻守，就像刚才那个蠢蛋，又是一个业余的废物，”内森走到其中一个房间打开房门走了进去，桑德琳娜跟随其后。这里只是一间普通的客房没有什么异常的地方，但是内森更加坚定了这里有可能是通往地下基地的真正入口，“这些据点的地下基地有很多种用途，既有秘密囚禁地也有秘密实验室，而如果是后者的话他们会在这些房间里建造了各种机关入口，只有其中一个才是真的，其余的都是陷阱，一旦进错了几乎必死无疑，他们在那些暗道里设置了个钟能讲你折磨至死的变态机关，据说其中一个就是一条长达几十公里的迷宫地道，如果有人在地道里造成了破坏只要触动了无声警报器就会将一个连接到大海的通道打开让海水倒灌整个地道，除非从地下基地的控制中心关闭机关，不过我想应该没有什么傻瓜真的会这么走运去了那个地道吧。”内森一边说一边寻找打开这个房间的秘密地道入口的开关，最后从衣柜里找到了一个几乎用肉眼都看不到的和衣柜颜色一模一样的按钮，和让娜的主卧室设置一样，整张床连同地砖一起凹进地下，通往地下密室的入口展现在两人面前。

“女士优先。”内森笑眯眯的朝桑德琳娜做了个请的动作，后者翻了个白眼然后有点不情愿的踏进了暗道入口，但对于刚才看到的一个可疑的地方她还是觉得说出来好一点：

“话说你是怎么知道让娜先我们一步来到这里的？虽然她和‘上级’走得很近但也不可能会突然来到这里，难免有些巧合吧？”

“桑德琳娜阁下，别忘了我是什么身份，对于你们每个人的行踪我可都了如指掌，”内森摆出一副很神气的姿势告诉瑞秋，“不只是她，莱奥妮·雷曼和她的小情人也来了，比让娜还早了足足一个小时。”说到这里，内森也感到了一点奇怪。

她们去哪了？

他停下了脚步，回想起刚才留意到其中一个房间的房门是虚掩的，看上去好像是主卧室的...

看到内森越来越不好的脸色，桑德琳娜也知道接下来他会说什么了。

什么时候自己的乌鸦嘴这么灵了？

 

 

 

看，这才是我理想的阿卡迪亚湾。

 

尝，鲜血的味道是多么甜而丝滑。

 

来，把这最后一个麦克斯也杀了。

 

我，注定是这个世界的撒旦转世。

 

看着自己拿着手枪和沾满鲜血的双手，麦克斯·考尔菲德神经质的放声大笑。她跪在了布莱克威尔的楼梯前和中央伫立着创始校长铜像的水池之间，身后是被她亲手烧掉的教学大楼，地上还有无数具自己亲手杀死的“麦克斯”的尸体。从坠入这个梦境地狱开始她的大脑就多了一个统计功能——从教室开始的自娱自乐、无数次回溯时间的死循环学校大屠杀她已经重复了31次，一开始她只是拿教室里的“麦克斯”小试牛刀。逐渐对杀人这一新学的技能变得熟练之后她变得嫌弃这里可以杀的人太少了于是决定走出教室将整座学校的人统统杀死。嫌枪杀的太快她换成用刀杀，把所有挡在自己面前的“麦克斯”开膛剖肚肝胆涂地，对于那些死相优美的她会砍掉她们的手或者头，像砸开椰子一样原理的品尝她们的鲜血。她已经不想再用语言来表达这种味道让自己变得更加欲罢不能，已经嗜血成瘾的堕落女神决定要给这样崭新的自己拍张照留念。沾满血的手拿起宝丽来给每个死不瞑目且无全尸的“麦克斯”和自己合拍，到了自己再也无法从包里找到空白相纸之后她才终于停止了关于“麦克斯”的合集制作，她觉得屠杀杀学校已经没什么好玩了于是决定去到另一层梦境，没想到居然来到了坐满了“麦克斯”的双鲸餐厅，换了一个地方的她变得杀意大增，在这里她又回溯了足足39次，对于其中那个原本是警察和内森的“麦克斯”都成为了她重点关注的对象，每次鞭尸的时候她都感到了无比愉悦的痛快感。

“去他妈的正义和权力。”每次把她们打成筛子的时候麦克斯都这么从心里告诉自己。就在刚才她又回到了布莱克威尔进行了又一次的校园屠杀。足足回溯了七十次，杀掉了5862个“麦克斯·考尔菲德”，但她对于这个“成绩”依然感到不满意。

杀死“麦克斯“是远远不够的，还要把那个始作俑者也好好的折磨她一千次一万次。

这句话可是我当初的一个承诺。

她站了起来看了看身后的杰作，教学大楼被大火吞没，黑烟和灰雾弥漫染污了整个天空，随后在她的心灵控制和召唤下，无数块陨石和汽油弹从天而降朝地面发起最后的冲锋，这场有目的军事打击让整个阿卡迪亚湾和布莱克威尔一样陷入了一片火海之中，与海岸形成水火不容的局面。它们毁灭了树林、砸烂了马路、炸死无数生灵、摧毁千家房屋，掌握了整个小镇的命运的人让它重新再被自己毁灭了一次。

这种感觉是当前最真实的内心写照。

她痛恨这个世界无休止的将痛苦强加于自己身上，更加厌恶那些人将各种事物施予自身，还有那个该死的上帝，居然将神的力量赐予给她却以此来折磨和嘲笑自己。

该死，你们全部人都该死，现在我要用你们给我的东西来回报你们。

 

还有你，现在向我走来的女人。

 

“怎么了，见到我就好像见到鬼似的。”

 

穿着牛仔裤和蓝色格仔衫的金色长发女子走上楼梯来到麦克斯面前，那个蓝色羽毛的耳环让她本来有些飘飘然的心情又掉到了谷底。

“你怎么会出现在这里？”

“你忘了吗，这里可是我的主场，”看着满身是血的麦克斯，瑞秋露出了一副很满意的表情，“你知道吗，我很喜欢你现在的样子，被愤怒和杀戮支配的人才能无畏无惧的摧毁任何障碍，最后推翻和重造这个扭曲的世界，而你，麦克斯·考尔菲德就是我耗尽心思打造出来的战士，辅助我完成最后的事业的王牌。”

我完全听不懂你在说什么。

“所以你要让我陷入这场无尽的战斗中测试我的能力？而且你凭什么认为我一定会听从你？我不属于任何人，即便有，那个人也不是你！”

麦克斯的怒吼没有制止到瑞秋靠近自己，她踢开了她旁边的尸体俯视着这个已经神经高度紧张的狂战士，但随即给了她一个飞膝将其击倒在地，“不要意气用事，我最心爱的人，否则我可是会让你彻底领悟到绝望的滋味有多么苦涩而持久。”

这种话语我已经听得够多了，现在我要结束这一切。

麦克斯想回溯时间，却发现自己从倒地之后便开始四肢无力，看着瑞秋歪嘴笑的样子不难看出这是她在控制住自己的力量，甚至她能感觉到自己的身体开始不受控制，拿着手枪的右手就像被人拉动拉杆般的僵直扭动着，最后被摆动到手枪贴紧了自己的太阳穴位置。瑞秋单膝跪在麦克斯面前也做了和她一样的动作，然后做了一个扣动扳机的动作，伴随她轻轻的一声“砰”，麦克斯不受控制的右手也扣动了扳机朝自己开了三枪，全部打在脑袋里。

已经能感觉到自己的脑袋不断的流出和其他东西混在一起的血色液体，耳鸣声越来越大简直要把自己折磨得要死，虽然她也知道自己已经和死神签好契约了，但是有一件事她必须做最后一次尝试。

“你...到底...是谁...”她用尽全身挤进最后一点力气说出了这句话。

瑞秋依然是一副冷漠的表情。

 

“我，就是这个世界的上帝。”拿走了麦克斯手里的枪站了起来，瞄准她的额头同时也回答了麦克斯。

 

“晚安，我的女士。”

 

几声枪响过后，麦克斯终于可以好好的闭上双眼了。

 

虽然她知道，这永远都不会结束。


	27. 中止

法国东部，一个军事基地。

黛安·米勒此时正坐在一辆军车上，途中她一直检查着自己遍布全身的伤口，特别是自己的右胸口处的疼痛让她无法忍受，毕竟断了肋骨可不是说恢复就能在短时间里痊愈，虽然她来自另一条世界线有这种超人的技能。

妈的该死，我这一辈子都没有过这么惨的经历。

那个被莱奥妮·雷曼洗脑的婊砸居然能把我打得遍体鳞伤，这可真的是“瑞秋·安布尔”的耻辱啊！说到雷曼，她居然敢对我下手，九成几率是“上级”的意思，总算明白作为一个军人是有多么的愚蠢才会选择这个毫无自由和人性的职业。

也对，现在是二战时期，谁他妈和你说这个世界存在这些东西的，傻瓜。

幸好那个英国人帮了我一个忙，顺手把莱奥妮·雷曼的角色借来一用我才逃出了这个鬼地方，但没想到“信徒”的人居然还是快我一步——接到了来自德国最高统帅部的召唤命令前来这里——就在今天早上我才到巴黎的市区却在我躺在酒店的床上十分钟的时间不到就有几份文件送到了房门外。其中还有一份委任状——成为纳粹德国元首的私人秘书。

呵，看来我突然又有了生存的价值了？

刚一下车黛安就被两个士兵带走。跟着他们走到地下室后通过一条长长的地道最后来到一个密室里，一个女人正翘着腿一脸郁闷的坐在密室门前，似乎那个人已经等候自己多时，越是这种场面越是感到更加疑惑：门后的那个人到底会是谁？

这种毫无安全感可言的“升官加爵”更像是死神在送给自己最后的礼物，不能不要又不敢不收，无论哪种选择都没有办法让自己全身而退。

两个戴着防毒面罩的门卫打开了门，看着眼前一片漆黑的景象内黛安除了进去根本没有其他更好的选项，拖着犹豫的步伐进入阴暗的密室后只听到了身后门卫关上铁门的声音，这里异常阴冷更像是医院的停尸间，妈的还别说，少校军衔的女军官仿佛闻到了一点不太好形容的味道，这种味道带着一点血腥味。

突然头上的吊灯被逐个打开，刚才伸手不见五指如今全部东西都展现在了自己面前——很多男性的四肢肢都放在内森前面冰冷的手术台上，让这个太久没经历过这种工作的内森连忙捂住了自己想干呕的嘴。

他妈的这里果然是一个停尸间！

是哪个变态会选在这种地方和自己见面？

“你完全不会明白这种手术的过程有多么痛苦。”一个男人终于在暗处向军官开口说话，而从他的声音中黛安已经知道了，这个人确实是个变态。

“操你妈，你就不能选个正常点的地方好好说话吗？”黛安想走但又被求知的好奇心停住了脚步，自己昏迷的这段时间里发生了太多事情，无论如何她都需要好好将这些遗留掉的碎片一个一个的拾起来。

站在一列被放在推车上的尸体的男人从黑暗中出现，边摸着自己的下颚边继续往下说，“那些医生将整张脸皮掀了起来好让他们接下来在脸骨上装上铁架，做出同样的脸型，”然后朝着自己走来，后者终于看清楚了他的真面目，他果然是内森·普莱斯科特，应该说是汉斯·克莱里希，但是这位纳粹党卫军法国军区总督手上拿着一个铁制扁酒壶，而且从他身上散发着越来越浓的酒气，让黛安感到反感和厌恶。

“我在想，要是早就预料到会这么痛苦的话，我还会同意做这种手术吗？”内森说完拿起酒壶又喝了一小口，这期间他一直盯着内心十分紧张的女少校。

“你已经喝多了，废物。”她没有任何思考便说出了这句话。

而她则将酒壶伸向她，“难道你不想和你的新元搭档喝一杯吗，黛安·米勒少校？”

他居然知道自己的身份？

一头雾水的黛安不得不重新审视眼前的这位“内森”。

莫非“上级”已经杀掉了内森和桑德琳娜他们？而这个则是其中一个替身？

“我们当然要庆祝不是吗？所有的证据都已经被销毁了。汉斯·冯·克莱里希，还有那个可悲的傀儡市长桑德琳娜·泰丁格，”已经证实是假的内森边说边看着那些躺在推车上的尸体，其中一个便是被炸得血肉模糊的男人，黛安估计这个就是内森本人了，还有在他隔壁的很多具尸体，都在这里永远的安睡着，但她不能相信连桑德琳娜也被组织抛弃的事实，“现在我这个分身成为了本尊，”他停顿了一下，“然而我要你干掉的那些人，唯一能坏了我们事业的人，现在却一个都没有躺在这个房间里！”他的语气越来越强烈，最后愤然将酒壶扔在内森身后的墙上，吓得这位曾经和让娜一样冷血无情的女刺客哆嗦了一下，但她不敢低头，因为眼前的这个人不管他的真实身份是谁，即便是曾经身份多么低贱，如今他都将成为纳粹在法国的最高统帅之一，也很有可能是他将自己从城堡里解救出来甚至把自己提拔到元首秘书这个位置的，无论如何她都需要暂时和这个假内森合作，毕竟现在自己已经算是孤军奋斗了。

“所以，现在，告诉我，米勒少校，对于那个麦克斯·考尔菲德以及剩余的那些人你打算怎样找到她们？”

“我不懂你在说什么，据我所知麦克斯·考尔菲德已经被组织控制住，桑德琳娜·泰丁格和其他人按照计划都会落入我们的圈套中自取灭亡，所以请你告诉我到底还有什么人需要我们去清理？”

“在你来之前，法国中南部的一个据点被不明入侵者闯入，至今仍未解除警报状态，虽然主要的人已经掉进我们织好的网里，但很遗憾，还有几只苍蝇侥幸逃过了，现在你明白我的意思了吗？”假内森还是显得有些愤怒。

“既然你已经这样说，看来只要我们耐心等待，她们终究会自动找上门，为了找你算这笔账。”黛安似乎挺喜欢看着这个替身生气的样子，故意的让他保持这种情绪。

“是我们，米勒少校，她们会找上我们！”他再次强调了事情的严重性。

“现在你就是汉斯·克莱里希，你就是党卫军法国军区总督，你大可以调动党卫军和盖世太保来负责这次行动，现在几乎所有人都被杀掉了你觉得我们俩还会不能完成任务吗？！”黛安终于说出了重点。

“说的没错，我就是担心这样的事情会在不久之后上演，所以请别让你的无能妨碍到他们的工作，我们也不会再谈这件事了。”他瞪了她一眼，然后离开了这里。

而黛安则目睹着他走出停尸间，之后将目光再次投向了这些冰冷的尸体。

天杀的“上级”，早晚我也会找出本人将他好好的尝尝被人玩弄于鼓掌的滋味。

 

 

另一边，法国中南部，“信徒”据点地下基地。

得知雷曼她们被困于死亡机关通道后内森和桑德琳娜加快了通往主控室的步伐，他们两人也在迷宫里走了几乎两个小时才终于看到了希望——有一个的门口出现在距离自己只有不到几百米的位置，上帝保佑门的背后就是那个破主控室，因为是时候结束这里发生的一切了。在这个年代还没有监控摄像，摆在两人面前的只有一个庞大的电话通讯线路接驳系统，而通讯员因为基地遭到入侵而逃去无踪，面对这个庞然大物内森也束手无策。

“该死，到底要怎么搞才能找到麦克斯所在的实验室。”内森差点就想砸了这些华而不实的通讯系统，也是一种对现代生活无比怀念的表达。

“冷静冷静，即便主控室的通讯已经被切断，但是对于实验室的安保工作应该还正常进行着，也许试一下联系各个实验室的守卫看看能不能找到一些线索。”桑德琳娜说出了一个可行的办法。

为了防止被识穿内森决定亲自联系各个区域的守卫。在表明了自己的身份后很多守卫都表示愿意服从命令，在内森的追问下终于得知麦克斯被囚禁于112号大型实验室，令他诧异的是这个实验室距离自己有将近几公里远——这他妈根本就是一个地下世界——除了解救长时间被各种实验折磨的麦克斯外，他们还要想办法解除死亡机关的启动而不让让娜等人死于海水倒灌，但这不属于守卫掌控的范围，现在也没有时间研究如何让机关失效。除了死马当活马医已经没有其他办法。

“告诉我你没有在玩笑，”桑德琳娜对于内森的解决方案有点不放心，“就算你是党卫军大队长也不代表你能够轻易调动国防军，况且我们已经没时间了，等你去到那里她们都已经死了！”

“纳粹在法国南部的驻军已经所剩无几，可况你别忘了我是谁，在当前战争形势如此严峻甚至恶化的前提下我的权力比克鲁格隆美尔都要大，我们已经没有时间了，麦克斯和让娜两边都要救，现在只能分轻重先后了。最后，原谅我的自私，以我们那位超级麦克斯的能耐等多一两个小时绝对不是什么难事，都已经被他们折磨了这么久还没死，是她等不起还是那几个人扛得住你自己心里也清楚不是吗？”

“去你的，”她也终于同意了这个方案，“趁现在还有时间赶紧开车去到海岸，否则一切都晚了。”

“放心，好歹这里是信徒组织的据点，我们想要的资源应有尽有。”事不宜迟，内森带着桑德琳娜按照主控室的位置示意图朝着地下基地的安全出口用尽身上所有的力气不停奔跑着。

这一次，他们要与时间赛跑，同时也在和死神赛跑。

 

 

另一边，死亡机关通道。

在一片漆黑的环境下徒步走了足足三个多小时，长时间的体力消耗让她们难以坚持下去，在没有水的情况下这简直就像一场盲人马拉松，既看不到终点也没有任何人能帮助自己，讽刺的是，在此之前她们还是相互敌对的关系，现在也是因为同样的原因促使她们化干戈为玉帛，放下了戒心也坦白了所有事情，也许这就是“上级”让她们自相残杀的原因，最强大的敌人往往是一支强强联手的团队，可况她们都是“瑞秋·安布尔”，而那个麦克斯则成为了团队的灵魂人物，她把团结这个词发挥到了极致。

“已经几个小时了不能再走下去了，我们必须休息一下节省体力。”一直走在前方的让娜向后方发出了一道新命令，她们确实都很累了，停下了前进的步伐后所有人都来回走了几圈然后才就地坐下，这个时候只有冷静和运气能拯救这几个即将到达地狱之门的少女了。

麦克斯从包里拿出了几条巧克力。无论是谁——连她自己也不知道为什么这个几乎没有动过的单肩包里永远都会有这种食物，所幸的是在这个时候它成了这几个人的能量补充来源，和上次救了艾伦·怀特的剧情一模一样。

“我们还剩多少时间？”雷曼在咬一口巧克力之前问。

“不超过两个小时。按照每个机关的设计一旦有人闯入定时装置就会开始启动，六个小时之内走不出去或者试图破坏机关就会玉石俱焚，入口处三百米的通道墙壁里都藏着炸弹，大概十分钟后就会引爆，所以我们不可能往回走，而且如果我没记错的话，这条地道的出口会通往法国南部的海岸，但在此之前有无数条水管已经准备就绪，到时候地中海的海水会倒灌进来把所有幸存者全部淹死。”让娜拿过巧克力后解释道。

“噢那真的太好了，所以你是在解释我们的最终死因？”

“那就只能祈祷我们能不能等到救兵了。早在盟军第二次登陆之前内森就已经被‘上级’盯上了，八月的时候因为我的失策没能杀死他而且让他恢复了原有的身份，所以要是我是‘上级’他一定会被安排来到这里。如果他始终没有搞清楚到底发生了什么事的话，他现在的下场应该就和我们现在的处境一样。也很不幸，他不是那种轻易被愚弄的人。”

“而你为了以防万一把这里的情况告诉给了他？”麦克斯说出了让娜接下来想说的话。

毕竟自己不是也不可能是那种盲目服从命令的人。

“看来是我低估你了，女士。”让娜说。

“我和雷曼不过是将计就计而已。‘上级’要求她杀死黛安·米勒，所以我们决定将她打成重伤然后被村庄的人发现，制造你刺杀任务失败的假象让桑德琳娜顺其自然的成为你计划的一部分。只有在城堡里黛安才能保证不被‘信徒’组织的人追杀，加上艾伦·怀特这个人的身份特殊，对于我和女爵的命令他不得不听从，如果我的猜测没错，黛安现在已经回到了组织向‘上级’报告她的意外经历，这样我们的计划就算完成一半了。”麦克斯将她和雷曼的计划全部告诉给了让娜。

如果不是现在的尴尬处境，让娜真的会对麦克斯“刮目相看”。

“一直以为‘瑞秋·安布尔’是个阴谋家，没想到名字叫麦克斯·考尔菲德的女士们也很给力啊。”让娜只能以这种方式认同麦克斯的做法了。

“少拍马屁了瑞秋小姐，我们该继续前往那个该死的出海口了，”雷曼扶着墙走到了让娜身旁，把她从地上扶起来后不经意的碰到了她的臀部，“话说，你好像和桑德琳娜有过一段值得分享的经历...也许在我们逃出生天之后应该让你好好的描述一下当时的情景是怎样的。”雷曼在坏笑，但没有人看到。

“少给我扯些没用的，距离出口居然不到几公里了，只希望内森能早我们一步解除这里的机关。”她和雷曼抓住了麦克斯的双手然后继续朝出口前往，在这期间她们聊了很多在这个世界发生的事情和一些各自的经历，其中有很多次让娜和雷曼都在相互试探着对方，但都被自己克制住了，原因也很简单：这个地方真的不适合做这些苟且之事。

“等等。”让娜停了下来。

“怎么了...”雷曼对于这个命令感到莫名其妙，但很快她被巴黎市长捂住了嘴。

“你们仔细听听，”让娜压低了声音，三个人都一动不动的听着后方传来的声音。

这声音有点不对劲。

又过了几秒钟，身后传来了更加清晰的爆炸和地道崩塌的声音，震感已经让她们无法站稳，头上的墙也开出一道裂痕，掉下来的混凝土碎渣让她们更加急躁，前无出路后无退路而且还要面对“天崩地裂”的末日既视感。

似乎这次死神终于要来一场久违的聚会了。

“说好的只有入口处内置了炸弹呢？”雷曼又忍不住嘲讽了一句。

“你以为这是我家啊！”让娜坚持和雷曼斗嘴到底，她受够了在这种失明状态下的迷宫逃脱拿起手枪朝前方射击，借助火舌那短暂的亮光为逃生者们找回一点信心，爆炸声越来越近驱使她们必须耗尽了身上刚恢复没多少的力气急速奔跑，直到一分钟后让娜看到了一个白点如同太阳升起般暴露在自己的视线内，跟随其后的两人也证明了这不是幻觉——她们终于看清近在咫尺的出口，从此永远逃离这个死亡迷宫。

“所以这就是逃出这里的最后一步了？”少校有点不敢相信尽头就在自己眼前。

“千万别乌鸦嘴，我可不想知道跑出去之后掉下悬崖而下面全是参天大树的森林，否则我宁愿死在这里。”让娜已经累得快说不出话来。

“别忘记了我们还有一个拯救过世界的考尔菲德女士，我相信你已经预见了我们接下来会发生什么事情了吧，亲爱的？”雷曼也累得直喘气，但依然不忘调戏麦克斯，而被提问者并没有这两位经历过长时间训练的专业人士能够在一段长跑后依然若无其事的畅谈调侃。

她的鼻子已经在不断流血，这是她们刚接到一条好消息后的第一个坏消息。

让娜和雷曼赶紧往回跑，扛起了麦克斯跑完最后的这几百米，被两个人抬着走的少女累得像奄奄一息的垂死之人，唇色开始变淡，实际上从爆炸开始起她就已经在不断回溯以找到三人均安全逃脱的方法，次数的多少无人知晓，但从她的身体状况足以得出大致结论。

让娜差点就想揍雷曼一顿然后选择自杀——出口不出所料的是一个悬崖下的山洞，从这里距离地面起码有几百米的高度，看来她们还是没那么走运，本以为最多也就是被淹死，现在更好，以一种更加痛快且不显得耻辱的方式死去。

“好极了。”让娜破天荒的为自己的生命即将被终结而赞美，她的手枪子弹在刚才开路的时候已经全部打光，雷曼检查了一下自己的弹匣随后也宣告了这个不能再坏的好消息，穷追不舍的地道自毁程序仍然进行着，爆炸即将蔓延到出口处，死亡的宿命已经降临到她们三个人的头上。

即便是能够回溯时间的麦克斯在这个时候也已经和绝望握手言和，她艰难的倚靠在墙上与雷曼紧紧拥抱在一起，“对不起，我真的...尽力了...我已经看见了数十次、十几种从这里做出的抉择和结局，我已经不想再亲自经历一遍了，无论是何种方式导致哪种结局...”麦克斯疲软无力的样子让雷曼心如刀绞，她们都是从不同的世界线来到这个相互交汇的维度，在这里她们无可避免的坠入爱河而且像桑德琳娜和女爵一样经历过曲折的感情之路，本以为双方都已经约定好在一切结束之时共同迎接最终分别的一刻，哪怕从此再无相遇的可能，却如今被死神抢先了一步，给了她们可以走向更加悲情结局的结尾收场。但在这最后的弥留之际她们也愿意接受这种残酷的美好，因为对方心中已经知道，此时此刻她们是以恋人的关系结束这一段异世界之旅，比起最后打回原形重新开始的戏码，还不如为了爱情死的轰烈。

“我爱你，瑞秋·安布尔。”她们彼此相互深吻着，内心深处既有不舍也有遗憾，虽然在这一刻没有任何事物能让她们分离。

被晾在一边的让娜只是默默的看着眼前的这片山林。没想到自己会死在这样一个地方。刺客出身的女子一直都希望自己可以死在权力斗争尔虞我诈的官场上，或者会以一种末路穷途的方式战死沙场甘当败寇，她没有不承认是自己作恶多端和命运使然所以才有这样的下场——荒山野岭之下远离这个扯淡的世界算是一个比较好的结束？她想回去那个属于自己的生活，可以无视一切法则的乐园，战争时代的冒险之地对她一直都无法驾驭，但为了自己心里一直向往的那个地方她已经走了很远很远的一段路，虽然很荒谬但也是自己选择的，只是这条路瞬间就走到了尽头，再往前一步竟是万丈深渊。

 

现在，除了死亡，我们还要在等待什么？

 

 

 

 

 

 

瑞秋·安布尔，爆了我两次头的女人。

 

我再次发誓，我这辈子都不会饶了你。

 

脑袋就像被无数根钉子扎了进去，但这种痛感已经不能让自己，真希望她能塞我吃阿司匹林而不是没有任何意义的扎针，甚至还得质疑她注射的是毒液还是水，为什么我不能感觉到身体出现任何变化。

 

哈哈，这是在炫耀你已经百毒不侵还是说你已经是个瘾君子了麦克斯？

 

没说错的话我现在应该躺在一张床上，很柔软舒服，除了头还能感觉到疼痛整个身体已经失去知觉，好吧感谢安布尔小姐的麻醉药，我现在终于可以安心的休息不再赋予杀人机器这种神圣使命了。

 

嗯...这里，好像是我的宿舍？

 

右边，没错是我的自拍纪念墙；左边，也没错是乱成垃圾堆的沙发，那把有点破旧的吉他还是安静的倚在沙发上睡觉，那张小桌子上没有喝完的碳水化合物和一本小说也没有任何变动，还有地上那张被床挡住而只看到一半的印着“KEEP CLAM AND CARRY ON”的紫色毯子。

欢迎回来，麦克斯。

哇哦，回到布莱克威尔的感觉一点都不好，好歹上一次我还在这里开始了自己人生中最疯狂的一次经历，但如今我已经连爬起来的力气都没有了。我的身体究竟是怎么了？被人绑了起来还是麻醉针的药效未散？与其说是被困在无尽梦境的死循环中无法逃脱倒不如说我是被人绑架来到这个升级版奇异经历。

 

“醒了吗？”我最想杀掉的人出现了，从我的身上出现在我眼前。

 

她没等我开口就吻住了我，基于失去知觉的前提下，我初步估计她已经在我身上玩耍了无数次。

 

可能也让我不知不觉的爽了无数次。

 

这只狮子又开始了作为百兽之王在野鹿的身躯上大逞淫威，看着她歪嘴一笑还有脸上那傲然的表情，足以让证明了王者的迷奸罪成。

 

“不，我还没满足，”她回答了我，“你越想挣脱束缚我就更加努力的让你恨我，因为我喜欢你愤怒而无可奈何的姿态，这让我愈发期待你带给我无穷无知的惊喜。”

 

瞧，这还是一个人该说的话吗？

 

罢了，我们早就沦为野兽了。

 

原谅我的自欺欺人。虽然不否认自己喜欢这种被所爱之人征服和蹂躏的快感，然而现在这一切都已经变质了。

 

你一如既往的让一切崩坏，我将计就计地让事情变得扑朔迷离，于是我罪有应得的落得如今下场。

 

“你到底想要干什么，瑞秋？”我很愚蠢的问了个愚蠢的问题。

 

“我什么都没做，”她赤裸的身体骑在了我的身上，双手扣在了我的肩上，她的脸颊逐渐贴近我的下巴，这次取代了注射器的是她充满着诱惑和比麻醉药更具毒性的双唇。她知道除了现在植物人状态的我只有脖子以上才能感觉到她那呼之欲出的爱意。

一种刺痒的麻痹感随之而上，我自然而然的不争气的呻吟了一声，这已经足以让她继续接下来的事情了。

我应该会担心一旦恢复知觉后自己会不会因为浑身的酸痛而寻求一个自杀的方式了结自己。

“你不可能一辈子都把我囚禁在这里的，瑞秋。”我不想让她有这种为所欲为的欲望，这种奴役也不可能任由她继续下去。

“放心，已经没有人能够把你从我这里拯救出来，这里可不是阿卡迪亚湾的暗室，我也不是马克·杰弗森，他那拙劣的犯罪手段破绽百出，而我已经将这一切都已经安排好了，这个世界将会只存在你和我两人，不会再有任何人可以阻挠我的计划，还有对你的占有。”

“你这种口吻让我很不舒服，我还宁愿说这些话的人就是你口中的那个混账人渣。”

“说真的，起初我不认为你能从这个世界里干出一番事业，正如我制造出来的那几个失败品那样死于德国人或者法国人的手下，没想到你这个货真价实的超能力者居然能不断的破坏我的大业，从阻止盟军第一次登陆再到获取德军以及抵抗组织的信任，连那个自以为已经掌控局面的傻瓜都差点被你迷得忘乎所以。你已经在超越我的存在了麦克斯小姐，这可是大忌。”

“那你怎么不杀了我，我早晚都会毁掉你建立的一切并且以其人之道还治其人之身的，我说到做到。”

“难道你还觉得那些人会来救你吗，桑德琳娜·泰丁格、让娜、莱奥妮·雷曼还有那个来自另一条世界线的麦克斯·考尔菲德？没错，她们的确在寻找你，但是很快她们就会从这个世界上消失，永远的。”

她的笑容开始让我无比愤怒，此时脸上估计也是气得通红。

“我会让你付出代价的，瑞秋，不管追到天涯海角还是再下一次地狱，我都会让你如愿以偿，让你这辈子都逃不过我的追寻。”我差点控制不住自己的情绪喊出了这句话。

“很好，很好，我就是在等你这句话，”她不知羞耻的又吻了我的脸，“你生气的样子真的很好看，让我百看不厌。”

去你的，瑞秋·安布尔。

随着她的愉悦而诡异的笑容仍然高挂在脸上时，电源被切断的声音跟随整个空间陷入一片黑暗先后袭来。我的知觉也得以恢复了，但由于漆黑的环境中如同失明而无法找到瑞秋的踪迹以及为逃离这里做好准备。

从床上下来后走到了衣柜初穿好了衣服便直接打开了房门离开。该死，左手手臂几乎使不出力气，能感觉到关节处有被针扎过的痛感，又是这些小把戏被瑞秋把自己当做木偶一般操纵和享用。带着这种怨恨来到外面更加漆黑的封闭空间里，真的受够了这种毫无体验感的密室逃脱，我不敢过于鲁莽的四处走动，连墙壁我也不敢靠近，说不定会有什么机关和陷阱等待我的冲动和愚蠢前去接受它们的惩罚。

直到我听到了枪声——估计是有人来处理我这个逃狱者了——我开始不顾后果的朝着自己认定的那个方向发了疯一样的跑，直到枪声距离自己越来越近也逐渐看到有发光的物体在闪烁着，我才总算知道自己逃出了第一个囚笼。终于我看到了有活人——也有可能是幻觉，他们正在和敌人驳火，而我除了避开交战区也没有更好的选择，但看到了地上的尸体后我才想起这里可不是现实世界。

 

在这里你可以杀死任何人，任何人都没问题。

 

我拿起了一个阵亡士兵手上的武器朝着他们的背部一阵扫射，仿佛回到了之前布莱克威尔大屠杀。我又干掉了十几个人，但对面依然对着这边不断射击，枪林弹雨之下我理智的没有恋战而直接匍匐在尸体遍地的地面上逃离这里，结果走到了一个死胡同里，在尽头处有一个梯子通往上层。

我环视四周确定没有追兵，然后看了看梯子上方，并不能看清上方是一个通往地面的洞口还是直接通往天堂的捷径，所以我只好继续冒险爬了上去，随着高度的提升周围开始变得寒冷，一种不祥的预感也涌上了心头。终于爬到了顶部，打开了门井盖后总算是爬出了那里，但是这个地方让我更加不能让刚刚还在乱跳的心静下来。

这里居然是一个停尸间！

严格来说这里是处理尸体的地方，和纳粹设立的集中营如出一辙。我心里不得不暗骂了一声，没想到“外来势力”居然也是一个为了目的和利益而涂炭生灵的邪恶组织，堆积如山的尸体发出的臭味让我难以忍受甚至干咳了几声，这时倒希望那些麻醉药能让自己失去嗅觉。在被尸体堆成的一座座小山丘旁边还有几具被裹上白布的死者安然的躺在铁床上，怀着好奇心我需要查看一下这些可怜的人都是些什么样的人，这有可能为我解开关于这里一切的真相提供帮助。

然而当我掀开白布之后，我又开始后悔了·这个决定。

因为那具尸体的名字叫做麦克斯·考尔菲德。

我把其他尸体上的白布一一扯开，全部都是“我自己”，而且死的方式各有不同，有的被刀枪毙命也有的被穿肠剖肚，甚至有的被不明动物好的血肉模糊身首异处。看着无数具死不瞑目的尸体时间越长我越能感受到自己的理智和人性开始慢慢的从身体上消失，连同脑袋也开始疼痛起来。我不想把这归罪于麻醉针而归咎于自己的失控和被复仇主义支配的罪恶感。此时此刻我唯一接收到的指令再次被改写，由逃离这里变成了另一个更加重要的任务：杀死那个人。

门的地方传来动静，我拿起枪进入战备状态，看着这些尸体让我的杀意更加浓厚，誓要把所有企图对我造成威胁的人消灭干净。

门开了，我把枪口瞄准了来者的头部，而且这个人让我没有办法冷静下来。

“麦克斯，是我，我来救你了。”刚才还在我的身体上做了无数次缠绵游戏的女人居然换了一种语气和神情和我说话，这种转变真的很熟练啊。

我退后了两步，握紧了手里的枪，我不会再相信她说的任何一句话，即便是跪地求饶也不可能。

“我知道你不会相信我，但我不会伤害你，”她把手上的枪扔在地上并且把双手举了起来，“你还没有彻底清醒，但我必须要这样做。”

又是混淆敌我的把戏，我已经快退到了墙边上，而且这时居然发生了一个我也不敢相信的事情。

一直安睡在铁床上的各个“麦克斯”复活了，如同生化丧尸一般扭曲蠕动她们已经被重创过的身体，没有一点人类体征的她们僵硬的从床上掉下而后缓慢站了起来。

“你还等什么？”一个丧尸此时已经来到了我身后，用和我一模一样的声线和我说，“她和其他瑞秋·安布尔一样，都不过是来继续虐待你取乐的，你还要退缩到什么地步？想回到刚才那个鬼地方继续做她一辈子的奴隶吗？”

她居然在取笑我，连一个已经不再是人类的畸形生物也具有这样的权利，受到挫伤的不仅是我的自尊心，还有那该死的羁绊。

“麦克斯！”她从身后掏出了另一把枪并且朝我的头部开了一枪，我及时躲开了这次攻击并且对准她开了三枪，看着她倒地的那一刻我真的第一次感觉到如释重负。

虽然这并不代表这一切都结束了。

“不！”从门外又走进了另一个瑞秋·安布尔，她看着我又拿出枪毫不犹豫的朝着我这边开火，“你！快上去将她制服住！”她跟身后的人边说边找地方掩护自己。

我本能地躲在身旁的墙角处，把铁床掀翻形成一个掩体，然而正当我做好必死的决心准备豁出去和她决一死战的时候，我的咽喉被无形的手臂锁死。

 

“找你找得我辛苦啊，你这女人该消停一下了。”一个男人的声音出现在我耳边，随后无形手臂加重了力度，身体开始逐渐无力最终被这个隐身的人锁晕。


	28. 收束

1944年10月1日，法国中部。

距离她们脱离虎口已经过去了一个星期。

在她们消失的这段时间里历史也正在按着原来的轨迹进行着： 9月20日中午，由德军上校斯陶芬贝格亲自实施的希特勒刺杀行动在波兰总部“狼穴”开始。这一次他们也打破了历史的束缚——在碉堡外设立的会议室里进行军事会议的希特勒和二十多名在场人员被当场炸死。大功告成的斯陶芬贝格当天下午返回柏林开始按照计划抓紧夺取纳粹在德国的最高领导权。

在法国，政变集团的成员们得到政变成功的指令后也开始紧张的进行着他们已经部署好的夺权行动：法国占领军司令斯图尔普纳格率先宣布希特勒已死的消息，随后宣称这是党卫军和盖世太保策划的军事政变并向占领军下令逮捕所有保安服务处的成员，包括巴黎总部的最高负责人汉斯·克莱里希。

晚上时分，夺权行动还在如火如荼的进行着，对于德国的各个军区的接管工作已经在顺利进展，但对于前线尤其是东部战线的指挥权尚未得到任何消息。法国那边，纳粹占领军开始在巴黎进行全城搜捕。八点三十分，相关人员到达党卫军总部拘捕了里面所有人员，包括克莱里希，他对负责拘捕自己的人只说了一句话：“你们会后悔的”。一天之内政变集团已经在巴黎抓走了1200个纳粹党徒，在其他占领国也传来了初期胜利的捷报。

21日，对于德国的夺权行动还没取得完全胜利。柏林的搜捕行动变得复杂起来：帝国元帅戈林、宣传部长戈培尔、盖世太保领袖希姆莱等人全部下落不明，虽然对政变集团而言百利而无一害，但是这也是一个危险的信号——他们很有可能逃出德国甚至跑到波兰寻求东山再起与政变集团一起争夺领导权，到时就会让德国内部陷入火海之中。

相比帝国内部的混乱不堪，西欧占领区却显得一切都来得太突然：法国巴黎已经成为政变集团的天下，斯图尔普纳格等人已经控制了这座城市，但是西线总司令隆美尔却在这时表现出了抗拒的行为，在得知希特勒已经被害的“沙漠之狐”没有第一时间选择站队反而是前往柏林查看整个局势的发展，在离开法国之前他把前线的指挥权又还给了克鲁格，而这位同样是举棋不定的元帅让政变集团的人进退两难——前线的战斗仍在继续，西线德军与盟军依然在法国的土地上激烈战斗中，在这个危急关头下克鲁格选择了静观其变，让斯图尔普纳格等人无可奈何。

22日早上，政变集团的人终于向外公布“政变成功”的消息，陆军元帅埃尔温·威茨勒本和路德维希·贝克分别出任德国武装部队最高统帅和国家元首，斯陶芬贝格任柏林后备军总司令，消息传遍了整个欧洲，此时盟军方面开始尝试与法国前线的德军部队进行前期接洽以寻求找到停战谈判的途径，与此前霍法克所说的必须东西两线同时投降的前提大相径庭；在“狼穴”，隆美尔从柏林来到已经遭到炸弹袭击的德军前线总部，在这里他见到了不少人，而其中有一个人让他久久不能平静自己忐忑不安的内心，也因为他的到来，让历史既在重演也在被慢慢改写。

当天下午，克鲁格和斯图尔普纳格代表西线德军最高统帅前往法国北部前线地区与盟军将领进行秘密会谈，开始就停战问题进行初期谈判；而在东线，战斗丝毫没有因为“希特勒死亡”的消息减弱反而更加激烈，苏联军队距离攻入波兰已经进入倒计时。

正当所有人都以为这场世界大战就此告一段落的时候，晚上九点的一个来自收音机的消息让全世界再次为之震惊：希特勒“复活”了。混世魔王本人在“狼穴”发布了依段简短的讲话让整个政变行动瞬间走向了失败的深渊：

 

我的德国人民们，今晚我发表的讲话主要有两个目的。首先，让你们听到我的声音已确认我毫发无伤；第二，让你们得知一项在我国史无前例的滔天罪行的丑恶内幕，一小撮别有野心的军官们狼狈为奸野心勃勃，密谋已久并企图置我于死地，因我得神明天佑而几乎安然无恙，我将此视为上帝的旨意，指引我继续完成未竟的伟业。

 

三小时后，被释放的党卫军和负责搜捕工作的柏林后备军马上倒戈进攻政变集团总部，在场人员悉数被捕。零时整，复仇开始进行，贝克、斯陶芬贝格等当场被捕人员在后备军司令部后院枪决，无一幸免。以推翻纳粹结束战争为最终目的的政变只进行了三天就宣布以失败告终。

政变集团从反抗暴行的有识之士变成了纳粹眼中垂涎已久的猎物，所有与政变有关的人开始遭到纳粹传统悠久的死亡洗礼。在法国，已经知道末日将至的政变集团成员开始了各自的人生最后一段旅程：斯图尔普纳格自杀未遂被秘密拘捕；霍法克和其他主谋也陆续被捕，逃回德国拜访隆美尔试图躲过一劫的斯派达尔最终也未能逃出盖世太保的魔爪；克鲁格的西线总司令之位被陆军元帅沃尔特·莫德尔取代并接到命令要求回到柏林述职，这等于提前给他宣判了死刑，畏罪的汉斯在返回柏林的途中吞下氰化物自杀身亡，在他临死前写下的信中提到了自己对于战争的看法，甚至提及到了隆美尔。

巴黎又一次变成了冒险家的乐园。在党卫军独揽大权的情况下所有秩序都变成了虚设，从拘留室释放出来的党卫军法国军区总督汉斯·克莱里希随即开始了大规模的复仇行动，命令党卫军和法国警察倾巢而出追击所有政变分子和抵抗组织的残余势力，仅在9月26日被捕和被杀的人就超过了两千多人，基于桑德琳娜已经失踪的前提下他还跳过了已经被定性为不再被信任的国防军最高统帅部直接宣布自己接任巴黎市长和法国占领军司令职务，成为党卫军、国防军、维希政府三位一体的巴黎统治者。

不幸中的万幸是，9月28日盟军开始了法国南部登陆战役，也让刚刚从“信徒”组织地下据点死里逃生的人们有足够的时间在这里好好的休息一下，为接下来也是最后的一役做好最充足的准备。

“好好感谢我吧，”内森拿着两瓶水走向躺在床上的雷曼，“要不是我及时赶到那里将你们几个中了毒的迷途女孩们救了出来，估计现在我应该去坟场给你们献花了。”他把水放在了床头桌上，自己显得很自负的坐在靠近窗口的椅子上。

在死亡机关的出口处等待三人的其实不是悬崖峻岭而是一个布满地雷和障碍物的海岸滩头，因为那里弥漫着无色无味的毒气会让人出现幻觉，所以当时雷曼等人看到的都是一种错觉而让幸存者造成穷途末路的绝望感，内森进入德军阵地后马上下令部队封锁现场并且马上赶到这里救人，事先了解到死亡机关可能会有这些迷惑闯入者的把戏他准备好了防毒面具，和桑德琳娜一起进入机关出口救出了她们，然后马上沿原路返回到麦克斯所在的112号地下基地，虽然最终还是出现了意想不到的事情但还是成功的将被困一个多月的麦克斯解救了出来，在让娜的带领下来到了这个已经被空置的别墅里度过了这段艰难的时期。

“想得美，还不是靠我的毅力带着她们两个走了十几公里的迷宫，没我她们才早死了，”只受了轻伤的让娜拿走了其中一瓶大口的喝了起来，“倒是我们的市长阁下才是最可怜的人儿，差点就上演了莎士比亚的悲剧戏码了。”

“你觉得...我们把这件事告诉给她听吗？”雷曼问，躺在她旁边的麦克斯被吵醒后换了个姿势谁在了她的胸前，让所有人都不禁翻了个白眼给这位情场得意的陆军少校。

“别了吧，她才刚从那个鬼地方逃了出来，据我所知能在那里生存超过两天的人一个都没有，而她，居然存活了整整一个多月，我要开始怀疑她到底是人还是其他超越人类范畴的生物了...”

“你是在说我吗？”她们一直在讨论的焦点人物突然出现在身后，穿着白色裙子的麦克斯，不再是女爵的面容且恢复到原来的面貌的她出现在这几个来自不同世界线的瑞秋·安布尔面前，包括内森在内都对此感到不可思议。

让娜说的一点都没错。

“桑德琳娜呢？”麦克斯一开口就让所有人哑口无言无言以对。

因为在这里唯一不见的人就是她。

“麦克斯，相信我，她没事，只是受了伤需要好好的休养，你现在也需要好好休息。”内森心平气和的站了起来向麦克斯解释。

“当时我在停尸间里开枪打伤的...其实不是我的幻觉而是桑德琳娜，对吗？”麦克斯的追问仿佛让房间的气氛继续变得凝重和紧张，没有人会知道一旦她知道了真想之后会有如何反应，更加没有人能够阻止这个刚从地狱归来的战士作出任何过激的行为。

“我要见她，现在。”所有人都看到麦克斯坚定的表情，她要做的事情是绝对不允许别人有任何阻拦，否则后果很严重，这一点内森本人深有感触。

于是他带着麦克斯去到三楼的一个房间，里面有两个人正安然熟睡着，除了被麦克斯打成重伤的桑德琳娜还有一个很早之前就已经遇到的人，对于她为什么突然出现在这里麦克斯并没有问，只是静静的走到她们两个的床前，看着她们的脸麦克斯依然没有任何表情，只是目不转睛的看着她们，就像是当初自己在城堡看到黛安·米勒昏迷时的情景再次重演。

 

对不起，是我让你曾经心碎神伤，是我让你如今身心受创。

 

为什么我们一定要经历这些不该降临在我们身上的种种磨难。

 

到底还有什么潜伏在我们的现在还有未来要置我们于死地永不复生？

 

所有的一切都应该由我来承担，即使我也想过你能为我赴汤蹈火。

 

但是我于心不忍，因为我知道命运中总会有这些黯然失色的情节。

 

我不能接受这种结局，我要一劳永逸的终止这些早就该扼杀的阴谋。

 

 

“关于‘信徒’的事情，把你知道的一切一字不漏的告诉我。”

 

内森也已经知道麦克斯会这么说，他回到自己的房间从一个背包里拿出一大叠之前在柏林据点里带走的文件给了麦克斯看。从“信徒”组织成立伊始他们就动用大笔资金在欧洲各国建立起大大小小的据点，除了法国和德国均有二十多个外在意大利、西班牙、波兰、罗马尼亚等国家一共建立了八十多个据点，这些据点除非建立在城市闹区作为成员聚集地外基本上都会设有大型的地下基地，每个地下基地都会进行着不同类型的实验，如之前内森所查到的那样既有军事科技也有医疗方面的，还有很多不为人知的秘密实验，这些实验大多都被列为绝密资料，这些文件上无一例外都没有过多细节透露，而其中一份关于人体改造和高度还原的“替代计划”成为了一个值得深入关注的重点。

说白一点“替代计划”就是制造出替身来防止高层人物遭遇不测或者一旦前面的情况发生后可以及时避免局势失控的现象发生，而对此适用的人十分多，除了希特勒等二战历史风云人物外连麦克斯和瑞秋等人也有可能被“信徒”组织制造出相似度极高的替身作为一种障眼法和迷惑敌人的有效方案。而根据这份文件内森和麦克斯都在推测之前在停尸间的那些死人堆实际上就是复制麦克斯的失败品，正如内森自己所说的，当时他也差点无法分清打伤桑德琳娜的到底是否麦克斯本人，因为担心自己可能也中了那该死的能制造幻觉的神经毒气。

虽说替身这种迷惑并扼杀敌方阴谋的方法古已有之，但是这对于麦克斯等人而言是又一个坏消息，一旦她们找到了“信徒”的幕后主脑但未能成功杀死本人的话不仅会让现在的行动付之一炬，甚至有可能因此而失去扭转命运的最后机会。

但是内森没有让麦克斯过多担心这件事情，因为每个人都知道此时的她已经不再是孤军奋战，她还有桑德琳娜还有其他人帮她排忧解惑。

她不需要任何事情都扛在自己肩上，而且应该知道有人可以让她依靠。

 

 

四个小时后。

在桑德琳娜的房间里睡着的麦克斯醒来之后已是下午，在一楼的客厅雷曼和让娜都躺在各自的沙发上享受着难得的下午茶时光，另一个麦克斯由于过度使用超能力身体依然很虚弱还在二楼的房间休息，而内森则刚从外面回来——在中午安抚好麦克斯之后就开车前往巴黎试图联系威尔弗里德等人——研究当前的局势和具体对策。

麦克斯把自己需要知道的几个问题告诉给了两位“瑞秋”，她们也将所有的来龙去脉一五一十全都说了出来：莱奥妮·雷曼是在1940年5月来到这个世界的，当时正值纳粹开始进军西欧各国，她就是在那个时候被斯派达尔选中作为他的副官在法国开始了一段新的军事生涯。6月德军占领巴黎后斯派达尔青云直上官至法国占领区军事总督参谋长，雷曼也被提升为陆军少校，成为当时凤毛麟角的极少数校级女军官。1942年东线战争进入相持阶段，斯派达尔被调往苏联，雷曼被调回德国负责斯派达尔在国内的一些相关事务，在那个世界里她根本没有遇见到内森或者麦克斯任何一人。

直到1944年2月的一天，雷曼接到命令前往法国北部的一个军事基地，在进入一处暗室的时候遭到‘信徒’的人暗算之后昏迷，到她醒来之后发现自己被送到了苏联前线，斯派达尔甚至对自己副官的不请自来感到惊讶，当时这位将军也是刚接到调任法国隆美尔集团参谋长的命令，结果还不明就里的雷曼跟着斯派达尔坐上了飞往法国巴黎的飞机离开了苏联，直到晚上才到达隆美尔司令部——刚好衔接到一切开始的那段剧情。

3月25日，也就是调到巴黎的第十天，雷曼跟随斯派达尔前往德意志军事政府进行公务的同一天，刚进入政府大楼的雷曼就接到了神秘的邀请函，当天下午她独自一人前往法国北部的一个小镇上，在那里她第一次见到了“信徒”的人，得知正是他们将自己“传送”到这里之后雷曼十分愤怒并且直接开枪打死了几个人，在离开之前她又被人阻挡在小屋的门口，一个蒙面人轻易的就将她放倒了，之后她被关在了“信徒”的地下据点足足八天，直到“上级”的出现并威胁她若不加入组织就会无法回到自己的世界线，而这个组织则是致力于结束这场战争让世界重新回到和平繁荣的状态，没有顾虑太多的雷曼只能选择加入“信徒”为那个一直身份不明的“上级”服务。

当时她收到的第一个任务就是在最短的时间内接近那个在城堡里认识的名为麦克斯·考尔菲德的女子并且得到她的信任，之后想方设法让她阻止盟军在诺曼底登陆。事实证明她的任务进行得很成功，麦克斯改写了历史让这个世界的战争形势变得更加混乱复杂，随后在麦克斯蜕变成女爵之后更是让巴黎变成了权力斗争的主战场，但这些已经与雷曼无关——在那次与麦克斯分离之后她接到“上级”的命令被迫离开了城堡前往德国负责另一个任务——她从辅助麦克斯阻止盟军登陆的军师变成了刺杀希特勒行动的推动者，继承了斯派达尔一直在进行的任务。

在柏林的雷曼一直帮助斯陶芬贝格等人为刺杀元首出谋划策，而且还将现实世界里刺杀失败的结局私下告诉给这位被誉为“欧洲和平先行者”的独眼独臂的上校。再一次，得到他的信任后雷曼成为了政变集团里最活跃的成员之一，然而麦克斯已经改写了二战的历史，原本于7月20日实施的刺杀行动被无限期延后，具体时间连她自己也无法得知。连同“上级”也失去了联系，一直在德国苦苦等待时间推移的少校开始对未来失去了信心，直到八月下旬的一天，“上级”的突然出现让她再次陷入了另一场更大的阴谋。

“寻找麦克斯·考尔菲德并且杀死已经秘密潜入隆美尔司令部的黛安·米勒”。这是近三个月来“上级”再次下达新的任务。当时的雷曼对于另一条世界线的麦克斯也来到这个世界感到难以置信，但带着未知和好奇心她只好再次前往巴黎终于被她在村庄里找到了这个和当初遇见的人一模一样的麦克斯，而和之前的一样，她无可避免的和她坠入了那个永远无法逃出的深渊。

找到了隐居在村庄的麦克斯之后，雷曼也在城堡找到了那名著名的“女仆杀手”黛安·米勒，但是这次雷曼却没有服从“上级”的命令而仅仅是将黛安打成重伤被隆美尔的人救走并在城堡接受治疗。是麦克斯的仁慈救了她一命，而且雷曼也已经厌倦了那个一直在玩弄着自己的人，她接受了麦克斯的意见违抗了“信徒”组织的命令，为的就是查清楚一切的真相。之后女爵的出现和意外受伤也是她们计划的一部分，随着追杀黛安的任务失败而牵出了艾伦·怀特的亦忠亦奸、女爵与桑德琳娜的暧昧关系走向终结、让娜和桑德琳娜的权力交接、卸任前的桑德琳娜被刺杀、巴黎抵抗组织日益严重的内部分歧，种种事件都让接下来将会发生的事情变得更加耐人寻味。

盟军开始第二次诺曼底登陆的消息传遍世界，找到了麦克斯和黛安的雷曼在任务“失败”后回到了德国继续着手暗杀希特勒的行动。终于在8月25日盟军第二次诺曼底登陆的消息传遍世界才盼到了行动即将开始的信号，有了外部因素的前提条件政变集团赶紧加快了实施刺杀的准备行动，就在箭在弦上的关键时候雷曼再次收到了新任务：

 

“带麦克斯·考尔菲德一同前往法国中南部的地下据点，在那里你们得到各自所需的东西，永远的结束这一切。”

 

虽然雷曼坚持认为这是一个圈套而且很有可能是对自己尤其是麦克斯不利的，但后者坚持雷曼将计就计的引出所有主谋乃至“上级”的最好机会，无法反驳的雷曼最后还是同意了麦克斯的建议，在9月24日这一天，雷曼和麦克斯去到了那个戒备森严的别墅，按照“上级”给的指示她们来到了二楼的主卧室，打开了通往地下基地的暗门，就在雷曼以为她们会在这里找到一些蛛丝马迹的时候，没有人会知道其实这只是一个请君入瓮的小伎俩。

 

 

而让娜的故事则没有太多值得关注的地方。她是所有“瑞秋·阿布尔”中最早来到这个世界的。当时还是1938年，二战还没有开始，但初来乍到的她很快就被“信徒”组织的人抓到地下基地里培养成一个没有感情的冷血杀手。实际上当时她和麦克斯一样受尽了各种实验的折磨，却因此在视觉等各个方面都比常人要超出几倍。组织把她打造成了王牌间谍，将她派往多个地方执行任务，无论是获取情报或者色诱军政界高官都能出色的完成任务。

1942年内森来到了这个世界之后让娜和他建立起合作关系，为后者逐步成为法国党卫军的最高统帅起到推波助澜的作用。但让组织没有留意到的是，让娜在漫长的特工生涯中逐渐对权力产生了兴趣甚至乎迷恋的程度，特别是到了1944年桑德琳娜·泰丁格取代了自己父亲成为新任巴黎市长后让娜更是多次策划杀掉这个没有任何方面比得上自己的女子，一方面两人无论从外貌还是身材都极为相似，这成为了让娜可以取而代之的重要条件，加上当时组织给她下发的任务是“削弱女爵麦克斯在巴黎的影响力，或者将她与抵抗组织之间的关系进行挑拨”，这样一来让娜想要取代桑德琳娜就没有人能阻拦了，即便是“上级”也对此置之不理。

之后雷曼刺杀黛安·米勒的任务失败，女爵发现了另一个麦克斯也来到了这个世界的事情之后将此怪罪于桑德琳娜，导致两人持续已久的暧昧关系彻底破裂，密切关注着一切的让娜终于看到了自己登上宝座的时机成熟，也终于在那一天让娜和她达成了协议，成为了巴黎名义上的掌权者。

8月23日晚上，桑德琳娜在下午遭到不明身份的人刺杀未遂，晚上正在市政厅办公室研究着未来事态发展时收到了“上级”的命令：

 

“前往医院杀死桑德琳娜·泰丁格，将汉斯·克莱里希引诱到医院将其制服，会有人将他带到位于柏林的地下据点进行处理事宜。”

 

和雷曼一样，从来对组织忠诚不二的让娜这次也不再服从“上级”的命令，她没有将桑德琳娜杀掉只是将她昏迷，而内森后来也成功被自己打了一剂麻醉针导致昏迷被送往位于柏林的一个地下据点，让娜故意让人把昏迷不醒的桑德琳娜送往停尸间，然后自己把她从医院带走送往抵抗组织所在的街区。原本让娜以为自己能够瞒天过海让可怜的桑德琳娜逃过一劫，却没想到“信徒”的人还是找到了桑德琳娜的下落几乎杀死了她，是让娜的出手才让桑德琳娜从死神手里抢了回来，为了让这位前市长得到确切的保护让娜只好把她送到了抵抗组织领袖的家里，看到了她被抵抗组织的人出手相救之后这位刺客才放下了一直悬着的心。

这样做的后果自然是得到“上级”的询问。让娜知道自己因为第一次出现的仁慈而导致现在进退两难的境地，于是她只好将这个雪球继续滚下去。不久后，在让娜的一声令下，法国警察倾巢出动包围了威尔弗里德的住处抓走了桑德琳娜和抵抗组织仅存的核心成员，行动的主谋也很快就将这个“好消息”报告给了“上级”，然而让她意想不到的是内森居然没有被组织的人杀死而且还回到了巴黎夺回属于他自己的东西。

也许是因为这个缘故让“上级”认为让娜的作死行为已经让计划再一次被彻底打乱，只好把这个精心栽培的王牌杀手也一同送往号称“必死无疑”的死亡机关里，之后就是不久之前发生过的剧情了。

虽然对于雷曼和让娜是从另一个同样是二战时期的世界线被跳跃到了这里，但是依然有很多事情没有彻底得到解释更加没有任何证据可以证明这一切。但是目前麦克斯还有其他人都并不关心，因为现在距离10月14日只有不到两个星期，巴黎的解放以及隆美尔的死亡都进入了倒计时，如果真如之前雷曼所说的“隆美尔死亡意味着一切都将推翻重来”那样，她们无论如何都要打破这个历史的束缚才有可能去解开一切的谜题，让各自的灵魂在这条已经混乱的世界线上得以被拯救。

“所以现在我们算是一条船上的人了？”听完了两个人的故事的麦克斯笑了一声问。

“放心，由始至终我都没有想过要杀你，即便‘上级’没给我下令也对于你的存在与消失没有任何兴趣，只要你的利益不与我的有任何冲突，况且现在是我们的利益都被人侵犯了，你觉得我们在一条船上不是好事吗？”让娜试图解释自己的清白，虽然事实也确实如此。

“而且你现在已经不再是女爵的身份，你已经失去了对抵抗组织的控制，现在你要和‘信徒’对抗到底的话，只能依靠我们了。”雷曼也在据理力争，毕竟现在她们也不能让麦克斯再次遇到危险，否则一切都无法挽救。

“现实情况比我想的还要糟糕，”总会带来坏消息的内森把一些文件放在了桌上，“现在巴黎全乱套了，党卫军已经控制了整个城市，‘信徒’竟然制造了一个假的我来统治那里，还有威尔弗里德给我的这份报纸，上面写着桑德琳娜已经死亡的消息，三天后他就会在大教堂为我们的市长女士举行一个所谓的葬礼。依我看这只是一个掩饰，他们应该会趁盟军解放巴黎之前的最后这段时间里密谋着一些计划，无论如何我们都必须要在这天把他们的阴谋制止。”

内森的提议得到了所有人的同意，关于“信徒”还有那个幕后主脑“上级”的一切事情都应该就此彻底了结了。

 

 

是时候和敌人算一下总账了。


End file.
